Sex Toy
by Dawn266
Summary: Traduction.Edward Cullen a deux emplois: modèle pour sous-vêtement et Jouet personnel. Alice l’engage comme stripteaseur pour les 20 ans de Bella et l'attraction de Bella envers lui est instantanée. Puis elle découvre que c'est son nouveau jouet...
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Oriana de la Rose de me laisser traduire cette fiction.

Cette fiction comporte 25 chapitres.

Bon lecture

* * *

Chap 1 : Surprise d'anniversaire

BPOV

« Joyeux Anniversaire. »

Les cris ont éclatés dès que j'ai ouvert la porte de mon minuscule appartement. J'ai gémit quand j'ai vu Alice, Rosalie et Angela sortir de derrière mon canapé et d'autres pièces du mobilier.

« Les filles, vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû. » Leur ai-je dit parfaitement sérieuse. Je détestais les anniversaires – j'ai toujours eu – et, aujourd'hui, ne fait pas exception. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus une adolescente. J'étais une jeune femme de vingt ans étudiante sur le chemin pour devenir une journaliste. Puis j'ai regardé autour de moi, mon appartement était transformé et je soupirais. J'aurais dû savoir qu'Alice allait tout me sortir. Il y avait des flux de papier crépon partout et quelques cadeaux sur la table basse. Un gâteau était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les bougies coincées dans le léger glaçage. Il y avait quelque chose de rose sur toute la surface de mon appartement – rose, des bougies, des serviettes et des plaques roses, des œillets roses, rose, tout !

« Tu as enfin 20 ans ! » A dit Rose excité. « Penses-tu que cela nous ait pris assez longtemps ? »

J'ai ri malgré moi. « Je ne peux pas t'aider car que je suis plus jeune que vous de quelques mois. Et pourquoi faut-il que mon appartement ressemble à du Pepto-Bismol* ? »

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux. » a dit Angela comme Rose ignorait ma question. « Le mien d'abord ! » Je soupirai. « Je pensais que le gâteau venait avant les cadeaux. »

« Non, pas ici ! Maintenant déballes tes cadeaux ! » A dit Alice en s'amusant. « Le mien est en dernier ».

Rose m'a forcée à m »assoir sur le canapé et elles se sont assis avec impatience, tout à coté de moi. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ai pris le cadeau d'Angela dans mes mains. Je voulais au moins essayer d'être heureuse après tout, elles avaient acheté des cadeaux et décoré mon appartement. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. J'ai commencé à déballer mon cadeau.

« Oh, Bella, c'bon ! » M'a crié Alice. « Je jure, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de notre âge prendre le temps de déplier le papier cadeau. Il suffit de déchirer cette satanée chose. »

Je lui ai donné une claque ludique avec soin et j'ai continué d'ôter l'emballage, en prenant le ruban pour que le papier ne soit pas arracher. Elle soupira. « Merci Angela. » ai-je dit sincèrement, honnêtement heureuse de son présent. Il s'agissait d'un mignon haut bleu foncé qui ressemblait à quelque chose qu'un modèle pouvait porté. Je n'avais même pas envie de penser à combien il coûtait. « C'est beau, merci. » Je l'ai serré dans mes bras avant de me retourner vers Rosalie.

« Ils sont tous les deux de moi. » A commencé Rose, en poussant vers moi les deux derniers cadeaux emballés de manière très colorés. Son sourire malicieux me disait qu'il ne serait pas aussi innocent que celui d'Angela. J'ai tout à coup appréhendé de déballer le papier cadeau rouge. Je savais que j'allais le regretter, dès que je les aurais ouverts. J'ai rapidement, mais soigneusement déballés mon cadeau. Je l'ai regardé curieusement. Il ressemblait à un cylindre et était fait d'une sorte de plastique. Il était large d'environ deux pouces et long de six ou sept pouces.

« Je l'ai acheté neuf, bien sûr. » Expliqua Rose. « Je l'ai sorti de la boîte comme cela tu ne pourras pas le rapporter. » Non pas que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, je pense. Je me suis tournée avec lui dans mes mains, toujours à essayer de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Tout à coup, il a commencé à vibrer dans mes mains. J'ai poussé un cri perçant et j'ai laissé tomber la chose comme si c'était un fer chaud. Il a atterri directement sur mes genoux et je l'ai rapidement éteint. Alice et Rosalie ont éclaté de rire alors qu'Angela gloussait timidement. Je me suis tourné pour les regarder d'un œil mauvais. « Honnêtement Bella, » dit Alice, se baissant pour ramasser le maudit objet. « C'est seulement un vibromasseur. »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais…… libérer ta frustration. » a ajouté Rose sournoisement. « Puisque tu ne disposes pas d'un ami pour t'aider pour cela. »

« Elle est très prévenante, tu sais. » A dit Angela. Oh non, pas elle aussi ! Toutes mes amies ont été plus sages que moi avec ce genre de choses ? « Tu serais surprise du plaisir que l'on peut avoir à l'aide d'un vibromasseur. »

« Wow ! Angela ! » A acclamé Rose, poussé dans ses côtés ludiques. Elle a rougi presque aussi foncé que moi.

« Oh Dieu, » Ai-je murmuré, en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. J'étais rouge de honte. C'était sûrement ce à quoi l'enfer ressemblait.

« N'oublies pas mon autre cadeau ! »

J'ai grincé des dents et ai prudemment ouvert l'autre cadeau de Rosalie, en espérant que ce ne soit pas un autre vibromasseur……… ou pire. Mais tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur c'était une boîte étiqueté « propre jouet ». J'ai rougi encore plus violemment. J'étais sûre que je ne pourrais plus jamais être de couleur normale, que mon visage aurait cette nuance de rose en permanence.

Puis j'ai regardé Alice curieusement. « Où est ton cadeau ? »Ai-je laissé échapper. Ensuite, je me sentais coupable. Si elle n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour m'acheter quelque chose ? Mais cela était stupide parce qu'Alice était la personne la plus riche que je connaissais – elle dépensait de l'argent aussi facilement qu'elle respirait. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu le temps…

Cependant Alice m'a adressé un large sourire et se déplaçait très excité sur son siège. « Il sera là dans quelques minutes. » M'a-t-elle assurée. « Rappelles-toi quand je t'ai dit que je te donnais toujours le meilleur cadeau ! Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Juste quand elle a eu fini de parler, les sirènes de police ont retenti dehors. J'ai sauté de mon siège et je me suis précipité vers la porte qui menait à mon balcon. Que diable se passait-il ? A part une voiture ne ressemblant pas à une voiture de flic. Il s'agissait simplement d'une voiture blanche avec des sirènes hurlant à l'intérieur. Peut-être que quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer par effraction dans un appartement et que la police est venue dans une voiture de police banalisée. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le dieu qui est sorti de la voiture.

EPOV

……………………………………………………….. Plus tôt dans la nuit………………………………………………………………….

« Tu as une fête d'anniversaire ce soir à dix heures, où tu dois aller. » a dit Emmett. « Flic ». J'ai fait un signe de tête. Donc il voulait qu'un agent de police vienne et procède à une arrestation pendant l'anniversaire d'une fille …… ou d'un garçon. Je frémissais à cette dernière pensée. J'avais des règles personnelles que je n'avais jamais brisées. 1) Ne jamais rien faire avec une mineure. 2) Absolument rien d'homosexuel. Je savais qu'Emmett ne me donnerait pas un travail auquel je serais opposé. Il était mon patron depuis trois ans maintenant et il a toujours été attentif.

« Juste un concert ? » Lui ai-je demandé, cherchant par l'intermédiaire de mon placard mon uniforme de flic. « Rien après ? »

« Tu dois être avec une certaine Bella Swan pendant vingt jours. J'ai déjà fait une vérification de ses antécédents – rien. Elle est aussi propre qu'un sifflet.

« Combien ? »

« Vingt deux milles. »

J'ai soulevé un sourcil. « C'est un peu faible, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je pense que tu aimeras cette fille, » a-t-il répondu avec un sourire. « La femme m'a donné une photo d'elle. Voici. » Il m'a remis une petite photo. Je l'ai prise avec seulement l'intention de jeter un coup d'œil, mais mes yeux ne pouvaient plus bouger. La fille de la photo avait environ dix-neuf ans. C'était seulement un portrait, donc je ne pouvais pas voir son corps. Elle était jolie- je pouvais lui accorder cela. Ses grands yeux chocolat se moquant du photographe, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une envie de sourire. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns entourant son visage.

« La femme ? » Je répétais ses paroles.

« Son nom est Alice……… Alice Caldier, je pense. » Il a atteint sa poche et en a sorti une enveloppe. « J'ai retiré mes frais, bien sûr, mais voici ton salaire pour ce travail à venir. Elle a payé pour les vingt jours de paradis de cette Bella Swan. » J'ai regardé à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et ai compté dix-neuf mille dollars. Emmett m'a souri. « C'est pour les vingt ans de la fille. »

On était dans mon appartement comme d'habitude, discutant de mes missions à venir. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon réveil. J'avais une demi-heure pour être là-bas. Ce soir était la première nuit de ces vingt jours. Ma première nuit de servitude pour Bella Swan.

Emmett m'a quitté afin que je puisse me préparer. J'ai huilé ma poitrine et mes bras et j'ai enfilé un string avant de mettre mon uniforme. C'était un authentique ! Quand j'allais pour un emploi- comme je les appelais- je portais toujours une attention particulière aux détails cela me permettait d'obtenir de meilleurs pourboires. Je suis parti dans la voiture qu'Emmett me permettait d'utiliser pour mes concerts comme celui-ci. J'avais l'adresse dans ma main gauche alors que je roulais avec la droite, regardant vers le bas au bout de quelques pâtés de maison. Ce soir-là, Los Angeles était particulièrement bondé, et j'avais fait plus d'une fois une embardée pour éviter d'être heurté par un chauffeur ivre.

J'avais allumé la sirène quand j'avais tourné sur la rue de droite, ne voulant pas alerter les flics sur moi en usurpant l'identité d'un agent. Je me suis garé dans le stationnement à côté de l'immeuble et j'ai coupé la sirène. Emmett m'avais fait observer une fois que les sirènes donnait une touche de réelle à ce sujet. Je suis sorti de la voiture laissant ma main reposer sur la décharge du pistolet dans l'étui de ma ceinture. Je pensais que j'avais vu quelque chose se déplacer sur un balcon au troisième étage, mai s je l'ai ignoré. Ce bâtiment était l'un des très ancien pour lesquelles vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être appelé sur place.

Avant de frapper à la porte, j'ai pris une profonde inspiration, me préparant moi-même. Pendant ce court laps de temps, j'ai entendu la voix d'une jeune fille de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tu as fait venir un stripteaseur pour mon anniversaire ? » A-t-elle dit en poussant un cri perçant. « Alice ! »

« Il sera ici dans quelques secondes donc tu n'as qu'à rester assise. » a dit une autre voix. « Tu l'aimeras, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Alice comment peux-tu me faire cela ? » Cette fille doit être Bella, j'ai pensé avec un sourire. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de filles qui jouit en voyant un homme se déshabiller devant elle. Il allait être divertissant de voir comment cela allait se dérouler.

J'espérais que la porte était déverrouillée…… ou peut-être j'espérais qu'elle soit fermée, cela rendrait l'entrée plus impressionnante. Puis j'ai décidé contre cela. Si elle était fermée et que je cassais la porte, je devrais payer les dommages. Prenant le fusil déchargé de mon étui, j'ai tourné la poignée et je suis entré.

« Tout le monde à terre. » ai-je crié. « C'est la police, sur le sol. »

J'ai vu les quatre filles chutées au sol, couvrant la tête avec leurs mains dans une faible tentative de se protéger. Comme si je pouvais tout simplement leur tirer dessus avec cette arme vide ou les menotter. Je tenais le pistolet dans ma main, c'était le moment.

Une jeune fille leva la tête pour me regarder.

« J'ai dit la tête vers le bas. » Ai-je commandé.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la table basse où un vibromasseur siégeait, le papier d'emballage froissé. J'ai eu un sourire narquois. Alors quelle fille fêtait son anniversaire ?

Où est Bella Swan ? ai-je dit en utilisant ma voix douce.

« C'est elle ! » A dit une jeune fille blonde en pointant une brunette qui tremblait sous ses mains.

« Tais-toi, Rose ! » A-t-elle crié.

J'ai saisi une poignée de se cheveux, doucement, et j'ai soulevé sa tête. « Lèves-toi et fais ce que je te dis. » Ses larges yeux terrifiés regardaient les miens et j'ai été frappé par leur profondeur. Elle s'est levée, mais elle a trébuché et a atterri sur ma poitrine. Elle a rougi violemment et j'ai eu un sourire narquois envers elle. « Voie de fait sur un agent. » Ai-je commencé, en la forçant à s'assoir sur un chaise posée dans un coin. « C'est une grave infraction, Miss Swan. Je crains de devoir vous emmener en garde à vu. »

J'ai poussé la chaise dans le milieu de la pièce, alors qu'elle était assise dessus. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à l'ossature en bois comme si elle craignait pour sa vie.

« Je vais devoir te punir, t'enseigner les bonnes manières. »

« Wow ! Bella ! » Les jeunes filles autour d'elle criait face à mon air taquin. Des rires nerveux et des cris entouraient la pièce.

« Alice, je vais te tuer ! » a-t-elle crié.

Je vais derrière elle, menottant ses poignets étroitement ensemble. « Nul ne vas venir te sauver aujourd'hui. » ai-je dit, d'une voix faible et dangereuse. « Tu es complètement à ma merci de faire tout ce que je souhaite. »

Un chœur de cris et de sifflements provenant des filles a éclaté derrière Bella. J'ai approché le canon de mon arme à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. J'ai regardé son tremblement quand je l'ai pressé sur la couture de son jean entre ses jambes.

BPOV

Alice allait être morte après ce soir.

Mon Dieu, il était le plus sexy, le plus chaud des hommes que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Je pouvais sentir le métal froid de son arme à travers mon jean et ma culotte comme elle était pressée contre mon centre. Il a fait tourner l'arme une fois dans sa main – comme le célèbre canon Slinger de l'Ouest Sauvage - et il l'a remis dans l'étui. Il a tendu le bras pour mettre en route la musique qu'il avait sur son ipod qui était branché à un ensemble de petits hauts parleurs.

Il a atteint et desserré sa cravate la faisant glisser lentement. Ma respiration était du grand m'importe quoi, mais régulière – que vous auriez pensé que je venais de faire un sprint. Il a drapé sa cravate bleu marine autour de mes épaules, laissant traîner sa main à la naissance de mes seins. Bien que c'était seulement un toucher, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa paume par le biais de ma chemise et de mon soutien-gorge. J'ai haleté de surprise et j'ai lutté contre mes liens.

Les filles autour de moi hurlaient.

Satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait reçu de moi, il s'est reculé et a rapidement ouvert les boutons de sa chemise dans un mouvement habile, exposant ses pecs durs et son estomac.

J'ai presque failli m'évanouir.

Les cris de mes amies étaient presque assourdissants. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux de suivre effrontément le tracer de ces muscles durs. Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ici tout d'un coup ?

Il s'était penché vers moi et j'ai réalisé que ma culotte était déjà humide. Comment un parfait inconnu pouvait-il me rendre aussi excitée ? Il a fait glisser sa cravate de mes épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autour de mes hanches, à l'extrémité de ses mains. Il a tiré sur la cravate, ce qui a causé le soulèvement de mes hanches, en réponse il a pressé son bassin contre le mien, ondulant contre moi. J'ai gémi et je me suis mordu la lèvre. « Tu as été une mauvaise fille, Bella. » A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille avec une voix qui m'a fait littéralement mouillé. « Je suis l'homme qui va te punir. Et je vais te punir. Tu seras en train de crier grâce quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » a glissé hors de ma bouche avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

Woooooohhhhhhh ! était autour de moi, accompagnés de rires nerveux.

« Si tu te comportes bien, je te libérerais peut-être. Après je te punirais, tu comprends ? »

« O-oui, » ai-je bégayé de ma petite voix terrifiée. Je me suis battue une fois de plus contre les menottes qui étaient à mes poignets. Cela ne servait à rien ; j'étais piégée devant cet homme torse nu qui était sur le point de faire, qui sait, avec moi. Mon cœur a sauté un battement.

« Oui, quoi ? » Sa voix était pleine d'autorité.

« Oui, m-m-monsieur ! » J'ai crié en tremblant.

Il a souri. « Bien Bella/ J'ai le sentiment que tu vas être une très …… sensible détenue. »

La façon dont il a dit ce simple mot a rendu mes jambes flageolantes et des papillons se sont mis à danser dans mon ventre. Je suis sûre que si j'avais été debout mes jambes m'auraient lâchées. Alice et Rosalie donnaient des cris d'encouragements à la fois pour moi et pour le stripteaseur en face de moi. J'étais rouge de honte ainsi que d'excitation. Je me détestais à ce moment-là. J'étais malade ! Comment pouvais-je laisser ce stripteaseur………me rendre si excitée ?

Il a lentement enlevé son chapeau de flic qui était sur sa tête et l'a perché sur ma propre tête, permettant à sa main de frôler ma joue doucement, en envoyant des étincelles directement dans mon centre. Ses mains ont effleuré et sont descendus sur le devant de ma chemise, jouant avec l'encolure avant de passer plus bas. J'ai haleté et lutté.

« Il ne sert à rien de te battre contre elles. » a-t-il murmuré dans mon oreille. « Tu es mienne maintenant. »

Il a ôté le fusil qui était à sa ceinture autour de sa taille, en le mettant avec soin sur le sol à côté de ma chaise. J'ai regardé ses moindres gestes, dans l'impossibilité de faire autrement. Puis il s'est redressé et ensuite, très lentement, il a déboutonné et dézippé son pantalon bleu marine. Je regardais ses doigts tirer la fermeture éclair vers le bas, exposant ainsi sa peau dure et huilée, comme elle était.

A ce moment, j'étais essoufflée. Ma poitrine se soulevait et j'essayais de le cacher, en prenant de plus profondes et plus longues inspirations pour me calmer. Les sons des cris des filles augmentaient fortement à chaque seconde. Il est allé plus lentement. J'ai remarqué par hasard qu'il n'avait ni chaussures, ni chaussettes. Quand s'en était-il débarrassé ?

Il a rapidement enlevé son pantalon et je lui en étais reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas le type de stripteaseur a arraché littéralement son pantalon. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était trop ……Hollywood.

Dès que son pantalon a quitté son corps, les cris m'ont presque assourdi. Je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, la sueur commençait à se former sous mes aisselles. C'e n'était pas bon signe. Mon esprit ne fonctionnait plus quand je le regardais complètement nu, sauf pour ce petit morceau de tissu noir. Oh mon Dieu, je pouvais dire d'un simple regard qu'il était plus grand que la normale. Il a jeté son pantalon sur le côté et j'ai vu Angela plongé vers lui.

Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, j'aurais fait la même chose si je n'avais pas été menotté!

Ses lèvres se sont légèrement enroulées en un dangereux et demi sourire car il me regardait, heureux de me voir me tortiller. Mon halètement a augmenté encore plus évidemment quand il m'a regardé de haut en bas. Il s'est retourné et a commencé à marcher vers le côté droit de ma chaise. Il se déplaçait comme un fauve avec puissance et grâce. Bougeant lentement ses épaules et ses hanches en faisant un mouvement séduisant et attirant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il savait exactement comment me faire mouiller.

Me regardant, il a fait courir ses mains à sa poitrine lentement. J'ai été impuissante à faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter, mais j'ai continué à lutter dans cette putain de chaise. Je ne pouvais pas décider si je voulais tuer Alice ou l'embrasser quand ceci serait fini. Puis il est allé derrière moi et je ne pouvais plus le voir.

Tout à coup, mon rythme cardiaque a empiré. Il était beaucoup plus mauvais, à cause de cette anticipation, lorsque je ne pouvais pas le voir.

Je le sentais caresser mes cheveux avec ses doigts et les déplacer vers le bas de mon cou. Ses lèvres pressées dans la région juste au dessous de mon oreille et j'ai haleté puis gémi.

« Je savais que tu étais une vilaine fille. » a-t-il murmuré de manière sexy à mon oreille et que moi seul pouvait entendre. « J'aime les mauvaises filles. »

Toutes pensées rationnelles étaient impossibles. Je devais me concentrer pour me rappeler de respirer. Quelque part en moi, je voulais lui dire que je n'étais pas une mauvaise fille. J'ai toujours été la fille sage qui s'asseyait au premier rang de la salle de classe et qui obtenait de bonnes notes. J'étais la fille qui n'avait jamais causé de problèmes ou qui n'avait même jamais bu bêtement.

Mais ensuite, il a bougé vers mon coté gauche et j'ai pu le voir de nouveau. Ce petit string noir couvrait à peine son pénis.

Oh mon Dieu, il était dur.

Cette fois, j'étais sûre que j'allais m'évanouir.

Il a grimpé sur la chaise, à califourchon sur moi, mais laissant son poids se reposer sur mes jambes. Rose et Alice ont fait augmenter leurs cris. Il en était de même pour Angela, je pouvais le dire.

« Bella ! » Elles ont crié. « Wow ! »

Il m'a adressé un large sourire alors que je luttais contre lui. Il s'est levé de sur mes genoux, afin que je lève les yeux pour voir son visage. Oh mon Dieu, je pouvais le sentir maintenant. Zut, il sentait une odeur franchement pécheresse. Il a enfoncé son pénis dur contre mon ventre, presque comme s'il était découvert. Alors il l'a dirigé de haut en bas de mon ventre, entrainant ma chemise dans le processus. Ses mains ont joué avec le morceau de ma peau qui était exposé au dessus de l'ourlet de mon jean. J'ai eu du mal à retenir mon gémissement.

« Alice, à l'aide. » J'ai crié quand il a appuyé sa main sur mon entrejambe.

« Je t'ai dit auparavant et je vais te le dire à nouveau. A-t-il grogné. « Tu es mienne et tu dois faire ce que je souhaites. Et tu vas aimer ça, petite Miss Humidité. » Il a souri face à mon expression choquée. « Oui je sens combien tu es mouillé dès maintenant et tu vas avoir un océan ici avant que je sois avec toi. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Mes yeux sont revenus quand il a pressé son visage entre mes seins, ses mains courant de haut en bas sur mes cuisses, sans jamais toucher complètement cet endroit à nouveau.

« Tu es ma prisonnière maintenant, Bella Swan ! » A-t-il sifflé à mon oreille, le broyant en moi. Cette fois, le gémissement qui a été construit en moi a été lâché. Mon corps entier ressemblait à de la gelée, à présent. Il synchronisait ses mouvements au rythme de la musique, lente et érotique.

Ses lèvres dures pressées contre les miennes se déplaçaient dans un nouveau et étranger chemin contre ma bouche. Il a mangé mes gémissements et m'a donné un petit goût de sa langue. Ses mains ont pris en coupe mes seins brutalement et les a pressé avant de s'éloigner. J'étais haletante et essoufflée, mes poumons me brûlaient après ce long baiser.

Il est descendu de mon corps, embrassant mes seins par-dessus ma chemise. Une à deux fois, j'ai senti la chaleur de sa langue, étouffée par la chemise. Il a respiré l'air chaud sur mes seins et entre mes jambes. J'ai poussé un cri de surprise et j'ai lutté contre mes menottes. Puis il a léché entre mes jambes.

« Dieu ! » J'ai crié, la sensation d'humidité se déversant sur moi. Il a continué à embrasser le bas de mes jambes, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, avant de revenir en place.

« Il ne t'aidera pas tu sais. A toi de me punir. » A-t-il dit, en me tirant d'un profond baiser sur les lèvres. Les cris commençaient à blesser mes oreilles maintenant. Il a pris en coupe mon visage avec ses mains, son cul nu, assis sur mes genoux légèrement quand il a pris le commandement de ma bouche. Sa langue, tourbillonnant autour de la mienne sensuellement. Je l'ai embrassé en retour, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, mais laissant mon corps prendre le contrôle. Je suis sûre que j'étais rouge vif maintenant.

« Goûtes-moi Bella » A-t-il ordonné. « Goûtes-moi où tu veux. »

Il a regardé dans mes yeux. J'ai remarqué alors combien ils étaient verts, surnaturels et brillants. Ils étaient différents de tout ce que j'avais vu avant. J'ai rougi de douze teintes différentes de rouge et rose. « Q-Q-Quoi? » Ai-je bégayé comme une idiote.

Il m'a souri. « Goûtes-moi. »

C'était parfaitement clair ce qu'il voulait dire mais je ne pouvais pas agir par moi-même. J'étais gelé dans cette chaise.

Il a lentement attiré ma tête contre sa poitrine. Hésitante, je me suis penchée vers l'avant et j'ai légèrement léché sa poitrine, juste au sud de son mamelon.

« Wooooooooooooh ! » a éclaté dans mes oreilles.

J'ai rougi et me suis reculée. Mais putain, il avait si bon goût. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait mis sur son corps avant de venir ici car il était plus savoureux que tout ce que j'avais déjà mangé.

« Donc il y a un démon à l'intérieur de cet innocent corps d'ange. » A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille avec un petit sourire satisfait.

J'ai rougi encore plus et j'ai regardé vers le bas. Il m'a fait gémir de nouveau en soufflant de l'air chaud dans la pliure de mon jean. J'étais maintenant essoufflée et accoudée mollement contre le dossier de la chaise.

Un long moment plus tard, il a décidé que j'en avais assez. Il m'avait donné la plus provocante et sensuelle danse que je n'avais jamais connu. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser que c'était le seul tour de danse que je n'avais jamais eu. J'étais tellement excité que je me sentais comme un garçon pubère et excité. Zut, il était si bon !

Après il m'a libéré de mes menottes, je me suis levée, en essayant de ne pas osciller avec ma culotte très humide dans mon jean. Oh mon Dieu, c'était très gênant.

Alice a gloussé et m'a crié « Joyeux Anniversaire, Bella ! » J'ai rougi, tenant soigneusement mes jambes ensemble pour ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais mouillée. « ET devines-quoi ? » A-t-elle poursuivi.

« Quoi ? » Ai-je dit, ayant vraiment besoin d'aller me changer.

« Il y a plus ! »

« Plus ? De quoi parles-tu ? » Ai-je dit, en regardant le dieu à côté de moi.

« Bella, c'est Edward, » A dit Rose, qui me présentait au très sexy et sensuel homme à côté de moi. « J'ai aidé Alice pour tout ceci. N'es-tu pas heureuse ? »

« Je … Je, euh…j'ai besoin d'une seconde. » Ai-je murmuré avant de me tourner pour partir.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que le « plus » signifiait ! » A déclaré Angela. J'ai tourné les talons. Non elle aussi ! Je suppose qu'Angela n'était pas aussi innocente que je le pensais, si elle avait aidé Alice et Rosalie dans ce plan.

Sans attendre leur réponse Edward a marché vers moi et m'a pressé durement contre son corps. Il avait remis son pantalon, mais il était encore torse-nu. J'ai littéralement fondu dans ses bras.

« Je suis ton jouet, maintenant. » A-t-il dit dans mon oreille, la voix aussi douce que du chocolat fondu. « Pendant vingt jours, je vais te faire l'amour si fort qu'ils entendront encore tes cris d'extase la semaine suivante. »

Mes genoux se sont pliés, mais il m'a rattrapé instantanément. « Oh … mon Dieu… » Ai-je haleté.

« Ces vingt prochains jours, je suis à toi pour jouer. Ton propre Sex Toy. »

« Je-j'ai besoin de me c-changer. » Ai-je réussi à dire. Je me serais giflée moi-même juste après. Je venais tout juste d'admettre que j'étais trempée – et en face de mes amies ! J'ai entendu les rires amusés, mais j'ai tenté de les ignorer.

Etait-il sérieux ? Il était mien pour vingt jours ? Il devait être en train de plaisanter. Pourquoi ce …… Dieu voudrait me toucher pour une heure et encore pendant près de trois semaines ?

« Je suppose que j'ai fait mon boulot. » A-t-il dit, en me souriant. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Vingt jours ? Oh mon Dieu, cela allait être…… le paradis ! Je me suis pincé pour m'assurer que j'étais réveillé et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de mes fantasmes. Edward allait être mon Sex Toy pour presque trois semaines.

Soudainement, j'ai senti mon jean devenir beaucoup plus humide…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas.

*Pepto-bismol : médicament en vente libre, produit par une compagnie nord américaine, destiné à soulager les maladies gastriques courantes. Sa couleur rose est très distincte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud !!!

Je précise que cette fiction contient beaucoup de lemons. Moins de 16-17 ans s'abstenir après c'est vous qui voyez.

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissés des reviews et qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte ou en favori.

Un grand merci à Sophiebelier, Frederique, Kelly, melody, Schaeffer, mag, milizz, ShanouxxXX, Sarah, Héroiine et Elo90 (Moi aussi je suis tombé dessus par hasard. L'auteur venait de publier le dernier chap. Et oui cela va être très lemon.) et Rozzarena.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(.net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Pour information : je compte poster au moins une fois par semaine cela dépend de comment je travaille (vu que je travaille en intérim dans l'hôtellerie, c'est pas toujours évident bon je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie, revenons à nos moutons) et de mon avancement dans la traduction. Donc je posterais surement le jeudi ou vendredi.

Bon chapitre à tous

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 : A l'épicerie

BPOV

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais ton cadeau ! » s'écria Alice excité lorsqu'Edward fût parti pour la nuit. Il avait dit qu'il serait de retour dès le matin, provoquant une tension dans mon estomac. « Je te l'avais dit » a-t-elle insisté.

« Oh mon Dieu, Alice. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais acheté une personne pour mon anniversaire. » J'étais sous le choc maintenant. Rapidement je me suis assis sur le canapé. « Pourquoi ? »

Alice a dit à côté de moi en enroulant un bras autour de mes épaules de manière maternelle « Bella, tu es toujours aussi timide et réservée. Oui, tu as eu quelques petits amis, mais tu n'as jamais laissé… .» a-t-elle mis en suspens, à la recherche du mot correct « entrer…… une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un. Est-ce correct ? »

« Oui.» Ai-je murmuré, haïssant ce qui était vrai. J'avais eu seulement trois copains dans le passé et aucun d'entre eux n'avais duré assez longtemps pour faire quelque chose …… de sexuelle. Je savais que j'étais trop naïve sur la sexualité, mais je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais arranger cela.

« Rose et moi tenions à briser ta coquille.» A continué Alice. « Nous voulions te faire de devenir plus confiante à ton sujet et que tu puisses voir que tu es vraiment merveilleuse. Peut-être que ceci (Sous entendu Edward) va faire le travail! »

« Mais comment avez-vous pu l'embaucher? Employer les services d'Edward doit demander beaucoup d'argent. » Ma voix s'était tournée vers la désapprobation, je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on dépense beaucoup d'argent pour moi.

« Tu es bête, Bella.» Elle a haussé les épaules face à mon inquiétude. « Il ne coûte pas autant que cela. Ce n'est que vingt deux milles. » J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. «Tu veux dire en dollars ? »

Elle a roulé des yeux, mais elle a souri à la douceur de mon sarcasme. « Non, Bella, en ours en peluches ! Bien sûr, en dollars ! Maintenant arrêtes de penser à cela et concentres-toi sur l'homme sexy qui va venir ici demain. »

« Mais vingt-deux mille dollars, Alice ! » Je persistais. « Tu ne devrais pas sortir de ton chemin, comme cela juste pour me donner un cadeau. »

« Bella, sois calme. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour le plus grand bien. Tu as besoin de te détendre et Edward peut faire cela pour toi. »

« Il peut faire beaucoup plus que cela », a ajouté Rose en m'adressant un sourire narquois. « C'est un total ManGasm ! » (T/N : expression que l'auteur a empreinté à SoIntoItGirl ; je ne n'ai trouvé de signification en français).

J'ai rougi. Alice a ramassé mes cadeaux, y compris le vibromasseur et s'est tourné vers moi. « Je te suggère de les ranger avant qu'Edward ne revienne. »

J'ai rougi une fois de plus, et j'ai mis mes nouveaux cadeaux dans ma chambre sous mon lit. Puis j'ai balayé du regard ma chambre, reconnaissant que je devais nettoyer. Il y avait des vêtements situés sur le dessus du panier à linge au lieu d'être à l'intérieur et mon lit était défait.

« Eh, les filles, je dois nettoyer si-. »

« Bella ! » Angela m'a interrompu lorsque je suis revenue dans la salle de séjour. « Regardes ce qu'il a laissé pour toi. » Elle a levé un morceau de tissu noir que j'ai immédiatement reconnu. Mon estomac s'est serré et j'étais incapable de parler.

« Oh mon Dieu, il t'a laissé son string ?! » A dit Rose en poussant un cri perçant et en souriant. « Ooooh! Bella ! »

J'ai rougi plus que je n'avais jamais rougi de toute ma vie. « Oh … mon … »

Des rires ont éclatés autour de moi quand j'ai regardé en état de choc le bout de tissu noir, qui il y avait seulement quelques instants, couvrait la très dure érection d'Edward.

EPOV

Normalement, après une fête comme ça, je restais avec la femme pour qui j'étais devenu le jouet. Mais je n'avais pas préparé toutes mes affaires de toilette ni mes vêtements. Je n'avais pas eu le temps quand je me préparais, il y a seulement quelques heures. Maintenant, alors que je revenais à mon appartement, je me souvenais de la jeune fille innocente et exceptionnelle pour laquelle j'avais été engagée. Elle était différente de la plupart des femmes qui voulaient de moi. J'avais l'habitude des femmes qui, aimaient la brutalité, la douleur, et peu ou pas de romantisme. Bella était une bouffée d'air frais par rapport à cela. D'ailleurs, je serais ravi de la voir sortir de sa timidité.

Pendant que j'emballais mes affaires, je me demandais dans quelle mesure cette Bella Swan allait être ? Etait-elle vierge ? Elle avait agi certainement comme si c'était le cas, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Je me suis demandé quelles fantasmes elle avait. J'ai souri à cette pensée. Les calmes ont toujours été les pires.

Mon téléphone a sonné, et j'ai répondu rapidement. « Allo ? »

« Edward, tu as une séance photo lundi à midi précise. » A commencé Emmett de sa voix impeccable et commerciale. « Victoria. »

« Ok, merci. Je serais là. »

« Je sais que tu dois être présent pour cette fille Swan maintenant, mais tu as aussi un deuxième emploi. Ne l'oublies pas. »

« Je n'oublie pas, Emmett. » Ai-je promis. « Je peux te promettre cela. »

Il a raccroché sans dire au revoir – comme il le faisait habituellement et j'ai placé le téléphone sur le récepteur. Ce soir, on était samedi, ce qui signifiait que j'avais jusqu'à demain pour connaître Bella, savoir ce qu'il aimait le plus. Mon seul but était de lui faire plaisir, de sorte qu'elle en est pour son argent. Je ne trichais avec personne, en particulier des personnes honnêtes comme elle et cette Alice. Je voulais prendre un peu de repos, ce soir, car j'allais aller dans son appartement de bonne heure. Elles aimaient en généralement quand j'arrivais tôt.

Je me suis souvenu du vibromasseur qui était posé sur sa table basse et j'ai souri. On pouvait avoir du plaisir avec cette ….

BPOV

Cela avait probablement été la nuit de sommeil la plus agitée, que je n'avais jamais eu. Mon esprit ne voulait pas s'éteindre et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à ce qu'Edward allait faire quand il serait arrivé dans la matinée. Une partie de moi était terrifiée de ce qu'il ferait et l'autre partie était en train de crier d'excitation. Cela me laissait perplexe par rapport à ce qui se passait.

Je me suis réveillée tôt, vers quatre heures du matin, ne pouvant pas retourner dormir. Alors j'ai commencé à nettoyer. J'ai lavé le linge, aspiré, dépoussiéré, lavé la vaisselle et nettoyé la cuisine. J'avais espéré que ses tâches occuperaient mon esprit, mais malheureusement, mes pensées erraient.

Mon esprit revenait à la nuit dernière et mes mains tremblaient seulement en me rappelant ce qu'Edward m'avait fait ressentir. C'était la première fois qu'un homme avait fait quelque comme cela pour moi. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle j'ai été tellement hormonal la nuit dernière. Je ne savais pas si c'était ma timidité ou le fait que je n'avais de parfaites qualités qui avait poussé les hommes à s'absenter.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour prendre une bière dans mon réfrigérateur. J'étais trop nerveuse pour manger quoique ce soit. J'ai regardé les étagères et j'ai soupiré. J'allais devoir aller à l'épicerie avant qu'il n'arrive ici. La seule chose qu'il y avait était une bouteille de ketchup, deux bières et un pot de cornichon. J'ai fait une liste rapide de toutes les choses qui étaient essentielles pour la vie. Mettant ma veste sur mon T-shirt simple, j'ai attrapé mon sac et me suis dirigé vers la porte.

Ensuite, la sonnette a sonné.

Il était là.

Je me suis figée là ou j'étais, juste en face de ma porte. Je me suis tout à coup senti malade au niveau de mon estomac. M'aimerait-il ? Serait-il écœuré quand il m'aura vu nue ? Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais voulu tout à coup être le genre de fille qui faisait ce genre de chose tout le temps – alors cette enfer serait beaucoup plus facile !

La sonnette a sonné pour la deuxième fois, secouant mon trouble intérieur. Je pouvais l'imaginer de l'autre côté de la porte, me demandant si j'étais une idiote parce que je ne pouvais même pas y répondre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ai avancé et ai ouvert la porte.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, mais maintenant que la porte s'était ouverte, il me souriait chatoyamment. Tout le souffle, que j'avais tenue en moi a éclaté dans un grand woosh ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais prévu – peut-être une sorte de costume ou de tenue sexy – mais il n'était pas présent. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir de forme approprié et d'un jean arrivant au niveau de ses hanches. Un sac noir accroché à son épaule.

« Salut » A-t-il dit agréablement et souriant.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de le reluquer.

« Peut-être pourrais-je entrer ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. » J'ai rougi m'injuriant moi-même dans ma tête, d'être une imbécile. Je m'étais écartée, en tenant la porte ouverte. Il est entré et je regardais ses yeux scannés mon appartement. « Ce n'est pas beaucoup. »

« Il est parfaitement bien. » M'a-t-il assuré. « Où aimerais-tu que je mette mes affaires ? »

« Euh …. » Etais-ce acceptable dans la chambre à coucher ? Je ne pouvais pas le faire dormir sur le canapé. Peut-être que ce serait bien si je dormais sur le canapé et que lui prenait le lit. Oh, pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Et la chambre à coucher ? » Me proposa-t-il gentiment.

« Oh à droite. Je vais prendre le canapé alors. »

Il a froncé les sourcils. « Tu ne vas très certainement pas dormir sur le canapé. Je suis convaincu qu'il y a suffisamment de place dans le lit pour nous deux. »

J'ai rougi, de voir la logique de cette déclaration. Je me suis sentie comme une idiote. Bien sûr, il allait dormir dans le lit avec moi – il était mon jouet, après tout. Je n'avais aucune expérience de ce genre de situations. Je l'ai regardé marcher dans ma chambre pour mettre ses affaires, obligeant mon cœur à courir.

« Aimerais-tu que je te fasses le petit-déjeuner ? » M'a-t-il demandé quand il est revenu. « J'en serais plus qu'heureux. »

« Non merci. » Je commençais à devenir légèrement plus à l'aise avec lui, mais je restais tendue. « J'étais sur le point d'aller à l'épicerie de toute façon. Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de nourriture ici. »

« Puis-je venir ? »

« A l'épicerie ? »

Il acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

« Tant que je peux te poser quelques questions. » A-t-il ajouté.

J'ai cligné des yeux. « D'accord, tout ce que tu veux. » Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui pourrait l'intéresser à propos de moi.

Aussi, il a commencé, en prenant ma main et me ramenant vers lui. Surprise, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de le regarder quand il a pressé mon corps contre le sien.

Je pouvais sentir chacun de ses muscles par le biais de son T-shirt noir. « Je vais t'enseigner quelques leçons durant mon séjour ici. La première, je vais te la donner maintenant. Leçon numéro un – il existe trois types de baisers. Le plus simple est un baiser chaste, juste un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Le second est profond et passionné, ce qui vas te faire fondre dans mes bras. » Pas une fois je n'avais vu ses yeux bouger des miens. L'intensité de son regard faisait faiblir mes genoux, et ses paroles serraient mon estomac dans ce que je commençais à reconnaître comme de l'anticipation.

Ses bras étaient toujours verrouillés autour de ma taille. Ses doigts traçant la poche arrière de mon jean. Il m'était difficile de respirer soudainement. Il a continué. « Et le dernier est un type de baiser dans lequel j'ai de le goût de tes lèvres, suçant et te mordant. » Il s'est arrêté. « Et je ne parle pas de ça. » A-t-il ajouté en touchant ma bouche avec son index.

Mes yeux se sont élargis et tout l'oxygène de mon corps m'a quitté. Il m'était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Soudain mon esprit s'est rempli de fantasmes de la façon dont Edward exécuterait ce troisième baiser. J'ai rougi violemment réalisant qu'il était en train de regarder ma réaction absente.

Puis, j'ai senti ses mains glisser plus bas, sur mes fesses et il a effleuré le point entre mes jambes. Immédiatement, j'ai gémi, m'appuyant fortement contre lui.

EPOV

Il est vrai que j'avais des dizaines de choses à lui apprendre, beaucoup dont elles ne connaissaient probablement pas l'existence. Mais je voulais aussi savoir comment elle a vécu avant, si elle avait déjà essayé quelque chose de sexuelle.

Quand je lui ai dit au sujet du troisième baiser, son regard s'est élargi et elle a cessé de respirer. Et elle a gémi quand mes doigts sont tout simplement arrivés à toucher son centre ! Si vous pensez que cela valait des gémissements alors vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, je le pensais. Elle était exceptionnellement sensible – je parie qu'elle était le type de femme qui pouvais avoir de multiples orgasmes.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le découvrir.

Je l'avais encore pris au piège dans mes bras, ma prisonnière.

« Peux-tu deviner quel baiser je vais te donner maintenant ? » Lui ai-je demandé, en souriant. J'ai vu que ses yeux étaient pleins de possibilités et de pensées. Soudain, j'ai voulu voir ce que ses pensées pouvaient être. Son cœur battait de façon erratique contre ma poitrine.

« Numéro un ? » A-elle essayé incertaine.

« Essayes encore. » Ensuite, j'ai penché vers elle ma bouche et l'ai pressé contre la sienne doucement. J'ai commencé un baiser lent, pour voir si elle voulait l'approfondir.

J'ai pris en coupe son visage avec mes mains doucement et j'ai touché ses lèvres tendrement avec les siennes. Elles étaient douces et timides, hésitantes. J'ai fait courir ma main gauche à son cou et à son dos tandis que je pressais mes lèvres une fois de plus aux siennes, espérant qu'elle m'encourage.

Elle a enveloppé ses bras autour de mon cou de manière hésitante et m'a embrassé avec une certaine force. Lui montrant que j'avais aimé sa réaction, j'ai gémi dans le baiser et ai plongé mes mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. J'ai appuyé mes mains fortement sur son petit cul, faisant ainsi fusionner nos hanches ensemble. Elle a gémi et s'est jeté dans le baiser.

J'ai ouvert ses lèvres avec ma langue avant de me concentrer sur sa douce langue. J'ai senti sa langue humide caresser la mienne, sa main saisissant mes cheveux presque douloureusement.

Puis j'ai rompu le baiser, sachant que nous avions besoin de respirer. Elle haletait tranquillement, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ma respiration était un peu irrégulière.

« Second baiser. » Ai-je répondu, en gardant toujours nos corps ensemble. Je pouvais sentir que j'avais déjà commencer à durcir. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir – ce qui n'avait pas été beaucoup en raison de son large T-shirt – et ce que je pouvais sentir, elle avait un joli corps, mince et ferme, mais doux d'un autre coté. J'ai regardé ses joues, une nuance de rose, baignant son visage avec un éclat attachant. J'ai à contre cœur laisser tomber mes mains à mes cotés. Cela allait être intéressant de voir sa progression, à partir d'une introvertie, timide jeune fille, à une femme forte et sûre d'elle. Et j'étais juste l'homme qui allait lui enseigner cela.

« Prête à aller à l'épicerie ? » Ai-je demandé.

« Oui. » Un sourire éclatant a illuminé son visage et elle a attrapé ma main, me tirant vers la porte. « Oh, j'ai presque oublié. Voici. » Elle a retiré une chaine en argent qui était autour de son cou et me l'a donné. Une clé en argent y était accrochée. « Voici une clé de l'appartement. J'en ai une autre dans mon sac. »

« Merci. »

Bella conduisait une vieille Toyota Corolla avec une peinture noire fondu de sorte qu'elle était grise à certains endroits. L'intérieur était parfaitement propre, pas une tâche de saleté. J'ai réprimé un sourire – elle était à peu près autant un pur phénomène que moi. « Ma voiture est ancienne. » A-t-elle dit en s'excusant.

« C'est mieux que ce que j'ai. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu conduis ? »

« Rien. J'ai l'habitude de prendre un taxi pour rejoindre là où je dois aller. »

« Oh. »

Le reste de la course s'est fait en silence. J'avais décidé de commencer mon interrogatoire quand nous serions dedans. Elle m'a conduit dans une grande épicerie Ingles, et a saisi un panier. J'ai souri. J'aimais l'épicerie avec elle – elle m'a fait sentir comme si nous étions un couple réel au lieu d'une prostituée et de son maitre. Je me demandais en silence ce que les gens penseraient s'ils savaient ce que je faisais pour vivre. Une mère marchait avec son fils qui n'avait pas plus de sept ans.

« Bon, nous allons avoir besoin de lait. » A dit Bella, en tournant vers l'allée des produits laitiers.

« Es-tu vierge ? »

Elle s'est figée sur place, choquée et elle m'a fixé. « Excuses-moi ? »

J'ai souri en regardant sa réaction. « J'ai dit, es-tu vierge, Bella ? »

Elle a rougi rouge vif et se focalisant sur un retour à la normale. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'a pas répondu et je commençais à croire qu'elle m'ignorait. « Pourquoi ? » A été sa réponse.

« Tu as dit que je pouvais te poser des questions. » Je lui ai rappelé sévèrement, en prenant le panier dans mes mains, car elle était actuellement incapable de bouger. Elle s'était arrêtée de nouveau. J'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille et utilisait l'autre pour orienter le panier. « Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi ? »

« Je savais que j'allais le regretter. » A-t-elle murmuré.

BPOV

« Est-ce que tu vas répondre ou dois-je supposer ? » A-t-il insisté.

Y avait-il une fin à ma honte ? « Oui, je suis……vierge. » Ai-je murmuré, me concentrant sur la recherche de ma marque de lait.

Il a acquiescé de la tête un fois, comme s'il cataloguait cela dans sa mémoire pour ses futures références. « As-tu déjà eu un petit-ami ? »

« Oui. » ai-je répondu en me raidissant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais totalement naïve. Bien sûr, je connaissais un peu les choses – j'ai pris le lait et j'ai repris la parole – mais je savais que j'étais désespérément ignorante. « Ensuite le pain. » Ai-je dit rapidement, en espérant qu'il avait oublié ses questions.

« Ok. » Il s'est retourné et j'ai été forcée de le suivre. Je devais admettre, que la sensation de son bras autour de moi était très agréable. Il envoyait par ce biais, un picotement et la chaleur de ses doigts, se déplaçant à travers ma chemise et sur la peau de ma taille. Je me suis focalisée sur la liste que j'avais faite vite fait. Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions dans le rayon du pain jusqu'à ce qu'il dise mon nom. « Bella, nous y sommes. »

« Ah, oui. »

« Alors, as-tu déjà eu un orgasme ? »

J'ai entendu un soupir – plus fort que le mien – et je me suis retourné pour voir la femme couvrant les oreilles de son fils avec ses mains, criant après Edward. J'ai rougi marron foncé, mais Edward a simplement souri à la femme penaud et s'est tourné vers moi. La femme a pris son fils dans ses bras, et a littéralement couru hors de l'allée. Si je n'avais pas été en train de mourir de honte, j'aurais ri. M'avait-il honnêtement posé cette question ?

Comme je n'avais pas répondu à sa question, mais juste saisi le pain dans mes mains, il a fait un pas de derrière le panier avec un sourire sournois sur son visage.

Oh mon Dieu, il allait me faire quelque chose et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Les battements de mon cœur ont augmentés, ma respiration s'est accélérée presque au point de l'hyperventilation. Il marchait vers moi avec toute la grâce d'un prédateur en cours de traque pour tuer sa proie. Mes yeux étaient presque aussi vastes que le ciel. «Alors, Bella. » il a commencé avec douceur, sa voix faisant tournée mes os jusqu'à me sentir comme une guimauve, à cause du soyeux et sensuel ton qu'il utilisait. « As-tu déjà senti une aveuglante extase, un plaisir brûlant qui t'as fait te sentir comme si tu allais t'envoler jusqu'au septième ciel ? » Il était maintenant juste en face de moi, sa poitrine à quelques pouces seulement de mes seins. Il a mis ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, me piégeant contre les étagères. Ses yeux momentanément attardé sur mes lèvres. Je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir. «As-tu déjà crié à partir de la simple sensation d'un homme te faisant l'amour ? » Il s'est penché vers moi lentement, si lentement que je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mais il a mis ses lèvres à mon oreille et m'a chuchoté de manière séduisante. « As-tu déjà ressenti un orgasme ? »

J'ai gémi quand il a frotté doucement sa main sur ma hanche, en descendant jusqu'à ma jambe avant de revenir à ma taille. J'ai appuyé contre les étagères, mes genoux, qui étaient tout à coup faibles pour me soutenir. « N – Non. » Mon bégaiement était presque pathétique. Mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment j'étais censé lui résister. Il était tout simplement trop bon. Il savait quoi faire pour me faire avoir envie de lui. Il a souri acceptant le défi. « Alors je vais te donner ton premier orgasme, Bella. » A-t-il dit modestement, afin que je sois à la seule qui puisse l'entendre. « Et puis trois autres juste après. »

« Question suivante. » A-t-il poursuivi, en s'éloignant de moi. J'étais restée là pendant un moment, en essayant de maîtriser mes hormones. Mon cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner correctement. Prenant de profondes inspirations, je me suis poussée hors de l'étagère et j'ai regardé la miche de pain dans ma main. Elle était écrasée à cause de l'étau de mes mains sur Edward quand il n'était qu'à quelques pouces de moi.

J'ai rougi et reculé contre l'étagère, marchandant pour un pain qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, il avait été serré dans ma main tout en étant à quelques pouces d'un dieu du sexe.

« Quel est le prochain article sur ta liste ? » A-t-il demandé en discutant comme si rien ne s'était passé ? J'ai scellé mes dents, contrarié qu'il puisse tout simplement passer à autre chose alors j'étais figée ici essayant de rallumer mon cerveau.

« Pain grillé Strudel, aux baies sauvages. » J'ai décidé, en baissant les yeux sur le papier blanc dans ma main.

« Pain grillé Strudel ? » Il a soulevé un sourcil sceptique.

« Quoi ? » Ai-je dit sur la défensive. « Ils sont bon pour tout, pas seulement pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« Je vais aimer vivre avec toi. » Il m'a souri et m'a fait un clin d'œil. J'ai rougi pour aucune raison apparente. J'allais devoir apprendre à contrôler le sang dans mes joues. Tous ces rougissements étaient ridicules ! « Que penses-tu des objets extérieurs ? »

Je lui ai lancé un regard. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire comment te sens-tu avec d'autres objets qui pourrais te donner du plaisir ? »

J'ai arrêté de respirer, mais j'ai essayé d'agir normalement, comme si tout le monde faisait la queue pour me poser ce genre de questions tout le temps. J'étais fière de moi pour la gestion de mon rougissement. J'étais rose pâle. « Je suis ouverte aux nouvelles idées. » Ai-je dit, ne mentant pas. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ferait quelque chose pour me blesser – Edward était trop gentil – je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Il semblait heureux de ma réponse.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui ai-je demandé.

« J'avais prévu quelques petites … choses. » M'a-t-il répondu évasivement, en esquivant ma question.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse. « Et quelles sont certains de ces plans ? »

Il m'a souri. « Tu le découvriras bientôt. »

« Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. » Ai-je dit en mettant la boîte d'œufs avec soin dans le panier.

« Vas-y. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Il a ri. « Cullen. »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Vingt- trois. »

Je ne pouvais pas poser la question que j'avais voulue pour en savoir plus. Je me demandais quand il avait commencé ce travail en tant que stripteaseur/ prostitué. Cela ressemblait à une vie triste pour moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais. J'étais une jeune fille qui avait été à l'abri de tout durant toute sa vie, j'avais été à l'école catholique pendant douze ans avant d'aller au collège. Ce n'allait pas ce dissiper de si tôt.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la caisse, la jeune caissière a fait un clin d'œil espiègle à Edward et a jeté ses cheveux sur son épaule, comme dans les films. J'ai réduit mes yeux, mais elle ne m'a pas remarqué – elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward.

Heureusement, Edward était resté à me regarder et à me parler, ne remarquant pas la fraise blonde qui ne cessait de regarder son torse couvert par son T-shirt noir serré ou le visage de mon ange. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je lui reprochais. Si je voyais quelqu'un comme Edward, je l'aurais probablement regardé et j'aurais bavé longtemps.

« Je vais payer pour cela. » A-t-il dit lorsque la fille a annoncé le prix de mes achats.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela. » Ai-je objecté.

« Bella, je suis plus riche de vingt deux mille dollars maintenant. Au moins laisses-moi payer pour ces courses. Ou je vais faire bien pire que ce qui t'attend à la maison. »

« Qu'est-ce-qui m'attend à la maison ? »

« Une surprise. »

Quand il a dit ce mot, sa main s'est tendue – où la fille de la caisse ne pouvait pas voir – et il a joué avec le bouton sur le devant de mon jean. Il a mis ses doigts lentement sur le devant de mon jean jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient directement en dessous de mon centre. Il l'a pris en coupe avec toute sa main, en me souriant. J'ai gémi un peu en retour, embarrassée que la jeune fille ne soit qu'à quelques pieds de nous. Puis il a commencé à frotter ses mains sur moi, et je me suis tenu sur le comptoir. Mon jean diminuant la sensation de sorte qu'il n'était pas aussi intense que si j'avais été libre, mais je me sentais encore comme si j'étais de la gelée.

La caissière a dit le prix encore une fois, irritée que je m'accroche au comptoir, et qu'Edward semblait être tout sourire pour moi.

« Voici, » a-t-il dit en lui tendant l'argent. « Merci. »

Elle a papillonné des yeux pour flirter, mais il ne l'a même pas remarqué. J'étais trop occupée à essayer d'organiser mes pensées éparpillées et incommodées par le fait d'être en colère après elle.

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison pour ta surprise, Bella. » A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille, en poussant le panier plein de sacs d'épicerie jusqu'aux portes coulissantes électriques, me tirant avec lui par la taille. J'ai réussi à sortir moi-même d'Ingles sans être embarrassée de trébucher ou de tomber sur mon visage ce qui était un miracle à cause de mon état actuel. « Et j'ai un très fort sentiment que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Lui ai-je demandé, ma voix tremblait légèrement.

« Si je te le dis, ce ne seras plus une surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, allons dans la voiture. »

Et avec cela, il a ouvert mon coffre et a commencé à y mettre les sacs. Je suis allé sur le siège du côté passager, mon esprit étant trop occupé pour penser si je voulais conduire ou pas. Je pensais à sa main sur mon centre, la chaleur qui a traversé mon jean et à mon plus intime des endroits. Je me suis souvenue comment il m'avait pressé contre les rayons quand je n'ai pas répondu si j'avais déjà eu un orgasme ou non.

Alors une pensée m'a frappée comme un train de marchandise. Pourrait-il … … Est-il possible qu'il puisse … …. Dieu, je ne pouvais même pas penser sans bégayer mes pensées! Mais peut-être la surprise qu'il avait prévu était … … …

Le troisième baiser ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'avez pensé de ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas :D.

Bizou.

Ps : pour le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il faudrait prévoir des glaçons pour refroidir la pièce car la température risque de monter très vite.

Pour chaque review un petit teaser du prochain chapitre qui est presque fini de traduire et de recopier plus que deux pages.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et très HOT ! J'ai décidé de poster en avance face aux grands nombres de reviews que j'ai reçu. Donc pour vous remercier voici le chapitre trois.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(.net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte ou en favories.

Merci aux anonymes : flap, nesi, Ambre, frederique (j'espère que t'as mis beaucoup de glaçons au congel), mag (moi aussi je trouve cela intéressant cette manière de faire les courses), cassiopée (Bonne idée le climatiseur pour éviter la combustion spontanée, j'y avais pas pensé.), jessica, mel31, nini, Sophie, schoupa, sophiebelier, Hankepiwi29 (Je pense que nous sommes toutes un peu perverses sur les bords. Moi la première.), Eva, Heroiine, myli(pour tes 2 reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir), cily, marion. Je ne pense avoir oubliée personne si c'est le cas je suis désolé. *Yeux de cocker triste*.

Désolé s'il reste des fautes je fais de mon mieux (manque de concentration, dû la chaleur sans doute de traduire cette fiction).

Ce chapitre est très chaud, donc il est préférable de prévoir beaucoup de rafraîchissements à coté de l'ordi. Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont prévu les glaçons au congélo. Super !!!

Sur ce bonne lecture

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 : Le troisième baiser.

BPOV

Bientôt une délicieuse odeur a commencé à dériver de la cuisine à l'endroit où j'étais assise dans le salon en regardant un spectacle à la télé. J'ai inhalé profondément, en fermant les yeux. Quoiqu'il soit en train de cuisiner, cela donnait l'eau à la bouche. En réponse, mon estomac a grondé fort.

Comme si c'était le signal, Edward a dit, « J'espère que tu as faim. »

« Je meurs de faim. »

« Bien, parce que je ne doute pas que je puisse te satisfaire, Bella. »

Je devais avoir imaginé le double sens dans ses paroles, parce que son visage n'avait pas changé. Il a dit cela aussi simplement que s'il m'avait dit qu'il était heureux à l'extérieur. Il a continué à couper les tomates sur la planche à découper, le visage illisible. Tentant de dissiper les idées détraquées qui envahissaient mes pensées, j'ai reporté mon attention sur la femme blonde à la télé qui était occupée à l'apprentissage des différents types de mascara.

J'avais décidé de mettre la table sur la minuscule table à manger que j'avais. Je me suis promenée dans la cuisine et j'ai vu le poulet et les légumes cuisant dans une poêle pendant qu'il travaillait actuellement sur les pâtes. La sauce tomate était dans un bol sur le comptoir, je me suis demandée s'il l'avait fait lui-même. Si Edward décidait un jour de quitter son emploi actuel, il pourrait devenir un chef gastronomique.

« Ca sent délicieusement bon ! » ai-je commenté, en prenant deux assiettes et quelques couverts.

« Merci. » Il m'a rapidement fait un petit sourire et mon cœur a réagi rapidement en envoyant du sang vers mon visage, une fois de plus. « Ce sera prêt dans seulement une seconde. Donc vas t'asseoir à la table et j'apporte le reste. »

J'avais mis la table et j'attendais anxieusement dans mon siège. J'ai regardé quand il a apporté le plat à table. Je n'étais pas loin de baver tellement cela sentait bon. Quand il a versé une bouteille de bière dans mon verre de vin, je lui ai souri.

« Merci pour ce merveilleux vin. » Ai-je dit sarcastiquement, en souriant.

« Tu es la bienvenue, Miss Swan. » A-t-il répondu. « Seulement le meilleur pour une femme aussi belle que toi. »

Sa voix grave était devenue sérieuse à sa dernière phrase. J'ai rougi de plaisir, sachant qu'il avait tord. Il n'était pas utile de le nier. J'étais ordinaire, soit j'aimais cela ou pas.

Pendant le dîner, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder quand il a enroulé les pâtes autour de sa fourchette et l'a mis dans sa bouche, ses lèvres douces se fermant autour de la fourchette. Le poulet et les légumes étaient étonnant jumelés avec la sauce tomate et les pâtes chaudes. Il était vraiment un génie culinaire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui occupait mes pensées. C'était le silence, j'étais donc libre de laisser vagabonder mon esprit, et bientôt il arrivait en territoire dangereux.

Le simple fait de le regarder consommer son repas me faisait penser à ces autres choses qui pourraient faire avec sa bouche. Je n'étais jamais aller très loin – en raison de ma connaissance limitée des choses – mais c'était très inconfortable et chaud, quand j'ai essayé de finir mon assiette.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? » A-t-il demandé. Je l'ai regardé lécher un peu de sauce de sa fourchette avant de piquer un morceau de poulet et d'utiliser ses lèvres pour le faire glisser hors de sa fourchette. Je me suis mise à haleter tranquillement et j'ai rougi à mes propres pensées. Comment était-il possible que le simple fait de le regarder manger pouvait me faire ressentir cela ? C'était ridicule !

« Oui, je vais bien Edward. Ai-je répondu rapidement.

Bientôt, j'avais fini et j'ai abattu le reste de bière dans mon verre. Quand je me suis levée pour poser mon assiette dans l'évier, je pouvais sentir l'humidité entre mes jambes. J'espérais que cela n'était pas trop visible. La dernière chose que je voulais maintenant était une tâche humide sur mon jean parce que cela pourrait ressembler à un problème de vessie. Mais heureusement, mon jean était sec.

Edward m'a suivie dans la cuisine et a posé son assiette dans l'évier alors que je faisais couler l'eau pour les faire tremper. La vaisselle pouvait être faite plus tard. J'étais toujours consciente qu'il était autour de moi, mais maintenant je sentais sa présence, comme si un courant électrique nous reliait. Alors je me suis relevé de l'évier, disposant les plats, quand j'ai ressenti deux bras très fort et chauds autour de ma taille, me tirant contre un corps musclé. Des frissons ont parcouru ma peau comme si elle devenait soudain plus chaude là où il m'avait touché.

« Bella ? » A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille, ce qui a permis à ses lèvres, d'effleurer mon oreille. J'ai mordu ma lèvre, dans l'impossibilité de répondre. Ses doigts ont joué avec le bas de ma chemise. « Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Il me donnait le choix de revenir en arrière si je le voulais, de faire appel à notre arrangement. Je savais que s'il se produisait quelque chose, il redonnerait son argent à Alice, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se produise. Avais-je envie de venir avec lui ? Je ne pensais même pas que je devais répondre, tellement la réponse était évidente. A ce moment-là, je serais allée jusqu'au bout de la terre avec lu. Puis j'ai senti ses doigts parcourir la peau de mon ventre, un peu plus prêt de l'ourlet de mon pantalon. J'ai haleté discrètement sans atteindre l'hyperventilation.

« Oui. » Ai-je finalement dit pour répondre à sa question. Ses lèvres se sont doucement pressées sur mon cou, m'embrassant légèrement alors que rassemblait suffisamment mes pensées pour répondre. A présent, je sentais ses lèvres formées un sourire.

« J'espérais que tu dirais cela. »

Il a libéré ma taille de ses bras, et j'ai immédiatement senti le manque de son corps contre le mien. Prenant ma main dans la sienne tout doucement, il a commencé à me tirer vers la chambre à coucher.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre si fort dans mes oreilles que je ne pouvais rien entendre d'autre. Sa main était chaude dans la mienne et je pouvais sentir que ma paume commençait à devenir moite. Oh mon dieu, pas maintenant s'il vous plaît !

EPOV

Elle était nerveuse – ce qui était évident. Cela était compréhensible. Mais je voulais que ce soir soit totalement pour elle, concentré sur son seul plaisir. Bella a écarquillé les yeux quand je l'ai conduite à la chambre à coucher. Quand j'ai appris à quel point elle était innocente, alors que nous étions à l'épicerie, j'ai rapidement remanié mes plans pour ce soir. Maintenant je voulais prendre mon temps. La dernière chose que je voulais faire, était de lui faire peur. J'ai songé au vibromasseur, cela viendrait plus tard.

« Ne sois pas nerveuse. » Ai-je dit doucement, l'amenant vers le lit. « Juste couches-toi et fermes les yeux. Je ne vais pas te blesser. »

« Je sais. » A-t-elle murmuré, m'obéissant en s'allongeant sur le dos sur le dessus du lit et fermant ses yeux chocolats foncés.

Doucement je me suis assis près d'elle et je l'ai regardé. Bella était mince avec la peau pâle. Son T-shirt ne lui rendait pas justice, mais son jean était serré autour de ses jambes, en insistant sur sa petite silhouette. Elle s'habillait comme une fille de quinze ans au lieu d'une jeune femme de vingt ans. Je me suis décalé brûlant d'impatience de faire quelque chose, alors que sa chemise était serrée autour de ses seins. J'ai trouvé qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de détacher mes yeux d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette Bella Swan qui m'attirait comme un aimant. C'est comme si elle était quelque chose qui était essentielle à ma survie et je gravitais autour d'elle.

J'ai repris sa main et ai embrassé doucement le dos de celle-ci avant de la retourner doucement et d'appuyer mes lèvres au milieu de sa paume. J'ai fait le chemin avec de doux baisers de son bras à son coude, puis à la manche de son T-shirt. J'ai terminé ce processus sur l'autre bras aussi. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était en train de se mordre la lèvre, sa lèvre devenant d'un succulent rouge foncé.

J'ai léché mes lèvres soudain désireux de les goûter à nouveau.

J'ai rampé de sorte que j'étais sur mes mains et les genoux par-dessus son corps horizontal. J'ai penché ma tête vers le bas et j'ai pressé mes lèvres contre les siennes en utilisant cette fois plus de pression que ce matin. Mon attirance pour elle grandissait de plus en plus, ce qui était bon. Il aurait été difficile d'apprécier ce que je faisais, si cela avait été avec une femme que je trouvais repoussante. Mais elle était loin d'être repoussante et cela était donc facile.

Elle a répondu rapidement, penchant sa tête vers le baiser. J'ai glissé ma langue dans sa bouche, caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Elle m'a embrassé avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais cru possible de sa part. Choqué, j'ai arrêté un moment mais ensuite j'ai souri et ai approfondi notre contact. Lorsque j'ai léché et sucé sa lèvre inférieure, elle a gémi doucement, ses bras sont venu s'enroulés instinctivement autour de mon cou.

« Bella. »Ai-je murmuré quand je me suis relevé. Elle était essoufflée donc j'ai trainé mes baisers sur son cou et ses épaules. J'ai fait en sorte de rester sur son T-shirt et de continuer avec de légers baisers. Je ne voulais pas faire autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille de moi. « Je ne vais pas te prendre ce soir. » Ai-je commencé à dire. « Mais je veux que tu me dises quand tu seras prête. Tu dois me dire si tu veux que je … … te comble. »

Je l'ai vu gémir doucement, son dos s'arquant légèrement.

« As-tu entendu ? »

Elle a acquiescé vigoureusement. J'ai souri doucement et léché une ligne allant de son cou jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle haletait, ses mains serrant bien les draps. J'ai souri malicieusement – elle était amusante. Je voulais prendre du plaisir en la faisant réagir face à moi. Peut-être un jour se sentira-t-elle assez courageuse pour me taquiner en retour ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusque là.

J'ai embrassé le chemin jusqu'à son estomac – par-dessus son t-shirt – jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé à l'ourlet. Tout aussi lentement, j'ai soulevé le tissu blanc afin d'exposer la soyeuse et pâle peau de son estomac. Sa respiration a légèrement augmenté. J'ai pressé mes lèvres sur son nombril, le léchant rapidement avant de traîner ma langue vers le haut.

« Edward ? » A-t-elle dit essoufflée

« Oui, amour ? »

Mais elle n'a rien dit d'autre. Le prochain gémissement que j'ai obtenu d'elle était plus fort et plus long. J'avais maintenant attiré son t-shirt jusqu'à ses seins et je léchais la ligne juste au-dessous de son soutien-gorge, donnant un coup de dent doucement. Mes mains étaient en train de masser ses côtes, mais maintenant, je tirais son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux se sont ouverts subitement, elle m'a regardé sérieusement en plongeant ces larges sphères brunes dans les miennes.

« Tu peux toujours revenir en arrière, tu sais. » Lui ai-je dit, en me penchant. « Dis le moi et j'arrêterais. »

Elle a secoué la tête et a tenu ses épaules avec ses mains. « Non, ne t'arrêtes pas. S'il te plaît continue. Je ……. »

J'ai coupé sa plainte, ma bouche descendant de nouveau vers la sienne. Après un log et profond baiser, j'ai donné ma pleine attention à son soutien-gorge. Je suis remonté là où le tissu rencontrait sa peau, faisant courir le bout de mon doigt sur son corps rougi. Ensuite, j'ai placé un baiser directement sur ses seins, là où je savais que se trouverait son mamelon. Elle a haleté et s'est arquée contre ma bouche.

Mes mains sont allées à son jean. Tout en l'embrassant profondément, j'ai déboutonné son pantalon et dézippé sa fermeture éclair. J'ai fait courir mes mains sur sa culotte, ressentant son humidité. « Edward. » A-t-elle gémi, ses hanches se levant contre ma main. « Je ne … … je ne sais pas…. »

« Chut. » Ai-je murmuré. « Ressens juste. Je sais quoi faire, Bella. Ton travail consiste tout simplement à ressentir mes mains et mes lèvres sur toi. Je te promets que tu aimeras cela. »

J'ai fait descendre son jean le long de ses jambes, me complaisant dans le regard de chacun d'eux comme s 'ils étaient exposés pour moi. Mes doigts traînaient sur sa peau quand j'ai retiré son jean. Elle a tremblé, des frissons parcourant sa peau. Lançant le maudit pantalon sur le sol, j'ai embrassé pieusement l'intérieur de ses chevilles, en attirant mes lèvres sur ses jambes. De temps en temps, je laissais ma langue la goûter et à chaque fois, elle haletait et gémissait.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! » a-t-elle soufflé quand je me suis approché de plus en plus près de sa féminité trempée. J'étais maintenant au niveau de ses cuisses. Elle était si humide que quelques gouttes de son liquide s'écoulaient sur ses jambes. Je les ai léchées avec gratitude, avant de donner un rapide coup de langue directement au dessus de sa chatte, sa culotte ternissant la sensation. Elle a crié, s'arquant fortement. Ses mains ont saisi mes cheveux par pur instinct. « Ooooh. » A-t-elle gémi, sa voix vacillant un peu quand j'ai plongé un doigt dans sa culotte.

« Pas encore. » Ai-je dit simplement, en reprenant l'exploration de son corps pour que je puisse libérer ses seins de son soutien-gorge. J'avais assez d'expérience avec ces machins pour décrocher facilement le dos et le glisser hors de son corps. Maintenant elle était presque nue devant moi. Je me suis rendu compte que ma rapide évaluation de son corps avait été correcte. Elle avait un succulent corps – des courbes douces et une peau souple.

J'ai suivi le dessous de ses seins d'abord, léchant le creux en aval de ses fermes monticules. Des gémissements incontrôlés sortaient de sa bouche comme un mantra glorieux. Ensuite, j'ai fait tournoyer ma langue autour de sa poitrine avant de sucer son mamelon durci dans ma bouche.

BPOV

Oh mon Dieu, j'étais en train de me liquéfier. Sa bouche me faisait des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possible. J'étais en train de transformer en une flaque sous son toucher expert. Alors que sa chaude bouche se refermait sur mon mamelon durci, je m'évanouissais presque de plaisir. Le nom d'Edward commençait à sortir de ma bouche de plus en plus fréquemment. Un léger rougissement a chauffé mes joues, mais je me focalisais uniquement sur la façon dont ses dents raclaient doucement contre ma peau.

« Dieu, Edward. » ai-je gémi profondément. « S'il te plaît… … s'il te plaît. »

« S'il te plaît quoi ? » A-t-il demandé, s'échappant de ma poitrine. L'air froid a frappé ma peau humide et j'ai tressailli un peu à ce changement de température. Ma peau était si chaude que j'étais sûre que je ne retrouverais jamais une température normale. « Dis-moi. »

« S'il te plaît. » Continuais-je en haletant. Il avait stoppé tout ce qu'il prodiguait à mon corps et c'était le plus insupportable. Un lourd et chaud poids s'est installé dans le creux de mon estomac et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'un plaisir incroyable avait volé à travers mon corps, emportant rapidement toutes mes pensées rationnelles. Et c'était en train de se construire.

Il a passé un doigt dans ma culotte, la tirant vers le bas de mes jambes. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité entre mes jambes. J'ai ouvert mes yeux assez pour l'apercevoir en train d'inhaler l'odeur de ma culotte. Je voyais qu'il y avait une grande et humide tâche sur mon sous-vêtement bleu. C'était inutile de souhaiter que je portais quelque chose de plu … séduisant. Je n'avais rien à part des sous-vêtements en coton. Je n'avais pas besoin de porter autre chose.

« Mmmm, Bella ! » Ses doigts jouaient avec mes poils foncés entre mes jambes.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Ai-je haleté difficilement tant mes poumons me brûlaient. Ma poitrine était lourde comme si elle s'efforçait de garder mon cœur qui s'emballait sous contrôle.

« Tu es délicieuse. » A-t-il fini par dire. Puis ses lèvres ont couvertes les miennes une fois de plus. Sa langue était chaude et humide dans ma bouche et j'ai essayé de l'embrassé en retour. Je ne savais pas si je m'y prenais correctement, mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter et lui demander.

Puis, j'ai senti quelque chose se glisser à l'intérieur de moi.

J'ai haleté avec sa bouche toujours sur la mienne. Il mangeait mes gémissements avant qu'ils ne deviennent audibles. J'ai réalisé que c'était son doigt à l'intérieur de moi, bougeant lentement en cercle contre mes parois.

« Edward ! »

Je me suis arquée, fermant mes yeux quand un autre spasme d'électricité à traversé mon système, le convertissant en plaisir. Bougeant ses lèvres sur mon épaule, il a retiré son doigt de moi. Il a tracé l'ouverture avec son index, faisant trois fois le tour avant de reglisser à l'intérieur de moi.

« Leçon deux. » A-t-il dit calmement. « Il y aura beaucoup plus que cela à venir, Bella. Mes doigts seront en toi plus d'une fois et tu pourras en profiter chaque fois plus que le dernier. Mon doigté est seulement une petite part de ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. Le reste viendra plus tard. »

Oh mon Dieu, rien de tel ne s'était jamais passé à l'intérieur de moi. Comment pouvait quelque chose comme un simple doigt à l'intérieur de moi créé cet … éblouissant extase à l'intérieur de moi ? C'était impossible. Et ses mains sur ma peau. Comment était-il possible qu'il puisse me rendre si excité avant de me toucher là ? Je n'étais lavé avant dans la douche mais c'était simple et totalement différent de ce qu'Edward faisait pour moi. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais toutes mes pensées se sont effacées de mon esprit quand il a inséré deux doigts en moi.

Soudainement, des couleurs ont explosées devant mes yeux et mes orteils se sont recroquevillés, à cause de l'intense et brûlante vague de plaisir qui m'a frappée. Je me suis envolée vers le ciel, mon dos s'est fortement arqué. Je savais que j'avais fait quelques sortes de bruits mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler ce que c'était. Tout ce que mon corps était capable de comprendre c'était la nouvelle sensation dans mon corps. Quand je suis redescendu du ciel où je me trouvais, je sentais que les doigts d'Edward étaient toujours en mouvement en moi.

Il faisait des mouvements de vas et vient en moi, en utilisant maintenant trois doigts. Il me pinçait doucement et je me suis retrouvée une fois de plus, au bord de ce vaste gouffre. Cette fois, j'étais consciente des cris qui voulaient sortir de ma gorge.

Edward a embrassé ma bouche, ma gorge, mes épaules, mes seins, mon estomac. Mais il n'a jamais atteint ce point particulier. Il l'évitait. Il avait arrêté de pomper en moi. J'étais soulagé silencieusement – je ne savais pas si je pourrais m'occuper d'un autre sentiment de plaisir impuissant comme je l'avais eu avant. Mon corps s'était transformé en gelée, il était fragile et incapable de toute forme de résistance.

« Bella ? » A-t-il demandé. J'ai mordu ma lèvre quand sa voix musicale a atteint mes oreilles.

« O … …oui. » Ai-je respiré.

« Ouvres les yeux. »

J'ai obéi trouvant son visage à seulement quelques pouces de moi. Ces grands yeux émeraudes ont regardé les miens avec une expression qui était triomphante. « Tu viens d'avoir ton premier orgasme. » A-t-il dit d'une voix rauque. « Ou devrais-je dire ton second ? » Il a souri.

J'ai rougi légèrement, mais je n'étais pas assez cohérente pour rougir plus. J'étais toujours en train de flotter dans un brouillard de bonheur.

« En as-tu profité ? »

« Oh, oui ! » Tout embarras m'avait quitté maintenant et je souriais largement, me portant moi-même sur mes coudes. Ses yeux voyageant de ma poitrine avant de revenir à mon visage. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai réalisé que j'étais nue. Cette fois, j'ai rougi rouge cramoisi, couvrant ma poitrine avec mes bras.

Il a soupiré. « Je souhaiterais que tu ne couvres pas ton magnifique corps. » A-t-il murmuré tendrement, en me saisissant doucement les poignets. « C'est une honte de le cacher. » Il n'a pas forcé sur mes bras, ce pour quoi je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Les lèvres d'Edward venaient frôler mes épaules, ce qui faisait resserrer mon estomac encore une fois à cause de l'anticipation. Il a mordu doucement ma poitrine. J'ai gémi, fermant mes yeux. Mon cœur était une nouvelle fois hors de contrôle. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas. S'il s'était arrêté, je suis sûre que je me flétrirais et mourrais. Sa langue trainait de mes seins et vers mon estomac.

Une fois de plus, j'étais mouillé pour lui. C'était ahurissant de voir comment mon esprit pouvait me forcer à être aussi désireuse de lui, aussi prête. Sa langue léchait le jus qui dégoulinait sur mes cuisses. J'ai arqué mes hanches inconsciemment vers lui. Ma propre réaction me surprenait. Comment savais-je quoi faire pour répondre à ce dieu qui était sur le lit avec moi ? L'instinct était mon seul guide et j'espérais que ce que je n'étais pas en train de faire quelque chose de trop horrible.

Puis sa longue a touché mes plis chauds.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts subitement et je me suis mise à haleter. Il n'avait pas arrêté son exploration du plus intime de mes endroits. Les mots d'Edward ont traversé mon esprit.

_Il y a seulement trois types de baisers … … Et le dernier est celui dans lequel je lèche et suce tes lèvres._

Le troisième baiser.

Puis il a commencé à me sucer. Ses mains ont agrippé mes hanches fermement, les tenant au lit comme je me tordais sous lui. Mes doigts ont plongés dans ses cheveux, m'y accrochant comme ma propre vie. Il a replongé plus profondément sa langue en moi, buvant mon jus. Ses doigts n'étaient rien comparés à sa langue. Il a sucé plus profondément en moi et j'ai crié, en remuant mes hanches. Mais il me tenait solidement et j'étais impuissante pour faire quoique ce soit, mais j'ai jeté ma tête en arrière et me suis abandonner au plaisir.

Je me sentais sauvage ; comme si j'étais privé de logique, de pensées rationnelles. Des étincelles électriques de plaisir ont commencés à attaquer mon corps, encore une fois, me secouant doucement. Il a mordu mon centre, éraflant ses dents dessus.

« S'il te plaît ! » Ai-je crié sans force, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

« S'il te plaît, quoi ? Tu dois me le dire. »

« Juste … s'il te plaît … je ne … je ne sais pas… . »

« Aimerais-tu que je te fasse jouir ? »

« Oh oui…. »

Ensuite il a commencé à me laper, plus brutalement. J'ai haleté, mes yeux ont roulés et mon corps s'est transformé en une flaque d'eau chaude sous sa bouche. Ses mains massaient mon derrière et il m'a tiré vers sa bouche. Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il allait me sucer jusqu'à ce que je sois sèche, vu combien il était en train de travailler dur sur moi !

« Ooooh. » J'ai gémi, dès que le plaisir s'est apparu rapidement en moi.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que cela. J'étais en train d'éclater, d'exploser, à cause de lui. Ou peut-être la combustion spontanée était le bon mot. J'ai jeté ma tête dans les oreillers, comme mon corps s'ankylosait, grimpant vers cette aveuglante et brûlante extase. Ma vision était loin d'être ordinaire et j'étais inconsciente de mon corps, juste du pur bonheur qui me consumait.

« Bella » A-t-il murmuré contre ma peau, bougeant sa bouche de retour sur mon corps. « Bella. »

J'ai eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, mais ils sentaient comme s'ils étaient aussi lourds que du plomb. « Oui ? » Ai-je réussi à dire. Ma voix ne sonnait plus comme la mienne. Elle était rauque et rugueuse de plaisir.

EPOV

Je n'avais pas été jusqu'au bout avec elle. Je voulais la faire jouir deux autres fois avant la nuit commence. J'étais tendu dans mon jean, difficile avec cette enchanteresse sur le lit. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une attraction comme celle-là. Bien sûr, c'était physique, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. De plus profond, plus du coté émotionnel. J'ai secoué ma tête pour chasser ses pensées. Je ne devais pas m'attacher. Cela allait à l'encontre des règles.

Donc je me focalisais sur le plaisir de Bella, repoussant toutes les autres pensées de mon esprit.

BPOV

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour demain aussi. » A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille, quand je commençais à glisser dans le sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« Tu es bête, Bella. » M'a-t-il averti de manière taquine. « C'est une surprise ! »

« J'aurais du le savoir. »

« J'ai pleins d'autres surprises à venir – pour ces vingt jours complets. »

La simple pensée d'avoir une surprise d'Edward tous les jours rendant les battements de mon cœur incontrôlable.

« Tu as besoin de dormir Bella. » A-t-il dit. « Demain tu as école. »

Et avec cela, j'ai dérivé vers un très agréable sommeil tandis qu'Edward me tenait dans ce qu'il disait être la position de la cuillère. Quand je me suis endormi, j'étais sûre que c'était avec un grand sourire imprimé sur le visage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà fin de ce chapitre 3. J'ai été obligé d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres tellement il faisait chaud. J'espère que tout le monde avait pensé à ces glaçons, je ne voudrais pas perdre des lectrices ou lecteurs (on ne sait jamais) en cours de route. Surtout que c'est que le chapitre 3 sur 25.

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaire, alors n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas. ;-)

PS : Reviews = teaser.

12


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et très HOT !

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Je précise que cette fiction comporte bien **25 chapitres et non 27** comme certain(e)s me l'ont fait remarqué(e)s.

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir.

Merci aux anonymes: marion (je crois qu'on est toutes un peu perverses sur les bords), sandy , mag, aurélia, Lauryy, emy (Justement ce chapitre se passe essentiellement dans la salle de bain, mais pas pour nous rafraîchir malheureusement ou heureusement. Cela dépend du point de vue. Pour moi c'est la deuxième !), chrystelle, ange, bella-aime-edward cullen (ton adresse ne fonctionne pas. Moi et la technologie pas toujours ami ! ), Eva, leeloo, myli, jay, Héroiine, lol638, Laurie, mel, vampire sia.

Je ne pense avoir oubliée personne si c'est le cas je suis infiniment désolé. *Yeux de cocker triste*.

Désolé s'il reste des fautes je fais de mon mieux pour vous poster les chapitres rapidement et certaines fautes m'échappent malencontreusement.

Bon dans ce chapitre, on va découvrir un peu plus l'appartement de Bella, par un passage par la salle de bain ….

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Masturbation.**_

**BPOV**

L'irritant bourdonnement de mon réveil m'avait réveillé. Gémissant, je me retournais et j'ai cliqué sur le bouton « mettre en veille ». J'étais tellement fatigué que je faillis instantanément me rendormir. Je me suis retourné, puis me suis gelé. Pourquoi pouvais-je sentir les draps contre ma peau nue ? Ouvrant mes yeux, j'ai vu le visage d'un homme à quelques pouces du mien, dormant paisiblement. J'ai eu le souffle coupé et j'ai reculé sous le choc.

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière ont envahi mon esprit – la sensation de sa langue sur ma peau, ses douces lèvres chaudes, le léger jeu de ses doigts sur mon corps. J'ai respiré profondément, essayant de trier mes sentiments. La nuit dernière ressemblait à un rêve. C'était trop parfait. J'avais accepté le fait qu'Edward allait être avec moi pendant presque trois semaines. Oui, j'étais nerveuse à propos des prochains jours, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais lui dire de s'en aller.

Rien de tel ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'étais la petite fille, qui n'avais jamais posé de problèmes, qui avais ses devoirs très tôt et j'avais des bonnes notes en classe. Je ne méritais pas d'avoir cet homme avec moi. Je ne savais rien à propos de … vous savez. Ugh, j'avais besoin d'apprendre à le dire. Sexe. J'ai rougi simplement en pensant à ce sujet.

Je me suis retourné et ai regardé son visage serein. Une frange sombre de cils brassait ses hautes pommettes. Sa tête de couleur bronze pendait légèrement sur son front. Il était couché sur le dos, les draps tirés afin que tout le sud de son nombril soit couvert. Mon regard a dérivé sur son torse. Mes yeux avides ont tracé chaque muscle dérivant de plus en plus bas. J'ai rougi violemment quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de regarder directement là où son pénis serait.

Regardant au loin, je me glissais lentement hors du lit. J'étais toujours nu donc la dernière chose que je voulais faire était de le réveiller. Je voulais aussi qu'il se repose parce qu'il m'avait tant donné la nuit dernière. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce quelque chose pouvait me faire ressentir cela. Mes doigts ont commencé à frissonner à partir de mon seul souvenir.

Rampant hors du lit, je suis allée lentement à la salle de bain. J'ai regardé furtivement en arrière pour m'assurer qu'il dormait encore avant de fermer la porte. L'eau chaude s'écrasait sur mon dos, relaxant tous mes muscles tendus. J'ai fermé mes yeux et j'ai souri légèrement à la sensation d'apaisement.

**EPOV**

J'avais entendu Bella descendre du lit. J'avais ouvert les yeux pour voir son petit cul rond se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ses longs cheveux bruns, pendant au milieu de son dos, frisant légèrement aux extrémités. La vue de son corps nu m'a fait durcir. J'ai rapidement fermé les yeux à nouveau quand elle s'est retournée vers moi. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que j'entende la douche en cours d'exécution avant que je ne sorte du lit. Je portais encore mon pantalon - je n'avais pas pris la peine de changer la nuit dernière.

J'étais hyper conscient du bruit de l'eau. Mon esprit voyageait facilement sur le ruisseau quand j'imaginais comment chaque goutte dégoulinait sur sa peau lisse. Les souvenirs de la façon dont elle avait gémi lorsque je l'avais goûté soudainement, s'est joué dans mon esprit. Il y avait encore tellement de choses que je voulais lui montrer, lui apprendre.

J'ai souri. Nous pourrions essayer le fantasme de l'enseignant / étudiant dans quelque temps, plus tard, quand elle était prête.

Puis j'ai entendu un léger gémissement dérivant de la douche et tout mon processus de pensée s'est arrêté. Je sentais ma queue s'agitait et je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit ...?

Non, Bella n'était pas comme cela.  
Je pense.  
J'ai entendu un doux et à peine audible gémissement, et cette fois c'était évident. Elle était en train de... se masturber? J'ai décidé que je devais voir cela pour être sûr. Il ne fallait pas faire des simples spéculations et ne pas savoir à coup sûr. J'ai pensé à la façon dont la vapeur pourrait tourbillonner autour d'elle nue, chaude, ruisselante sur son corps mouillé. J'étais déjà dur comme le granit, si dur que la retenue de mon pantalon était laborieuse.

Après ce moment a pensé, j'ai décidé que j'allais la rejoindre. Si elle voulait de moi bien sur.

Glissant hors de mon pantalon et mon boxer, j'ai lentement ouvert la porte de la salle de bain. Un mur de vapeur m'a frappé au visage et j'ai cligné des yeux. Heureusement, la porte ne grinçait pas, ne me trahissant pas. L'ouvrant plus loin, j'ai pénétré dans le brouillard de la salle de bain. La porte de douche était le type de verre qui était ridée de sorte que les objets de l'autre côté semblait légèrement déformée. Mais cela ne me cachait pas la vue du corps de Bella Swan. Ses cheveux étaient plein de mousse, une mousse de savon blanche assise au milieu de l'obscurité, des mèches presque noires. Mes yeux ont voyagé sur son corps, en passant par la vue de ses petits seins, juste assez grand pour s'asseoir parfaitement dans mes mains, son ventre plat, le triangle noir des poils entre ses jambes et ses longues jambes. Tout ce que je voyais m'excitait encore davantage. J'étais si dur que j'avais peur de l'effrayer. Je ne savais pas si elle avait déjà vu un homme nu - je ne lui avais pas demandé sur le coup - mais j'ai eu un sentiment qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Puis je me suis concentré sur ce que ses mains étaient en train de faire.

J'ai regardé comment une main a lentement progressé vers le bas de son corps, à titre expérimental. J'avais le sentiment que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose comme ça. Elle pinçait son mamelon droit dans ses doigts avant de passer en douceur son autre main jusqu'à sa chatte. Elle hésita un moment avant de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle gémissait de nouveau. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Arrivé à la porte de douche, j'ai mis ma main sur la poignée. Elle faisait face à la tête de la douche, trop occupé par d'autres choses pour me remarquer. Je souriais, décidant tout à coup que je voulais qu'elle me montre exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un sourire malicieux, j'ai ouvert la porte de douche, permettant à l'air frais de frapper son corps. J'ai observé les frissons dû au froid qui ont délicieusement explosés sur sa peau nue.

Elle a soupiré et s'est tournée vers moi, choqué avec un rougissement rose se répandant sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas garder ce petit sourire malicieux sur mon visage. Ses yeux se sont ouverts et elle s'est serrée contre la paroi de douche.

«Ça ne t'ennuies pas si je te rejoins? » Ai-je demandé poliment, voulant que cela soit d'accord avec elle.

Pendant un moment, elle est simplement restée à me regarder fixement. J'ai remarqué que sa main était restée là où elle était auparavant. Sa poitrine se soulevait, ces petits seins dodus suivant le séduisant déplacement de haut en bas.

« Je promets que je ne te nuirais pas, » dis-je.

Elle a hoché la tête et a ensuite pris la parole. "O-oui, tu peux v-venir."

J'ai aimé la façon dont elle bégayait quand je l'ai rencontré dans une sorte de façon sexuelle. C'était attachant. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêché, mais je voulais qu'elle me taquine un peu, comme j'étais en train de la taquiner. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, j'ai fait glisser la porte de la douche pour l'ouvrir plus et je suis entré dans la douche, la fermant derrière moi. L'eau était encore chaude. J'espérais qu'elle avait un chauffe-eau important, car je voulais la garder ici, dans cette douche pendant un long moment.

Quand je suis entré dans la douche, j'ai vu ses yeux aller directement sur ma bite. Ces orbes chocolat se sont élargis et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. On m'avait dit de nombreuses fois par différentes femmes que ma bite était plus grande que la plupart. Pas si absurde, mais juste assez grande pour que la plupart des femmes me félicitent. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais été inquiet de ce qu'elle penserait de moi jusqu'à cette minute. Quelle sottise ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pensait de mon corps nu ?

« Alors Bella. » Ai-je commencé, me déplaçant lentement vers elle. J'ai volontairement fait des mouvements lents de prédateur. Je savais ce qu'il fallait chercher quand une femme n'était pas prête et je regardais Bella attentivement. Si elle n'était pas prête, je le saurais. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à jouer avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle semblait apprécier. « As-tu été méchante ce matin ? »

Sa respiration s'est accélérée sauvagement à ma question. J'aimais les réactions que je créais en elle. J'espérais qu'elle allait maintenir ce niveau de sensibilité tout au long de nos explorations.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Sa voix était incertaine mais excitée.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que …. » Je marchais vers elle. Elle a reculé, mais s'est retrouvé coincé « Etais-tu en train de te satisfaire toi-même ? »

Je me suis penché lentement. J'ai regardé ses yeux s'agrandir et elle s'est arquée, en imaginant tout ce que j'allais faire à son corps délicieux. Il était temps de réveiller cette déesse endormie. Il était temps que cette divinité grecque se réveille de sa naïveté sexuelle. Je serais heureux d'effectuer cette chose pour le bien de la communauté. Je voulais volontiers la laisser découvrir la femme sexy qui était en elle.

« Tu ne me réponds pas, Bella ? » Ai-je dit patiemment. J'ai passé une de mes mains sur sa hanche, la déplaçant de haut en bas sur sa peau lisse. Ses hanches se sont légèrement déplacées dans ma main et j'ai poussé une exclamation désapprobatrice. « Etais-tu en train de te masturber ? »

**BPOV**

Comment pouvait-il espérer que je lui réponde avec ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Il m'était impossible de penser, de parler et encore moins de façon cohérente. M'étais-je masturber ? Le terme me faisait rougir. Cela sonnait si … … sale. C'était embarrassant de m'être fait prendre. Et c'était la première fois que j'essayais ça ! Je voulais simplement voir si j'avais le pouvoir de faire ce qu'Edward m'avait fait. J'avais trouvé que si j'imaginais que c'était Edward qui me touchait, mes gestes me causaient effectivement du plaisir – pas aussi intense que son toucher habile mais toujours puissant.

J'ai tourné rouge foncé maintenant quand j'ai compris qu'il voulait vraiment que je réponde.

« J'étais … … j'essayais de … … C'était ma première fois. » Ai-je finalement dit pathétiquement. Je regardais dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts, pétillants, incapable de détourner le regard même si je l'avais voulu.

« Je sais. » A-t-il dit simplement. Il a posé ses lèvres doucement sur ma gorge. Je me sentais comme si j'étais en train de fondre à partir de ce simple baiser. Sa langue me touchait doucement la peau. J'ai gémi et me suis serrée contre lui sans vergogne, tout à coup consciente de ce que j'avais, il y a seulement quelques instants, été tenter de faire.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu continues de te toucher toi-même. » A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille. « Montres-moi ce que tu veux faire de ton corps, ce que tu désires. »

Confuse j'ai regardé comment il s'est déplacé légèrement à l'écart pour me regarder. Encore une fois, mes yeux étaient baissés sur son grand pénis. Encore une fois, j'étais choquée par sa taille. Bien sûr, j'avais vu des photos dans des livres médicaux et autres, mais rien n'aurais jamais pu me préparer pour le grand frisson de l'anticipation et la peur quand je l'ai regardé. L'anticipation, car je ne pouvais imaginer le plaisir qu'il me donnerait, la peur car je savais que c'était sensé faire mal.

« Touches-toi, Bella. » A-t-il ordonné, me regardant dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu as des envies. Il suffit de suivre ton instinct et de me montrer ce que tu aimerais que je fasse à ton petit corps chaud. »

Je me suis mordu la lèvre pour garder un gémissement en moi. Hésitante, je faisais il m'avait dit – je ferais tout ce qu'il me dirait. J'ai pris mes seins en coupe doucement au début, puis je les ai pressées brutalement. Je me suis pincée les mamelons, les faisant rouler entre mes doigts et les tirants. C'est fou comme la légère douleur s'est tournée vers le plaisir. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Peut-être que mon cerveau était mal câblé afin que la douleur soit au même endroit que le plaisir. Ses yeux regardaient de près chacun de mes mouvements, comme si sa survie même dépendait de regarder et d'analyser mes mouvements. Cet intense regard a même failli me faire jouir à ce moment-là.

Donnant à mes seins un peu plus de pression, je me suis déplacée plus bas. Ecartant mes mains sur mon ventre plat, je suis allé plus bas, posant ma main sur mon sexe. Quand j'ai passé un doigt sur mes plis, j'ai gémi et mes yeux se sont fermés. Je me suis penchée fortement contre la paroi de la douche. L'eau chaude coulait encore sur ma peau. Je fus soudain heureuse que mon appartement ait un chauffe-eau énorme – ce serait inconfortable avec de l'eau glacée.

« Montres-moi comment tu veux que je te baise. » A-t-il ronronné, ses yeux d'émeraude me parlaient d'une manière qui me causait un nœud de plaisir dans le creux de mon estomac. J'ai fondu avec ces mots et ai poussé un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai trouvé que j'étais déjà humide … et pas à cause de l'eau. Je commençais à faire des mouvements de va et vient lentement. Mais ce n'était pas assez alors j'ai ajouté un autre doigt.

Tout à coup j'ai frappé un endroit qui m'était inconnu. J'ai gémi, je me suis mise à haleté et mes yeux se sont ouverts soudainement sous le choc. Mon dos s'est voûté contre le carrelage. J'avais peur que mes jambes ne puissent plus me tenir debout.

« C'est bien. » A-t-il m'encourager, se déplaçant un peu plus près de moi. « Tu as atteint ton point G. » Maintenant ses lèvres étaient sur ma peau. Il a embrassé mes seins doucement avant de sucer mon téton dans sa bouche, frôlant ses dents dessus.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Ai-je haleté serrant son cou pour me tenir debout. Mes genoux ont soudainement été incapables de me tenir debout.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. » A-t-il commandé, me mettant à nouveau sur mes pieds. « N'arrêtes pas de te toucher. Je veux que tu jouisses par ta propre main. Puisque tu arrêtes chaque fois que je te touche, je vais garder une distance sécuritaire. »

Il s'est reculé loin de moi. J'ai gémi en signe de désapprobation. J'avais besoin de lui avec moi maintenant. J'avais besoin de lui plus que je ne le devrais. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise, j'avais si chaud, que s'en était presque douloureux. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi le plaisir devait se sentir de cette façon, quand il est brusquement arrêté, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire disparaître.

J'ai plongé mes doigts dans mes plis chauds. J'ai presque pleuré à la sensation de l'inconfortable bloc dans mon estomac qui se dissolvait dans les vagues d'extase qui coulait tout le long de mon corps. Travaillant ma poitrine avec ma main gauche, je me suis pompé moi-même avec ma main droite. Je sentais que la même, inconnue et encombrée falaise à côté de moi. Je me sentais comme si j'étais sur le bord d'une grande caverne, basculant dans le vide.

« Baises-toi avec tes doigts, Bella. » A-t-il dit d'une voix humble qui me rendait plus humide. « Regardes-moi dans les yeux pendant que tu te satisfais toi-même. »

J'ai eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder. C'était si dur avec le plaisir qui se développait en moi. J'ai commencé à chaque exploration, haletant comme une personne s'étouffant. Mes yeux étaient vitreux pour ce que je pouvais en dire, mais j'ai réussi à verrouiller mes yeux sur lui. Tout à coup, j'ai frappé à nouveau sur mon point agréable et je me suis retrouvée sur le bord. J'ai crié à haute voix, m'enfonçant vers le fond de la baignoire.

Les bras d'Edward sont allés fortement autour de ma taille et il m'a hissé vers le haut. « Bonne fille, Bella. » A-t-il murmuré approbateur dans mon oreille. Ma vision était encore anormale et je commençais à comprendre que cela était normal lorsque j'atteignais mon apogée. Je suis revenue à moi-même lentement. Edward était en train de rincer mes cheveux en douceur, de manière paternelle, et j'ai trouvé cela étrangement doux.

« Alors. » A-t-il commencé. « Etait-ce agréable ? »

J'ai rougis et regardé vers le bas. Mais c'était une erreur car j'ai été accueilli par la vue de son érection très dure. J'ai alors regardé la bouteille de shampooing dans un coin de ma douche, décidant qu'il s'agissait d'un choix sûr. « Oui. » Ai-je dit, ma voix si incohérente que c'était un miracle s'il m'avait compris. Il a fini de rincer mes cheveux et s'est axé sur le lavage de mon corps avec le gel douche à la fraise que je possédais.

« Troisième leçon – La masturbation est parfaitement correct en quantité modérée. C'est une façon

saine de libérer ses frustrations sexuelles et de découvrir ce qui t'excite le plus. En fait, je trouve que c'est extrêmement sexy, Bella Swan. Te regarder de satisfaire toi-même est l'une des choses les plus érotiques que j'ai jamais vu. »

Quand il a parlé que d'un mot, ses mains se sont déplacées vers le bas de mon dos, courant vers le bas et prenant mon derrière en coupe. J'ai haleté quand il a pressé mes hanches contre les siennes. Son pénis était pressé contre mon bas-ventre, envoyant des frissons excités dans mon corps déjà faible. J'ai gémis, ma voix a vacillé à mi parcours, car il a rapidement rué ses hanches doucement près de moi. Je me suis accrochée à son cou et il a ramené sa bouche contre la mienne dans un baiser vertigineux. Sa bouche était douce mais urgente contre la mienne, sa langue s'est glissée dans ma bouche.

Il m'a plaquée contre le carrelage froid et a continué à m'embrasser de manière insensée. Brusquement, il s'est dégagé et a prit la bouteille de shampooing dans la main. « Veux-tu me laver ? » A-t-il demandé. Sa voix redevenant poli une fois de plus. « Après tout, j'ai aussi besoin d'une douche. »

J'étais stupéfaite comment pouvait-il passer du chaud doucheur sexy à un homme calme, serein et gentleman. Hésitante, j'ai pris le shampooing dans mes mains et en ai fais tomber un peu sur le gant de toilette qu'il m'avait remis. Mon rythme cardiaque a augmenté à l'idée de toucher son corps.

**EPOV**

J'avais décidé de la laisser me laver pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer peu à peu à mon corps. Je pouvais dire que c'était difficile pour elle de me regarder. Je comprenais cela. Et je n'avais pas menti lorsque je lui avais dit que la regarder se satisfaire elle-même avait été érotique. J'étais devenu tellement dur que je savais que je devrais faire quelque chose plus tard quand elle serait partie à l'école. Ses petites mains ont lentement fait courir le gant de toilette savonneux sur ma poitrine. Elle a soigneusement tenu son regard sur ce petit tissu bleu, mettant l'accent si fort que son front se plissait sous sa concentration. Je souriais d'un air satisfait. Si c'était la dernière chose que je faisais, je voulais faire sortir cette femme de sa coquille. Je voulais la faire sortir de sa timidité. Elle voulait être moins introvertie à ce que je pouvais voir. Elle voulait être plus ouverte. Et c'était mon objectif. Je voulais réveiller la déesse en elle. Peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle prenait soin de ma propreté, en s'assurant que mon torse au complet était lavé, avant de descendre plus bas. J'ai failli rire en réalisant qu'elle espérait retarder le moment où elle arriverait à ma queue. Je l'ai entendue prendre une grande respiration, avant de déplacer soigneusement le gant sur mes hanches et mes jambes puis vers le bas, sans passer entièrement par ma bite.

Et maintenant, elle se penchait vers moi, le coté de son visage à quelques millimètres de mon membre. J'ai serré les poings. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si proche – elle était intensément concentrée sur le lavage de mes jambes. Puis j'ai senti ses mains remonter sur mon corps et je me suis raidi, surpris par les réactions qu'elle avait créées en moi. Comment était-il possible que cette innocente et incroyable vierge puisse créer un tel sentiment intense en moi ? Ce n'était pas logique. Enfin, elle s'est attardée sur ma bite. Alors j'ai senti le gant se refermer sur moi et j'ai essayé de réprimer mon souffle. Ses yeux se sont relevés pour regarder ma réaction. Encouragé par moi, elle a lentement commencé à déplacer le gant sur moi, montant et descendant. Ma respiration s'est accélérée et je me suis concentré sur le fait d'être absolument silencieux. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était moi en train de lui faire peur avec mon son surexcité.

Bientôt elle a abandonné le gant de toilette et m'a touché de sa main nue. J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur le fait de ne pas éjaculer sur elle.

Puis elle a commencé à faire glisser ses ongles sur ma peau en douceur et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Son emprise s'est resserrée et elle était légèrement inégale. Avant, j'étais encore capable de penser à une réponse logique à cela, puis elle a augmenté son allure.

« Bella, » Ai-je haleté, essayant de cacher ma respiration en lambeaux. « Je vais jouir. Arrête. Je ne serais pas en mesure d'arrêter si tu continues. »

Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée.

Ce petit ange parfait était devenu un diable en l'espace de quelques minutes. Sa main s'est refermée sur mon manche, le resserrant légèrement, expérimentalement. Elle a baissé les yeux sur ce qu'elle faisait, puis s'est retournée vers moi. Je serrais les yeux fermés quand j'ai atteins mon apogée et je me suis extrait de sa main. Je ne voulais pas éjaculer sur elle. J'ai réussi en quelque sorte à viser le bas de la douche, tout en découvrant le plaisir parfait. J'ai gémi simplement et relaxé.

« Je ne voulais pas venir dans ta main. » Ai-je marmonné quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'avais retrouvé mon calme. « Cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau. » Elle a rougi et a regardé en bas. « Je … j'ai aimé. » Un de mes sourcils s'est levé. « Tu as école. J'ai le sentiment que tu vas être en retard. »

Elle a hoché la tête, mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle était excitée à nouveau. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle continue à me toucher quand je lui ai dit que j'allais jouir. Peut-être que pousser Bella Swan à sortir de sa timidité serait plus facile que je ne le pensais.

Je l'ai soigneusement séché avant de la laisser aller se changer. Je me suis glissé dans une nouvelle paire de boxer et de jean, jugeant contre une chemise. J'ai quitté la chambre, la laissant se changer en paix. Je me suis assis sur le canapé miteux qui était dans le salon et j'ai allumé la télé juste pour dissiper le silence. Je ne savais pas que j'étais en train de regarder une émission de Disney Channel jusqu'à ce que je voie le logo de Mickey Mouse dans le coin inférieur.

« Je serais parti jusqu'à deux heures aujourd'hui. » A dit Bella maladroitement alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. « Donc je suppose que tu pourras d'occuper jusque-là. »

Je me suis levé du divan et me suis dirigé vers elle. « Je serais sage, je te le promets, Bella. Je suis un homme adulte. »

J'ai pensé qu'elle avait murmuré « Je sais. » dans son souffle. J'ai ri doucement.

« Tu vas être en retard. Il est déjà 7 :50. » Ai-je dis.

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est tournée pour aller s'en aller. Un fort coup à été entendu à la porte. « Bella ! » Une voix de femme s'est élevée de l'autre coté. J'ai cru reconnaitre la voix d'Alice. Ou peut-être celle de Rosalie. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive à la porte avant de dire quelque chose.

« Bella ? » Ai-je dis humblement.

Elle s'est rapidement retournée, comme si elle avait attendu après moi pour l'arrêter. « Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit au moins à un baiser d'en revoir ? »

Elle a rougi et est revenue vers moi. « Et bien, je suppose. » A-t-elle dit incertaine.

J'ai pris en coupe son visage avec mes mains, en le portant doucement à mes lèvres. Fermant doucement ma bouche sur la sienne, j'ai pris bien soin de montrer que, malgré cette douche érotique, je pouvais être tendre et doux. Ma langue s'est tendue pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure, en demandant l'entrée. Elle a immédiatement ouvert la bouche, ses bras autour de mon cou fermement. Alliant son corps au mien, j'ai permis à ma langue de danser avec passion avec la sienne.

« Bella ! » A crié la femme de l'autre coté. « Je sais qu'il est là avec toi et si tu ne viens pas maintenant je vais appeler la police ! » J'ai éloigné nos lèvres. Bella était à bout de souffle, sa poitrine haletant joliment. Elle avait mis un pull bleu foncé et un pantalon kaki avec des chaussures de tennis. Le chandail montrait sa poitrine gentiment, parvenant encore à être modeste.

Et avais-je plus de plans pou aujourd'hui ? Bien sûr, j'en avais fait. Je devais juste attendre que Bella rentre à la maison pour qu'on puisse les reprendre.

A contrecœur, Bella a ouvert la porte de son appartement. J'ai vu alors deux jeunes filles à l'extérieur, l'air très intéressé par ce qui était à l'intérieur. J'avais eu raison. C'était à la fois Alice et Rosalie. Elles riaient fortement et ont tirés Bella sans doute pour pouvoir l'assaillir de questions. J'ai souri d'un air satisfait avant de fermer la porte, nous déconnectant et des fous rires ont explosés à plein volume. J'ai attrapé un dernier regard sur le visage rougissant de ma belle Bella. Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

Je me suis souvenue que j'avais un rendez-vous pour une séance photo aujourd'hui chez Victoria. Ce serait la première priorité sur ma liste de chose à faire pendant que Bella serait partie. Mais quand cette petite vierge reviendra vous pouvez être sûr que j'allais être occupé par des choses plus importantes que le mannequinat…

* * *

Alors ça va ? Tout le monde est encore là ? Je n'ai perdu personne en route ? J'espère ?

Sinon comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Le petit bouton en vert en bas vous fait signe. Ne l'oubliez pas. S'il vous plait.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement jeudi ou vendredi prochain. Je sais c'est long mais j'ai plein de boulot et pas de jour de repos cette semaine. Je me suis même démenée pour que vous ayez ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

Bon vu que je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui et vu que j'ai eu pleins de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je vais vous donner deux indices pour le prochain chapitre, on va rencontrer Jasper et en apprendre plus sur le passé d'Edward.

N'oubliez pas Review = teaser.

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud! Désolé pour le retard.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir.

Merci aux anonymes: cristel, flap, patricia, ShanouxxXX, marion, alicexjasper111.

Emeline : Ravie de savoir que tu es toujours là !!!

Mag : Tu as raison, ça progresse entre eux. D'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre.

Magalie : merci pour tes 3 reviews.

Sophibelier : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que ce chapitre était très chaud !

Envy : Merci pour ta review, mais je ne suis que la traductrice !

Héroiine : C'est vrai qu'Oriana a des idées originales. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit d'autres fictions très intéressantes comme Naked Desire dont j'ai lu les deux premiers chapitres sur les 15. Et ça promet!

Frédérique : Malheureusement pour nous, il n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire !!!

Je ne pense avoir oubliée personne si c'est le cas je suis infiniment désolé. *Yeux de cocker triste*.

Un grand merci à **Manelor** qui s'est proposé d'être ma BETA pour plus que vous ne trouviez plus de fautes. Un grand merci à elle. ;D

Dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Edward, les filles vont questionner Bella (Horrible torture pour elle) et on va apercevoir Jasper.

Pour ce qui est des petits extraits que je choisis de vous envoyer en réponse à vos reviews. OUI je suis SADIQUE. Je sélectionne avec soin mes passages pour vous mettre en appétit sans trop en dévoiler. *HIHIHIHIHI !!!! * (Fin de mon délire, c'est normal c'est la fin de la journée. Il faut bien se lâcher dans la vie.)

Sur ce bon chapitre……

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Chez Victoria

**BPOV**

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella, dis-nous tout, maintenant ! » A ordonné Rosalie dès que la porte fût fermée. Alice a passé son bras sous le mien et a tiré à la fois moi et Rose dans le couloir.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » A dit Alice avec impatience.

J'ai rougi, essayant de comprendre comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir et ce matin. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que toute une journée était passée. Je n'avais plus que dix-neuf jours à vivre avec cet homme incroyable.

« Bella ! »

Je me suis concentrée pour essayer d'expliquer mon incroyable soirée et ma matinée. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre moyen de l'expliquer que … hallucinant, incroyable, stupéfiant.

« Oh mon Dieu, Isabella Swan, » A commencé Rose, ayant l'air choqué. « Est-ce que c'est un …… suçon ? »

« Honnêtement a quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ? » Ai-je finalement dit, surmontant ma gêne antérieure. « Les filles, vous me l'avez acheté … comme mon jouet … et puis vous êtes choquées parce que j'ai un suçon ? «

Malgré moi, ma main est allée à ma gorge, recherchant le suçon qu'elles avaient mentionné. J'ai presque rigolé. Ce n'était pas mon premier suçon, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel moment exact je l'avais acquis. La nuit dernière, j'avais été trop … préoccupé … par d'autres choses pour noter qu'il était en train de me sucer le cou à un moment. Et d'une certaine manière, malsaine et étrangère, j'étais contente de l'avoir. Il m'avait fait sienne. Il m'avait marqué, bien que techniquement il était à moi.

« La femme a un point. » A admis Rose. « Mais tu ne nous as toujours rien raconté ! »

Nous étions maintenant à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. La journée était ensoleillée et belle, un temps idéal pour aller à l'extérieur et prendre le soleil, non pas que je faisais ça beaucoup avant. Je redoutais d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Comment j'allais pouvoir me concentrer quand Edward m'attendait chez moi ?

« Vais-je devoir te droguer, afin que tu nous racontes ? » A demandé Alice sévèrement. « Dieu, Bella, le suspens est en train de me tuer. »

« Eh bien, euh …. » Ai-je commencé incertaine. « Il, euh …. » Oh mon Dieu, je vais effectivement devoir le dire, n'est-ce-pas ? Oh s'il vous plaît tuez-moi maintenant. J'ai donc étouffé les seuls mots que je pouvais penser … comme une idiote. « Le sexe oral ? » Cela sonnait plus comme une question.

Bien sûr, elles étaient toutes les deux extravagantes pour cela. Un couple d'étudiants marchant, est passé à côté de nous, nous regardant d'un air sale parce que Rose et Alice étaient si bruyantes. J'ai rougi rouge foncé. Là encore, ils pourraient nous détester parce que j'avais dit « sexe oral » à haute voix.

« Es-tu sérieuse ? » Il semblerait que Rosalie allait s'évanouir sur le trottoir. « Zut, ce garçon est bien, » A-t-elle dit avec reconnaissance. « Je ne serais pas fâché s'il devenait mon jouet pour quelques heures. » Elle a souri et tout à coup mon côté protecteur, possessif s'est rebiffé. Brusquement, je n'aimais pas l'idée que Rose soit n'importe où à proximité d'Edward pour toute période de temps. Ce qui m'a surprise. Pourquoi étais-je devenue possessive tout d'un coup ? Puis j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais en réalité. Eh bien, évidemment j'aimais Edward. Honnêtement, comment ne pourriez-vous pas ? Cela ne me surprendrait pas si j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui – il m'avait donné au moins cinq ou six orgasmes hier soir et ce matin. Mes lèvres se sont recourbées en forme de sourire simplement en pensant à ce sujet. Mais que penserait-il s'il savait que je l'aimais déjà beaucoup ? Je pouvais être sûre d'une chose – il n'aimerait pas cela.

Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur les gens qui étaient dans la profession d'Edward, mais je savais que l'amour n'était pas exactement un choix lorsque vous étiez vendus à qui sait combien de femmes. Cela ne serait pas le rendre plus facile non plus. Donc j'ai décidé de garder mes sentiments en herbe pour moi-même, dans l'espoir de les écraser grâce à leur fragilité avant qu'ils ne soient devenus trop fort pour moi de simplement les éteindre avec une pensée. Je me suis surpris à penser à la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il était heureux, les légères fossettes qui apparaissaient sur ses joues et le toucher doux qu'il utilisait quand il me caressait.

J'étais si heureuse qu'Alice ait décidé de donner vingt-deux milles dollars pour mon bonheur actuel. Dieu, j'avais des amies extraordinairement stupéfiantes.

« Vas-tu nous répondre de manière adéquate ? » A soufflé Alice avec impatience. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement pour toi ? Tu sembles être sur un petit nuage en ce moment. Il doit être phénoménal ! »

« Oh, il l'est. » A glissé hors de ma bouche. J'ai rougi mais j'ai continué, en sachant que ce n'était que justice de leur donner des indices. Après tout, sans elles, Edward ne serait pas dans ma maison. « La nuit dernière, il … euh … m'a goûtée et puis ce matin, il m'a dit de me … me toucher, de lui montrer comment je l'aimais. »

Elles criaient et riaient. Ca faisait du bien de le partager avec elles. J'avais raté mon temps de jeune fille et j'avais besoin de rattraper mon retard avec lui.

« Il a certainement l'air délicieux sans sa chemise. » A ajouté Alice, puis elle a éclaté de rire.

Je me rappelai ce qu'Alice avait dit, que j'avais l'air d'être comme si j'étais sur un nuage. Eh bien, j'étais sur un nuage ! Je n'avais jamais su que je pouvais ressentir cette joie. Et ce n'était pas seulement son toucher. C'était la façon dont il me regardait, la façon dont il me souriait. Edward était presque un complet inconnu pour moi, mais je me suis sentie comme si nous étions connectés dans une voix quasi spirituelle. Mais je me suis dit que j'étais stupide. Comment dans le monde pouvait-il être possible que, après moins de vingt-quatre heures, je commençais déjà à tomber sérieusement amoureuse de cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas ? Ca ne l'était pas, c'était ça le problème. Ce n'était pas possible. Du moins, ce n'était supposé être possible.

Mon esprit tournait en rond, toujours des questions. Mais il revenait toujours à Edward Cullen, le dieu du sexe dans mon appartement. Mon cœur souffrait d'en apprendre plus à propos de lui, que son nom et son âge. Je voulais poser des questions difficiles … mais je ne savais pas s'il apprécierait cela. Ce n'était pas ma place, de poser des questions sur sa vie personnelle. Après tout, j'étais tout simplement sa cliente actuelle. Mais je voulais quand même savoir.

**EPOV  
**

Je décidais de laver les plats qui étaient encore en train de tremper dans l'évier. J'ai réalisé que nous ne les avions pas lavés. J'avais été axé sur des choses plus importantes comme le plaisir de Bella Swan.

J'avais énormément pris du plaisir, en la regardant se satisfaire elle-même. Elle cherchait à savoir si c'était trop brusque parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore vraiment. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait aimé tout ce que j'avais fait avec elle. J'ai seulement imaginé que j'aurais pu continuer à avoir raison et la satisfaire de la bonne façon. Elle était encore très nouvelle à cette action, je voulais y aller lentement, peu importe combien je tenais à accélérer le processus. Bella méritait mieux que juste un coup rapide. Elle méritait mieux que moi ;

Tout à coup, j'ai cessé de rincer l'assiette que je tenais. D'où cela venait-il ? Revenant à la vaisselle, j'ai commencé à frotter avec ferveur ce qui rendrait ma grand-mère OCD (Trouble compulsif du comportement) fière. Le souvenir de ma grand-mère a envoyé des visions de ma famille dans mon esprit. Ils étaient douloureux, les souvenirs, mais j'ai réussi une fois de plus à les réprimer. Mais pas avant que j'ai eu une vision de moi, mon père et ma mère dans le parc un jour où j'avais douze ans. J'ai vu le sourire ravi de ma mère quand j'avais frappé la balle avec la batte de baseball. Mon père m'a applaudi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, car ils savaient déjà que j'aimais le baseball et que j'étais bon dans ce domaine.

J'ai sifflé dans un sourire et j'ai regardé mes mains. J'avais écrasé une de ces assiettes blanches délicates dans mes mains. Le fragment avait tranché le dos de ma main et je saignais, le liquide rouge cramoisi débordait sur la porcelaine blanche. J'ai blasphémé dans mon souffle et ai appliqué une pression sur la blessure, me déplaçant rapidement vers la salle de bain. Espérons qu'elle avait des sparadraps.

Revoir, le passé était douloureux. Seulement maintenant l'agonie n'était pas seulement émotionnelle, elle était physique.

J'ai nettoyé autant que je pouvais avant mon départ. J'avais rendez-vous à douze heures chez Victoria. En silence, j'ai gémi. Victoria était difficile quand on était mannequin. Les sous-vêtements d'homme qu'elle créait n'étaient pas toujours faciles à enfiler. Parfois je regardais simplement et me demandais comment j'étais supposé y entrer. Espérons que cette fois, les choses seront plus faciles. Je m'étais donné une claque pour ne pas être en retard.

Finalement, onze heures trente est arrivé et il était temps de partir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais être parti donc j'ai écrit une note pour Bella, en lui disant que j'avais une séance photo à assister. J'ai dit que je serais de retour dès que possible, et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Je me suis habillé d'un t-shirt blanc uni et d'un jean, comme c'était une règle non écrite. J'ai gardé la clé de Bella autour de mon cou. Je pourrais la mettre dans la poche de mon jean pendant la séance photo. Prendre un taxi pour aller chez Victoria n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Elle vivait de l'autre coté de la ville et peu de chauffeurs de taxi étaient prêts à aller aussi loin. J'ai dû débourser quelques dizaines d'extra pour obtenir que le chauffeur de taxi coopère.

Lorsque je suis sorti du taxi, je n'ai été surpris de voir que Victoria avait un peu réorganisé sa maison. Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûr que le mot « maison » soit le terme adéquat. Plus de l'hôtel particulier. Victoria était un nom très célèbre dans les sous-vêtements masculins et féminins. L'étiquette SexVictory était l'une des marques les plus prestigieuse à travers le monde, rivalisant avec Victoria's Secret. Je trouvais qu'il était ironique que son plus grand concurrent porte son nom. Son appartement extra-large devait au minimum coûter plus cher que ma vie entière de revenus.

SexVictory était surtout pour les hommes et les femmes ayant plus … des goûts aventureux. Les sous-vêtements qu'elle créait étaient provocateurs, novateurs, et pas toujours confortables.

Au moment où je montai les marches, vers la porte de derrière, j'espérais qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Victoria de mauvaise humeur n'était pas quelque chose que quelqu'un devrait avoir à endurer. Emmett s'était toujours fait un devoir de me suivre sur ces shoots ; la dernière fois avec Lillian cela avait été brutal. J'avais déchiré accidentellement un des vêtements que j'essayais de mettre, et elle m'avait presque égratigné les yeux pour cela. Lillian et Victoria se ressemblaient beaucoup dans le fait qu'ils étaient généralement de mauvaise humeur.

En passant par la porte de derrière comme je l'avais toujours fait, je me dirigeais vers la chambre, elle avait été mise en place pour que les modèles masculins puissent se changer. Là j'ai trouvé ma chaise avec une petite carte dessus. Cela spécifiait ce que je devais porter et les numéros de cintres qui correspondaient. Je suis allé le long de l'étagère qui courait sur l'autre mur, couvrant entièrement le mur Ouest. J'ai rapidement scanné les cintres numérotés afin de trouver le numéro 34.

Le tirant vers moi, j'ai failli rougir. Si j'avais été Bella, j'aurais certainement rougi. Cela ressemblait exactement à un Speedo étriqué noir, fait de cuir et avec un orifice assez grand pour que le pénis de l'homme puisse passer à travers. J'allais devoir poser avec cela ? Je pourrais aussi bien poser nue ! Normalement, je n'étais pas modeste à propos de mon corps nu – depuis qu'assez de gens l'avaient vu – mais la pensée que cette image allait être dans un magasine m'a choqué. Mais je le savais. Peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils me laisseraient couvrir ma bite mais toujours en montrant comment le sous-vêtement révélait tout de moi. Je ne pouvais pas compter là-dessus.

« Edward ! » J'ai entendu une voix familière et encourageante. Je me suis retourné pour voir le visage lumineux d'Emmett marcher vers moi. Il avait une forte charpente et il pourrait être un modèle lui-même s'il le voulait. Mais il préférait être en coulisse, pour le soutien moral, je devinais.

« Hey, Em, comment ça va ? » Ai-je dit pour faire la conversation. J'ai commencé à me déshabiller, tirant ma chemise vers ma tête.

« Maggie refuse toujours de signer les papiers du divorce. » Il a poussé un profond soupir et il s'est posé sur une chaise. Les mannequins masculins marchaient près de nous, tous à des degrés divers de déshabillement. J'ai enlevé mon pantalon et puis mon boxer.

« Encore ? » J'ai levé les yeux vers mon manager et meilleur ami. « Elle a pris environ un an, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle ne veut vraiment pas un divorce, elle aurait dû te le dire. »

« Je sais. Mais maintenant elle dit qu'elle veut au moins dix mille pour les dommages émotionnels. »

« Dommages émotionnels ? » Ai-je grogné de dégoût et j'ai enfilé le sous-vêtement obscène. « Tu n'as pas tant crié après elle. » Ai-je souligné. « Je sais. » A-t-il dit encore. « Mais c'est Maggie. »

Emmett et son épouse Maggie avait eu des problèmes conjugaux depuis les trois dernières années. Maggie avait eu une aventure avec un homme qui n'était pas assez important pour moi pour que je me rappelle de son nom.

J'avais été à leur mariage et je savais quand je l'avais vu que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle était arrogante, elle exigeait d'être traitée comme une reine à tout moment. Emmett pensait qu'elle était sa princesse et voulait l'épouser dès que possible. Elle avait accepté en grande partie parce qu'il avait gagné un revenu plus important ces derniers mois qui avaient passé et qu'elle voulait une partie de cet argent.

« Peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt connaissance. » Ai-je dit, en ajustant le sous-vêtement. Je me sentais comme quelque chose sortant d'un rêve érotique et tordu. Alors que j'attendais mon tour devant l'appareil photo, j'ai mis ma chemise sur mes genoux comme cela Emmett n'aurait pas à voir mon sexe nu.

« J'en doute. » A-t-il murmuré désespérément.

« Cullen. » une voix aigue et féminine a claqué, ouvrant les portes du vestiaire des hommes. Les hommes nus ne semblaient pas réceptif au fait qu'elle pouvait les voir. « Tu es en forme, Cullen. » A-t-elle dit enfin en se tournant vers moi.

« Je te vois plus tard, Em » Ai-je répondu debout. « A plus tard. »

Il était plus mon meilleur ami que mon patron, et je lui faisais complètement confiance. Cela m'a mis en colère que Maggie refuse de signer les papiers du divorce après qu'elle ait donnée son accord. Les souvenirs m'ont attaqué de nouveau – cette fois de la pire période de ma vie, juste avant, que je ne rencontre Emmett.

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis quatre jours et je vivais dans une boîte humide qui contenait seulement un réfrigérateur. C'était dans le milieu du mois de Janvier et même L.A. connaissait les hivers les plus froids de l'histoire, descendant au-dessous de dix-neuf degrés. J'avais vidé rapidement les poubelles, dans l'espoir de trouver de la nourriture mise au rebus. Mais la chance n'était pas avec moi car personne n'avait rien gaspillé.

Ebranlé par ces anciennes pensées, j'ai suivi la femme dans la pièce principale. J'ai vu Victoria debout sur le côté, analysant les mouvements du photographe et du modèle masculin.

J'ai réalisé que le modèle était Jasper, un homme que j'avais déjà rencontré à quelques reprises au cours de séances photo comme celle-ci. Il avait les cheveux couleur miel et les yeux bleus électriques qui pétillaient assez avec vie. J'ai hoché la tête une fois vers lui en signe de reconnaissance et il a incliné sa tête d'or vers moi en réponse.

« Ok, Whitlock, c'est aussi bon que ce que nous voulions avoir aujourd'hui. » A murmuré le photographe, en se redressant de sa position antérieure accroupie. Je pouvais dire à son ton que ça n'avait pas été le plus fructueux shoot de Jasper.

Il est simplement revenu à la salle commune, peu impressionné par les photographes fatigués et au ton déçu.

« Ah, Edward, amour. » Victoria roucoulait, se déplaçant vers moi les bras tendus comme si elle voulait me faire un câlin. Ses cheveux couleur flamme accrochées sur ses épaules comme des vagues de feu, ces yeux de chat vert me souriant. Je l'ai volontiers serrée dans mes bras, ne voulant pas la contrarier. Après tout, c'était elle qui payait cette séance photo.

« Je suis contente que tu sois de retour. » A-t-elle murmuré dans mon cou. C'était impossible de ne pas remarquer qu'elle s'était orientée elle-même juste à droite, de sorte que ma bite nue soit pressée entre ses jambes. Droit sur sa chatte finement recouverte. Elle portait une robe d'un vert absolu qui remontait ses seins et soulignait sa taille minuscule.

Victoria était belle, je suppose. Mais elle ne tenait aucun attrait pour moi. Je savais ce qui était enterré sous ce bel extérieur et j'étais clairement certain que je préférais être tenu par un cactus.

« Tu m'as manqué, chéri. » A-t-elle ronronné, s'éloignant pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Ses yeux appréciateurs ont parcouru mon corps, s'attardant sur ma bite. « Je dois dire que cette allure est absolument pécheresse sur toi. » Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et a passé sa main sur la tête de mon membre quand elle s'est retournée pour partir.

J'ai sursauté de surprise. Et bon sang, ma bite s'est mise à durcir. Dieu, c'était la chose la plus facile à satisfaire dans le monde. Une pensée ou un toucher errant et il était debout et prêt à baiser.

« D'accord, amour. » A dit Victoria une fois, elle était derrière le photographe. « Nous allons jouer au maître sévère. Ton esclave a été méchante et tu as besoin de la punir. »

J'ai toujours été bon pour rentrer dans le personnage. Le seul besoin d'exhiber le vêtement tout en regardant la pièce. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'étais si bien payé. Je laissais simplement mes pensées derrière et me focalisaient sur tout ce qui m'était demandé.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué mon environnement. Nous étions dans une chambre spécialement extravagante. Elle avait été faite pour ressembler à une sorte de bizarre, criarde salle de bal. Les murs étaient noirs ébène foncé avec des rideaux suspendus au plafond. Le mur devant lequel j'étais debout avait une table en bois d'acajou foncé, des pieds griffés. Sur la table, il y avait deux vases jumeaux noirs remplis de dizaines de roses rouges. Une couleur claire contrebalançant avec tout le noir assez joliment.

« Dur. » A commandé le photographe.

Arh, merde. Pas cette fois. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis concentré pour que ma bite soit aussi dure que du granit. Des visions de la belle silhouette de Bella – nue et se tordant sous moi- séduisante, dansait devant mes yeux.

« Bon. » A-t-il murmuré.

C'était embarrassant d'être dur devant cet homme calme et cette femme, mais j'avais été obligé de le faire tant de fois que l'inquiétude se dissipa rapidement.

Bientôt la séance fût terminé et après avoir posé de différentes manières et positions, beaucoup d'entre elles conviendraient mieux à un magazine pornographique qu'à un magasine de sous-vêtements, je tournais la tête en arrière vers le vestiaire.

« Edward, attends ! » A dit Victoria très vite. Je me suis arrêté à contrecœur – j'étais prêt à tout pour me débarrasser de ce vêtement obscène. Victoria a fait un signe de la main au photographe pour qu'il sorte de la chambre. Juste quand il a fermé la porte derrière lui, nous laissant seuls, elle a bougé vers moi.

« Je voulais juste voir, le résultat de ce sous-vêtement sans entrejambe. » A-t-elle ronronné à mon oreille, traînant sa main de mon torse nu au sous-vêtement qu'elle venait de décrire.

J'ai doucement arrêté ses mains. « Rien, n'est gratuit ? » Ai-je dit de manière significative. Je serais un idiot si je lui donnais tout ce qu'elle voulait gratuitement. D'ailleurs tout à coup je ne voulais plus qu'elle me touche du tout.

**BPOV**

Les classes passaient lentement. Mes notes pour ce jour consistaient en des gribouillages d'Edward. Une fois, j'ai constaté que j'avais été en train de dessiner distraitement quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un pénis. J'ai rougi plus sombre que le foyer d'un incendie et je l'ai effacé avec mon crayon. Mais on pouvait encore voir les grandes lignes parce que j'avais appuyé si fort. J'ai fini par gribouiller tellement dessus que j'avais fait un trou dans le papier.

J'avais oublié mon ordinateur portable à la maison ce jour-là et j'ai donc dû prendre des notes avec mon fidèle cahier et un crayon. Non pas que j'avais noté quelque chose d'important de toute façon….

Heureusement, Rose et Alice ont eu les mêmes classes que moi. Peut-être qu'elles me laisseraient recopier certaines de leurs notes.

Enfin, ma dernière classe de la journée était à portée de main. Je me promenais avec mes amis vers l'immeuble Campbell, souhaitant tout simplement que la journée se finisse, ainsi je pourrais retourner à mon appartement et au miracle qui m'attendait juste à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? » A demandé Alice tout à coup. J'en ai presque accidentellement trébuché dans mes propres pieds pendant que nous marchions sur le trottoir. Mon rougissant était en train de disparaître.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demandai-je.

« Eh bien, il ne sait rien produit d'autre que le fait qu'il te demande de te toucher ? » Elle a ri et m'a poussée sur le côté. Mes joues ont chauffées de nouveau. « Non. J'étais … en retard et je devais m'habiller rapidement. »

« Tu étais en retard, n'est-ce pas ? » A dit Rosalie de manière insistante, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi mes amis devaient-elles me torturer ?

« Je pense que nous sommes en retard maintenant ! » Ai-je dit comme c'était l'heure pour ma dernière classe de commencer. Nous marchions dans la classe et j'ai remarqué que tout le monde était déjà assis. Le professeur nous a regardées et j'ai été en toute hâte à ma place habituelle au milieu tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie m'ont rejoint. Ils n'ont pas eu la chance de me poser plus de questions, pour lequel je leur en étais reconnaissante. J'avais déjà été contrainte de leur dire comment le pénis d'Edward était gros. J'avais failli mourir de honte.

**EPOV**

Je m'étais finalement sorti des bras de Victoria. Elle était spécialement déterminée aujourd'hui mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je devais sûrement couver une grippe ou une sorte de maladie tropicale. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait juste maintenant c'était une maladie. Elle a toujours pris soin de s'assurer que ses « partenaires » étaient sains et forts.

Je l'avais déjà satisfaite de nombreuses fois – pour un bon prix, bien sûr – mais maintenant, je n'étais ni dans l'ambiance pour cela, ou son humeur handicapante. Victoria n'avait jamais été une amante douce. J'avais presque toujours eu des marques de griffures saignantes sur mon dos et mon cul, et parfois même sur mon sexe. Ce dernier avait été blessé comme l'enfer mais j'avais appris à le supporter.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque part ? » A proposé Emmett après que j'ai finalement enlevé ce vêtement négligé que j'avais porté. Mes boxers étaient beaucoup plus confortables que le cuir noir qui frottait autour de la base de ma bite, irritant la peau sensible à ce niveau là. « Tu sais passer du temps en amis. » A-t-il expliqué.

« Je ne pense pas, Em. » J'étais en désaccord avec réticence. J'aurais été heureux de sortir avec lui, mais je voulais retourner chez Bella avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. Je savais que j'avais laissé cette note, mais je voulais être là quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

« Oh. » Son visage s'est abattu de façon spectaculaire me causant un pincement au cœur. Maggie était probablement en train de lui faire vivre l'enfer à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer s'il voulait sortir pour quelques heures de l'enfer, je le voudrais aussi.

« C'est juste que je dois être revenu à l'appartement avant que Bella ne soit rentrée. » Je lui ai expliqué rapidement.

Il a hoché la tête, de compréhension. « Eh bien, appelles-moi si tu changes d'avis. Mag étant une garce et je ne supporte pas d'être auprès d'elle plus longtemps. Elle continue de crier que la façon dont je ne considère pas ces droits. Et c'est elle qui a eu une aventure derrière mon dos ! »

« Je ne manquerais pas de t'appeler, si des changements survenaient. » Ai-je promis. J'ai passé mon T-shirt blanc afin qu'il couvre correctement mon corps avant que je ne parte. Je me sentais mal d'abandonner Emmett mais Bella était ma priorité absolue maintenant. Je ne pouvais seulement pas lui fausser compagnie et passer le reste de la journée avec mon meilleur ami. J'avais été payé pour être avec elle pendant près de trois semaines et je devais remplir cette exigence. Elle en aurait pour son argent – j'allais m'assurer de cela.

Le trajet en taxi pour rentrer chez elle se passa en silence, me donnant le temps de penser à mes plans pour ce soir. Ce soir se serait tout pour satisfaire Bella.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Désolé les filles pas de lemon aujourd'hui. (Ne jeter pas les tomates, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture en plus je ne suis que la traductrice.)

Encore désolé mais l'auteur n'a pas de photo du sous-vêtements qu'Edward porte dans ce chapitre, laisser place à l'imagination!!!

Mais on en apprend plus sur Bella et Edward leurs passés, leurs sentiments.

Prochain chapitre lemon assuré.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas. Ça me motive. (Review =teaser)

Biz


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et très HOT (et oui les filles du lemon, un chapitre de sans et vous êtes perdus, mon Dieu)!!! L'utilisation de glaçon est très recommandée à un certain moment.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

J'ai reçu un message d'Oriana de la Rosa : elle est impressionnée par le nombre de reviews déjà obtenu pour les 5 premiers chapitres. Si vous voulez lui envoyé un message vous pouvez en anglais bien sûr (PS je peux traduire le message si besoin est.)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir.

Merci aux anonymes: sophiebelier, nesi, magalie,Elo759, LiliamC, twilight, prinstingirl,arwen, rose24.

Frederique : alors accros aux lemons. Tu devrais être servi avec ce chapitre. ;D

Héroiine : C'est vrai que le lemon intéresse beaucoup les lectrices de cette fiction. Mais pour ce qui est de l'attachement entre Edward et Bella on va en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre. Leurs sentiments. ;D

Eva : Inscrit-toi !!! Même si tu n'écris pas de fiction tu peux t'inscrire. Comme cela tu pourras mettre en alerte les fictions que tu adores et savoir quand les chapitres sont publiés et je pourrais d'envoyer un petit teaser du prochain chapitre. C'est trop compliqué à faire.

Je ne pense avoir oubliée personne si c'est le cas je suis infiniment désolé. *Yeux de cocker triste*.

Un grand merci à **Manelor**, ma BETA qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Un grand merci à elle. ;D

Sur ce bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Mettre la cerise sur le gâteau

**BPOV**

Alice et Rosalie avait insisté pour me raccompagner à mon appartement. J'avais essayé de leur dire que je pouvais rentrer seule, car comme cela j'aurais pu aller me balader au gré de mes pensées, jusqu'à mon appartement, sans aucunes distractions. Par contre, je pense que j'aurais probablement couru jusqu'à ma porte si elles n'avaient été avec moi. J'étais impatiente de le revoir. Bien sûr, j'étais nerveuse, ce qui était incontournable, mais mon anticipation était bien au-delà de cette anxiété. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer cette nuit, mais je savais que j'allais aimer cela. Edward ne ferait jamais quelque chose pour laquelle je n'étais pas prête, j'en étais à peu près certaine. Je réussissais donc à les convaincre de me laisser aller, non sans peine, jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement, seule.

Mon cœur battait de façon irrégulière alors que je marchais dans le couloir menant à mon appartement.

Je m'arrêtais juste devant la porte de mon appartement et je pris une profonde respiration. Je regardais longuement la surface de bois veineux et je savais que tout ce qui serait de l'autre côté, aurait une incidence sur mon rythme cardiaque. Je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qui allait m'arriver cette nuit. Mon cœur frémit d'anticipation rien qu'à cette simple pensée.

Finalement, j'utilisais ma clé pour ouvrir la porte. J'entendis la serrure faire un cliquetis alors que je tournais la clé. Je m'arrêtais un instant, et mon anxiété repartie de plus belle.

J'ouvris la porte, hésitante.

Il n'était pas là.

Mon cœur eut un sursaut et rebattit normalement, déçu. Je me traitais mentalement d'idiote. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là, il n'allait pas rester dans mon appartement toute la journée, et seulement pour que quand le soir j'arrive, il soit là. C'était un homme et il faisait ce qu'il voulait. J'avais été stupide de penser qu'il serait heureux de me voir quand je rentrerais. Peut-être qu'il était dehors avec un de ces amis. C'est alors que je réalisais que je ne connaissais aucun de ces amis. Rigolait-il souvent avec eux ? Quel rire avait-il ? Je ne savais pas grand-chose à propos de lui, excepté quelques petites choses. Mais, je voulais en savoir davantage.

Je sursautais et poussais un petit cri quand deux bras forts glissèrent autour de ma taille, me pressant contre un torse chaud.

« As-tu passé une bonne journée à l'école ? » Murmura-t-il, léchant le pourtour de mon oreille avant de me mordre le lobe doucement. Je retins un gémissement, et je fus seulement en mesure, pour répondre à sa question, de fermer les yeux et de me presser un peu plus contre son corps.

Ses mains couraient sur mon corps, jusqu'à mes hanches. Ses doigts s'égarèrent près de mon intimité, avant de repartir. Il était en train de me taquiner, encore, attendant apparemment que je lui réponde. Mais ma bouche ne semblait pas être attachée à mon cerveau et je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots. J'étais temporairement muette face à ce qu'il me faisait.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école » Répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Je gémis quand il éloigna ses lèvres de moi. « Oui. » Répondis-je finalement, ma voix tremblante et ma respiration haletante. Il rit en entendant ma réponse

« Et toi ? » Demandais-je. « Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? »

Son corps se raidit contre le mien et je savais que j'avais franchi une limite inconnue. Mais il se détendit rapidement. Toutefois, il y avait toujours cette tension dans son corps qui m'agaçait. « J'avais une séance photo chez Victoria aujourd'hui. » Murmura-t-il.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. Ça a été à peu près. »

J'entendais du dégoût dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demandais-je doucement.

« Rien. » Répondit-il bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

J'essayais donc de me retourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face, mais ses bras étaient comme une barre de fer autour de moi, me maintenant en place. « S'il te plaît, raconte-moi. » Poursuivis-je doucement. « J'aimerais savoir. »

« Non, tu ne veux pas, Bella. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas. »

« Si c'est à propos de toi, je veux savoir. »

Il souffla fortement, en colère, et me lâcha rapidement, comme si ma peau l'avait brûlée avec un fer chaud. « Bella, nos mondes sont deux sphères qui ne se toucheront pas. Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu saches quoi que ce soit au sujet de mes emplois, l'un comme l'autre. » Ses yeux étaient froids quand il me regarda. Je reconnus ce mur familier qu'il érigeait entre lui et le monde. C'était le même que celui qui était autour de ma mère avant qu'elle ne meure. Ce mur qui ne laissait rien passer et qui gardait les émotions à l'intérieur de soi-même.

Je savais par expérience que ce mur pouvait tuer quelqu'un. Se renfermer et ne pas laisser aller ses émotions et ses douleurs étaient le chemin qu'empruntaient tous ceux qui se suicidaient à terme. C'était quelque chose qui incitait quiconque à faire n'importe quoi. Après que mon père soit mort alors que je n'avais que huit ans, ma mère s'était cachée derrière un mur et refusait de parler de ça. Elle avait lentement dépéri, sa peine la ravageant de l'intérieur, faisant d'elle un être aigri. Elle ne faisait plus rien et dormait à peine.

La disparition de mon père lui avait tout prit : Sa vie entre autre chose, et même si son corps était déterminé à vivre, elle, ne le voulait plus. J'avais appris à prendre soin d'elle et j'étais devenue responsable de moi-même très tôt. Je l'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup surprise à plusieurs reprises, prenant le pistolet qu'elle avait dans ses mains – et qui avait appartenu à mon père - en le regardant simplement. Peu importe combien de fois je le cachais, elle le trouvait toujours. Je l'avais alors jeté, à la première occasion, car je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cet objet dans la maison. Ma mère respirait encore, mais elle n'était plus en vie. Il n'y avait plus rien qui l'a raccrochait à la vie. Elle avait une infirmière à plein temps qui vivait avec elle à la maison pour prendre soin d'elle. Cette infirmière, Rebecca, qui vivait avec elle depuis quatre ans, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler avec ma mère.

Maintenant, alors que je regardais l'expression impassible d'Edward, mon cœur se brisait en morceaux, mais pour lui. Il se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine. La dernière image que j'eus de lui, c'est ses traits crispés par la défaite. Il s'en alla.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et attendit, espérant qu'il revienne. Mais il ne revint pas. Alors je rentrais dans la cuisine. Lorsque je tournais à l'angle, je le vis, ses mains appuyées sur le bord du comptoir, soutenant son poids. Son dos était voûté et sa tête penchée. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi stupide de le questionner ?

Evidemment, le fait qu'il soit un escort boy, ne l'aidait pas à se confier, et je comprenais le fais qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur sa vie et son boulot. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un irait de façon parfaitement volontaire dans la prostitution, sauf s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Aucun enfant ne voudrait comme métier : prostitué. Ça ne faisait pas parti de ces rêves ; quelque chose avait du l'obliger à aller dans cette branche. D'habitude, c'était la seule manière de survivre pour quelqu'un, la seule façon de gagner un peu d'argent pour vivre. Ça m'attristait que quelqu'un doive vivre avec ce mode de vie, que des gens devaient vendre leur corps pour vivre. Je me détestais de l'analyser. C'était un être humain avec des espoirs, des peurs et des souffrances. Ce n'était pas un article que j'étais en train d'écrire pour mon cours de journalisme. C'était Edward.

« Je suis désolée » Dit-il finalement. « C'était totalement injustifié. Je répondrais à toutes les questions que tu me poseras, s'il te plaît pardonnes-moi. » Il n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Je regardais son dos qui était face à moi, regardant ce dos tendu et détestant ce qui avait amené cette tension chez lui.

« Je … je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de répondre à mes questions. » Dis-je avec douceur, passant mes bras derrière lui. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Je n'aurais pas dû demander. »

« Bella, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est ma faute, pas la tienne. » Répliqua-t-il.

Je posais ma main sur son omoplate, sentant la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de son t-shirt blanc. « Non, c'est ma faute. » Dis-je, exprimant mon désaccord. Il se tourna enfin vers moi.

« Que dirais-tu de parler d'autres choses ? » Suggéra-t-il. Son visage était décrispé et adoucit. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de développer un sentiment de culpabilité. Il était très fort pour changer d'humeur, comment pouvais-je être certaine alors de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ?

Je ne voulais pas parler d'autre chose, je voulais parler de ça. Je voulais savoir ce que sa vie était avant qu'il ne devienne un escort boy et pourquoi il était entré dans ce business. Quelle tragédie avait pu le pousser à vendre son corps ? Mais je ne devais pas me demander ça. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Il allait encore se cacher derrière ce mur qui m'empêchait d'entrer. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'allait pas me laisser entrer. Il n'allait pas me raconter quelque chose d'important sur sa vie. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux rien que quand je pensais à cette révélation. J'étais emplie d'un écrasant besoin de l'aider et la seule façon d'y arriver, c'était qu'il me laisse entrer.

Mais peut-être que si je parlais plus de mon passé, il se sentirait plus en confiance avec moi. Mon passé n'était pas le plus heureux du monde, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Excepté quand ma mère avait incisé sa propre gorge une fois. Je tressaillis en me rappelant de cette période. Je n'avais jamais parlé à personne de l'ampleur de la dépression de ma mère. Je n'avais jamais raconté à personne, ces fois où j'avais cherché à me tuer moi-même. Jamais.

Etait-il possible que j'ai érigé un mur autour de moi-même ? Serait-il possible que je tenais les gens à l'extérieur de ce mur, pour les empêcher de me faire un quelconque mal ? Je secouais rapidement la tête à cette pensée. Bien sûr que non. Le fait que je n'en parle pas à quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire que j'avais érigé un mur autour de mon passé. J'avais simplement pensé que mes démons personnels étaient mes problèmes personnels, et que je me devais de ne pas embêter les autres. Ça ne devait être un fardeau pour personne. D'ailleurs, mes épaules étaient habituées à supporter le poids de mes souvenirs.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Je chassais vite fait ses horribles pensées et je m'axais alors sur quelqu'un qui avait besoin de toute mon attention. Les yeux verts d'Edward étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

« Oui, ça va. » Murmurais-je. Il posa sa main dans mon dos, les fourrant dans les poches arrière de mon jeans. Mon esprit se vida et je ne pensais plus à rien, sauf à ses mains sur moi. Il était bon pour changer de sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de poser les questions. » Dit Edward avec un sourire. « Es-tu prête pour que je m'amuse, maintenant ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'aurais du le savoir, cependant. Après tout, c'était ce pour quoi il avait été embauché. Je me concentrais pour ne pas agir comme une petite fille de cinq ans. « Peut-être. » Répondis-je, en souriant malicieusement. Du moins, j'espérais qu'il soit malicieux. Mais qui sait, peut-être que je le regardais juste comme si j'avais un tic. « Cela dépend de ce que tu as prévu. » Ajoutais-je.

Son sourire s'élargit. « Ainsi, maitresse Bella me taquine enfin. » Sa voix était du pur miel caressant ma peau. Je frissonnais alors que je rougissais, et cela en même temps. « Et je ne peux pas mentir, j'aime ça. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que j'aime ? »

Il y avait une centaine de réponses possibles à ce genre de question ambigüe. Mon esprit s'envola pour de bon. Visiblement, il me parlait de quelque chose de sexuel, quelque chose de sensuel. Par peur de donner une mauvaise réponse et que je ressemble à une idiote, je dis simplement « Quoi ? »

« Ça » Ronronna-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, les remontant le long de mon corps afin de les laisser reposer sur mes seins. J'haletais, décidé à ne pas gémir aussi facilement. Il prit en coupe mes seins pour qu'ils reposent dans ses mains. Il effleura en des gestes répétitifs, à l'aide de ses pouces, mes mamelons encore couverts. Mon soutien-gorge et mon t-shirt amoindrissaient la sensation mais ce n'était pas assez pour que je ne ressente rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon corps était en train de multiplier cette sensation. Mes nerfs étaient hyper sensibles et j'étais consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je sentais son chaud toucher alors qu'un courant électrique me traversait le corps.

« Et surtout ça. » Il bougea rapidement ses doigts sur mes mamelons, ce qui faillit me donner une crise cardiaque sur le champ, alors que ses mains se déplaçaient vers le bas. L'une prit en coupe mes fesses, doucement, et l'autre recouvrit mon centre. Ma culotte était maintenant très, très mouillée. Je m'appuyais donc contre le comptoir, en me mordant les lèvres.

Oh mon Dieu, que c'était bon. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? C'en était presque ridicule ! Pourquoi me sentais-je soudainement comme si mes muscles se mollifiés ? J'allais devoir changer de sous-vêtements s'il continuait ça.

Il bougea sa main sur mes fesses, irradiant directement mon bas-ventre d'une chaleur bien connue. J'étais heureuse d'avoir un comptoir solide derrière moi car comme ça, je pouvais m'appuyer contre lui.

Il déplaça sa bouche vers mon cou, suçant et mordillant ma très sensible peau. Cette fois, je gémis. Il rit. « C'est ce que je voulais entendre. » Murmura-t-il « Ton magnifique gémissement. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'il attende une réponse donc je restais silencieuse. Mais je voulais le regarder. Regarder ce corps sculpté qui avait été la sculpture première de tout mes fantasmes, et cela toute la journée. Je me sentais sale de vouloir une telle chose. Je rougis et serra les poings. Il enleva sa bouche de mon cou et se posta un peu plus loin de moi, pour me regarder dans les yeux. Le visage d'Edward était si beau. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi des femmes le payaient pour être avec lui. Qui ne voudrait pas être avec lui ? Ses yeux étaient un peu confus alors qu'il tentait de déchiffrer pourquoi mon corps s'était raidi, alors que je m'étais abandonné dans ses bras, seulement quelques instants auparavant.

« Bella, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Sa voix était douce, me montrant que je pouvais tout lui dire.

Dieu que c'était embarrassant. Comment étais-je supposée lui dire que non seulement je voulais le voir, mais aussi le toucher ? Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop humiliant. J'avais finalement franchi la ligne de fille ordinaire à salope.

« S'il te plaît dis-moi. » Plaida-t-il doucement, prenant ma main et embrassant chaque jointure tandis que ses yeux fixaient les miens. Je pouvais presque sentir ma volonté tomber en lambeaux. « S'il te plaît, Bella, amour. »

Ouais, là je crois que je suis définitivement foutue. « Eh bien, » Commençais-je, incertaine. « C'est juste que … Je veux …. »

Je menais un combat avec moi-même intérieurement, espérant que cela ne sonnait pas complètement contraire à l'éthique. Oh Dieu, j'espérais qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une autre de ses clientes – voulant son corps et rien d'autre. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je le voulais, pas juste pour son corps, mais pour son esprit et son cœur aussi. C'était dément de ressentir ces émotions et cela si tôt.

« Tu veux quoi, Bella ? » Dit-il.

**EPOV**

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Je regardais son visage alors qu'elle menait un combat intérieur pour savoir si elle me le dirait ou non. C'était parfaitement normal pour elle de vouloir me toucher. Je me serais inquiété si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle était en train de naître sexuellement et ces désirs étaient naturels. Il y avait un côté de moi qui voulait qu'elle me touche. Je voulais tellement sentir ses mains sur mon corps, sentir ses ongles me griffer en réaction au plaisir que je lui donnerai, sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau. C'était nouveau. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'on me touche quand quelqu'un m'achetait. J'avais simplement exécuté ce que la femme exigeait, ne pensant pas à ce que je faisais.

Ceci était vraiment nouveau.

Je regardais le visage de Bella. Un million d'émotions traversait son magnifique visage. Confusion, embarras, excitation. De si nombreuses émotions, en un rien de temps.

« Je veux … te toucher. » Réussit-elle finalement à dire, bégayant seulement un petit peu.

Je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Pourquoi étais-je entré dans tout ça ? Normalement, je m'enfermais, à partir de ses moments-là, dans ma bulle, vide et sans émotions aucunes. Maintenant, la seule chose que je pensais faire, c'était de me focaliser sur elle, sur son plaisir et ce n'était pas d'une quelconque manière, qui soit … anormale en soi, mais c'était malsain.

« Alors, touches-moi. » Murmurais-je alors que ma voix tremblait un peu. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, alors que je disais ses mots et nos fronts se reposaient l'un sur l'autre. « Touches-moi de la manière que tu veux. » Ajoutais-je. Elle respira très lourdement, ses seins couverts effleuraient mon torse. C'était comme si mon corps quémandait son toucher.

Ses grands et innocents yeux bruns examinèrent une nouvelle fois les miens, comme pour me demander la permission avant de baisser les yeux sur mon torse. Ses doigts descendirent lentement jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon T-shirt blanc, remontant le tissus jusqu'à mes aisselles. Je levais les bras pour qu'elle puisse me l'enlever. Je regardais comment elle se mordait timidement la lèvre, alors qu'elle regardait mes muscles rouler pendant que j'enlevais mon tee-shirt. Je souris légèrement, heureux qu'elle me trouve attirant.

Quand mon T-shirt fût enlevé, elle le laissa tomber sur le sol, hésitante et elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ses yeux étaient comme hypnotisés par mon torse ; C'était des yeux de lapins craintifs, qui regardaient le loup, qui lui était prêt à le manger dans la seconde. Espérant calmer sa peur, je pris ses poignés et desserra ses poings, plaçant mes lèvres sur la peau du dos de sa main avant de les placer sur mon torse nu. Elle haleta doucement et ses yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent.

« S'il te plaît, touches-moi. » Dis-je doucement.

Lentement, elle commença à bouger ses doigts sur moi. Elle traçait mes muscles, envoyant des bouffés de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre et je réussis à contrôler le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge. Comment une vierge, pouvait-elle être aussi habile de ses mains ? Bella passa ses mains sur mon ventre, traçant mes abdos de ses ongles.

Réalisant où ces muscles la menaient, elle s'arrêta juste avant la ceinture de mon pantalon. Sa respiration se coupa.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. » Murmurais-je. Se yeux revinrent sur mon visage et je continuais à parler. « Ce soir, je vais te prendre, Bella. » Dis-je. « Il pourra y avoir une légère quantité de douleur pour toi, mais cela passera, je t'assure. Après que le pire soit passé, il y aura le plaisir, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

Elle poussa un léger gémissement.

« Mais cela arrivera seulement si tu me touches … partout. »

Elle se figea et je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre de façon erratique. Je voulais qu'elle s'habitue à mon corps. Elle était une femme avec des envies et des désirs – mon travail consistait à faire sortir ses désirs les plus enfouis. Le monde serait un meilleur endroit si je faisais cela pour Bella. Je l'a dirigeait vers la chambre, alors qu'elle était de dos, sachant que se serait le meilleur lieu pour faire ce que je voulais faire. Sa paume était moite dans la mienne dû à sa nervosité.

Je laissais la porte ouverte et je me retournais vers la brune aux grands yeux devant moi. Je l'a déshabilla très lentement, en prenant des précautions particulières avec ses sous-vêtements. Je décrochais facilement son soutien-gorge et je le faisais glisser le long de ses bras avant de passer à sa culotte. Je voulais que cela soit monumental pour nous. Si cela se passait bien, ensuite, tout serait bien meilleur. Mais si j'allais trop vide ou que je l'effrayais, cela pourrait être désastreux et je pourrais la faire détester le sexe à jamais. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire, la chose que je redoutais le plus. Maintenant, elle était complètement nue, et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux d'errer sur elle. Bien sûr, il y avait des femmes que j'avais vu qui était plus belle qu'elle, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette Bella Swan, qui m'attirait l'œil. Une lumière cachée par sa timidité à l'intérieur. Et la lumière mourrait d'envie de sortir.

« Déshabilles-moi, Bella. » Dis-je, sans la commander. Je pouvais la voir essayer de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tâche plutôt que sur sa nudité. C'était très difficile pour elle d'être nue devant moi. Il s'était seulement passé deux jours depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Son front était plissé, tant elle était concentrée. Ses petits doigts déboutonnèrent lentement le bouton de mon pantalon, faisant descendre ma fermeture éclair. Ses articulations frôlant le haut de mon boxer, et je serrais mes mains derrière mon dos en deux poings serrés. Oh mon Dieu, que cela était bon.

Je l'aidais en tirant mon jean vers le bas, et le retirant. J'avais déjà retiré mes chaussures et mes chaussettes avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Maintenant, j'étais seulement en boxer. Et que Dieu me damne si je n'avais pas été dur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon érection, et s'élargirent de surprise. Elle m'avait déjà vu nu avant dans la salle de bain, ce matin-même, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle allait sentir mon sexe en elle.

« Le boxer, aussi. » Dis-je promptement.

Elle rougit, mais crocheta ses doigts sur l'ourlet de mon boxeur. Ses doigts chauds contre ma peau m'envoyaient dans une sorte de frénésie. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de me l'enlever. J'avais peur qu'elle soit effrayée vu comment j'étais dur, mais au lieu de l'effroi, je vis de la fascination dans ses yeux. Je grognais presque. Mon sexe n'avait fasciné aucune femme avant.

C'est là que je sus que Bella serait le commencement d'un bon nombre de première fois pour moi. La première femme que recherchait plus que du sexe avec moi. La première femme que j'avais envie de baiser autant, et la première femme qui voulait en savoir plus à propos de moi et pas juste dans combien de temps, je pourrais lui donner un orgasme.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, et restait là, debout, à me regarder. J'étais nu ; elle était nue.

« Touches-moi. »

Elle fit un pas vers moi et plaça ses lèvres contre ma clavicule avec douceur. Je fermais les yeux et je plaçais mes mains sur sa délicate taille. Dieu, sa peau était comme de la soie sous mes doigts. Les os de ma main me faisaient mal de la toucher plutôt, que de l'embrasser et de tenir toutes les parties de son corps. Elle laissait traîner ses lèvres sur mon torse, suçant de manière hésitante mes mamelons.

Je gémis bruyamment. Ma queue s'agita lorsque sa hanche effleura la mienne. Putain, c'était plus difficile pour moi que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Bon sang, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, d'aussi puissant.

Bella approcha ses lèvres des miennes dans l'idée de me donner un baiser, alors qu'elle était haletante et essoufflée. Sa langue frôla la mienne de manière hésitante. J'étais choqué de voir oh combien elle était effrontée. Même si elle était encore hésitante, encore prudente, elle me laissait simplement la toucher et l'embrasser. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile que je ne le pensais.

Ma queue était pressée contre son bas ventre. Chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, c'était comme si elle me caressait. Puis elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour envelopper ses bras autour de mon cou, et sa chatte effleura la tête de mon sexe.

Je perdais pied.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas la blesser, mais un besoin éclata soudainement à l'intérieur de moi. Un besoin qui consuma toutes pensées cohérentes, en un brasier de désir infernal. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle alors que je la pressais contre le mur, attaquant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle gémit profondément, resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Mes mains agrippèrent son cul, pétrissant ses parfaites et rondes fesses dans mes mains. Ma langue dominait la sienne, mes mains bougeaient vers l'avant de son corps pour que je puisse jouer avec sa chatte. Je frottais son clitoris rudement et j'enfonçais un doigt en elle, expérimentalement. Elle était absolument trempée.

« Oh Dieu. » Criait-elle alors que j'enfonçais deux doigts en elle, les bougeant de manière circulaire pour lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Puis je commençais à pomper en elle, d'abord lentement, puis en augmentant la cadence. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, reposant sa tête contre le papier peint fleuri. Ses mains étaient crispées sur mes bras pour se tenir à la verticale. « Oh Dieu, Edward. » Gémissait-elle.

J'ajoutais un troisième doigt, l'élargissant un peu plus, en continuant de pomper en elle. Mes yeux étaient verrouillés sur son visage. Je voulais me souvenir de la façon dont son visage se tordait avec le plaisir, la façon dont elle haletait, ses glorieux seins se soulevant.

« Je vais peut-être te laisser t'en tirer cette fois. » dis-je, haletant dans son oreille. « Mais, la prochaine fois que tu me toucheras, Isabella Swan. Tu seras familiarisé avec la façon dont ma queue regarde, goûte et sent à l'instant où j'en aurais fini avec toi. »

Je suçais son téton, enroulant ma langue autour des ces monticules dressés quand mes doigts se déplacèrent à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était si humide, si mouillée, que ça coulait un peu sur ma main. Oh Dieu, mon sexe mourait d'envie d'être à l'intérieur d'elle. J'allais avoir un sérieux problème de couilles bleues si je ne faisais rien à ce sujet bientôt. Mais j'allais lui faire avoir son premier orgasme.

Sa respiration devint difficile à cet instant précis et je savais qu'elle était proche. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son emprise sur moi en était douloureuse. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler malgré la force qu'il me fallait pour la soutenir, et elle répétait : « Oh Dieu. » encore et encore. Décidant de faire poindre son orgasme rapidement, je courbais mes doigts en elle, sentant les murs lisses de son vagin se serrer quand elle atteignit l'orgasme. Elle cria faiblement, ses jambes flanchant avant de lâcher. Je l'a rattrapais, l'emmenant au lit immédiatement.

J'embrassais ces lèvres rougies avant de bouger ma bouche plus au sud. Je pris soin de ses seins, les suçant et les léchant un à un jusqu'à ce que ses mamelons soient rouges et durs. Elle n'était pas encore redescendue de son orgasme et cela renforcerait le prochain qui arriverait. J'embrassais son bas ventre, plongeant ma langue à l'intérieur de son nombril. Je fis courir ma langue sur ses hanches. Elle se tordait sous moi. Je maintins ses hanches sur le lit, la regardant une nouvelle fois avant de me concentrer sur le festin devant moi. Sa chatte était trempée et une fois de plus douloureuse pour moi. Voir ça me fit devenir encore plus dur.

Mes couilles me criaient de juste la baiser. C'en était douloureux tellement j'étais dur. J'attrapais un préservatif dans ma poche et rapidement je le mis sur mon membre dur. J'en utilisais toujours un. Les femmes ne voulaient pas tomber enceinte d'un talonneur.

Je bougeais jusqu'à ce que je sois au dessus d'elle, me positionnant à son entrée. Ses yeux me fixaient sérieusement ; elle était prête. J'embrassais ses lèvres avant, plaçant la tête de mon sexe à l'intérieur d'elle.

Oh putain de merde, c'était si bon.

Si je m'écoutais, je viendrai instantanément. Mais je me retenais. Bella était vierge. Je ne pouvais pas la prendre durement, l'Edward excité pointerait le bout de son nez, mais plus tard. Elle avait besoin du tendre Edward, de l'Edward attentionné. C'était sa première fois et je voulais que ça soit aussi bien que possible pour elle. Je glissais lentement en elle, me concentrant pour maitriser le désir qui faisait rage en moi.

Mais, putain, elle était tellement serrée.

Je brisais ensuite son hymen. Bella n'était plus vierge désormais. Je regardais son visage et vit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. J'étais atterré. J'avais causé de la douleur à la plus charmante des créatures sur Terre – il faudrait que quelqu'un me tire une balle dans la jambe et me laisse saigner à mort. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pour la faire souffrir. J'embrassais la larme, au goût salé, et je me concentrais pour rester parfaitement immobile.

Elle remonta son corps dessous le mien pour pouvoir venir m'embrasser, me demandant silencieusement de continuer.

J'amorçais donc un mouvement, sortant d'elle à nouveau, serrant les dents parce que, putain, je n'avais jamais ressenti un plaisir de cette envergure. Impossible de m'arrêter, je revins rapidement en elle. Elle s'arqua et gémit, ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon dos.

« S'il te plaît. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse, à peine audible. « S'il te plaît vas … plus vite. C'est en train de me tuer. »

Je souris légèrement et obéit. Après tout, j'étais à ses ordres. Qui était en train de blaguer là ? Je voulais cela au moins autant qu'elle, sinon plus. J'augmentais le rythme, bougeant dedans et hors d'elle. Je continuais à lui prodiguer des caresses et à sacrer sa petite chatte humide qui était si serrée. Oh merde, les hommes de ce monde avaient disparu quand ils avaient laissés Bella rester vierge.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de ma taille. Je gémis et fermais les yeux.

« Merde, Bella, je te sens si bien. » Sifflais-je, me penchant pour mordre son cou et laper sa peau. Ses hanches rencontraient chacun de mes coups.

Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mon membre, enserrant ma queue comme dans un étau. Je plongeais alors plus profondément en elle et elle passa de l'autre côté, se resserrant encore plus autour de mon sexe. Elle atteignit un orgasme puissant, son cri se répercutant sur les murs de la chambre. Cette belle sonorité emplit mes oreilles alors que je libérais ma semence dans le préservatif. Mes couilles se serrèrent sous la force de mon apogée et ma queue vibrante se calmait en elle. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de garder mes bras tendus pour ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids.

Je sortais d'elle et j'attendis. Je voulais tellement replonger dans le paradis de sa chatte. Mais elle aurait mal demain matin, et je ne voulais pas lui causer plus de douleur. Il serait extrêmement égoïste de ma part de poursuivre mon propre plaisir sans penser au sien.

Pendant son orgasme, Bella était magnifique. Beaucoup d'autres femmes avaient l'air en colère ou d'avoir peur quand elles atteignaient leur apogée à cause de la façon dont leurs visages se tordaient.

Mais elle, elle ressemblait toujours à un ange – un ange totalement baisable.

Oh mon Dieu, j'irais en enfer pour ça.

* * *

Alors comment avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Le lemon vous a plu ? ;D Je sais que cela vous a manqué au dernier chapitre.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas, il n'attend que vous !!! Et review =teaser.

Pour le prochain chapitre, prévoyez des glaçons. Il y aura aussi du lemon.

15


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et très HOT (et oui les filles du lemon, le titre est très prometteur)!!! L'utilisation de glaçons est très recommandée à plusieurs moments.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir.

Merci aux anonymes: Lukilina, myli, lunivers-2-twilight, magalie, Rozzarena, sophiebelier, christine, juliie, laurie,

Fleur : merci d'avoir laissé un review pour chaque chapitre lors de ta relecture. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. ;D. C'est vrai que cette fiction est super.

Eva : j'espère que tu seras bientôt inscrite.

Séraphine : merci pour ta review. Je te conseille la douche froide alors pour ce chapitre. Très chaud.

Fleur : J'en ai beaucoup des glaçons. Un stock énorme que j'ai préparé avant de commencer à traduire cette fiction. :D

Arwen : c'est vrai que le POV d'Edward pour la première fois de Bella est très bien choisi. L'auteur a très bien choisi.

Héroiine : ravie que mes deux teasers t'es plu. Voici le chapitre.

Poupoune : si tu veux que je te prévienne quand je publie il me faut une adresse mail ou sinon inscrit-toi, ça prends longtemps et t'es pas obligé de publier quelque chose pour le faire. Biz

Un grand merci à **Manelor**, ma BETA qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Un grand merci à elle. ;D

Sur ce bonne lecture…

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Amusement sous la table.( T/N :Titre prometteur vous ne trouver pas, en anglais « Fun under the table ».)_

**BPOV**

Dans mes rêves, Edward me touchait. Je m'étais endormi dans ses bras, nue et insouciante pour la première fois de ma vie. C'était dur de croire que moi, Bella Swan, avait pu perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Dans mes rêves, j'étais en train d'essayer d'écrire un article pour mon cours de journalisme. J'étais en train de stresser car c'était à rendre pour le jour suivant. Je sentais deux mains descendre lentement dans mon dos, glissant un peu vers l'arrière de mon jean. Je sursautais, tressaillant et je me retournais pour voir Edward sans T-shirt. Il me guidait pour aller jusqu'au lit, mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. Je pressais son corps nu contre le canapé et me mettais à califourchon sur lui. Subitement, j'étais complètement nue. Je me rabaissais donc sur sa queue, m'empalant moi-même sur lui. Je gémissais de plaisir et il gémissait profondément. Ses mains enserrèrent mes hanches, m'enfonçant plus profondément sur lui.

« Merde. » Grondait-il. « Chevauches-moi. » J'obéissais alors et je commençais à bouger au-dessus de lui. Je gémissais, ma tête retombant en arrière sous le coup du plaisir que j'avais de le chevaucher si durement.

Fin du rêve érotique (T/N: Et oui les filles ce n'était qu'un rêve * va se coucher, il est temps*)

« Bella ? » Une voix amusée et lointaine m'appelait. Immédiatement, je sortis de mon rêve érotique. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir le visage d'Edward très près du mien. Mes bras étaient autour de son cou, et j'étais couchée sur le côté, une jambe sur sa hanche tandis que j'étais arquée contre lui.

Oh mon Dieu, je voulais mourir.

Ses magnifiques lèvres formaient un sourire diabolique. Il savait ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« Oh Dieu. » Gémissais-je d'embarras, me retournant de sorte que je sois éloignée de lui et qu'il ne puisse plus me voir. Je mis un oreiller sur ma tête.

« Rêve coquin, Bella ? » Ronronna-il. Je le sentis me tirer contre son corps et enlever l'oreiller de dessus mon visage. Son corps s'accordait parfaitement contre le mien. Ses lèvres couraient le long de ma mâchoire, descendant sur ma gorge et sur mon épaule. Je refusais de le regarder mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler les frissons qui me parcouraient. « Pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas cela ? » M'encourageait-il.

Sa main parcourait mon corps, descendant sur mes seins, mon bas-ventre, et se reposa sur le sommet de mes jambes. Mon souffle devint haletant, et je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de ne pas geindre ou gémir.

Il pressa ses hanches contre les miennes. Sa dure érection contre mes fesses et mon centre douloureux à cause de mon rêve, me firent presque gémir.

« Racontes-moi, Bella. » Me dit-il, sa voix légèrement plus ferme.

« Et bien. » Commençais-je, hésitante, essayant de l'ignorer alors que sa main droite jouait avec mon entrée. « J'étais en train d'écrire un article sur mon ordinateur quand j'ai senti deux mains parcourir mon dos. Je me suis tournée et j'ai vu que c'était toi. Tu me conduisais vers la chambre, mais je t'ai poussé sur le canapé et … . » Je rougis encore plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela. Je maudis mes rêves avec véhémence. Pourquoi mes hormones s'étaient-elles relâchées, sans ma permission en plus, la nuit dernière ? Quand j'avais sentis Edward en moi, c'était comme si j'avais ressentis toutes mes hormones sexuelles se réveillaient en même temps.

« Oui ? » Dit-il en m'invitant à poursuivre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je … t'ai chevauché. » C'était ça, j'étais en train de mourir d'embarras. « Oh non ! » J'attrapais rapidement l'oreiller pour le remettre sur ma tête.

Il me serra simplement dans ses bras. « Tu es stupide Bella. » Il attrapa l'oreiller une fois de plus et me retourna vers lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse me voir. J'étais certaine que mon visage était cramoisi. « C'est parfaitement naturel. Il n'y a rien de mal à faire des rêves érotiques. C'est des choses vraiment communes, autant chez les hommes que chez les femmes. » Il ferma les yeux. « Dis-toi, que c'est la leçon numéro quatre »

Il était si calme. Je me souvins alors, que lui était expérimenté et que j'étais qu'une simple … ignorante.

Ses yeux émeraude scandèrent les miens. J'oubliai subitement de respirer, comme si mes poumons étaient comprimés. Il prit une profonde respiration et parla « Que dirais-tu d'aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

« Quoi ? » Ok, c'était complètement inattendu.

Il sourit. « Je pensais juste que cette relation avait besoin d'être aussi normale que possible. Et je ne voudrais pas te priver de merveilleuse nourriture. Qu'est-ce-que tu penses de Olive Garden ? »

« Je pense que ce serais merveilleux. »

« Aussi, j'ai pensé que mon ami Emmett pourrait nous accompagner. Il a quelques problèmes avec son épouse – ils sont en instance de divorce. Peut-être que ton ami Rosalie pourrait venir aussi. Emmett aime les blondes. » Dit-il en riant légèrement.

Rosalie me tuerait si elle savait que je lui arrangeais un rendez-vous. « Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett aime faire ? » Demandais-je sachant que si je voulais que Rosalie accepte cela, je ferais mieux de lui raconter les meilleures choses.

**EPOV**

Je voulais inviter Bella à diner dehors avec moi, mais Emmett était de plus en plus déprimé à l'heure qu'il était. Maggie était en train de le traquer, quelques fois acceptant de signer les papiers du divorce et d'autres fois, refusant même de s'en approcher. Il avait besoin de sortir de la maison. Et puisqu'ils étaient sur le point de divorcer, je ne voyais aucun mal à lui présenter une jolie blonde. J'étais presque sûr qu'il apprécierait Rosalie.

J'avais parlé à Bella d'Emmett, et ensuite j'avais suggéré qu'Alice pourrait venir elle aussi. Jasper me vins alors à l'esprit et je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux de l'inviter lui aussi, pour Alice. Je n'avais jamais aimé joué les entremetteurs avant, mais cela semblait plus facile maintenant. Je pouvais seulement espérer que chacun aimerait les autres.

Et bon sang, le corps de Bella était une sirène, qui m'appelait. Mes doigts me démangeaient de toucher sa peau, partout. Mais sa putain d'alarme de réveil m'en empêcha. C'était l'heure pour elle de se préparer. Je réprimais un grondement de mécontentement, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise.

Mais je voulais bien être damné si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir aujourd'hui. Je souris légèrement en pensant à tout ce qui pouvait arriver dans le restaurant comme celui de l'Olive Garden.

Je pensais à me joindre à elle alors qu'elle était partie prendre sa douche, mais en fait, je ne pense pas que cela soit une si bonne idée finalement. Je ne voulais pas la mettre en retard. Je prendrais simplement une douche quand elle partirait pour l'école. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, simplement vêtue d'une robe verte foncé avec des sandales à lanières, ses cheveux remontés en un élégant tourbillon, un coup fort retentit à la porte. Elle était magnifique. Je lui souris et je l'embrassais profondément, aimant la façon dont elle se lovait dans mes bras. « Tu es magnifique. » Murmurais-je.

« Je te remercie » Répondit-elle timidement.

« Isabella Swan ! » Cria une fille à travers la porte. « Nous allons être en retard. Encore ! »

Je ne détournai pas les yeux d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne referme la porte. Je l'entendis commencer à leur expliquer nos plans pour aujourd'hui.

J'avais déjà parlé à Emmett de mes projets, la nuit dernière pendant que Bella dormait, lui disant que je le rappellerais si c'était d'accord avec elle. J'avais inclus Jasper et Alice dans mes plans. Je regardais l'appartement de Bella, c'était un espace de propreté impeccable.

Ça allait être une longue attente.

Je rappelais Emmett et lui dit que tout était ok. Je comptais les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison. J'essayais donc de réparer quelques petites choses dans la cuisine, comme sa porte de placard qui grinçait et la porte du réfrigérateur qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à moitié. Je m'envolais hors de mon esprit. J'aurai presque pu chanter le remake d'Alléluia quand j'entendis Bella rentrer.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fasses ça ? » Entendis-je Rosalie dire impatiemment. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter ? »

« Je pense que ça seras bien. » Dit Alice en toute confidence. « Mon rendez-vous est un mannequin. »

Je souris et je me dirigeais vers la salle de séjour depuis laquelle on pouvait voir la porte d'entrée. Bella était radieuse, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi en souriant. Elle était si belle que j'étais certain qu'elle était un ange descendu du paradis. Seul un ange pouvait avoir un visage aussi pur et magnifique, seul un ange pouvait avoir un sourire qui rayonnait de joie.

« On se retrouve au Olive Garden au alentour de cinq heures, mesdames. » Dis-je poliment à Alice et Rosalie. « Je suis sûr que nous allons passer un agréable moment. »

Je refermais rapidement la porte, et j'attirais Bella dans un profond baiser. Ses mains serrèrent mes cheveux fortement, sa langue se glissant dans ma bouche. Je jouais avec sa langue de la mienne, mes mains parcourant son corps pour jouer avec le bas de sa courte robe. Elle haleta, puis gémit dans ma bouche. J'accrochais sa jambe autour de ma hanche, l'y maintenant alors que je la pressais contre le mur. Ses hanches venaient buter contre les miennes, frottant contre ma bite qui se durcissait. Bon sang, elle était si délicieuse.

J'allais l'avoir aujourd'hui. J'ouvris les yeux rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Merde, il était déjà quatre heures et demie. Nous avions seulement une demi-heure. Ce que j'avais à l'esprit pour elle devait prendre au moins deux heures. Mais je me promettais que je la gouterais pendant qu'elle essaierait de manger à côté de nos amis. J'allais la manger dehors pendant que les autres mangeraient leurs repas à seulement quelques mètres de nous. C'était risqué ; ils pourraient très bien comprendre ce que nous faisions mais je ne l'espérais pas.

Je rompis le baiser et la repoussa. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées par la force de nos baisers et ses yeux grands ouverts. Je secouais la tête pour effacer toutes les mauvaises pensées qui affluaient subitement.

« Nous devons partir bientôt. » Dis-je à contrecœur.

Elle soupira et acquiesça. « Je crois que tu as raison. »

**BPOV**

Mon estomac était en train de gronder alors que nous arrivions au Olive Garden. Alice et Rosalie étaient déjà debout à coté des portes, seules à peu de distance de deux hommes vraiment magnifiques. Les filles jetaient des coups d'œil furtif vers eux du coin de leurs yeux. Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux grands mais avec des différences. L'un était blond et extrêmement musclé, se tenant élégamment. L'autre était bien bâti, un peu comme un bodybuilder, les cheveux foncés. Ils étaient vêtus de jeans mais d'une chemise boutonnée. Evidemment, ils ne se connaissaient pas les uns les autres. Edward et moi allions devoir les présenter.

« Alice, Rosalie ? » Dis-je en souriant. Alice se précipita vers moi.

« Est-ce que ce Dieu serait mon rendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, essoufflée, en regardant le blond.

« Si tu es en train de parler du blond là, alors oui. » Répondais-je enthousiaste. « Et celui aux cheveux foncés c'est Emmett. Le rendez-vous de Rosalie. »

« Oh merde. » Dit élogieusement Rosalie, regardant son rendez-vous. « Sa mère devrait recevoir un million de dollars pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi sexy. Chaud, putain, il est parfait. Je t'adore vraiment, Bella ! » Elle me serra rapidement et fortement dans ses bras.

Edward présenta Alice et Rosalie à Emmett et Jasper. Ils eurent tout de suite l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Nous étions assis à une grande table assez grande pour douze. Edward s'assit à côté de moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Mon cœur s'emballa, complètement hors de contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas mentir ; j'étais contente d'avoir effectivement un rendez-vous avec lui. Cela faisait paraître les choses comme plus normales, plus détendues.

« Donc Jasper, » Commença par dire Alice, prenant les commandes de la soirée « Le mannequinat est ton seul job? Ou as-tu un autre travail ? »

Il sourit et rit. « Le mannequinat est ma carrière. »

Nos plats arrivèrent et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que la serveuse faisait des clins d'œil à Edward. Je ressentais le même sentiment intense comme la fois ou Rosalie avait dit qu'elle trouvait qu'Edward était très beau. Jalousie ? Je lançais un regard de mépris à la serveuse et pris la main gauche d'Edward dans la mienne pour lui montrer qu'il était avec moi. Sans me regarder, elle s'éloigna.

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je rougis. Il savait que je n'aimais pas qu'il reste à me fixer de cette façon. Je sentis sa main glisser hors de la mienne et passer sous l'ourlet de ma robe. J'haletais, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma respiration s'accéléra.

« Mange. » Me murmura-t-il. « Cela ne fonctionnera que si les autres pensent que tout est normal. »

Il fit courir un doigt sur le devant de ma culotte. Je pris une bouchée hésitante de mes pâtes, essayant d'agir normalement. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait prévu de faire mais l'anticipation rendait les choses encore plus terribles. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres qui étaient absorbés par leurs propres conversations. Alice avait une discussion animée avec Jasper pendant qu'Emmett racontait à Rose sa passion de bricoler les voitures. Ils ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention à moi ou à Edward.

Edward était assis à ma droite. Sa main glissa à l'intérieur de ma culotte, parcourant l'extrémité des mes plis. Je gémis en me redressant.

« Mange. » M'exhorta-t-il à nouveau, en traçant mon ouverture.

J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux et à continuer à manger. Il taquinait mes lèvres, les pinçant entre ses doigts et faisant courir ses ongles sur elles.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Haletais-je. Je me mordais la lèvre pour garder mon gémissement prisonnier dans ma bouche. Les autres étaient du côté opposé de la table, ainsi ils ne pouvaient pas voir ses doigts jouer avec mon centre.

« Si quelqu'un demande. » Murmurait-il à mon oreille. « Je suis parti au toilette des hommes. »

Et il passa sous le linge de la table, hors de ma vue.

J'arrêtais de respirer. Mon cœur, cependant, était hors de contrôle. Quelque chose toucha ma jambe nue et je poussais un cri d'effroi.

« Chut, Bella. » Murmurait-il, poussant la nappe pour que je puisse voir son visage. Il était positionné entre mes jambes, sa tête à quelques centimètres de mon cœur humide. « Ceci est très important – tu dois rester calme et continuer à manger. Tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent que tu es en train de te faire manger sous la table, tu ne penses pas ? Et que penserait le gérant de l'Olive Garden s'il savait cela ? »

Je m'accrochais au bord de la table fermement, mes jointures blanchissant. Il releva l'ourlet de ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches, faisant en sorte que nos activités soient cachées aux yeux des autres. Il serra le tissu de ma culotte dans son poing et me l'arracha.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et mon dos se vouta, incapable de le cacher. Le déchirement du tissu le long de ma peau était sans doute la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais expérimenté. Je baissais les yeux justes à temps pour le voir presser le tissu sur son visage et le respirer profondément.

« Mmmm, délicieux. » Murmura-il.

Il m'écarta les cuisses, déployant mon chaud et douloureux centre devant lui. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes mollets, s'arrêtant au niveau de mes genoux. Il suça ma peau à cet endroit avant de partir plus au nord. Je me sentais comme si mes os allaient se transformer en bouillie. Ravalant un gémissement, je luttais pour rester silencieuse, sans même manger. Je pouvais respirer de l'orge, mais j'étais incapable de consommer n'importe quelle sorte de nourriture.

Les mains d'Edward prirent en coupe mon derrière, le tirant vers lui afin qu'il puisse m'atteindre plus facilement.

« Tu es vraiment une vilaine petite coquine. » Reprochait-il. « D'abord tu as des rêves érotiques qui te font devenir humide de désir ; Maintenant tu es tellement mouillée que tu t'écoules sur la banquette du restaurant. Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » Ricana-t-il humblement, provoquant un souffle d'air chaud sur moi. Je gémis lentement, resserrant ma prise sur le bord de la table.

Puis il enfouit son visage dans ma chatte.

J'haletais, mon corps se raidissant sous le plaisir. Il me tenait solidement par les hanches, me rapprochant de lui, mordant ma boule de nerf et faisant tourbillonner sa langue autour d'elle. Il me suçait profondément.

« Oh Dieu. » Gémissais-je.

Alice se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec inquiétude. « Bella, est-ce que tout ça va bien ? Où est Edward ? »

Je me focalisais sur la réponse, essayant de me souvenir comment former les mots. « Il … euh » Commençais-je, ma voix tremblant. Edward ne me laissait aucun répit, continuant à me laper, me buvant aussi sec. « Il est allé aux toilettes. »

Alice me regarda pendant un moment. J'essayais de piquer ma fourchette pour manger une bouchée de mes pâtes, mais ma main tremblait.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer ? » Dit-elle, inquiète. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'elle ne paraisse pas suspicieuse.

« Je vais bien. » J'essayais de rendre ma voix rassurante, mais Edward remplaça sa langue par ses doigts et commença à me pomper rudement. Le mot « bien » sonna comme si je l'avais crié, ma voix montant de deux octaves.

« Ok… . » Elle ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle retourna à sa conversation avec Jasper, immédiatement plongée dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler.

Edward faisait délibérément des mouvements bruts et rapides, tellement fort et rapides que le plaisir se construisant en moi, me rendait si serrée et dense que j'avais envie de crier avec force mon abandon. Mon jus coulait hors de moi et il était difficile de conserver le silence.

« C'est ça. » Murmurait-il, enlevant ses doigts de moi alors que j'étais sur le point de jouir. Je baissais les yeux vers lui, pleine de frustration, juste à temps pour le voir se lécher les doigts, appréciant la façon dont il goûtait mon excitation. « C'est vrai, je vais te manger ici au milieu de ce restaurant bondé. Remue tout ce que tu veux, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Il m'écarta les jambes encore plus et commença à me baiser avec sa langue d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Seul lui, pouvait être qualifié ainsi ; seul Edward avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

Ses dents s'attardaient sur mon centre, l'endroit où nous étions joints. Il me buvait comme un homme assoiffé, me lapant durement. Je balançais mes hanches contre sa bouche, mes mains se nouant fermement dans ses mèches soyeuses et bronze.

**EPOV**

Merde, elle était magnifique. Et elle sentait vraiment très bon. Son nectar était le plus représentatif de Bella : doux et mais sucré comme du miel. Sa poitrine était en train de se soulever, et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts afin que personne ne devine ce que nous faisions. Je remerciais silencieusement ma bonne étoile que les autres soient tellement absorbés par leurs conversations. Sinon, ils l'auraient su immédiatement.

Une partie de moi voulait que tout le monde sache que j'étais en train de la baiser avec ma langue, qu'il sache qu'elle était mienne. Que j'avais le droit, moi et personne d'autre, de la goûter, de la baiser et de la satisfaire.

Elle me tenait le visage fermement, ne me permettant pas de m'échapper. Plongeant ma langue en elle, je faisais en sorte de la déplacer en faisant des mouvements circulaires afin que cela lui donne plus de plaisir. Je sentais ses parois vaginales se resserrer un peu autour de ma langue, et je souriais.

Elle était proche de la jouissance.

J'étais si dur que je craignais que mon érection ne déchire mon pantalon. Je devais l'avoir. J'allais l'avoir. Je pensais à la salle de bain et me demandait si je devais l'emmener là-bas. La pensée du parfait paradis de sa chatte serrée autour de moi me fit gémir. Mais c'était trop risqué après ce que nous étions en train de faire en ce moment. Les autres le sauraient surement.

Suçant profondément en elle, une fois de plus, je sentais qu'elle avait atteint son point culminant. Son corps se raidit, elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fortement que je craignais qu'elle ne se coupe et commence à saigner.

Et merde, elle jouissait fortement.

Le liquide sucrée s'écoulait de sa chatte, et je le buvais avec impatience jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Impossible de m'en empêcher, je pinçais ses plis. Elle haleta et jouit pour la seconde fois.

Cette fois, j'attendais. Si je continuais, il y aurait une grande chance pour qu'on se fasse prendre. J'attendais jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende sur terre avant de bouger. Enfonçant sa culotte dans ma poche, je tirais sa robe vers le bas afin qu'elle ne soit pas remontée plus longtemps sur ses hanches. Je rampais rapidement de dessous la table, me sentant comme un scélérat qui vient juste de prendre la vertu d'une jeune fille.

Heureusement les autres ne faisaient pas attention à nous quand je retournais à ma place. Mon plat était froide, mais je pouvais à peine m'en soucier avec le festin que je venais de dévorer quelques instants auparavant. Bella avait un regard ahuri mais heureux. J'étais sûr qu'il y aurait un signe autour de son cou indiquant « Baiser juste avec la langue. ». Elle était si belle, et tellement sexy.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être chez elle.

Heureusement, Emmett fut l'un des premiers à dire que nous devrions partir. Je me levais donc et pris la main de Bella, reconnaissant le fait d'être seul avec elle.

**BPOV**

J'avais du mal à marcher. Mes jambes étaient encore un peu caoutchouteuses à cause du bien provoqué par « l'amusement d'Edward sous la table », comme il aimait l'appeler. Emmett voulait parler à Edward, ainsi il y avait juste nous, les filles, qui rentrions chez nous. Alice et Rosalie crièrent et éclatèrent de rire dès que les portes du taxi se refermèrent sur nous.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella, il est passé sous le table au milieu de l'Olive Garden ?! » Cria Alice. Le chauffeur du taxi se retourna vers nous par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

« Quoi ? Comment l'as-tu su ? » Une rougeur prit naissance sur mes joues.

« Comment ne pourrais-je pas le savoir ? » Ria Alice en me donnant un coup de coude dans le flanc. « Tu étais là à gémir et à te tortiller. Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, j'aurais raconté aux gars que vous étiez en train de déconner l'un et l'autre en public. »

« Tu aurais vu ton visage. » Sourit Rosalie. « Il doit avoir une bouche d'enfer. » Elle agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je rougis et essayais de les ignorer. Bientôt, elles se mirent à parler de Jasper et Emmett. Rose continuait d'appeler quelqu'un du nom de Maggie, une garce, et de la maudire pour faire pression sur Emmett un peu plus, comme elle le disait.

« Bye ! » Crièrent-elles quand je fus devant mon immeuble. « Racontes-nous tout ce qui se passe ! »

« Je le ferais. » Les rassurais-je. Je n'étais pas sûre si je devais leur mentir ou pas. Je finirais probablement par leurs donner les détails les plus croustillants de toute façon.

Je me retournais et marchais jusqu'à mon immeuble, montant les marches, puisque le bâtiment ne disposait pas d'ascenseur. Mon estomac était serré à cause de l'anticipation. J'avais vu le regard brûlant qu'Edward m'avait donné après ce qu'il m'avait fait sous la table. Je savais qu'il avait été très excité et je savais ce qui allait se passer quand il arriverait à la maison. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

* * *

Alors comment avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Intéressant ? Ah le fantasme du lieu public, universelle je dirais !!! Perso moi j'aime bien ce chapitre car tous les couples se forment peu à peu; Jasper avec Alice et Emmett et Rose.

J'attends avec impatience vous commentaires.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas, il n'attend que vous !!! Et review =teaser. Alors déchainez-vous !!!

Pour le prochain chapitre, prévoyez des glaçons. Il y aura aussi du lemon. Et surtout que Bella prend les choses en main !!!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi !!! Désolé pour l'attente.

J'espère que vous avez tous préparé vos glaçons car ce chapitre est assez HOT et avec l'attente et le teaser que je vous ai envoyé. J'imagine le résultat. Surtout que je ne voudrais perdre personne en route !!!!

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir. 99 reviews !!! C'est super merci tout le monde. Pour les anonymes ; surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une adresse mail pour avoir votre teaser.

Merci aux anonymes: matrineu54, rose24, Mélanie, lena, Alice, Sweety, Héroiine, sophiebelier, cilceferret, cordy, lukilina, Manon, laurie, aldie, magalie, b-v-s

Fleur : merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours rire !

Eva : Pour t'inscrire je sais tout est en anglais. C'est pas toujours évident. Tu vas sur Sign Up en haut à droite. Ensuite tu remplis les cases (Pen Name,..) n'oublies pas de cocher les deux au dessous. Et de retranscrire les 2 noms. Car contre après je sais plus ce qu'il faut faire mais si tu as un souci aides-toi d'un traducteur sur internet comme Google traduction. Biz et bon courage.

Blandine : Merci pour ta review. Je crois qu'on fantasme toutes sur le fait de le faire dans un lieu public. Moi perso, ce serait dans un avion ou dans un train. Mais remarque le resto c'est pas mal. Biz

N'hésister pas à m'envoyer une adresse mail pour que je vous envoie le teaser les anonymes.

**Maintenant je voudrais faire passer un message à la personne qui m'a envoyé un message anonyme (bien entendu) en écrivant : « You suck bitch. » : je voudrais donc dire à cette personne qu'il faut grandir un peu. Si tu veux du sexe regarde un porno ou trouve toi quelqu'un. Mais évite d'insulter les gens car c'est vraiment puéril et lâche!!!**

Un grand merci à Manelor, ma BETA qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Un grand merci à elle. ;D

J'oubliais quand j'ai dit que Bella prenait les choses en main, je n'avais pas pensé au jeu de mots… bien qu'il soit vrai…

Sur ce bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Après le diner des délices.

**EPOV**

Les filles s'entassèrent toutes dans le taxi, pendant qu'Emmett m'attirait par le coude, à la suite de Jasper.

« Vous avez fait ça en plein milieu du restaurant ? » Demanda Emmett. « Vous ne vous êtes même pas préoccupés du fait qu'il y avait des gens autour de vous qui aurez pu savoir ce qui était en train de se passer ? »

Jasper me sourit, approbateur. J'haussais les épaules, mais je ne pouvais pas enlever le sourire béat de sur mon visage. « j'ai été embauché pour ça. Elle mérite d'en avoir pour son argent. »

« Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre d'être arriver à la maison pour faire _ça_ ? »

« Non. »

Emmett soupira de manière théâtrale et roula des yeux, en souriant avec indulgence. Son sourire fana peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne tout à coup très sérieux. « J'espère que tu n'ais pas en train de nourrir des sentiments pour cette fille. » Dit-il désapprobateur. « Je ne t'arrêterai pas si tu décidais de mener une vie différente, mais je te conseille fortement de ne pas faire ça »

« Comment tu t'entends avec Alice ? » Demandais-je à Jasper, en essayant de changer de sujet. J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec toutes ces histoires d'amour. Emmett ne m'arrêterait pas si je voulais abandonner ma carrière actuelle, mais c'était la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais bon. Pathétique, c'était la seule chose que je savais faire.

« Elle est merveilleuse ! » Le visage de Jasper s'illumina d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant chez lui. « Elle est intelligente, elle a confiance en elle et elle est drôle. » Il souriait. » Je t'en dois une, mec. Merci. »

« Ouais, Edward, merci. » Dit Emmett. « Elles sont belles et elles ont vraiment du cœur. Contrairement à d'autres garces, qu'il y a sur cette Terre. »

« Tu veux parler de garces comme Maggie ? » Lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il ricana et acquiesça. J'étais content qu'Alice et Rosalie ait séduit mes deux amis. Même le fait de parler de sa femme infidèle n'atteignait pas la bonne humeur d'Emmett.

« Oh, d'ailleurs » Dit-il « Tu as un shoot vendredi. Chez Lilian, à onze heures. Je me suis assuré que rien ne se passera ; elle n'aura pas l'audace de recommencer sa tentative de garce détraquée comme la dernière fois. »

J'acquiesçais, pas très confiant de retourner chez Lilian, mais je savais qu'Emmett ne me mentirait pas.

« Si tu as de bonnes photos, tu obtiendras alors une double page dans son magasine. Page centrale. » Souria Emmett. « Mais on n'as pas à se soucier à propos de combien tu es bon dans tes photos, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un mannequin doué, Edward. »

« Merci. » Je me retournais vers Jasper qui était en train de boutonner sa veste. C'était un mannequin talentueux lui aussi, mais son travail n'allait pas plus loin. Il n'était pas un escort boy – il était simplement un mannequin pour sous-vêtements. « Je te vois plus tard, Em. » Répondis-je. « Au revoir, Jazz. »

« A plus. » Dit Jasper, ses cheveux blonds brillant légèrement sous les lumières de la rue.

« Aller va la baiser, tigre. » Cria Emmett alors que j'entrais dans le taxi.

Comme toujours, j'avais des plans pour ce soir. Des souvenirs remontèrent en moi - le goût sucré du jus de Bella, la façon dont elle se tortillait alors que je la mangeais littéralement sous la table. J'étais dur à nouveau, mais cette fois mes couilles se crispaient du désir d'être à l'intérieur d'elle. Le plaisir grandissant que j'avais expérimenté dans le restaurant, explosait en moi maintenant. Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant son immeuble, je sortais et jetais l'argent au chauffeur de taxi, sans me soucier de ma monnaie. Je gardais mes mains jointes devant moi pour cacher mon érection en allant jusqu'à l'escalier.

Je frappais à la porte avant de mettre ma clé dans la serrure et de la déverrouiller. Elle ouvrit la porte, son beau sourire m'accueillant.

« Edward. » Murmura-t-elle, le soulagement visible dans son ton.

Je souris en réponse. Ce, à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, ce fut à ce qu'elle se jette sur moi comme elle le fit.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Nous trébuchions dans le couloir, mes bras enroulant sa taille rapidement. Elle portait encore sa séduisante robe verte, et je sentais ses seins se pressant contre ma poitrine. Ma langue se glissa dans sa bouche, la goûtant et luttant pour la dominance.

Ses mains s'entremêlèrent douloureusement dans mes cheveux, et je grognais, aimant cela à chaque seconde. Nous réussissions à revenir dans l'appartement. Je la stabilisais rapidement sur ses pieds et refermais la porte derrière nous. Lorsque je me retournais vers elle, je vis qu'une bataille interne se jouait derrière ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir être doux, Bella. » L'a prévenais-je. Je voulais tellement prendre mon temps, mais ma queue vibrait avec mon besoin. Si je ne faisais pas quelque chose à ce propos bientôt, j'allais avoir un grave problème de couilles bleues.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le sois. » Répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Avec ses sept mots, tout mon contrôle disparut. Elle voulait que je sois rude, elle voulait que je la fasse fondre comme du mastic dans mes mains. je fis glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules, le tissu rampant le long de son corps, atterrissant sur le sol, autour de ses pieds.

Elle était complètement nue dessous, ses sous-vêtements ayant disparus.

Je gémis alors, empoignant sa taille avec mes mains, la ramenant vers moi. Je l'embrassais brutalement sur les lèvres avant que ma bouche ne descende plus bas. Ses mains déchirèrent littéralement ma chemise, envoyant valser les boutons.

**BPOV**

Un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine quand je lui arrachais sa chemise. Je désirais ardemment cet homme. Mon besoin de lui en devenait presque handicapant. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de comparable avant et je ne pensais pas que je le ressentirais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sentir ses lèvres brûlantes contre ma peau et ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts, c'était tout bonnement délicieux. Je savais que le physique était prédominant dans notre relation. Mais le côté émotionnel était en train de prendre peu à peu encore plus d'importance. J'espérais que ce n'était pas seulement moi qui ressentais cette connexion. J'aspirais vraiment à entendre un jour mon nom sur ses lèvres, voir son sourire. Je voulais tout savoir de lui.

Toutes pensées cohérentes partirent en fumée quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon sein, prenant mon mamelon entre ses dents et le tirant doucement avant de faire tourbillonner sa langue sur mes monticules avides.

Je criais alors, mon dos s'arquant. Je luttais avec son pantalon, en essayant de le tirer vers le bas. Se détachant, il enleva rapidement le dernier de ses vêtements. Puis ses mains retournèrent sur mes hanches, me tirant brutalement contre sa chair nue. Sa queue était dure, appuyant sur mon bas-ventre et ma bouche bougeait en rythme avec la sienne dans un chaud et passionnant baiser.

Les mains d'Edward prirent en coupe mes fesses, et je levais mes jambes, les enroulant autour de sa taille. Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il s'enfonça en moi.

J'haletais, les yeux écarquillés. Il pressa mon dos contre le mur, plongeant plus profondément en moi. Je gémissais du contraste aigu entre la paroi froide et son corps chaud. Il y avait encore une faible quantité de douleur, une légère quantité endolorissement. Mais il recommença à entrer et sortir de moi et la douleur refloua.

« Je … je ne peux pas être doux. » Dit-il à nouveau, en grinçant des dents contre le désir intense qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux fermement alors que je chuchotais à son oreille. « Ne le sois pas. »

Après ça, il plongea si profondément en moi que j'étais sûre qu'il avait touché mon cœur. Je gémis, mon gémissement ressemblant presque à un cri, le mur rugueux frottant contre ma peau. Mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était lui, Edward.

Il claquait à l'intérieur de moi, ses mains chaudes pressant mes fesses. Un cri d'extase s'échappa de ma gorge, mon dos s'arquant encore plus. Mes parois se resserrèrent étroitement autour de son membre, le pressant. Je me sentais comme si mon cerveau était en train de s'éreinter par le plaisir déferlant à travers moi. Edward accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçant plus vite en moi alors que je criais quand un double orgasme me frappa simultanément.

Je l'entendis gémir alors qu'il laissait échapper un grondement érotique de sa poitrine. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il se calmait à l'intérieur de moi. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi. Je le désirais ardemment. Comme une drogue, et j'avais besoin de plus.

Il sortit de moi, posant mes pieds en douceur sur le sol. Mes genoux tremblaient dangereusement, mais je réussissais à rester debout. Edward se débarrassa de son préservatif usagé – et je ne savais pas comment j'avais fais mais… – et je le fis s'allonger sur le dos au milieu du plancher de mon salon. Mon désir me rendait plus courageuse, moins timide.

« Je te veux encore. » Dis-je doucement.

« N'oublies pas …. » Il fit un signe vers son pantalon qui gisait sur le sol, et je savais de quoi il était en train de me parler. Atteignant la poche, je ressortis un autre paquet carré. Subitement, mon anxiété me rattrapa. Je le voulais si fort, mais je n'avais jamais fait cela avant.

Ouvrant avec soin l'emballage, je sortis le préservatif en latex. Edward avait les bras derrière la tête, me regardant. M'agenouillant devant lui, je serrais le préservatif dans ma main et me penchais vers le bas. Il cessa de respirer complètement quand je plaçais un chaste baiser sur le gland de son pénis. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je me concentrais sur son membre, dur une fois encore. Je ressentais mon inexpérience, maintenant plus que jamais – je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censée faire, ce qu'il aimait. Le mieux que j'avais à faire était de me laisser guider par mon instinct.

Je fis glisser ma langue sur son gland, de façon hésitante, le goûtant. Je découvris que lorsque je bouchais la fente de son pénis avec ma langue, il grognait de plaisir. « Putain Bella. » Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux, m'encourageant à poursuivre. Je léchais la longueur de son manche avant de sucer profondément la tête.

« Oh, merde. » Gémit-il.

Pourquoi aimais-je le fait qu'il était en train de blasphémer ? Pourquoi m'excitait-il autant ? Quand je raclai mes dents sur sa longueur, ses hanches s'arquèrent vers moi et ma bouche, touchant le fond de ma gorge. Il haleta, ses mains serrant mes cheveux. Il avait meilleur goût que tout ce que j'avais déjà mangé.

**EPOV**

Oh, putain.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je luttais pour ne pas jouir dans sa bouche. Je ne savais pas si elle était prête pour ça, si elle était prête à goûter ma semence. La plupart des femmes n'avalait pas – j'avais appris cela par expérience. Evidemment, Bella ne le serait pas non plus.

Sa petite et chaude langue s'enroulait autour de ma bite, se mouvant dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, de plus en plus vite. « Putain, putain, putain. » Sifflais-je, chaque muscle de mon corps se tendant. Elle me suçait comme un bâtonnet de glace, et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

Je vins violement, me libérant dans sa bouche, par-à-coups longs. Avec mes yeux fermés, je ne pouvais pas la voir. Mais je sentis sa gorge se resserrer quand elle avala mon sperme … chaque bouchée de ça. Oh, putain, j'étais foutu.

« Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement par la suite.

Luttant pour ouvrir les yeux, je vis qu'elle me regardait avec une expression insondable. Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de ma bite ramollissante. Tout à coup, j'étais de nouveau dur. Ma queue défiait toutes les lois de la science. Je ne devrais pas être déjà dur. Pourtant je l'étais. Dur, comme un putain de roc.

« Oui ? » Ma voix sortit dans un gémissement.

« As-tu … as-tu aimé ? »

Je l'a regardais avec étonnement. Etait-elle vraiment en train de se poser la question ? « Par l'enfer, oui, Bella. J'ai adoré cela, putain. »

Un sourire fier éclaira son visage. Elle se redressa, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses seins rebondir comme des poires pâles, mûres pour la cueillette. Puis elle prit le préservatif dans sa main et le mis correctement sur mon sexe. Ses ongles éraflèrent légèrement ma queue et je siflais.

« A mon tour. » Sur ce, je levais ses hanches, la positionnant au-dessus de moi, et la laissant retomber sur ma bite.

Son cri résonna dans mes oreilles. Elle se voûta, son corps se raidissant, et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. Mon entrée en elle n'avait pas été douce. En fait, ça avait été si rude que c'en était presque brutal. Je serrais les dents, obligeant mes yeux à rester ouvert afin que je puisse regarder cette belle femme me chevauchant.

Tenant fermement ses hanches dans mes doigts, je commençais à lui imprimer un mouvement. Sa chatte se crispa fermement autour de ma bite. Elle commença à me chevaucher plus fort, comme si j'étais un cheval. J'étais tellement en train de blasphémer dans mon esprit, que cela en devenait ridicule. J'aurais besoin de le purifier après avec du savon peut-être.

« Putain, Bella. » Grognais-je, ruant mes hanches vers sa chatte, l'empalant plus profondément sur moi.

« Oh ! Oh... » Gémit-elle, de sa voix hésitante. Ses seins rebondissaient délicieusement, ses mamelons sombres, serrés et durs. Je serrais ses tétons grossièrement, les pinçant et roulant ses bourgeons roses entre mon pouce et mon index. Je l'aidais à aller plus vite, en utilisant mes mains sur ses hanches brûlantes.

« Oh Dieu. » Cria-t-elle. Je sentais qu'elle commençait à jouir.

Désireux d'accroitre son plaisir autant que possible, je pris en coupe son petit cul de pêche, enlevant ma bite de sorte que seule le gland reste à l'intérieur d'elle. Même avec toutes les heures de fou que j'avais passé à travailler, garder mes bras tendus avec son poids et l'angle, c'était impossible. Sa respiration était erratique, et je pouvais pratiquement entendre son cœur accélérer sa course.

« Putain. » Gémissais-je, la laissant tomber une fois de plus sur moi. Les parois de sa chaude et serrée chatte se resserrèrent sur ma queue alors qu'elle venait violemment. Son cri de pure joie était ma récompense.

La main de Bella gratta ma poitrine, ses yeux se fermant. Sa chatte trempée et la façon dont ses petits seins ronds s'intégraient parfaitement à ma main étaient trop pour moi. Un grognement sauvage s'échappa de ma poitrine alors que je me libérais dans le préservatif.

Elle retomba contre mon corps, se couchant sur moi. Je sortais d'elle, jetant le préservatif dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à proximité, fort heureusement. Enroulant mes bras autour d'elle, je la pris délicatement dans mes bras. Le sol n'était pas l'endroit le plus agréable pour passer la nuit. Je l'allongeais sur le lit moelleux. Elle me souriait doucement alors que je me couchais à côté d'elle. Je pouvais dire de par le regard qu'elle me lançait au travers de ses yeux chocolat que ses sentiments pour moi étaient en train de s'approfondir. Un bonheur étranger m'envahi le corps, réchauffant ma peau froide. Presque instantanément, la peur éclipsa le bonheur.

Je compris que mes propres sentiments étaient le simple miroir des siens. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir la force de rester éloigner d'elle, émotionnellement, si je conservais notre relation physique.

Sa main bougea pour prendre la mienne doucement, la douceur de sa peau envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« Le carnaval commence demain. » Commençais-je, en essayant de me distraire de ma révélation antérieure. « C'est mit en place juste au dessus du centre commercial. Ils ont une grande roue, des jeux et tout. Je me demandais si tu aimerais être ma cavalière. »

Le sourire qui ornait son visage s'élargit. « J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup être ta cavalière pour le carnaval. Merci. Edward. »

J'enveloppais mes bras autour de sa taille, l'a tirant contre mon corps d'une manière qui n'avait rien de sexuelle. Je voulais simplement être près d'elle, sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Posant un baiser sur son front, je respirais la magnifique odeur de la chose la plus éclatante sur Terre – ma Bella endormie.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai perdu personne en route? Intéressant ? Notre petite Bella sort de sa timidité.

Moi j'aime bien quand Edward dit : Ma Bella juste à fin, c'est trop mignon.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas, il n'attend que vous !!! Et review =teaser. Alors déchainez-vous !!!

Pour le prochain chapitre, prévoyez des glaçons. Il y aura aussi du lemon et vous allez enfin savoir comment Edward en est arrivé à faire ce travail.

Biz et à bientôt

;D


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et assez HOT!!! L'utilisation de glaçons est très recommandée à plusieurs moments.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir.

Je tenais à vous informer que j'ai repris la fac jeudi donc j'ai moins de temps pour traduire. Cela ne devrait pas affecter la publication normalement si c'est le cas je vous préviendrais.

Merci aux anonymes :

Leeloo59, Gwendoline, ambre707, Zoe, Blandine, Héroiine, Sweety, cynthiacullen, claire, Ousna92, bella-v-swan, Eva, Manon, sophiebelier, Rozzarena, laurie, amel, Sarah, Bella31, len-han, Cécile.

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je suis désolé.

Dans le chapitre précédent, il y a une petite erreur de traduction à la place de carnaval c'est la fête foraine que je trouve plus logique avec ce chapitre.

Un grand merci à **Manelor**, ma BETA qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Un grand merci à elle. ;D

Sur ce bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La Fête Foraine

**BPOV**

Les cours furent difficiles à suivre le lendemain. J'avais remarqué qu'hier avait été presque normal. Il n'avait pas agi comme un espèce de jouet embauché pour mon bon plaisir, et j'étais très contente de ça. Je détestais me dire que je l'utilisais. C'était un homme aimable, attentif, qui était beaucoup trop gentil pour être un prostitué. C'était tellement dégradant à vivre pour quelqu'un.

Alice était invitée pour dîner avec Jasper ce soir, donc elle ne pouvait pas venir à la fête foraine avec nous. Rosalie avait dit qu'elle et Emmett allaient à son garage. Apparemment, il possédait des voitures qui étaient « foutrement pécheresse » selon Rosalie.

En un sens, j'étais un peu vexée par le fait que nous n'ayons pas un autre rendez-vous de groupe, mais cela signifiait que j'aurai plus de temps seule avec Edward. J'essayais de prêter attention aux cours, mais des pensées de lui, pas totalement chastes d'ailleurs, continuaient à trotter dans mon esprit – la façon dont ses lèvres se refermaient sur la fourchette quand il mangeait, les petites tâches de rousseur qu'il avait sur son épaule droite, le sourire éblouissant qui me faisait fondre.

Finalement, c'était l'heure de partir et je sautais de mon siège. Alice rigolait. « Enthousiaste pour la fête foraine, Bella ? » Elle remua ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Je rougissais.

« Je te vois plus tard. » Marmonnais-je, me précipitant dans ma voiture. Mon tas de ferraille faillit ne pas vouloir démarrer, mais j'étais déterminée à rentrer à la maison pour voir le visage séraphique d'Edward à nouveau. Une boule de tension était en train de se former à l'intérieur de moi. Il semblait qu'il y avait des années que je n'avais pas été auprès de lui.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, je vis que la porte de ma chambre était ouverte. Je ne le voyais nulle part ailleurs donc je supposais qu'il était dans la chambre. Espérant lui faire une surprise, je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi et prudemment j'allais jusqu'au seuil de la porte de ma chambre. Je vis qu'il avait enfilé un jeans qui moulait ses fesses parfaitement bien, montrant leur délicieuse rondeur. Et aussi un tee-shirt noir moulant. Il était si beau que je trouvais dur de croire qu'il était réel. Il se retourna vers moi, mettant son portefeuille dans sa poche.

« Bonjour, Bella. » Dit-il avec douceur, toujours sans me faire face.

Je soupirais de ma défaite. J'avais été trop bruyante.

**EPOV**

La fête foraine commençait très tôt, à quatre heures. Comme Bella et moi attendions en ligne pour obtenir nos billets, je regardais la fête foraine devant nous. La première chose que je voyais, était la grande roue. Elle faisait au moins la hauteur d'un immeuble de quinze étages avec le genre de wagons qui pouvait accueillir plus de deux personnes. Ce n'étaient pas wagons-cercueils – ces wagons serrés qui étaient communs dans les années 1980 et 1990. Ces wagons étaient plus sûrs. Ensuite j'ai vu un tilt-o-whirl (Lien sur mon profil), déjà en mouvement. Il y avait une maison du rebond (maison gonflable où l'on peut sauter dedans), une maison comme une chose qui était essentiellement et précisément grande, fermée avec un ballon, un kiddy roller-coaster (un grand huit pour enfants), des jeux, des prix, des stands de nourritures et de nombreux autres manèges. L.A avait toujours l'une des meilleures fêtes foraines de l'existence.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Gronda l'homme de la billetterie. C'était un homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui avait terriblement besoin de se raser.

« Je vais prendre deux bracelets. » Répondis-je. Les bracelets vous permettaient de monter dans n'importe quel manège autant de fois que vous le vouliez.

« Soixante dollars. »

Le prix avait augmenté depuis l'année dernière. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'étais à court d'argent, donc je sortis rapidement trois billets de vingt et les remettais à l'homme. Bella était presque en train de sauter de haut en bas avec excitation. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, alors que l'homme me remettait les bracelets en plastique. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une joie de vivre et d'une anticipation palpable. J'étais heureux que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble, être simplement l'un avec l'autre. Je ne voulais manquer cela pour rien au monde.

Je l'aidais à mettre le bracelet et je mis le mien ensuite.

« Allons-y ! » Elle se mit à me tirer dans la fête foraine.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. J'attendais qu'elle décide où nous devions aller, tout simplement pour voir la gamme d'émotions passer sur son visage. Enfin, je la vit se poster devant le tilt-o-whirl près de nous.

« Que dirais-tu … ? » Elle faisait un signe vers elle.

« Sûr. Que dirais-tu d'alterner ? » Suggérais-je. « Tu choisis quelque chose, puis je choisis quelque chose ensuite. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle hocha la tête, puis me sourit d'un sourire qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur presque imperceptiblement. Je pris un siège à côté de Bella, sur le tilt-o-whirl, tenant les barres à côté de ma tête. Elle cria de joie quand ça commença à tourner. C'était la première fois que je me sentais véritablement libre depuis des années. C'était presque comme si le fardeau était tombé de mes épaules, et que je pouvais juste être un homme normal accompagnant une belle femme à une fête foraine.

Nous chancelions hors du manège. Mon bras droit empoignait Bella, ses jambes étaient vacillantes, et elle était légèrement étourdie par l'attraction. Son rire résonnait autour de moi, comme la lumière irrégulière du soleil, brillante de possibilités.

« A ton tour. » Dit-elle vivement, un fou rire bouillonnant toujours dans sa gorge.

Je scannais la foule massive autour de nous. Puis je la vis. La maison du rebond. « Ça. » Je lui montrais du doigt, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de ses orbes chocolat. Elle poussa un cri de joie.

« J'ai toujours voulu aller dans un de ces trucs. » Dit-elle en riant. « Mais tu ne crois pas que nous sommes un peu vieux pour ça ? »

Je souris. « Pas du tout. Viens là. » La femme qui tenait la maison du rebond ne semblait pas heureuse par notre désir d'aller dedans. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont ses yeux allaient de mon visage à ma poitrine et enfin à l'avant de mon pantalon. J'étais habitué aux regards indiscrets des femmes, plus habitué à leurs regards que je ne le voudrais. Elle hocha la tête tristement et je tirais Bella dans la structure du ballon, nos chaussures laissées à l'extérieur.

Pour le moment, nous étions les seuls à l'intérieur. Bella et moi avions liés nos mains et nous commencions alors à voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur nous pouvions rebondir. Ensuite, nous avons rebondi en même temps et elle se pencha pour me donner un rapide baisé sur les lèvres. Je souriais, heureux. J'arrêtais de rebondir et je la tirais vers moi dans un doux baiser, oubliant le fait que tomber amoureux d'elle était interdit. A ce moment-là, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était de lui montrer combien elle était importante pour moi. Je n'étais avec elle que depuis une semaine et pourtant j'étais là, sombrant dans l'émotion qui allait ruiner ma vie. Alors, pourquoi cela m'importait si peu tout à coup ?

Mes mains prirent en coupe son visage doucement, nos lèvres bougeant tendrement ensemble. Sa peau était douce comme de la soie sous mes doigts, m'enchantant et me faisant la désirer ardemment d'une façon qui en était presque spirituel. Elle gémit doucement, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux. Nos corps étaient collés ensemble. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir de l'extérieur mais je souhaitais que ce moment soit doux. Elle le méritait. J'essayais de nier le fait que j'avais besoin de ce petit bout de douceur, cette petite tendresse, mais mon cœur savait la vérité. Après tous les passionnés et brutaux accouplements que mon corps avait exécuté, je voulais avoir un moment de douceur qui signifiait vraiment quelque chose.

Un moment qui parlait au fond de mon cœur déformé, le rendant vivant et le libérant de sa cage à toute épreuve.

« Hé, vous deux. » Cria la femme. « Pas de fornication dans la maison du rebond ! »

Nous nous séparions, haletant. Bella rougit follement et je ne pus que rire, me moquant légèrement alors que je la tirais en dehors. Quatre jeunes grimpèrent dans la citerne, hurlant follement d'excitation en faisant des rebonds de huit mètres au dessus du sol.

**BPOV**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et léger. Je souhaitais qu'il soit comme ça pour toujours. Mais rien ne dure éternellement, même pas le bonheur.

Je vis le jeu classique de la fête foraine et mes pensées tourmentées s'évaporèrent. « Oh ! Edward, regarde ! Voudrais-tu me gagner un ours en peluche ? » Agitant mes cils dans un flirt moqueur.

« Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir Bella. »

Le jeu constituait à faire tomber trois bouteilles empilées en forme de pyramide. L'objectif était de les frapper le plus de fois possible avec une boule, pour gagner la partie. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que c'était truqué, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à s'amuser.

L'homme qui était en charge du stand se dirigea vers nous avec un sourire aimable. Il me regarda moi, puis Edward. « Est-ce qu'un jeune homme fort voudrait gagner un prix pour sa petite amie ? » Je ris presque, car l'homme avait un fort et solide accent écossais comme celui d'une espèce d'indigène de Los Angeles. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de les abattre et vous obtiendrez cet magnifique et doux ours en peluche. » Il tendit à Edward trois balles de baseball et il le fit se reculer de 15 mètres des bouteilles empilées.

Je regardais attentivement, incapable d'arrêter mes yeux qui regardaient la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient sous son T-shirt serré quand il ramena son bras vers l'avant. Edward jeta la première balle qui toucha la bouteille du haut, les deux autres étant encore debout. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me fit un clin d'œil. Je rougis, mais lui envoyais un baiser pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

« Elle vous a envoyé un baiser » Dit l'homme. « Maintenant vous _devez_ gagner. »

Je pouvais dire qu'Edward voulait frimer un peu. Il jeta la deuxième balle et j'eus le souffle coupé quand les deux autres bouteilles tombèrent complètement sous l'impact. L'homme du stand se figea, choqué. Je rigolais et je dis à Edward.

« Tu as gagné ! »

Il m'attira à lui facilement, me faisant virevolter dans ses bras. Je regardais ses yeux verts qui me souriaient et je savais que je voyais au plus profond. J'étais totalement immergée dans le monde qu'Edward. Je l'aimais.

« Voici votre ours en peluche. » Dit l'homme en poussant l'ours vers nous. J'embrassais Edward une fois de plus avant de m'éloigner afin que je puisse prendre l'ours dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa fourrure douce. Il sentait le popcorn.

« Merci. » Dis-je à l'homme avant qu'Edward me tire dans une autre direction après avoir payé. L'homme me fit un clin d'œil complice et je ris, lui faisant un clin d'œil en retour.

Je remarquais que le ciel était sombre. Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions ici depuis si longtemps. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaitre, ressemblant à des clins d'œil, comme de minuscules phares de rire et d'espoir. La lune commençait à apparaître, pleine et riche de promesses. Tout à coup, je ne pouvais me souvenir d'une autre nuit qui m'avait rendu aussi heureuse. Les lumières sur la droite étaient allumés maintenant, éclairant la nuit qui s'assombrissait. J'entendais les cris provenant de toutes les attractions autour de nous. Un bébé était en train de pleurer sans cesse quelque part et un chien n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer. Quelqu'un me donna un coup de coude dans le dos par accident. C'était la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie.

« La maison des miroirs. » Entendais-je Edward murmurer. Je sortais alors de mes pensées, juste à temps pour nous voir entrer dans le bâtiment. L'entrée principale était peinte de telle sorte que vous entriez comme dans la bouche d'un clown. Son bras était chaud autour de ma taille et soudain tout devins noir alors que nous entrions dans la maison des miroirs. La seule lumière provenait des lumières noires clouées au plafond, rendant le tout surréaliste. Puis je vis des milliers de personnes. Mais ce n'était qu'Edward et moi. Il y avait seulement tant de miroirs qu'il me semblait qu'il y en avait bien d'autres ici.

Nous trébuchions sur le chemin, nous cognant à un mur de glaces propres, par accident, essayant de trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe. Puis je trébuchais.

Je sentis mon dos heurté le sol, mes jambes étaient écartées et ma jupe retroussée au niveau de mes hanches.

Soudain, il y avait tellement d'électricité au sein de cette maison des miroirs que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Ses yeux s'obscurcissant de désir alors que ses yeux descendaient le long de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur la partie exposée entre mes jambes.

« Je hais ma maladresse. » Me plaignais-je, luttant pour me relever en rougissant. Ce matin, en essayant d'être sexy, j'avais choisi de porter mon seul string. Il était en dentelle fine bleu.

« Pas moi. » Et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes avec passion. Il m'appuya contre un miroir, sa langue bougeant frénétiquement dans ma bouche. Je gémis et m'arquais contre lui, empoignant ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du mien. Un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine et mon string s'humidifia. « En fait, je trouve ta maladresse très sexy. » Dit-il doucement à mon oreille. Sa langue léchait le pourtour de mon oreille de manière sexy avant de sucer le lobe entre ses dents. « Spécialement quand tu finis comme ça. Allonger par terre et ouverte pour moi. »

Je rougissais timidement, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps d'être embarrassée. Je sentais sa main bouger de mon visage à mes seins, presque trop brusquement. Il pressa subitement et fermement mes seins avant de migrer vers le sud. Je sentais ses doigts chauds effleurant mon string, me tourmentant. J'haletais.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter que les miroirs autour de nous étaient recouverts de buée.

Puis il déchira mon string et je cessais de respirer. Je pense que mon cœur s'arrêta lui aussi.

**EPOV**

Toute la douceur de cette après-midi avait disparu, remplacée par de la pure passion. Ma bouche avait faim de la sienne, comme si j'étais affamé et que je pouvais retirer la nourriture de ses profondeurs. Mes mains remontèrent sa jupe autour de sa taille. Je commençais à caresser brusquement son clitoris. De bruyants gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge, emplissant délicieusement mes oreilles. La chaleur de sa peau et le soyeux de sa chair m'intoxiquaient. J'avais besoin de plus. Je voulais plus.

Déterminé à la faire crier mon nom, je commençais à la pomper. Mes lèvres brûlèrent sa peau alors que je suçais et mordais son cou. Elle était en train d'haleter lourdement, sa voix devenant juste un murmure.

« Allez Bella. » Grondais-je. « Tu peux faire mieux que cela. Laisses-moi t'entendre crier mon nom. »

Je savais que quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans la maison des miroirs à tout moment et me voir la baiser avec mes doigts. Je souris presque à cette pensée. S'ils le faisaient, ils ne sauraient pas ce qui était réel de ce qui n'était qu'un reflet. Je jetais un coup d'œil pour voir au moins une quarantaine de reflets de mes doigts pompant sa chatte humide.

J'étais tellement dur, putain si dur, que ma bite vibrait face à mon besoin.

Ses parois se serrèrent autour de mes doigts alors que je la pompais. Elle était proche de la jouissance. Mais je voulais attendre, pour prolonger son plaisir. Je voulais prolonger son plaisir au maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me crie dessus pour la libérer. Je ne savais pas qui avait besoin de l'entendre crier le plus ? Moi ou elle ? Moi, je voulais simplement entendre son cri glorieux.

Je ressortis mes doigts de son vagin rouge et enflé et je traçais les lèvres de son ouverture. Ses jambes vacillaient avec incertitude, mais je continuais. Puis je me mis à genoux et je poussais son dos durement contre le miroir. Son cul s'aplatit contre la vitre. Ma bouche descendit vers sa fente, la suçant fortement.

Elle cria, en s'arquant brusquement. Son goût m'excitait énormément. Mes dents grattaient son clitoris, avant de tirer doucement sur ses plis mouillés. Elle s'unit à ma bouche. Je levais les bras et massais ses fesses avec mes mains, pendant que je la travaillais avec ma bouche. Je plongeais ma langue profondément en elle. je courbais ma langue afin de récupérer son jus au maximum.

« Oh Dieu, Edward. » Gémissait-elle. « Ahhh. » Criait-elle alors que ma bouche sévissait directement contre sa chatte que je suçais aussi fortement que je le pouvais. Elle vint enfin, ses parois se resserrant sur ma langue et son jus se déversa dans ma bouche. Je lapai son jus au goût sucré de miel avant de me lever. Je débouclais rapidement ma ceinture et défit mon pantalon, permettant à ma queue palpitante d'avoir un bref moment de repos.

Je regardais Bella longuement. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte alors qu'elle redescendait de son orgasme, sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement et sa jupe encore autour de sa taille. C'était la vue la plus excitante que je n'avais jamais vu. Les glaces qui nous entouraient étaient complètement embuées. La sueur commençait à se former sur nos corps à cause de l'effort, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je n'en avais pas fini avec elle.

Ses jambes se dérobaient, mais je la rattrapais bien vite.

« Enroules tes jambes autour de ma taille. » Lui commandais-je. Elle obéit, et je tenais son cul dans mes mains chaudes. Je fis en sorte de me servir de l'un des préservatif qui était dans ma poche, jetant l'emballage sur le sol. D'une simple poussée, je plongeais profondément et brutalement en elle.

Je poussais un profond soupir et je fermais les yeux au plaisir chaud qui éclatait déjà violement en moi. Ma bite était en train de me crier de continuer, de la baiser. Mais je n'étais pas complètement sans cœur. J'attendais jusqu'à ce que je la sente érafler ses ongles sur mon dos de plaisir. Alors je sortais d'elle à l'exception de mon gland, et je re-rentrais violement en elle. Son dos frappa contre le miroir et je crus l'entendre se fissurer. J'espérais que je ne l'avais pas blessée.

Mais elle poussa un cri et mordit fortement mon lobe d'oreille.

Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler et je savais que je n'arrivais pas à la tourmenter plus longtemps. Avec ses jambes resserrées autour de moi et son dos contre les miroirs, je commençais à pousser fortement en elle, si vite que le rythme était difficile à maintenir.

« Putain, Bella. » Grognais-je, serrant ses fesses. Ses parois se serraient et se desserraient autour de ma queue comme si elle me trayait. Mes yeux étaient fermés hermétiquement et j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule, incapable de faire autre chose que de pousser dedans et hors d'elle. Ses hanches suivaient ma poussée alors que je plongeais en elle, voulant enfouir ma queue profondément dans sa chatte.

« Oh Dieu. » Criait-elle. « Oh, putain ! »

Je ne pouvais me souvenir si c'était la première fois que je l'entendais blasphémer, mais putain j'aimais ça. Je renouvelais mes efforts sur sa douloureuse chatte enflée et elle hurla de plaisir. Je couvris sa bouche avec la mienne, maintenant conscient du fait que quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre et décider d'enquêter sur ce qui se passait dans la maison des miroirs.

Je soulevais ses hanches de sorte à ce qu'elles fassent un angle avec ma queue. Et bingo. Je touchais son point G et elle cria de nouveau, ayant un orgasme pour la troisième fois en l'espace de vingt ou trente minutes au plus. Sa chatte se resserra comme un étau autour de ma queue alors qu'elle venait violement.

Puis elle se baissa, saisissant ma bite dans ses mains, et la plongeant au plus profond d'elle. Je grognais avec passion et me libérait dans le préservatif. Des lumières blanches explosèrent derrière mes yeux fermés. Je me calmais en elle.

Lorsque nous fûmes capables de marcher, nous sortîmes rapidement de là. Les miroirs étaient toujours embués et n'importe qui pourrait nous trouver. Nous serions mis en prison pour atteinte à la pudeur dans un lieu publique. Les jambes de Bella étaient comme de la gelée, donc je l'aidais à marcher, enveloppant mes bras autour d'elle. Avec ma queue enfermée en sureté dans mon pantalon, et le string de Bella déchiré dans ma poche, nous allions aller chercher un Funnel cake (lien sur mon profil). La nuit était claire avec les lumières. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toutes les choses qui pouvaient être faite dans les coins sombres et isolés de la fête foraine.

Le Funnel cake était frais, mais je ne voyais pas comment cela aurait pu m'importer. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle est mangé un peu avant de parler.

« Je connais quelque chose qui a meilleur goût que ce Funnel cake. » Lui dis-je de manière provocante, levant les yeux vers elle à travers mes cils.

Elle se figea et cessa de respirer. Je pouvais presque l'entendre devenir humide. Elle remuait mal à l'aise sur son siège en face de moi sur la table de pique-nique.

Je continuais. « C'est plus doux que ce sucre. » Je touchais le sucre en poudre sur le Funnel cake. « C'est plus épais que le sirop. Et je deviens toujours dur grâce à sa saveur. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je la regardais en retour, sans embarras. Elle oublia de mâcher.

« Oliver ! » Une femme cria derrière nous. Elle courait après son bambin qui marchait maintenant vers le Tilt-o-whirl, sur le point de se faire piétiner par la foule.

Nous allèrent sur la grande roue et chaque autre attraction au moins une fois. La préféré de Bella fut le Tilt-o-whirl. Nous l'avons fait au moins une douzaine de fois. La nuit passa dans un flot de rire, de chaleur et de bonheur. La maison des miroirs était la seule fois où nous avions été véritablement seuls, sauf pour la grande roue. Mais rien sur ce transport lent n'était trop cliché. Chaque fois que je croisais ses yeux chocolat me regardant, je sentais un frisson à travers tout mon système.

Quand je regardais finalement ma montre, je vis qu'il était une heure du matin.

« Tu es fatiguée ? » Demandais-je.

Nous nous asseyions à une autre table de pique-nique. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux cette fois, mais je n'avais pas fait un geste. Ce moment était trop parfait pour le sexe. Elle bailla et hocha la tête. Je souris un peu, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Nous marchions lentement vers sa voiture, nous tenant la main. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois, je n'avais jamais tenu la main à quelqu'un dans ma vie. Quand les femmes m'achetaient, elles voulaient plus de choses que me tenir la main.

« Je n'avais pas été à une fête foraine depuis l'âge de cinq ans. » Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

« Vraiment ? Tu en as été privée étant enfant. » Plaisantais-je. « Ta mère ne t'emmenait jamais à une fête foraine ? »

Brusquement, son visage s'assombrit par la douleur et je me détestais d'avoir dit cela. « Je suis désolé, Bella. » Ajoutais-je très vite. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quelque chose qui te troublerais, j'étais juste… »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur ma bouche, ses yeux sérieux, n'ayant plus aucune envie de dormir. « Je veux … je veux te le dire. » Elle ôta sa main et j'attendais. La douleur dans ses yeux était évidente. Je détestais ça, j'avais gâché cette merveilleuse nuit. Nous avons continué à marcher sur le parking, recherchant son petit et pathétique tas de ferraille qui lui servait de voiture.

« Mon père est mort quand j'étais jeune. » Dit-elle. « Cela a été spécialement dur pour ma mère. Quand mon père est parti, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle est mort et elle n'était pas mieux qu'une coquille vide. Je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois avec le pistolet de mon père, le regardant simplement comme si elle voulait se tuer. Ce qu'elle aurait probablement fait. Elle n'a pas reparlé depuis des années. Une fois, elle a même essayé de se trancher la gorge. »

**BPOV**

J'étais perdue dans mes douloureux souvenirs. Ils me blessaient. Les souvenirs étaient déchiquetés par des morceaux de miroir coupant tel des lames de rasoir mon cœur. Mais quand le miroir fût franchi, je me sentis mieux, plus légère.

« J'ai pris soin d'elle, mais c'était toujours difficile. Elle ne souriait jamais, ne parlait jamais. Elle ne mangeait rien parfois. J'ai du la forcer à manger même un peu de flocons d'avoine. Son esprit était mort, son cœur endolori par la peine. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle pleure, mais elle était toujours calme et absente, contenant toute sa douleur à l'intérieur. C'était pire que si elle avait sangloté pendant des semaines. »

Je sentais que des larmes glissaient sur mon visage sans relâche. J'étais pathétique. Est-ce-que je devais pleurer ? Ma mère était celle qui ressentait la douleur pas moi. Elle était celle qui était forte. J'avais toujours été faible et timide.

Edward me tira doucement vers lui. Nous étions à ma voiture, mais il ne faisait pas un geste pour ouvrir la portière. La paume de ses mains tenait mon visage, ses pouces frottant mes larmes. Je regardais en bas, refusant de lui jeter un regard et de voir le dégoût qui serait sur son visage.

« Oh Bella. » Murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front. « Tu retiens tant de douleur. Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on perd ses parents, même si ta mère est encore en vie. »

Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus lutter. Je levais les yeux. Ses yeux étaient douloureux mais tendre. « Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, vraiment. » Il poussa un profond soupir et je sentais la lutte à l'intérieur de lui. Je me sentais comme si nous étions dangereusement proches du point de rupture. Allait-il me faire confiance ? Sa voix, quand il me parlait, était si douce. Je pouvais à peine l'entendre. « Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune, j'avais seulement treize ans. Je suis allé vivre chez un couple de parents adoptifs. Ils étaient très gentils, mais j'étais en deuil et je les haïssais pour être aussi gai. Mes parents ont été battus à mort alors qu'ils revenaient du cinéma, une nuit, et tout ce que ma famille d'accueil faisait, c'était de sourire comme si tout allait bien. » Ses yeux étaient comme dans le vide, comme s'il était seulement en train d'exposer les faits pour lui-même, ne me racontant pas son passé. « A mon quatorzième anniversaire, je me suis enfui, décidant que je préférais vivre dans la rue que chez ces gens. J'ai mourus de faim à partir de là jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mes 18 ans, volant et agressant les gens pour obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin. » Brusquement, il s'arrêta. Ses yeux rivés sur moi à nouveau et je savais qu'il était revenu dans le présent.

Je me taisais. Bien sûr, je me sentais désolée pour lui, mais il y avait plus que cela. Sa douleur était comme une aiguille au travers de mon cœur, sa pointe minuscule causant une blessure aussi profonde qu'un bâtiment. Il avait confiance en moi. Je voulais le garder, pour faire disparaître toutes ses craintes.

« Ensuite Emmett m'a trouvé et m'a offert une carrière de mannequin. » Finit-il rapidement. « La prostitution a commencé plus tard. » Ses yeux s'emplirent de dégoût de lui-même. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'accabler avec cela. »

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui tins son visage en tout sécurité dans mes mains, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux. « Non, Edward, ne sois pas désolé. » Murmurais-je. Ses yeux étaient légèrement tendus et j'embrassais le pli entre ses sourcils pour le faire disparaître. Mais il persistait. « Ne vois-tu pas ? Ne te sens- tu mieux d'avoir lâché les vannes, d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un ? Emmagasiné autant de chagrin et de douleur pour qu'au bout du compte il ne te quitte jamais complètement, sauf si tu y fais face. » Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui dire, tant de choses qui pourraient le faire se sentir mieux. Mais je ne savais pas comment les mettre en parole. Mon cerveau était en vrac et tout ce que je pouvais penser c'est combien cet homme avait traversé d'épreuves. Et il avançait encore.

« Ne renonces pas maintenant. » Dis-je doucement. Puis je collais mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un tendre et amoureux baiser. Il soupira et enveloppa son bras autour de moi, ses muscles se détendant. Il me plaqua contre la voiture et notre baiser se transforma lentement en quelque chose de plus fort.

Quand il le rompit, me permettant de respirer, il me chuchota à l'oreille, la voix pleine de confusion. « Pourquoi est-ce-que je me sens de la sorte ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce-que je me sens si bien de t'avoir parlé de moi ? Ne devrais-tu pas t'enfuir en hurlant ? » Ses grands et graves yeux émeraude me regardaient et je lui disais la vérité.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Edward. » Lui promis-je. « Tu es coincé avec moi, maintenant. »

* * *

Alors comment avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Intéressant ? Ah le fantasme du lieu public encore renouvelé!!! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé le passé d'Edward ? Avez-vous sorti les mouchoirs ?

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas, il n'attend que vous !!! Et review =teaser. Alors déchainez-vous !!!

Pour le prochain chapitre, prévoyez des glaçons. Il y aura aussi du lemon. On n'a beaucoup fait remarquer que je vous faisais utiliser beaucoup avec cette fiction. Pensez un peu aux pauvres petits ours polaires sur leur pauvre banquise qui disparait peu à peu.

Ne vous conseilles donc d'ouvrir les fenêtres ou alors récupérer l'eau de pluie.

Biz et à bientôt.

;D

PS : pour ceux qui lise la fiction Biology je n'ai pas encore commencé à traduire la suite. J'ai préféré m'avancer sur le chapitre 10 de Sex Toy. Je compte le traduire la semaine prochaine, vous l'aurez sans doute en fin de semaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et TRES TRES HOT!!! L'utilisation de glaçons ou autres (Petite pensée écologique : Ayez pitié des pauvres petits ours polaires sur leur banquise qui aura encore diminué à la fin de ce chapitre) est très très recommandée à plusieurs moments.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir.

Merci aux anonymes :

Céline, Héroiine, marinou, sarah, Cécile, jessica, mlle.m , Inès, sophiebelier, Sweety, manon, TizianaLoredana, celine, laurie, amel, twilight-poison, Gwendoline. Désolé si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. J'ai fait vite pour poster le chapitre rapidement.

Un grand merci à **Manelor**, ma BETA qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Un grand merci à elle. ;D

Sur ce bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapître 10: French Tickler

(Pas de traduction française qui corresponde. N'hésistez à taper sur Google ou utiliser les liens sur mon profil seul bémol ils sont en anglais.)

**BPOV**

Ce matin-là, nous étions tous les deux calmes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il devait penser que nous avions fait une erreur. Il agissait presque comme s'il voulait faire machine arrière. Mais ce qui c'était passé hier était irréversible et son sombre passé me forçait à avoir besoin de lui encore plus.

« Edward. » Dis-je avec hésitation alors que nous étions au petit-déjeuner. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions envie de cuisiner donc nous nous contentions de céréales. Je relevais la tête pour voir ses yeux verts me regardant. « A propos de la nuit dernière… » Je m'arrêtais, incertaine sur ce qu'il fallait dire pour m'assurer que tout allait bien à nouveau. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas réagir de cette façon et te raconter mes problèmes. C'est juste qu'il y a tant de souvenirs et je … »

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers moi. « Chut, Bella. Tu n'as pas être désolée. » Ses doigts caressaient doucement mes cheveux. « Je suis content que tu me l'ais dit. Garder la douleur à l'intérieur de toi-même te blesseras seulement encore plus. »

Je ne disais pas ce que je pensais – que le fait qu'il conserve aussi sa douleur en lui, ça le faisait aussi souffrir. Hier soir, il m'avait parlé de son passé. Mais ce n'était que des faits bruts et je voulais en savoir plus.

Cependant, je voulais attendre. Je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas me le dire maintenant.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front avec douceur. « Veux-tu autre chose pour le petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je pourrais te faire quelque chose si tu as encore faim. »

Je secouais la tête.

Les cours étaient particulièrement éprouvants aujourd'hui. J'avais hâte de revenir à la maison, où Edward m'attendait. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait préparé pour aujourd'hui. Alice était aussi pétillante que d'habitude et Rosalie parlait d'Emmett. Apparemment, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était le patron d'Edward. J'espérais qu'il allait lui dire rapidement. Je soupirais. Tant de gens avaient des secrets, rien de tout ceci n'était bon.

**EPOV**

Après son départ, je pris un taxi pour aller au centre-ville. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais et ce qui convenait le mieux à Bella. Je pensais au vibromasseur standard qui était sous son lit. Elle avait besoin de choses différentes.

Le magasin avait un large éventail d'œuf vibrant. J'en choisis un simple, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, puis je regardais les French Ticklers. La caissière du sex-shop se léchait les lèvres alors qu'elle me regardait. Je l'ignorais. Je pris un paquet de French Ticklers et je le mis sur le comptoir avec l'œuf vibrant.

« Préparation de quelque chose de spécial ? » Demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation tandis qu'elle enregistrait les articles. Elle ne me demanda pas ma pièce d'identité alors que dans certains endroits on l'aurait fait. « Quelle fille chanceuse. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je gardais le silence pendant que je payais mes articles en murmurant un « merci » puis je pris mon sac et sortis.

Sur le trajet du retour, dans le taxi, je me souvins de notre petit-déjeuner tendu le matin-même. J'étais en train de m'impliquer, de m'impliquer dangereusement. J'avais construit ma vie comme un château de cartes et à cause d'un mouvement insouciant, il menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Pour être exact, il était en train de s'écrouler. Et ça à cause d'une fille.

Au lieu d'insister, je décidais d'occulter ce problème. Quand j'arrivais à l'appartement, je mis le sac en plastique sur la table de la salle à manger. Pour passer le temps, je nettoyais. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire – Bella gardait tout impeccable – mais je faisais ma lessive. Enfin, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour, Edward. » Dit-elle doucement, presque timidement. Elle me sourit, ses yeux bruns chaleureux et pétillants.

« As-tu passée une bonne journée, Bella ? » Demandais-je en marchant vers elle. Elle rabattit doucement la porte derrière elle, alors que je mettais mes mains sur ses hanches.

Elle hocha la tête. Je lui donnais un doux baiser. Mes lèvres étaient douces sur les siennes, ma langue traçant légèrement la ligne de sa lèvre inférieure en se complaisant du goût merveilleux de ses lèvres. Elle soupira et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur la mienne. Mes mains migrèrent sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses, que je pris en coupe avec douceur. Elle gémit, ses bras se resserrant autour de mon cou. Nos corps étaient moulés ensemble, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Je caressais sa langue avec la mienne et des frissons parcoururent ma peau.

Choqué, je me figeais. C'était une première pour moi.

Je n'avais jamais _aimé_ embrasser aucune de mes clientes ; je n'avais jamais _aimé_ faire quelque chose avec elle. Ça avait toujours été juste un travail que je faisais, quelque chose que je devais faire pour survivre. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que j'aimais particulièrement embrasser Bella ? Le pire, c'est que je n'aimais pas simplement cela, j'en voulais toujours plus.

Je rompis le baiser pour que nous puissions respirer et je plaçais mes lèvres sur son cou. Elle soupira profondément, et je levais la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandais-je, un peu inquiet.

« Rien. » Me dit-elle comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Intrigué, je la conduisis au canapé.

« Que dirais-tu si nous regardions un film ? » Suggérais-je.

« Ok. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et j'allais chercher un film. Sous l'impulsion, je choisis le Roi Lion et le mit dans le lecteur. Puis je pris l'œuf vibrant dans le sac qui était sur la table, et le mit dans ma poche. Bella avait les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, elle n'avait rien vu. Le French Tickler, on s'en servirait plus tard.

« Puis-je m'assoir avec toi ? » Demandais-je poliment.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, idiot. » Sa voix était enjouée. Je m'assoyais sur le canapé à côté d'elle et l'attirait sur mes genoux. Elle haleta de surprise mais se détendit contre ma poitrine quand le film commença.

Regardant vers le bas de son vêtement, je remerciais le Seigneur qu'elle porte encore une jupe. Je remarquais un motif dessus. Elle ne portait pas beaucoup de jupes quand j'étais arrivé dans sa vie, mais maintenant elle en mettait presque tous les jours. Voulait-elle me dire qu'elle voulait bien que je la touche sous sa jupe ?

Quand je commençai à embrasser son cou, elle ne bougea pas, elle continuait même à regarder le film où les animaux se déplaçaient vers le Rocher de La Fierté. Je trouvais cela presque pervers, ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire pendant que nous regardions un film pour enfants. Mais j'ignorais cet état de fait et je sortis le vibromasseur de ma poche. Je faisais glisser mes mains sur son corps de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas surprise quand je toucherais sa chatte. Quand ma main droite se glissa sous sa jupe, elle respira profondément, essayant de rester concentrée sur le film. J'effleurais de mes doigts les plis de son intimité et quand je descendis plus bas, je remarquais qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte.

« Pas de culotte ? » Demandais-je, presque désapprobateur. « Quelle mauvaise fille, Bella. » Dis-je, en plongeant un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. « Je pense que tu es en train de t'interroger pour ça. » Elle avait le souffle coupé, mais elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le film.

Elle essayait de rester calme. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'elle essayait de m'ignorer. Peut-être voulait-elle me taquiner, mais ça ne prenait pas du tout. Je plaçais rapidement l'œuf à l'intérieur d'elle afin qu'il touche les lèvres de sa chatte. J'appuyais sur le bouton de la télécommande, l'allumant faiblement, et elle sursauta sur mes genoux.

« Chut, Bella. » Murmurais-je. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'appuya contre ma poitrine. « Sais-tu ce qui est en toi en ce moment ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle se battait contre le plaisir que l'œuf vibrant lui donnait. Je souriais et tournait le bouton un peu plus vers le haut. Elle haleta, ses mains serrant maintenant le tissu du canapé en dessous de nous, ses jointures blanchissant.

« C'est un œuf vibrant. » Lui répondis-je calmement, en suçant le lobe de son oreille. Putain, elle était parfaite. Je tenais le vibromasseur en place avec mon doigt car il n'était pas très loin en elle et il tomberait si je le lâchais. Plus tard, je le mettrais plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. « Il s'agit d'un petit vibromasseur en forme d'œuf avec une télécommande qui s'y rattache. La télécommande me permet de choisir le niveau de vibration que je veux à l'intérieur de ta chatte. Que penses-tu du réglage qu'il a maintenant ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Sa poitrine se soulevait déjà de plaisir et de temps en temps ses hanches se contractaient quand l'œuf frappait un endroit particulièrement sensible. Elle était si foutrement trempée, mouillée, par le vibromasseur. Son jus coulait de sa chatte et je résistais à l'envie de lécher chaque goutte. Puis, mes mots se semblèrent s'inscrire dans son esprit, et elle secoua la tête.

« Pour l'instant, c'est au plus bas. » Murmurais-je dans son oreille. Ma main gauche serra sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra.

**BPOV**

Edward disait que c'était un œuf vibrant à l'intérieur de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que quelque chose comme ça puisse ne faire ressentir cela. Il vibrait contre mes plis sensibles, ne conduisant jusqu'à devenir folle de désir. C'était tellement difficile de respirer et je sentais que mes poumons étaient en feu à cause de la force de mon halètement. Je sentais de plus en plus l'érection d'Edward dans mon dos. Mes muscles étaient tous tendus, essayant de contrôler les sensations que cet œuf me donnait. Mes yeux revinrent vaguement sur l'écran de télévision et je voyais Simba et Scar dans le ravin, juste avant que le troupeau de buffle n'arrive.

Il était tordu de faire ça pendant que je regardais un film pour enfants. Avant, le Roi lion était mon film préféré de Disney, mais maintenant je ne serais plus capable de le regarder sans penser à ça.

Soudain, l'œuf vibrant commençait à vibrer si fort que je faillis venir dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il était entièrement en moi et je sursautais. Je cambrais mes reins, mes yeux se fermèrent quand ma tête partie en arrière. Je criais, haletante et je sentis Edward pousser le vibromasseur plus profondément en moi.

« Oh Dieu. » Dis-je, le souffle coupé. « Oh putain. »

Maintenant, l'œuf était au fond de moi, la télécommande qui était rattachée à l'œuf par un fil était encore dans sa main. Ma chatte se serrait autour du vibromasseur car je sentais que je me rapprochais un peu plus près du bord.

Il ria. « C'est seulement le niveau moyen Bella. » Dit-il modestement, sa voix ruisselant de désir. « Peut-être aimerais-tu sentir le niveau plus élevé. »

Je secouais la tête frénétiquement. Si ça allait plus vite, j'allais exploser. Je me déplaçais sur ses genoux et de ce fait l'œuf atteignit cet endroit sensible au fond de moi. Je criais alors que je venais, ma vision explosa en un millions d'éclats lumineux de toutes les couleurs. Je me penchai fortement contre Edward alors que je m'envolais vers mon plaisir. Mes orteils se courbèrent et tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus et ankylosés.

« Vilaine Bella. » Gronda-il, en faisant courir ses mains de haut en bas sur ma cuisse. « L'orgasme, si tôt ? » Les vibrations à l'intérieur de moi s'arrêtèrent et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment je pouvais m'empêcher de tomber en morceaux s'il laissait le vibromasseur en place. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, en redescendant toujours de mon apogée.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder le film ? » Demanda-t-il. Je levais les yeux vers lui, troublée par son brusque changement d'attitude. Il me taquinait. Je suppose que c'était ce que vous obteniez lorsque vous décidiez d'ignorer Edward quand il vous touchait. Je voulais voir ce qu'il ferait s'il essayait d'y aller plus durement. J'avais mal calculé à quel point il allait essayer.

Je reportais mon attention sur le film.

Combien de temps s'était-il réellement passé ? Maintenant Simba avait grandi et vivait avec Timon et Pumba dans la jungle. J'attendais qu'Edward retire le vibromasseur de moi mais il ne le faisait pas. Au lieu de ça, il le laissait à l'intérieur et continuait à jouer avec la télécommande dans ses mains. Je suspectais qu'il avait l'intention de le réutiliser.

Brusquement, l'œuf se mit à vibrer au fond de moi. Mais cette fois, il vibrait plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Immédiatement, je sentis mon jus couler de mon centre.

« Oh putain ! » Criais-je, en me cambrant contre lui. Son érection était dure contre mon dos, me disant à quel point il me voulait. Mes jambes se raidirent et ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je venais fortement, mon vagin se resserrant autour du vibromasseur qui vibrait frénétiquement en moi. Maintenant, il jouait avec mes plis, me taquinant. Oh Dieu, ça n'allait pas le faire s'il continuait comme ça. Ma poitrine se soulevait déjà et je me sentais jouir.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini, Bella. » Grommela-t-il à mon oreille.

Ensuite, il commença à pomper en moi pendant que le vibromasseur attaquait sauvagement ma chatte. Trois doigts entraient et sortaient de moi très rapidement, mais pas aussi vite que l'œuf vibrant en moi. Il me retourna de sorte à ce que je sois à cheval sur ses genoux, mes jambes écartées pendant qu'il continuait à me pomper.

Je vins deux fois de suite, un orgasme après l'autre. Mes cris étaient presque assourdissants.

« Mmmm. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, désactivant le vibromasseur et l'enlevant de mon cœur. Il était trempé de mon jus. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus choquée de voir qu'il portait l'œuf à ses lèvres et le nettoyais. Je gémissais de nouveau, mes yeux se fermant.

Comment savait-il tout cela ? Bien sûr, c'était un escort boy depuis qui sait combien d'années, mais comment savait-il exactement quoi faire pour me faire gémir ou jouir ? Il était trop bon. Après qu'il soit convaincu que l'œuf soit assez propre, il le posa sur la table basse devant le canapé.

J'étais surprise qu'il retourne regarder le film. Je savais qu'il avait prévu autre chose. Je pouvais senti une bosse dure contre mon derrière. Je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait être aussi calme. Lentement, je me retournais dans ses bras, de façon à me retrouver assise sur ses genoux, le dos contre sa poitrine encore une fois.

Simba et les autres étaient sur le chemin de Rocher de la Fierté pour réclamer le trône en tant que roi. Je fus de nouveau captivée par le film, me souvenant encore une fois pourquoi je l'aimais tant.

« Je reviens rapidement, Bella chérie. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. J'hochais la tête et descendis de ses genoux pour qu'il puisse partir. Je pensais qu'il allait utiliser la salle de bais, mais il revînt plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Il s'assit et me tira à nouveau sur ses genoux. Je ne remarquais pas qu'il avait quelque chose dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? » Me demandait-il, en le levant devant moi. Je regardais la chose qui était dans sa main. Ça avait un aspect étrange et petit. Cela semblait être fait de caoutchouc avec des crêtes et de minuscules bosses partout. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi cela servait, mais je savais qu'Edward saurait comment l'utiliser.

« No… non. » Bégayais-je, en rougissant face à mon imagination limitée sur ce que cela pourrait être.

Il ria. « Ça s'appelle un French Tickler. Il est conçu pour augmenter le plaisir de la femme en « chatouillant » les murs de son vagin. » Il tendit la main et toucha le sommet de sa main gauche. « Ce n'est pas un contraceptif donc on doit porter un préservatif dessous. Ces crêtes et ces bosses sont là pour te donner encore plus le plaisir. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je regardais la chose dans sa main avec de grands yeux. J'entendais les sons du film qui me permettent de savoir qu'on était presque à la fin. Sa main gauche était posée sur ma cuisse, brûlant ma peau. Partout où il me touchait, je brûlais. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je voulais qu'il s'approche … plus près.

Il commença par me retirer ma chemise par la tête. Nous nous levions pour pouvoir nous déshabiller tous les deux. Il posa le French Tickler sur la table basse afin que ses deux mains soient libres. Pour une raison quelconque, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de cet objet. Il était tellement bizarre, et il était vert néon. Cela ressemblait à un accessoire de film porno. Bien sûr que j'avais déjà vu des pornos avant ….

Il sortit un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon qui trainait sur le plancher et il déchira l'emballage. Je regardais, fascinée, comment il le déroulait sur son pénis et ensuite il attrapa la chose verte sur la table basse. Mon cœur s'accéléra, battant de manière erratique alors que je le regardais poser le French Tickler sur son pénis. Je riais presque – il avait l'air si bizarre.

« Tu ne riras plus quand je te baiserais avec ça. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, permettant ainsi à l'extrémité couverte de son pénis d'effleurer mon centre. J'arrêtais tout de suite de rire, un gémissement remplissant maintenant l'air autour de nous. Je me demandais violemment si nous allions le faire dans mon salon.

Il se pencha et se frotta sur mon clitoris. J'avais le souffle coupé et je saisis ses bras pour me soutenir, mes jambes étant devenues soudainement affaiblies. Mon centre était très sensible aux vibrations que chaque frôlement me procurait avec plaisir. Il me ramena par terre et m'écarta les jambes.

« Mmmm, Bella. Déjà si humide pour moi ? » Il remonta mes jambes jusqu'à ma poitrine et les écarta de sorte à ce que je sois plus exposée que si mon corps avait été dans une quelconque position X. Faisant courir un doigt le long de ma fente, il récolta mon jus sur son doigt, léchant le tout de sa langue rose. Oh mon Dieu, comment étais-je censée supporter toutes ses taquineries ?

Je sentais son pénis effleurer mon entrée et je gémissais. Le Tickler qui le couvrait me poussait dans des chemins étranges qui me faisaient me questionner sur ma santé mentale. Pourquoi était ce aussi bon ?

Se déplaçant lentement, il poussa en moi.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je m'arquais. Le French Tickler frottait contre mes parois, me chatouillant presque, mais surtout me rendant folle de désir. Je sentais les bosses inégales et les crêtes frotter contre mes parois, me faisant presque venir à ce moment-là. La sensation du French Tickler à l'intérieur de moi alliée à la sensibilité de ma chatte, étaient une combinaison mortelle.

« Putain, Bella. » Gémit-t-il, flottant au dessus de moi. Les yeux d'Edward étaient sombres de désir, et ça m'envoya des frissons de plaisir directement dans mon centre. Ses lèvres s'attaquaient aux miennes sauvagement et j'avais tout aussi faim que lui. Je m'arquais sous lui, mais il m'était difficile de l'embrasser correctement avec mes jambes dans cette position. Mais, oh putain, je le sentais si bien.

Il sortit de moi avant de rentrer de nouveau, très profondément. J'haletais en criant. Son grondement était faible et séduisant à mon oreille.

« Ne bouges pas. » Dit-il. J'obéis et il se leva sur ses genoux, se retirant de moi. Je gémis de frustration à son absence. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et tint mes hanches dans ses mains, pour ensuite me lever sur la carpette et me faire m'empaler sur lui profondément et brutalement. J'étais dans une situation impossible, une qui aurait été inconfortable dans d'autres situations, mais qui ici n'empêchait pas le plaisir sauvage de se déchainer en moi.

J'hurlais quand il me leva avec sa queue avant de pousser en moi en me reposant. « Oh Dieu, Edward ! » Haletais-je tandis qu'il contrôlait mes hanches avec ses mains.

« Bella. » Grommela-t-il en grinçant des dents. « Ecoutes-toi hurler. Tu vas alerter tout le bâtiment. Ils vont appeler la police afin de savoir si une personne a été assassinée. » Dit-il en claquant violement en moi. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et je perdais pied quand il commença à frotter grossièrement mon centre. Il était tellement sensible que la simple brise m'aurait fait me tortiller de plaisir. Mais c'était insupportable.

« Oh s'il te plait, Edward. » Dis-je le souffle coupé. Il souleva mes jambes afin qu'elles reposent sur ses épaules. « S'il te plait. »

« S'il te plait quoi, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il. « Cette fois tu vas me dire ce que tu veux. »

J'haletais, mon cœur se serrait et se relaxait alors que je m'approchais du bord. « S'il te plait. » Criais-je. « S'il te plait, baises-moi. »

A tout autre moment, j'aurais rougi d'embarras, mais maintenant je ne m'en souciais guère.

Il grogna et ce fut la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais entendue de toute ma vie. « Tes désirs sont des ordres. » Puis Edward se mit à se mouvoir en moi, plongeant plus profondément sa queue à l'intérieur de mon cœur. J'hurlais quand je vins, toute ma santé mentale disparue alors que je me cambrais sur le sol.

Il poussa un profond soupir, quand il se libéra dans le préservatif.

Nous étions en sueur sur le sol et dix minutes plus tard, on essayait toujours de redescendre de l'extase. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais nager dans le ciel, même si rien de tout ceci n'était possible. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je dirigeais lentement mes doigts vers la poitrine d'Edward alors qu'il gisait littéralement à côté de moi. Ses yeux verts foncés étaient ouverts, me regardant simplement. Il s'était retiré de moi et le préservatif et le French Tickler étaient à la poubelle.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement, m'amenant sur lui afin que je s'asseye à cheval sur sa taille, sa queue derrière mes fesses.

Je rougis, mais je ne pouvais pas cacher mon sourire.

« J'ai aimé. » Répondis-je timidement.

« Et combien as-tu aimé ? » Exigea-t-il, faisant courir ses mains de ma taille à mes seins qu'il prit en coupe.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir mes gémissements. « Beaucoup. Plus que je ne le pensais. » Admis-je

Il sourit. « Je savais que tu aimerais. « Il me regarda encore un moment avant de reprendre la parole. « Et nous avons encore tout un paquet entier qui nous attend. »

* * *

Intéressant en effet ils n'ont pas encore fini le paquet. Désolé les filles (et oui je ne pense pas que des hommes lisent des fictions mais bon ne sait-on jamais. Comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. :D) je craque un peu ce soir.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? J'ai perdu personne ? J'avoue que ce chapitre est très HOT j'ai eu très chaud en le traduisant. Après ça vous ne regarderez plus jamais le Roi Lion comme avant.

Dans le prochain chapitre : On verra Edward au travail, n'oublions pas qu'il pose comme mannequin pour sous-vêtement. je suis sadique je sais.

**Annonce de la traductrice** : ça fait peur c'est normal ça m'augure rien de bon.

J'ai repris la fac depuis 10 jours en formation continue et ça prend du temps. J'ai pas encore commencé à traduire le chapitre 11, donc vous ne l'aurez surement pas la semaine prochaine. « Sors doucement sans faire de bruit ».

Par contre, (et oui faut bien une petite compensation quand même) je compte poster la deuxième et dernière partie de Biology demain.

Je vous dis à plus.

Biz. :D


	11. Teaser chapitre 11

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Désolé de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps d'avancer dans ma traduction car j'ai un partiel LUNDI et avec les problèmes de transport que j'ai eu vendredi et oui j'habite en NORMANDIE et on a eu des inondations. Et j'ai du revoir mon planning.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, comme vous l'avez remarqué cette fiction est très éducative, on en apprend à chaque chapitre !!!!

Pour me faire un peu pardonner j'ai décidé de poster le teaser ici pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter en attendant que je finisse le chapitre et qu'il soit corrigé.

Bon je vous laisse découvrir les deux petits teasers que je vous ai réservés.

EXTRAIT 1 : EPOV

Dans le premier cadre, je me mettais sur le dos avec ma tête sur les genoux d'Allison pendant que l'autre fille, Amanda, était à califourchon sur ma taille, arquant son dos. Je levais ma main et ouvrais sa culotte sans entrejambe, en inclinant la tête en arrière afin que je puisse mettre ma bouche sur sa chatte comme si j'allais la sucer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sèche.

Je me disais qu'il était stupide de me sentir comme si je trompais Bella. Je ne faisais rien avec ses filles. Et même si je le faisais, ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Bella était ma cliente, pas ma copine. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité persistait. Je me demandais ce que Bella penserais à propos de ce que je faisais. Je secouais la tête à cette pensée. Bien sûr, elle serait horrifiée et dégoûtée – la façon dont nous posions n'était pas mieux que du porno.

Dans un autre cadre, je mordais le mamelon d'Amanda, le tirant avec mes dents quand j'étais au dessus d'elle. Allison était assise sur le haut de mon dos, passant ses mains dans le petit morceau de sous-vêtement que je portais.

EXTRAIT 2 : BPOV

« Edward a utilisé un French Tickler avec toi et tu ne peux toujours pas dire le mot sexe ? » Demandait Rose en souriant. « C'est une bonne chose que l'on ait acheté pour toi, comme nous l'avons fait. »

« Jasper et moi on n'a pas encore passé cette étape. » Répondait Alice.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elles se réfèrent à lui comme un objet. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Edward était un être vivant, respirant et responsable et il méritait d'être traité comme tel. Je savais qu'elles ne savaient pas mieux – après tout, elles l'_avaient_ acheté pour moi – mais je n'aimais pas ça. « Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. » Dis-je enfin. « Edward est réellement gentil. C'est une bonne personne, et pas seulement un escort Boy. »

Elles se calmèrent immédiatement. Alice me regardait pendant une minute. « L'aimes-tu, Bella ? Je veux dire l'aimes-tu réellement ? »

ET voilà. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces deux extraits. Je suis sadique et j'assume.

Edward est un peu perdu vous ne trouvez pas.

A bientôt pour le chapitre.

Bye


	12. Chapter 11: The Lily

Bonsoir tout le monde !!! Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi !!! Désolé pour l'attente.

J'ai été un peu débordé. Pour ce qui s'inquiétait à cause des inondations, la ville où j'habite n'a pas été touché. Mais je prends le train tous les jours et là ça allait plus. Vive la SNCF.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir. Merci pour ceux qui ont reviewer pour le petit teaser.

Pour les anonymes ; surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une adresse mail pour avoir votre teaser.

Merci aux Anonymes :Solène, Ousna, Héroiine, sophiebelier, Shaly, amel, jessica, sweety, blandine.

Melle.m : C'est vrai que ce chapitre est très sympa.

Marinou : je te confirme qu'Oriana est très douée, j'adore ces fictions.

Julie : Moi non plus je ne connaissais pas.

**Un grand merci à ma BETA qui a corrigé ce chapitre très rapidement car je l'ai fini il y a que quelques heures. Chapeau ma belle !!!**

Pas de lemon (Va se cacher) aujourd'hui mais on va en apprendre sur leur sentiment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : The lily**

**EPOV**

Bella et moi avions vidé le paquet entier de French Tickler et ensuite nous avions pris une douche ensemble afin d'enlever toutes les traces de sueur de nos corps. Cela se terminait avec Bella à genoux, me suçant après que j'ai baisé avec la langue.

Le matin suivant, elle s'était réveillée en retard et elle devait se dépêcher.

« Je ne peux pas être encore en retard. » Dit-elle, en tirant frénétiquement sur ses vêtements. Je souriais, la regardant sautiller pendant qu'elle luttait pour mettre sa jambe dans son pantalon. Son joli petit cul rebondissait alors qu'elle réussissait enfin à mettre son pantalon.

Je me jetais simplement dans le lit de mon côté, toujours nu, avec ma tête dans mes mains, souriant pendant que je la regardais. Je fronçais les sourcils, avec regret, quand elle mit son soutien-gorge, me cachant ainsi ses magnifiques seins. Passant son T-shirt par la tête, elle attrapa son sac et courut hors de la chambre.

« Je pense que tu oublies quelque chose ? » Criais-je à voix haute afin qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Elle courut de nouveau dans la chambre. « Qu'ai-je oublié ? »

Bella me regardait, mais ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur les miens, et je voyais un rougissement se propager sur son visage quand elle réalisa que je la regardais de haut en bas.

« Tu as oublié de me donner un baiser avant de partir. » Dis-je, en lui faisant signe avec mon doigt. Elle rougit d'une teinte rose pâle, mais elle s'approcha. Je tendis ma main et elle l'a prit avec soin.

La tirant sur le lit, j'embrassais l'intérieur de son poignet, puis je fis traîner mes lèvres jusqu'à son bras. Elle se coucha sur le lit, ses cheveux châtains s'éparpillant sur les oreillers comme une cascade de chocolat. Je me relevais afin de la surplomber, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa poitrine commença à se soulever avec effort dans une respiration laborieuse.

Me penchant, j'appuyais mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux baiser, bougeant doucement ma bouche avec la sienne. Je fus surpris quand je sentis sa langue prendre elle-même l'initiative et tracer ma lèvre inférieure. Nos bouches s'ouvrirent et je caressais sa langue avec la mienne. Ses mains se levèrent d'elles-mêmes, prenant en coupe mon visage quand notre baiser se fit plus passionné.

Nous rompions le baiser pour seulement tenter de reprendre notre souffle. Ses doigts tinrent fermement mes cheveux, ramenant mon visage près du sien. Comme deux assoiffés errants, nous nous embrassions comme si nous pouvions tirer de l'eau de nos profondeurs. Le sang bouillonnait sur mes lèvres et sous ma peau.

Quand nous nous séparâmes finalement, chacun de nous était à bout de souffle. Je fis courir mes lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge.

« Je vais être en retard. » Haleta-t-elle.

Je poussais un profond soupir et m'arrêtais. « Je suppose que je dois de laisser partir. » Dis-je en me déplaçant de sur elle. Elle resta allongée pendant un moment, sa poitrine se soulevant de haut en bas. J'attendais. « Je pensais que tu allais être en retard. » Soulignais-je.

« Vrai. » Elle se redressa rapidement et sauta du lit. « Je serais de retour au alentour de deux heures et demie. »

J'hochais la tête. « Oui, madame. » Souriais-je en plaisantant.

Elle ria légèrement et attrapa son sac à dos sur le sol, en le mettant sur son épaule. « Bye Edward. » Murmura-t-elle, en sortant de la chambre à coucher avec un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres gonflées. Puis je l'entendis courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Elle allait être en retard. Encore.

Je sortais du lit et enfilais mon boxer, mon jean et mon T-shirt blanc que j'avais réservé pour aller aux séances photo. Je ne savais pas si Emmett viendrait aujourd'hui. J'espérais qu'il y serait, comme ça je n'aurais pas à faire face à Lillian seul.

Attendant onze heures pour y aller, j'arpentais l'appartement de Bella. J'étais nerveux – la dernière fois que j'avais été chez Lillian, elle m'avait presque arrachée les yeux pour avoir mis en pièce un de ses modèles par accident. Je me souvenais qu'Emmett avait dit que je ferais double page, si je m'en tirais bien aujourd'hui. Ça boosterait considérablement ma carrière de mannequin ; peut-être que je serais en mesure de quitter mon travail d'escort boy.

Incapable de supporter le calme plat plus longtemps, je quittais l'appartement et marchait. Je savais que ça prendrait beaucoup de temps pour arriver chez elle si je décidais de faire l'ensemble de chemin à pied, mais comme je n'étais pas supposé y être avant un bon moment encore, j'avais le temps. D'ailleurs j'avais besoin d'exercices pour me calmer – j'étais toujours nerveux. Sur le chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer comment j'avais démarré la maudite affaire dans laquelle j'étais maintenant.

Après qu'Emmett m'ait introduit dans le milieu du mannequinat, j'avais l'impression de ne pas gagner assez d'argent. Après avoir vécu dans la rue, sans nourriture, c'était comme si je ne pourrais jamais gagner assez d'argent pour me satisfaire. J'en voulais plus de sorte à ce que j'ai plus jamais froid ou faim. L'argent me permettait d'acheter des choses et du confort. Je ne me souciais pas de ce que les autres disaient, dans une certaine mesure, l'argent fait le bonheur. Puis j'ai commencé à trouver des astuces. Emmett ne savait rien de ma nouvelle carrière jusqu'à ce qu'une femme obtienne que son mari me frappe parce que je lui avais cassé un ongle. Emmett était furieux que je sois entré dans le monde très peu glorieux de la prostitution, mais je n'allais pas renoncer à cet argent que je gagnais maintenant. Il finît par accepter d'être mon manager, seulement pour pas que je ne retrouve dans une situation pénible comme avant.

Pendant que je me promenais à travers Los Angeles, je regardais ma montre fréquemment pour m'assurer que j'avais encore du temps devant moi. A ma grande surprise, j'arrivais chez elle, sa résidence en fait, à l'heure. Je m'assurais que je passais par la porte de derrière – je n'allais pas encore commettre une erreur.

Lillian vivait dans une maison à trois étages, qui rappelait l'époque victorienne. Elle se situait à la périphérie même de L.A., où les bâtiments s'effaçaient au bénéfice des arbres et des arbustes. Elle s'était fait soi-même veuve, ce qui signifie qu'elle avait empoisonné son riche mari et la police n'avait pas été incapable de le prouver. A part le poison à rat trouvé dans son organisme, il n'y avait aucune autre preuve autre elle. Ça s'était passé il y a huit ans maintenant, elle avait touché sa police d'assurance, qu'elle utilisait.

Je regardais l'intérieur de la maison. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une photo dans un film. Tout était de marques de créateurs et d'antiquités.

Personne n'avait jamais pénétré dans sa maison, à moins que ce ne soit pour une séance photo. C'était ça. Lillian n'avait pas d'amants et la rumeur disait que même si elle avait été mariée, elle était toujours vierge. C'était une chose dont je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter – elle était assez lunatique sans les hormones.

C'était seulement la troisième fois que je faisais une séance photo avec Lillian. Elle était très sélective dans le choix des modèles qui portaient ses créations. C'était un honneur si elle vous choisissait.

M'engageant dans la salle qui était réservée aux modèles, je voyais qu'il y avait environ sept hommes ici, moins que ce que j'avais pensé qu'il y aurait. Je marchais vers la ligne de chaises, à la recherche de ma carte. Enfin je la voyais.

Cullen, 24.

Je cherchais parmi les cintres qui étaient accrochés à l'étagère, le numéro 24. Une fois que je l'eus trouvé, je ne fus pas surpris qu'il soit tout petit. Il était bleu foncé et semblait être un string pour homme avec deux grosses cordes longues cousues à la ceinture. J'étais confus sur l'endroit où les cordes bleues étaient supposées s'attacher, elles avaient au moins un mètre de long. Enfin, je décidais de les enrouler autour de ma taille et de les attacher par devant.

Je jurais dans mon souffle. Les choses que les femmes pouvaient faire avec…

Bon, j'étais reconnaissant pour une chose. Au moins, mon sexe n'était pas exposé.

« Cullen, allez à la coiffure et au maquillage. » Ordonna un homme en passant sa tête par la porte de la loge. Victoria n'aimait pas que ces modèles masculins portent du maquillage – Lillian, elle, l'exigeait. Personne ne venait à une séance avec le visage nu, personne.

J'allais au bout du couloir et pris la dernière porte à gauche.

« Lillian est en boule. » Dit une des maquilleuses, me plaçant dans le fauteuil. « Un de ses modèles ne s'est pas présenté. Il a été envoyé à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident de voiture et maintenant Lillian est prête à tuer n'importe qui, qui oserait la contrarier. Je serais prudent si j'étais toi. » Elle ne me mit pas grand chose sur le visage et m'envoya à la coiffure.

Finalement, je pus aller sur le tournage. J'attendais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de photographier l'autre modèle avant d'y aller.

« Suivant. » Dit le photographe, comme s'il détestait son job.

J'avançais rapidement. Le photographe se tourna vers moi et je pouvais voir que Lillian se tenait derrière lui.

Elle était la définition même d'une bombe blonde. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond pâle, des yeux bleu vif et un corps tonique. Elle faisait environ 1m60 mais elle avait plus qu'assez de caractère pour se rattraper. Sa poitrine était plantureuse et avantageuse, et elle portait une robe courte qui montrait ses jambes bronzées. Même si elle était petite pour une femme, beaucoup d'hommes donneraient leur bras droit pour l'avoir.

Quand elle me regardait, je voyais un flash de colère passait dans ses yeux. Cela n'était jamais une bonne façon de commencer un tournage.

« Putain. » Blasphéma-t-elle, en venant vers moi avec ses talons aiguilles. « Tu ne peux même pas mettre ce putain de sous-vêtements correctement ? » Elle défit les cordes que j'avais enroulées autour de ma taille et les tirèrent sur mes épaules de sorte à ce qu'ils fassent une sorte de bretelles vulgaires, les nouant dans mon dos. Ses mouvements étaient brutaux et vicieux. Je grimaçais quand ses ongles grattèrent ma peau.

« Où sont les filles ? » Cria-t-elle avec impatience. « Envoyez-les-moi _maintenant_ ! »

Deux jeunes filles accoururent, les yeux écarquillés comme si elles venaient de sortir d'un film porno. L'une portait une combinaison string et corset qui avait deux petits trous où ses mamelons pointaient, exposés. L'autre portait une culotte ouverte à l'entrejambe et un soutien-gorge qui était si simple que l'on pouvait tout voir. Elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux de couleur ébène. J'appris plus tard que la jeune fille avec la culotte ouverte à l'entrejambe était Allison, et l'autre avec le corset et le string était Amanda.

« D'accord, vous trois vous jouerez un trio. Assurez-vous de bien montrer le design tout en étant érotique en même temps. » Dit Lillian d'une voix ferme. « Maintenant dépêchez-vous. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Les filles et moi allions vite sur le plateau. Normalement, les séances comme cela ne me dérangeaient pas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je trahissais Bella. C'était difficile de rentrer dans le personnage. Habituellement c'était simple, mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Dans le premier cadre, je me mettais sur le dos avec ma tête sur les genoux d'Allison pendant que l'autre fille, Amanda, était à califourchon sur ma taille, arquant son dos. Je levais ma main et ouvrais sa culotte au niveau de l'entrejambe, en inclinant la tête en arrière afin que de mettre ma bouche sur sa chatte comme si j'allais la sucer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sèche.

Je me disais qu'il était stupide de me sentir comme si je trompais Bella. Je ne faisais rien avec ses filles. Et même si je le faisais, ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Bella était ma cliente, pas ma copine. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité persistait. Je me demandais ce que Bella penserait à propos de ce que je faisais. Je secouais la tête à cette pensée. Bien sûr, elle serait horrifiée et dégoûtée – la façon dont nous posions n'était pas mieux que du porno.

Dans un autre cadre, je mordais le mamelon d'Amanda, le tirant avec mes dents alors que j'étais au dessus d'elle. Allison était assise sur le haut de mon dos, passant ses mains dans le petit morceau de sous-vêtement que je portais.

Lillian nous accorda seulement une quinzaine de clichés sur lesquelles nous devions être parfaits. Je me demandais vaguement si elle avait promit à ces jeunes filles une double page également.

Le label de Lillian était connu sous le nom de « The Lily ». Parfois ses photos entraient dans les magasines porno, parce qu'elles étaient trop torride. Il s'agissait d'une marque en grande partie inconnue, mais l'argent de ses conceptions et de ses modèles vendus compensaient en grande partie sa nature inconnue. Ses créations vendues allaient de quinze cent à trois mille dollars chacune. C'était incompréhensible pour moi, pourquoi quelqu'un paierait autant pour des sous-vêtements ? C'était assez pour verser un acompte pour une maison.

« Ça suffit. » Dit Lillian lorsque le dernier des quinze cadres fut terminé. Ses yeux n'étaient plus orageux, mais ils brillaient plutôt dangereusement quand elle me regarda. Je mettais soudain en doute la rumeur disant qu'elle était vierge. Elle me regardait comme si c'était moi l'innocent et elle la panthère hargneuse. « Edward, je voudrais vous parler un instant. Les autres vous pouvez prendre congé. » Elle leur lançait un regard furieux et insistant.

A contrecœur, je me dirigeais vers elle alors qu'Allison, Amanda et le photographe quittèrent la pièce.

Lillian me regarda de haut en bas, m'évaluant avec finesse. Je m'arrêtais pour qu'elle puisse me regarder aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Après tout, elle était celle qui me payait, et je ferais tout ce qu'elle voulait …dans les limites du raisonnable.

« Je tenais à discuter avec vous de votre carrière de mannequin. » Dit-elle en asseyant dans le fauteuil du photographe et en croisant ses jambes. Je regardais sa robe remonter jusqu'à sa taille.

La vue de son corps bronzée ne me fit aucun effet. Le corps que je voulais avait la peau pâle et de petits seins. La seule personne auprès de qui je voulais être avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat. Cette révélation soudaine me préoccupait. Il s'avérait que j'étais déjà au-delà de ce lieu en ce moment-même. Je repoussais cette pensée et décida d'y repenser, mais plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, Lillian voulait me parler.

« Oui, Lillian. » Dis-je poliment, l'engageant à continuer même si je ne voulais pas entendre un mot de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily. » Dit-elle avec un sourire faux. Cela me donnait envie de reculer. Je n'étais pas habituer à voir son sourire. C'était comme de regarder un lion vicieux manger une salade – ce n'était pas naturel. « Avez-vous déjà envisagé de poser pour une seule entreprise ? »

« Non, jamais. » Je m'arrêtais avant de dire « Lily. ».

Elle rejetait ses cheveux pâles au-dessus de son épaule, ses yeux bleus électriques se réduisant légèrement. « Que diriez-vous d'un contrat entre vous et moi ? Vous seriez un modèle seulement pour mon entreprise pour les trois cent soixante cinq jours de l'année et, vous auriez le triple de ce que vous gagnez »

Je me figeais. Mon cerveau me disait qu'elle avait une autre idée derrière la tête. Pourquoi m'offrait-elle ça ? Bien sûr, cela semblait être un bon biseness, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial pour elle si elle me le proposait. Elle continua à me sourire agréablement : c'était énervant.

« Puis-je prendre le temps de réfléchir ? » Demandais-je avec attention, en espérant ne pas la contrarier.

« Mais bien sûr, Edward. Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. Mais pas trop longtemps. » Ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant et touchant mon bras. Je réprimais un frisson. Cela ne serait pas très bon pour moi si elle le remarquait. « Vous êtes un modèle très doué. Je n'aimerais pas voir votre talent finir aux ordures. Chaque prise que vous avez faite aujourd'hui était exceptionnelle et il sera difficile de n'en choisir qu'une seule pour vous mettre en double page. »

« Allison et Amanda ont du talent aussi. »

Elle acquiesça, tolérante. « Oui, elles en ont. Mais vous avez un vrai don. Vous êtes né pour être modèle, Edward Cullen. » Elle prit ma joue dans ses mains, ses ongles courant légèrement sur ma peau. Sa main était douce et chaude, mais elle me donnait la chair de poule. Je me rappelais qu'elle avait empoisonné son mari, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

« Je vous remercie, Lillian. » Murmurais-je en m'éloignant. « Vous êtes très gentille. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « J'espère que vous me donnerez votre décision bientôt. »

« Je le ferais. » Je marchais très vite hors de la chambre, voulant me débarrasser d'elle. Peut-être que la seule raison pour laquelle elle m'avait offert ce contrat était parce qu'elle aimait la façon dont je posais et qu'elle me voulait uniquement pour sa société et rien d'autre. Mais je savais que je ferais mieux d'en parler avec Emmett avant d'accepter quelque chose – il était plus expérimenté que moi, financièrement et juridiquement.

Je retirais le vêtement et le remit sur le cintre. Sur le chemin du retour, j'appelais Emmett pour lui parler de l'accord que Lillian m'avait proposé. Il resta prudent à ce sujet et me dit qu'il me rappellerait plus tard. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais eu de contrat, je posais seulement quand un créateur me demandait expressément de le faire, donc ce serait une première pour moi.

**BPOV**

« Alors… » Commença par dire Alice alors que nous étions en train de déjeuner. « Que fais-tu ce soir avec Edward ? »

J'arrêtais de manger. « Je ne sais pas. »

Rosalie soupira. « Qu'avez-vous fait la nuit dernière ? »

Je rougissais et elles commencèrent à hurler.

« Oh mon Dieu, dis-le moi tout de suite ! » Hurla Rosalie, en retirant mon sandwich de mes mains. « Avant que je jettes ceci à la poubelle. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, Rose. » Me plaignis-je, mon estomac grondant. « C'est bon, … euh … il a utilisé un œuf vibrant en moi alors que nous regardions le Roi Lion … et puis il m'a montré ce qu'était un … French Tickler. » Je rougis encore plus, comme si je m'étais transformée en un panneau Stop vivant alors que je finissais de parler.

« Oh mon… » Commença Rose.

« … Dieu ! » Finit Alice.

Si je n'avais pas rougi, j'aurais ri. Ça semblait tout droit sorti d'une sitcom.

« Putain. » Haleta Alice. « Je pense que j'ai besoin d'embaucher un prostitué pour moi-même. Peut-être que Jasper connait quelques trucs… . »

« Avez-vous déjà … ? Tu sais. » Demandais-je maladroitement.

« Edward a utilisé un French Tickler avec toi et tu ne peux toujours pas dire le mot sexe ? » Demanda Rose en souriant. « C'est une bonne chose que l'on ait acheté pour toi »

« Jasper et moi on n'a pas encore passé cette étape. » Répondait Alice.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elles se réfèrent à lui comme à un objet. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Edward était un être vivant, respirant normalement et responsable et il méritait d'être traité comme tel. Je savais qu'elles ne savaient pas le considérer autrement – après tout, elles l'avaient acheté pour moi – mais je n'aimais pas ça. « Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. » Dis-je enfin. « Edward est réellement gentil. C'est une bonne personne, et pas seulement un escort Boy. »

Elles se calmèrent immédiatement. Alice me regarda pendant une minute. « L'aimes-tu, Bella ? Je veux dire l'aimes-tu réellement ? »

J'y réfléchis pendant une minute. J'étais presque sûre que je l'aimais. Mais je n'avais jamais été amoureuse, même si j'avais eu quelques petits amis avant je ne savais pas ce qu'on ressentait. Je pensais à la façon dont des papillons éclataient dans mon estomac quand il me regardait et j'aimais la façon dont ses petites fossettes apparaissaient quand il souriait. « Oui. » Répondis-je finalement. « Je l'apprécies vraiment beaucoup. »

« L'aimes-tu ? »

Je m'arrêtais. « Je crois que oui. »

Elle respira avec raideur. « Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Etre amoureuse d'un talonneur ne va pas être une chose facile. Bon, vous aurez une vie sexuelle très excitante… » Elle ricana vers la fin, mais elle redevint sérieuse rapidement. « Je suis inquiète pour toi, Bella. »

« Je sais. » Même moi, quand j'entendis ma voix, je pus dire qu'elle sonnait triste et sans espoir. Après que les cours se terminèrent, je conduisis ma voiture jusqu'à mon immeuble, me demandant ce qu'Edward voudrait faire quand je serais rentrée. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Etre loin de lui était comme une épingle à nourrice qui plongeait lentement dans mes bras. Ça faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas penser à combien j'étais déjà amoureuse. Si ça me faisait mal d'être loin d'Edward pour seulement un court laps de temps, alors cela voudrait dire que j'étais déjà désespérément amoureuse, maladivement amoureuse de lui. Courant jusqu'à mon appartement, je déverrouillais la porte et l'ouvrais.

Il était assis sur le canapé avec la télécommande dans les mains, en zappant sur les différents canaux. Mes lèvres formaient instantanément un large sourire – l'épingle à nourrice ne me perçait plus la chair. Son sourire, en réponse, fut tout aussi brillant.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Bella. » Dit-il avec chaleur, se levant du divan.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je me jetais sur lui et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses bras s'enroulèrent solidement autour de ma taille, me tirant vers son corps. La chaleur constante de ses bras était suffisante pour calmer mon anxiété. « Tu m'as manqué. » M'écriais-je. Immédiatement, je me figeais. Je ne savais pas si Edward m'aimait ou pas. Je pensais que oui, mais je n'étais pas sûre. Le mot vomi ne m'aidait à rien non plus.

Mais il ria et je me relaxais. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit Edward. Cependant je croyais entendre quelque chose dans sa voix. De la réticence ? Disait-il juste cela pour essayer de me faire plaisir ? Je ne l'espérais pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demandais-je doucement, l'écartant un peu de moi pour le regarder.

Son sourire ne dissipa un peu. « J'ai eu une séance photo aujourd'hui. » Admit-il.

« J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. »

« Oui, tout s'est très bien passé. »

Je ne comprenais pas son ton. Si tout allait bien alors pourquoi cela sonnait si … anxieux et déprimé ? Je prenais une grande respiration. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Edward ? »

Ses yeux verts regardaient les miens pendant un long moment. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il allait se décider à me le dire ou non. Je suppose qu'il avait lu dans mes yeux ce qu'il avait besoin de lire pour me faire confiance car il prit une grande respiration pour commencer à parler. « J'ai eu une offre d'un label de mode avec un haut niveau de rémunération à la clef aujourd'hui. Elle a dit qu'elle allait tripler mon salaire si j'acceptais de poser seulement pour eux une année complète. »

« C'est super, Edward. » Dis-je, enthousiaste. Mais ses lèvres étaient encore pincées. A la manière dont il agissait, cela ne semblait pas si super que ça. « Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas avec ça ?"

**EPOV**

Comment pouvais-je lui dire que je ne voulais pas de ce travail ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que Lillian voudrait faire de moi une fois qu'elle m'aurait légalement sous contrat. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas manifesté le moindre intérêt pour faire de moi son amant, mais cela ne signifiait pas que ça ne pouvait pas changer. Et je savais qu'elle travaillait aussi dans le secteur porno. C'est pourquoi certaines des photos de ses séances allaient dans des magasines porno. Ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais avoir. Si j'acceptais ça, Lillian pourrait très bien me pousser à le faire. Et ce n'était si simple de lui dire non. Non, à moins que vous ne vouliez ruiner votre carrière.

« C'est juste que la femme qui m'a offert ce poste n'est pas la plus gentille des personnes. » Dis-je enfin. C'était là un euphémisme drastique. Lillian était fondamentalement la méchante sorcière de l'Est – la plus mauvaise. Une maison ne pourrait pas tomber sur elle ? Cela rendrait mon dilemme beaucoup plus simple.

Bella hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait parfaitement. Je souriais. Elle était tellement disposée à m'aider, si désireuse de m'aider d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Je passais ma main dans son dos et jouait avec ses cheveux bruns.

« Que dirais-tu de rester à la maison ce soir ? » Suggérais-je, lui baisant le front doucement. « Nous aurons tout demain pour faire ce que tu voudras. Souhaites-tu regarder un autre film ? »

Elle sourit. « Tant que ce n'est pas le Roi Lion. »

Je ris et resserrais mes bras autour de sa taille.

Nous passions la nuit à regarder des films sur le divan dans la chambre de Bella. Je la tenais dans mes bras, faisant courir mes doigts de haut en bas sur la peau exposée de son bras. Je ne portai pas grande attention au film. Au lieu de cela, j'essayais de penser à comment j'allais dire à Lillian ma décision de décliner son offre. Emmett m'avait rappelé juste avant que Bella ne revienne. Il m'avait parlé de l'implication de Lillian dans le secteur pornographique et que se pourrait être une de ces motivations. Il m'avait également déclaré que, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de me pousser dans la pornographie, elle n'était pas la personne idéale avec laquelle on devait être redevable.

Après un certain temps, j'oubliais Lillian et rigolait avec Bella alors que nous regardions tous les films de Disney qu'elle avait. Nous avions regardé Aladdin, La Belle et La Bête et Mille et une patte, parmi beaucoup d'autres. Je me sentais comme si nous étions un couple normal, en regardant tout simplement des films ensemble. J'appris que Bella pleurait à la fin de La Belle et La Bête. Je trouvais cela ironique de voir comment les noms entre Bella et Belle étaient si proche. C'était peut-être une coïncidence. Cela signifiait-il que j'étais la Bête ?

Vers une heure du matin, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Elle était un ange endormi, parfait et totalement dépourvu de défauts. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Mais je savais qu'elle aurait mal au cou quand elle se réveillerait, si elle continuait à dormir de cette façon.

En la portant dans la chambre, je pensais à combien ma vie avait changé depuis que je l'avais rencontré. La lumière qui était dorénavant présente dans ma vie était là grâce à elle. Elle était si innocente et lumineuse. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je la méritais. Mais je ne la méritais pas. Je n'étais pas sûr que quelqu'un sur cette Terre mérite quelqu'un comme Bella. Mais je voulais la garder aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de partir.

Comme une sangsue, je voulais m'accrocher à elle aussi longtemps que possible, en tirant le meilleur parti de cette expérience. Parce qu'une fois les vingt jours passés, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester avec elle. La vérité dévastatrice s'imposa à moi alors que je regardais mon ange dormir pacifiquement, ses épais sourcils noirs soulignant ses pommettes.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Nos deux héros se posent pleins de questions. Moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, pas avant deux semaines (peut-être avant mais s'est pas sur) en tout cas je n'ai pas encore commencé à le traduire.

N'hésiter pas titiller le petit bouton vert en bas, il n'attend que ça.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Et n'oubliez pas, reviews = teaser.

Biz et à bientôt ;D

14


	13. Chapter 13: Bar Fight

Bonsoir tout le monde !!! Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi !!! Désolé pour l'attente.

J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels, ça va un peu mieux. Mais avec la formation que je suis j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour traduire.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

On a dépassé la barre de 1000 reviews. Vous êtes super!!!

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir. Pour les anonymes ; surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une adresse mail pour avoir votre teaser.

Mlle.m, maryline, julie, drevy (merci pour ta remarque : je pense que les cils iraient mieux aussi.), Héroiine, lisa99, Cécile, éva, sophiebelier, Sweety, flap, amel, coco, Gwendy, Maddy.

Merci pour les messages d'encouragements que j'ai reçus ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Un grand merci à ma BETA Manelor pour la correction de ce chapitre. Merci ma belle.**

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Bar fight (Accrochage au Bar)

**EPOV**

Cette nuit-là, Bella parla dans son sommeil. Je la tenais doucement contre moi, à chaque fois qu'elle poussait un profond soupir, se blottissant dans les couvertures. Je pense d'ailleurs l'avoie entendue dire quelque chose mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Faisant courir mes doigts le long de son bras, je regardais les frissons qui se formaient sur sa peau pâle.

« Oh Edward. » Haleta-t-elle. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de mien alors que je la regardais dormir, son corps tourné vers moi, alors qu'elle était blottie dans mes bras. Je me figeais. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler dans son sommeil. Sa voix était plus faible que quand elle était éveillée.

J'étais parfaitement immobile pendant qu'elle s'agitait en se rapprochant de moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon torse. J'avais peur de dire quelque chose qui briserait ce moment parfait.

« Edward. » Sa voix ressemblait à un doux gémissement, empli de somnolence. « Je t'aime. »

Je fermais les yeux lentement, resserrant mes bras autour de son corps. C'était comme si mon cœur, qui était brisé, était néanmoins en train de se réjouir. Je voulais tellement l'entendre dire ces mots, j'en avais tellement besoin. Mais l'amour était la pire chose qui pouvait lui tomber dessus en ce moment. Elle méritait mieux qu'un fichu prostitué. Cela ne ferait que détruire la vie normale qu'elle s'était construite. Pressant mon visage dans ses cheveux bruns, je respirais son odeur persistante.

« Tu es ma vie maintenant. » Même à mes propres oreilles, ma voix semblait triste.

Je n'avais pas bien dormi cette nuit-là. L'inquiétude était la proie de mes pensées et de mes rêves. Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être impliquée avec moi dans mon putain de passé – cela ne ferait que lui porter préjudice. Le lendemain matin ne fut pas beaucoup mieux. J'essayais d'agir comme si tout était parfaitement normal ; après tout, nous avions eu une nuit de rêve. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Je savais qu'elle était extraordinairement perspicace.

Pendant qu'elle prenait une douche, j'appelais Emmett pour lui demander s'il voulait aller à un autre rendez-vous avec Bella et moi.

« Bien sûr. » Sa voix était insouciante comme d'habitude. « Le magazine de Lillian devrait sortir bientôt, dans les prochains jours. Si j'étais toi, je serais très heureux à ce sujet. C'est une excellente occasion pour poursuivre ta carrière de mannequin. »

« Je sais, et je suis d'accord, Emmett, » Dis-je. « C'est juste que … ça devient très compliqué d'être avec Bella. » Admis-je.

Emmett devint immédiatement grave. « Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ? A quel point es-tu impliqué ? »

Je serrais les dents. « Profondément impliqué. Je l'aime. »

Il respira lentement. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Edward. Tu disposes de trois options. Tout d'abord, tu peux la quitter maintenant, rembourser l'argent et ne plus jamais la revoir. Ensuite, tu peux attendre jusqu'à la fin des vingt jours et partir. Enfin, tu peux quitter ce business, essayer de vivre avec elle et trouver un nouvel emploi. » Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, me donnant ainsi le temps de penser aux trois options qui s'offraient à moi. « Tu sais que tu devras choisir. Et bientôt. »

« Je sais. » Je tenais le téléphone bien serré dans ma main, en fermant les yeux. « Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, Em'. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Ça me briserait le cœur. »

« C'est ton choix, Ed'. » L'entendais-je soupirer. « Quoique tu fasses, j'appuierais ta décision. »

Après que nous ayons discuté de l'offre de Lillian, je raccrochais. Emmett m'avait affirmé qu'il allait lui dire que j'avais respectueusement décliné son offre. Alors que je replaçais le téléphone sur son socle, je sus ce que j'avais à faire. Je voulais attendre d'avoir passé plus de temps avec Bella, ensuite je partirais. Je ne voulais pas admettre à voix haute pourquoi je n'avais pas pu choisir la première option qu'Emmett avait proposée. La simple pensée de la quitter maintenant faisait grincer des dents mon âme. J'avais grand besoin d'elle, pire qu'une drogue. C'était ridicule à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Mais son besoin à elle, je tacherais de le combler. Jene pouvais pas supporter de me séparer d'elle si tôt.

Alors que je fixais mon bol de céréales, assis sur le canapé, je pensais à la troisième option. Avais-je envie d'abandonner tout ce que j'avais toujours connu afin de rester avec elle ? Ce serait un choix de changement de vie, un qui me toucherai pour le reste de mon existence. Franchement, cela me terrifiait. Mannequin et escort boy étaient les seules choses pour lesquelles j'étais doué, et être arraché à eux pour me retrouver dans quelque chose de complètement étranger me faisait peur. A regret, je me rappelais comment Bella m'avait tenu hier soir, en me murmurant qu'elle m'aimait. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle, mais notre situation nous en empêchait. Je ne voulais pas l'emmener loin de sa petite vie tranquille et la traîner dans l'obscurité de la mienne. Ça ne serait pas juste.

J'étais tellement confus et mes pensées compliquées ne m'aidaient pas avec ce problème. J'avais fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dans le passé et je devais vivre avec les conséquences. Maintenant, je voyais poindre devant moi le plus grand choix de ma vie. Cela n'affecterait pas seulement moi, mais aussi Bella. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que le temps passe et que je parte ensuite pour reprendre ma vie comme avant.

Quand elle sorti de la chambre, elle portait un jeans sombre et un top bleu. Je souriais un peu, posant mon bol de céréales sur la table basse devant le canapé, ouvrant mes bras pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle sourit alors et s'assit aussitôt sur mes genoux, m'embrassant légèrement sur les joues. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait améliorer mon humeur. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à comment cela allait l'affecter quand je partirais dans deux semaines.

**BPOV**

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Edward. Je pouvais le voir à la manière dont il agissait, ce matin. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne voulait pas me le dire. Alors que j'étais assise sur ses genoux, le son de la TV en fond, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il s'ouvre à moi et qu'il me dise ce qui le tracassait.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » Demandais-je, enveloppant mes bras autour de son cou, me tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. J'essayais de mettre autant d'enthousiasme que possible dans ma voix. Sa sombre humeur me touchait.

Il rit. « Que veux-tu faire ? » Il se pencha pour frotter son nez contre le mien.

Je ris aussi. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller à un autre rendez-vous de groupe avec Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper ? »

« Ok. » Dis-je gaiement. « Où allons-nous ? »

Il s'arrêta, les yeux fixés dans les miens. « Je me disais que … qu'on pourrait aller dans un bar. Je sais que cela ne sonne pas comme le meilleur endroit, mais j'en connais un très chic qui est juste à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. »

« Je suis prête pour n'importe quoi, Edward. » Lui dis-je.

Il sourit sadiquement, sa mauvaise humeur disparaissant soudainement. Je pouvais voir qu'il faisait un énorme effort pour dissiper sa tristesse. Il me restait plus qu'à le harceler. Se pouvait-il que ce soit à cause du contrat que lui proposait un de ses employeurs pour faire de lui son modèle?

« N'importe quoi ? » Concéda-t-il diaboliquement. « Es-tu sûr de cela Bella ? » Ses yeux étaient brillants de malice. Je frappais son torse légèrement, car mon but n'était pas vraiment de lui faire du mal. Il ria et m'embrassa profondément. « Ok pour le bar. Veux-tu appeler Rosalie et Alice pour leur demander de venir ? J'ai déjà dit à Emmett d'appeler Jasper. »

« Bien sûr. » A regret, je descendis de ses genoux pour attraper le téléphone. Alice fut enthousiaste pour ce rendez-vous de groupe. Rose avait donné elle-aussi son accord. Après avoir obtenu plus d'informations d'Edward sur l'endroit où nous allions et à quelle heure nous y allons, je raccrochais. Le rendez-vous était fixé pour le groupe à cinq heures dans un bar appelé le « Crystal Glass ».

Edward resta calme et tranquille tout le reste de la journée et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Il essayait d'agir normalement mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Edward, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Demandais-je pendant que nous jouions au rami, un jeu de cartes auquel je savais jouer. J'aimais la façon dont nous pouvions faire des choses simples sans qu'elles soient sexuelles, mais j'aimais aussi passer du temps avec lui. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait cessé de jouer, ses yeux verts fixant les miens.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? » Demanda-t-il, en essayant d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que quelque chose cloche. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » Dis-je doucement, espérant qu'il me ferait assez confiance pour me raconter ce qui se passait.

« Je suis juste inquiet à propos de l'offre que Lillian m'a faite. » Dit-il. « J'essayais de comprendre si elle n'avait pas une arrière pensée. »

J'hochais la tête. « Je suppose que cela ne te sera que bénéfique d'être prudent. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »

Quand il fût quatre heures de l'après-midi, Edward me dit qu'il était temps de se préparer. J'étais presque heureuse que nous soyons avec d'autres personnes. L'atmosphère était devenue pour moi, très lourde. Nous avions pris ma voiture pour aller au bar, Edward me dirigeait en me disant où tourner.

« Bella, vous êtes là ! » Alice me sauta au cou lorsque nous sommes arrivés en face du bar. Elle était débordante de joie. « Je suis si heureuse que nous ayons un autre rendez-vous de groupe. » Elle se pencha vers moi. « Je pense que Jasper m'aime vraiment. »

« Et Emmett est merveilleux. » Cria Rosalie en riant.

Jasper, Emmett et Edward arrivèrent ensuite, après avoir terminé leur conversation. Le bras d'Edward se plaça chaudement autour de ma taille. Je regardais Jasper qui donnait un rapide baisé à Alice. Emmett poussait les cheveux de rose d'un même côté afin de pouvoir embrasser son cou. Tout le monde était si heureux ensemble. J'avais peur que cette bulle de perfection n'éclate. Je me souvenais de l'humeur sombre d'Edward ce matin – j'avais le sentiment que tout ce qui le bouleversait viendrait percer mon bonheur.

« Vous êtes prêts à aller à l'intérieur ? » Dit Jasper. « Cet endroit semble incroyable. Bon travail, Edward. »

Le bar avait trois grandes baies vitrées à l'avant qui permettaient aux passants de voir facilement à l'intérieur. Je pouvais voir qu'il y avait un long bar avec des tabourets et environ une douzaine de tables placées dans la salle. Les gens grouillaient déjà à l'intérieur. Une sonnerie résonna quand nous entrons par la porte.

Nous nous asseyons l'une des banquettes du restaurant alors que les garçons allèrent commander nos boissons. Je me demandais vaguement ce qu'ils rapporteraient.

« Ne pouvions-nous pas commander nos propres boissons ? » Demandais-je à Rose et Alice.

Rosalie se mit à rire. « Emmett a dit qu'Edward voulait que ce soit une surprise. »

« Edward. » Emmett ria alors qu'ils revenaient. « Je pense que le barman a un léger béguin pour Bella. » Emmett me fit un clin d'œil.

Je rougissais et me tournait vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient durs et très sévère. Il dévisageait Emmett avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« On pourrait penser qu'il pourrait au moins être professionnel. » Grommela-t-il. Son bras recourbé de manière protectrice autour de ma taille, me tira étroitement contre lui. J'étais surprise de constater que j'aimais sa possessivité, sa jalousie. Je souriais en regardant mes genoux.

« Je pense qu'Edward est un peu jaloux. » Le taquina Rose.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. » Dit-il avec hauteur. « Il a juste besoin de garder ses putains de pensées pour lui. »

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper et moi étions au bar, demandant au barman les boissons que nous voulions pour nous et les filles.

Le barman était un mec d'environ la trentaine et grand. Il avait un peu de bedaine et les cheveux noirs, qui commençaient à griser sur les bords. Ses yeux noisette étaient verrouillés sur Bella, passant rapidement de Rose à Alice avant pour revenir sur mon ange. Mes yeux se plissèrent alors que je l'observais.

« Ça, c'est une beauté. » Me dit le barman, en faisant un signe vers Bella. « Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour l'avoir empalée sur ma bite. »

Quand je lui répondis, ma voix ne fut que du pur venin. « Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas parler de Bella de cette façon. » Grognais-je. « En fait, si jamais je vous entends encore dire quelque chose comme ça, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas. »

Le barman fit machine arrière et commença à préparer nos boissons. Je bouillonnais toujours lorsque nous sommes retournés à la table portant les boissons. J'étais dégoûté par ses paroles. Bella était de plus de dix ans sa cadette et il avait effectivement eu la bêtise de dire cela devant moi.

Le commentaire de Rosalie me dérangeait. Etais-je jaloux ? Non, je ne l'étais pas. J'étais juste énervé après le barman pour ce qu'il avait dit. J'aurais voulu le massacrer, mais ce n'était pas une option. J'attirais donc Bella près de moi, désirant sentir sa chaleur alors que nous étions assis sur la banquette.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Jasper et Emmett ? » Me demanda Alice.

Reconnaissant pour ce changement de sujet, je lui répondis, en essayant de me calmer. « Plusieurs années. Depuis que j'ai commencé ma carrière de mannequin. »

Alors que les autres commençaient à parler, je remarquais que le barman fixait Bella de nouveau. Je le foudroyais du regard, en tournant le dos à Bella. Je voulais que ce putain de mec sache exactement avec qui elle rentrerait à la maison ce soir.

L'attirant sur mes genoux pour qu'elle me chevauche, je prenais en coupe son visage avec mes mains, apportant ses lèvres aux miennes. Elle fut surprise au début, mais elle répondit de suite. Je fis courir ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et elle ouvrit la bouche pour moi. Nouant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je lui caressais la langue avec passion, la dégustant. J'appuyais son dos contre le bord de la table, faisant en sorte que le barman nous voit.

_Vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir_, pensais-je. _Elle est mienne, toute à moi._

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge ostensiblement. A contrecœur, je relâchais les lèvres de Bella. Emmett me regardait bizarrement. Je me souvenais de la conversation que nous avions eut plus tôt. Il se faisait probablement juste du souci pour moi.

« Vous ne pensez pas tous les deux que vous pourriez attendre pour ce genre de chose ? » Demanda Rosalie, regardant de manière insistante Bella. Je regardais comment la magnifique couleur rose se répandit sur le visage et la gorge de Bella.

Les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de plaider pour savoir qui avait la meilleure équipe stratégique – les Steelers de Pittsburgh, ou les Cowboys de Dallas. Personnellement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je passais le reste de la soirée à me concentrer sur Bella. J'embrassais ses doigts et tenais fermement sa main pour qu'elle reste sur mon visage. Je me sentais coupable de mes sautes d'humeur de ce matin. Juste parce que j'avais enfin pris une décision qui signifiait que je n'avais pas besoin de la rendre malheureuse. Je pouvais aussi bien profiter du temps qui me restait.

« Je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi, ce matin. » Dis-je en tenant sa main contre ma joue. « J'avais juste un tas de choses qui me traversaient l'esprit. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, assise sur la banquette à côté de moi. « Je sais, Edward. Je voudrais juste que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Je souris. « Je sais, Bella. Je sais. »

Bientôt, j'oubliais ce qui m'était arrivé le matin même. Emmett avait ce genre de personnalité qui vous faisait oublier tous vos soucis par le simple fait de rire de ses blagues, qui étaient maintenant devenues parfaitement banales. Je n'avais pas rit depuis si longtemps que ça me faisait du bien d'oublier l'angoisse qui m'habitait.

« Je reviens rapidement. » Murmurais-je à l'oreille de Bella un peu plus tard. Je devais aller aux toilettes. Elle hocha la tête et je me glissais hors de la banquette, allant rapidement vers l'arrière du bar, où les toilettes se trouvaient.

**BPOV**

Quand Edward fut parti pour aller aux toilettes, les autres se levèrent pour aller jouer une rapide partie de billard sur l'une des tables. Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur leur jeu alors je restais simplement assis à ma place, sirotant ma boisson. Edward avait dit que c'était un « Sex on the beach ». J'avais hésité à ce sujet quand il me l'avait d'abord dit, mais ça me plaisait.

« Bonsoir, ma petite dame. » Dit une voix masculine à côté de moi.

Surprise, je sursautais, renversant presque mon verre sur moi. Je me tournais vers la voix. Un grand homme se tenait debout à côté de moi. Il avait les cheveux foncés et une bedaine. J'essayais de cacher ma nervosité en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Bonsoir. » Lui répondis-je poliment, en me tournant légèrement de façon à m'éloigner de lui, en espérant qu'il comprendrait mon indice.

Mais il s'assit à côté de moi, à la place qu'Edward occupait. J'aurai soudainement voulu que Rose et Jasper soient là avec moi. L'homme mit un de ses bras autour de moi, écartant les jambes légèrement pour que son genou repose contre le mien. Je commençais à avoir un sentiment d'angoisse dans le creux de mon estomac. Je m'éloignais de lui.

« Mes amis arrivent. » Mentis-je.

« N'ayez pas peur de moi. » Me dit-il, en se tournant vers moi, posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je le repoussais. « Peut-être que vous pourriez me donner un peu de ce que vous avez donné au beau jeune homme. Une petite langue et des lèvres appétissantes. » Ses yeux étaient sombres, de quoi me faire peur.

« Vous devriez partir. »

« Oh, mon sucre, ne sois pas comme ça. » Je voyais qu'il avait les yeux noisette avec des cils épais. Ce n'était pas un homme séduisant, mais il n'était pas laid non plus. Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose comme appeler Emmett ou quelqu'un d'autre, l'homme prit en coupe mon entre-jambe avec sa main droite, se pencha au-dessus de moi et appuya ses lèvres durement contre les miennes.

Choquée, j'eus le souffle coupé quand l'homme força la barrière de mes dents de sa langue. J'avais du mal à me reculer de lui, à le repousser. Il était plus fort que moi et je ne pouvais pas le faire disparaître. Sa main chaude était sur mon centre, me donnant la chair de poule. Je criais dans sa bouche, pendant que sa langue violait la mienne. Je sentais que son autre main serrait mes seins.

Soudain, la bouche insistante de l'homme et sa langue disparurent, tout comme ses mains tâtonnantes. Je voyais trois choses en même temps. Edward tiraint d'un coup sec l'homme par le col de sa chemise, en le jetant sur le sol. L'homme atterrissant sur le dos, pendant qu'Edward lui lançait un regard méprisant, les mains serrés dans un poing à ses côtés. Je pleurais presque de soulagement en le voyant. Mais il ne recherchait pas mon regard. Au lieu de ça, il se retournait sur l'homme avec un regard qui ferait fondre le fer. Il était furieux.

« Putain, fiches le camp d'ici maintenant. » Gronda Edward, comme si il était près à cracher du venin. « _Maintenant_. »

L'homme se leva. Il était aussi grand qu'Edward, mais plus large au milieu. Il lança un regard noir à Edward avant de sourire bêtement.

« Serais-tu jaloux que je l'aie embrassé, petite queue allumeuse ? » Dit l'homme avec arrogance. « Ça te bouleverse tellement qu'elle m'ait pratiquement mendiée de la baiser ? »

Edward tira l'homme vers l'arrière par le bras et le frappa au nez. Je criais, ma main alla sur ma bouche pendant que je regardais l'homme trébucher légèrement. Puis Edward se rapprocha de son visage. « Tu la touches de nouveau, fils de pute, et je te promets que ton nez saignera beaucoup plus. »

L'homme était livide, le liquide pourpre coulait sur sa bouche et son menton. « Tu n'es qu'un petit connard. » Dit-il furieux. Avec cela, il attrapa les beaux cheveux d'Edward avec ses doigts sales et envoya son poing dans son intestin. Edward soupira et se pencha en avant quand le poing de l'homme atterrit dans son estomac.

« Stop ! » Criais-je, sortant de la banquette pour attaquer l'homme.

Il me gifla, et m'envoya valser sur le sol. J'entendais les cris de femmes alors que j'avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts.

« Edward ! » Entendais-je Emmett crier.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir des poings volants et du sang faire des arcs presque avec élégance dans l'air pendant que leurs peaux entraient en collision. Des grognements et des gémissements furent les seuls bruits pendant un moment.

Rosalie et Alice se précipitèrent vers moi, pour m'aider à me redresser. « Bella, tu vas bien ? » Emmett et Jasper étaient maintenant inclus dans la bagarre. J'ignorais Rose et Alice pour aller tirer un coup sec sur les cheveux de cet homme ou alors faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de frapper Edward.

Le gérant menaçait d'appeler la police si la lutte ne s'arrêtait pas bien tôt. Edward saisit les cheveux de l'homme, tirant sa tête en arrière. « Fiches le camp d'ici, maintenant. » Puis il le lâcha, libérant l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

L'homme tomba à terre, luttant pour ramper hors du bar. Il trébucha, se jetant sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et se précipita dans la nuit. Je regardais Edward. Sa poitrine se soulevait, la fureur flamboyait dans ses yeux. Sa lèvre était éclaté, u peu saignante, et je pouvais voir les éraflures et les contusions sur sa peau. Je me levais, Alice et Rosalie allant vers Jasper et Emmett.

« Edward. » Dis-je doucement. Je prenais en coupe son visage, faisant courir lentement mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, en essuyant le sang. « Tu vas bien ? » Il resta là, à fixer la porte par laquelle l'homme avait disparu, encore en colère. Je prenais son visage dans mes mains et se tournait vers moi. Il me laissa faire à contrecœur.

« Oui, Bella, je vais bien. » Sa voix était dure comme de l'acier, mais elle se radoucit quand il me regarda dans les yeux. « Juste un peu de sang, c'est tout. J'ai connu pire. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas entendre cela. « Quelqu'un aurait-il une trousse de premiers secours ? » Criais-je. Le barman allait sous le bar et en sortit une. J'étais surprise mais soulagée. « Merci. » Je fis s'asseoir Edward sur la banquette pendant que j'appliquais, en appuyant légèrement avec un peu d'alcool sur ses coupures et en essuyant le sang. Emmett et Jasper allaient bien, seulement quelques contusions ici et là. Je devais faire un bandage papillon juste au-dessus des sourcils d'Edward où sa peau était scindée. Je reculais chaque fois que je devais frictionner ses coupures avec de l'alcool. Je savais que ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne montrait aucun signe d'inconfort.

« Bella, je vais bien. » Soupira-t-il, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Une croûte, qui s'était formée sur sa lèvre inférieure, se fendit et commença à saigner.

« Pas de sourire pour vous, Monsieur. » Dis-je sévèrement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire moi-même. « Tu as besoin de guérir rapidement. »

Quand j'atteignais un autre morceau de coton, il saisit doucement ma main dans la sienne. Surpris, je lui jetais un coup d'œil pour découvrir que ses yeux étaient incroyablement profonds.

**EPOV**

En dehors d'Emmett, personne n'avait prit soin de mes blessures. Elle avait reculé même si j'avais gardé pour moi toute la douleur que ce fichu alcool provoquait sur mon visage, et elle avait prit grand soin de frotter tout le sang sur ma peau. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis d'inquiétude, pendant qu'elle me nettoyait. Quand elle se saisit d'un autre coton, je prenais son poignet doucement dans le mien.

« Personne n'a jamais pris autant soin de moi avant. » Murmurais-je doucement. « Sauf Emmett. Tu es la première personne. »

Son regard s'attendrit, se remplissant presque de pitié. Elle prit mon visage en coupe avec ses mains délicates et l'approcha du sien, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque nous n'étions séparés de quelques centimètres. « Tu m'as sauvé de cet homme quelque soit ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire. Il était trop fort pour moi, pour le repousser. Merci, Edward. » Murmura-t-elle. « Et je vais prendre soin de toi … du mieux que je peux. » Elle me regarda un moment, son visage rougissant légèrement.

Encore une fois, j'avais envie d'entendre cela. Mais quand cela se produisait, mon cœur se brisait. J'avais déjà pris ma décision et je ne savais pas si je pourrais changer d'avis si facilement. Je voulais rester avec elle plus que tout. Mais ce serait gâcher sa vie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi à ses côtés tous les jours, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec une carrière respectable et quelqu'un qui ne gagnait pas de l'argent en vendant son corps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi.

Je réduisais le petit espace entre nous, en appuyant mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes. Ses lèvres douces s'ouvrirent sur les miennes alors que je l'attirais sur mes genoux. Merde, je ne faisais pas que prendre soin d'elle – je l'aimais.

« Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelque chose comme cela t'arriver Bella. » Lui dis-je lorsque je la repoussais doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Plus jamais. »

* * *

Voilà.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Et Edward ? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je le publierais, je n'ai pas encore commencé la traduction. J'ai 7 partiels d'ici les vacances de noël donc je ne vous donne pas de date.

Encore une fois merci pour vos encouragements.

Biz et à la prochaine.

14


	14. Chapter 13: At Edward's mercy

Bonsoir tout le monde !!! J'arrive tout droit du pôle nord avec un petit avant gout de Noël pour vous. Un nouveau chapitre de Sex Toy. Tout chaud et très HOT !!!

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir. Pour les anonymes ; surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une adresse mail pour avoir votre teaser.

Merci aux anonymes :

Eva, Gwendoline, sweety, séraphine, Ma, coco, cm, matrineu54, héroiine, julie, Maddy (merci pour toutes tes reviews et pour le barman c'est un personnage inventé par Oriana), mél, cynthiacullen, demy, t171191 (merci pour ta review et je te confirme qu'il y a des choses qui sont à essayer.), Sulene.

Un grand merci à ma BETA Manelor qui a traduit ce chapitre à ma place. Faute de temps et à cause de cette foutue grippe qui m'est tombée dessus au début des vacances.

Un immense merci à toi ma belle !!!!

Sinon merci pour vos encouragements pour mes partiels ça s'est bien passé sauf un mais bon celui là c'était général.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : At Edward's mercy

EPOV

Je détestais le fait de n'avoir pas arrêté ce barman plus tôt, avant qu'il n'aille embêter encore plus Bella. J'avais pensé qu'elle serait en sécurité avec les autres autour d'elle. Mais ils étaient partis jouer au billard. Je ne les blâmais pas. Celui qui était vraiment responsable de ça, c'était autant le barman que moi. J'aurai dû être là et être capable de le repousser avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose de plus poussé.

Je conduisais Bella jusqu'à chez elle en voiture. Elle était seulement un peu pompette mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle conduise. Elle s'endormit dans la voiture après seulement un kilomètre. En jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, je souris. Elle s'était roulée en boule dans le siège, ses bras autour de ses genoux et ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait un léger mal de tête demain matin, mais rien de trop épouvantable.

Je garais la voiture à côté de l'immeuble et sortait. Ouvrant la portière côté passager, je pris soigneusement Bella dans mes bras et la soulevai comme une jeune mariée alors que je montais doucement les escaliers. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre mon torse, un léger sourire sur son visage. Ce fut difficile d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, mais je réussis à me débrouiller, donnant un coup de pied pour qu'elle se referme derrière moi. Alors que je la mettais sur le lit, elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Reste avec moi, Edward » Chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux dans le flou. « S'il te plait »

Une pique de douleur et de culpabilité m'étreignit le cœur à ces mots. Savait-elle que ma décision de la quitter après que les vingt jours se soit écoulés était prise ? Elle ferma seulement les yeux et se retourna sur le côté, en position fœtale. Sa respiration s'alourdit et elle s'endormit de nouveau.

Je me déshabillais, gardant seulement mon boxeur alors que je m'installais dans le lit. Alors que j'essayais de m'endormir, je fus secoué par le sentiment désagréable qu'elle savait que j'allais partir. Bien que cela ne soit pas possible, j'avais ce pressentiment au fond de moi. Peut-être que je me faisais des films et qu'elle me demandait juste de rester avec elle cette nuit. Comme si j'avais envie d'aller dans un endroit autre que ses bras…

**BPOV**

Ce matin, j'avais un léger mal de crâne suite à ma consommation excessive d'alcool. Ma bouche était comme du caoutchouc, ma langue râpeuse et mes paupières lourdes. Je gémis et me retournais, frappant dans quelque chose de dur.

Il grogna, étonné. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais carrément sur Edward, et que mon bras l'avait frappé au visage. Je ris sottement, incapable de m'arrêter. Ça me fit d'ailleurs très mal à la tête, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'avais ce sentiment qu'il serait mon « après » cuite de hier soir…

« De quoi ris-tu au juste ? » Gronda-t-il par espièglerie, se mettant sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses belles lèvres.

« De toi » Hoquetais-je alors que je riais toujours à gorge déployée.

« Alors peut-être que je devrais te donner une occasion de rire pour quelque chose » Il commença à me chatouiller et je riais tellement que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

« Arrête ! » Criais-je, mon estomac commençant à me faire mal à cause de mes rires. « Edward, stop … Arrête ! »

Il s'arrêta, nous faisant rouler dans le lit alors que je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui. « Je suis heureux que tu te sentes bien ce matin » Dit-il, souriant. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le bas de mon corps pour voir que je portais simplement un sous-vêtement, ma petite culote. Je rougis furieusement. J'évitais sa taille, mes mains se reposant sur son torse. Ses mains flattèrent ma taille, jouant avec les broderies de ma culote. « Alors que voudrais-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il. Quand ses mains passèrent sur le cœur de mon intimité, je me mordis la lèvre, bataillant pour m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. « Peut-être que tu voudrais faire … » S'arrêta-t-il, prenant en coupe mes seins nus. Je ne pus arrêter le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres.

Je me rappelais soudainement que je ne m'étais ni brossé les dents ni peigné ce matin. J'étais probablement dans un désordre monstre. Je me mordis ma lèvre fortement. « Hum, Edward » Dis-je à contre-coeur. « Puis-je sortir un moment, s'il te plait ? »

Il sourit. « Bien sûr »

Je sortis à toute allure de la chambre, voulant retourner près de lui le plus vite possible. Je me brossais les dents rapidement, à fond et passais brusquement la brosse dans mes cheveux, essayant de discipliner ma tignasse. Mes joues étaient brillantes avec la couleur et mes yeux étaient sauvages. J'oubliais presque mon mal de tête tellement j'étais excitée. J'allais faire pipi avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain. Quand je retournais dans la chambre à coucher, Edward était parti. Je me raidis, jetant un coup d'œil à toute la chambre à coucher. Mais il n'était pas là.

Lentement, j'allais dans le salon. Il n'était pas là non plus. Je le trouvais dans la cuisine, à demi-courbé, cherchant quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Il était toujours dans son boxeur et je fis une pause, en l'observant. Il était glorieux, le type même du parfait corps masculin. Musclé, mais pas de manière excessive. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient ébouriffés, plus que d'habitude et je le vis diriger sa main dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils se rebiffent encore plus, mettant une bouteille de jus d'orange sur le comptoir. Pendant un instant, il regarda cette bouteille. Quelque chose le tracassait.

Je décidais de lui dire bonjour correctement. Des petits papillons commencèrent à fourmiller dans mon abdomen alors que je marchais doucement dans la cuisine. Il ne m'entendit pas, continuant de regarder la bouteille de jus d'orange avec une sombre expression. Quand j'arrivais près de lui, je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit par derrière.

Il sursauta, surpris, me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Bonjour, Edward » Murmurais-je, apposant mes lèvres sur son épaule nue. Il couvrit mes mains qui étaient sur son estomac par les siennes.

« Bonjour, Bella. Je me remplissais juste un verre à boire » Il se retourna dans mes bras, baissant les yeux pour croiser mon regard. Je rougis de nouveau, incapable d'empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. « Mais maintenant je pense que j'ai faim. » Ses yeux scintillèrent diaboliquement alors que ses mains s'abaissèrent sur mon corps, s'arrêtant sur mes fesses. Il me prit brusquement par les hanches et m'installa sur le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sifflais-je. « Ce comptoir se trouve devant le besoin d'être nettoyé à fond maintenant. »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et s'installe entre mes jambes en ayant au préalable écartées ses dernières. « Je m'en fous complètement de ce comptoir, Bella » Dit-il modestement, ses doigts se déplaçant sur mes cuisses pour atterrir sur mon centre. « J'ai très faim et je dois manger quelque chose. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et luttais pour ne pas gémir. Ses mains étaient à la bordure de ma culote maintenant, jouant avec l'ourlet. Il plongea deux doigts à l'intérieur, taquinant de ses doigts mon entrée de haut en bas.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois affamé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, prenant entre ses doigts l'ourlet de ma culotte et l'a tirant vers le bas, pour que je sois complètement nue. Ma culotte finit sa course à terre et il donna un coup de pied sur le côté pour que je sois enfin libérée, rien que pour lui. Il me tira sur le rebord du comptoir pour être debout entre mes jambes, les écartant encore plus.

Sa bouche descendit sur la mienne, sa langue pilonnant intensément ma bouche. Je pris un souffle profond par le nez, nouant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il suça ma langue, en la mordillant et la pinçant, ses mains malaxant et pinçant, elles aussi, ma poitrine. Je dirigeais une de mes mains vers son boxeur, essayant de le retirer. J'avais besoin de lui, et maintenant.

Edward se retira brusquement de notre étreinte, souriant d'un air satisfait. « Espèce de vilaine, vilaine fille. T'ais-je dis que tu avais le droit de faire ça ? » Sa voix était ferme et sévère, comme s'il était mon père, et qu'il était en train de me gronder. « Maintenant je me trouve devant le besoin de te punir. »

« Me punir ? » Pleurnichais-je de frustration quand il s'éloigna de moi. Je me déplaçais vers lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais il recula.

« Si tu bouges d'un seul centimètre, Bella, alors tu auras deux fois plus mal » Dit-il fermement.

Je restais figée. Que diable faisait-il ?

Je le regardais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon et ensuite dans la chambre à coucher. J'attendis quelques minutes alors qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue. Une légère brise souffla dans l'appartement et je frissonnais en sentant l'air frais sur mon centre découvert. Je me demandais d'où le vent venait. Des frissons firent naissance sur mes bras et nouèrent mon estomac. Quand il revint, il tenait deux longues cordes. Mes sourcils s'arquèrent, confuse.

« Je ne peux pas te voir me désobéir de nouveau » M'expliqua-t-il en se mettant à côté de moi.

« Te _Désobéir_ ? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que… »

Il me coupa, en mettant une main sur ma bouche. Ses yeux étaient très sérieux. Finalement, je compris. Je me rendis compte que nous étions dans une sorte de jeu de rôle. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comme agir. Edward commença à me lier la première corde autour de mon poignet droit, le nouant non loin. Alors il tira mon bras droit directement et le noua à l'autre en l'attachant à un placard. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu vas m'attacher ? » Ma voix sortit dans un chuchotis.

« La prochaine fois que tu me désobéiras, ça empirera » Dit-il, sa voix dure. Mais quand il rencontra mes yeux, ses yeux verts étaient doux, me faisant savoir qu'il ne me blesserait pas. « Donne-moi ta main gauche. »

Je me demandais vraiment comment tout ça allait finir, alors qu'il liait mon poignet gauche à celui de droite. Je me demandais alors qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'ouvrais les portes du placard et que je mettais les mains en avant. J'expérimentais mes pensées, en ouvrant les portes. Mais elles s'ouvraient dans le sens inverse que je le voulais, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

« N'essaye même pas » M'avertit-il. « Tu ne t''échapperas pas. Tu es mienne jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec ta punition, Bella et je planifie d'être très, très minutieux avec toi. » Il caressa négligemment mon bras droit, descendant à mon poignet et remontant jusqu'à mon épaule, passant par ma poitrine, donnant un petit coup à mon mamelon avec son ongle.

Je poussais des cris, en me cambrant. Il sourit, satisfait. « Edward, s'il te plaît » Respirais-je. J'étais déjà humide pour lui et je me rendais soudain compte que cela faisait deux jours que nous n'avions pas fais l'amour.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre émettre le moindre son » M'ordonna-t-il. « Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un petit gémissement incontrôlé venant de ta part, j'arrêterai là et te laisserais ici, nue et liée au placard de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te trouve. Compris ? » J'acquiesçais, les yeux écarquillés.

**EPOV**

Merde, elle était parfaite. Je reculai, examinant mon travail. Ses bras formaient un large T, ses poignets liés aux poignées de portes du placard. Sa poitrine se soulevait et ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'en bas de son dos. Les fesses de Bella étaient au bord du comptoir, ses jambes largement étendues comme si cela était fait exprès pour que je voie sa fente luisante de plaisir. Je savais que j'allais avoir une érection très apparente dans mon boxeur si je continuais à la regarder, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais que cette image s'imprime dans mon esprit à l'encre indélébile pour toujours.

Je marchais près d'elle pour être debout entre ses jambes. Je pris en coupe ses seins, les palpant de mes mains pour que ses mamelons se durcissent, droit et dur. Elle haleta doucement. Je lui souris d'un air satisfait, puis me pencha pour capturer un de ses mamelons entre mes dents, le suçant doucement. Je savais qu'elle se concentrait durement pour ne pas émettre le moindre son. Mais je n'allais pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

Je suçai et mordillai son mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge vif. Ensuite je léchais le pli sous ses seins, dirigeant ma langue d'un monticule glorieux à l'autre. Sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa lourde respiration. Je déplaçais une de mes mains qui était sur sa cuisse jusqu'à son sexe luisant de plaisir.

« Tu es déjà si humide, Bella » Réprimandais-je, retirant brusquement ma bouche de sa poitrine. « Vilaine fille. Je pense que je dois t'enseigner ce qu'est la patience. » Je plongeais un doigt momentanément à l'intérieur d'elle avant de le retirer rapidement. Elle haleta, arquant ses poignets et son dos pour créer une friction entre nos corps, en vain. « C'est inutile. Tu es prisonnière de mon bon vouloir maintenant. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec toi et tu n'as que le choix de prendre ce que je te donne » Ma voix était basse alors que je lui parlais.

Je frottai sa fente lentement, mes mouvements faisant ressortir son jus de sa chatte. Ça dégoulinait carrément sur le comptoir tellement elle était humide. Je plaçais mon doigt dans ma bouche, jouissant de la façon dont elle goutait. Elle expira, presque dans une pleurnicherie.

« Que t'ai-je dit, Bella ? » Dis-je avec désapprobation. « Un seul son de toi et j'arrêterai et regarderai la télé à la place de m'occuper de toi, en te laissant seule ici »

Elle mordit sa lèvre, ses yeux vitreux de plaisir. Elle acquiesça, ses yeux chocolat écarquillés alors qu'elle me regardait. Le son de ses gémissements me manquaient presque. Mais c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'elle ne commette une faute. J'allais la taquiner, la mener au bord à plusieurs reprises et ne laisser aucun repos à son clitoris. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce côté dominateur, mais aujourd'hui je ne le réprimais pas.

Alors que j'écartais ses cuisses, mettant mes mains sur ses fesses et plaçant ma bouche sur son clitoris, je commençais à le flatter de ma langue. Elle haleta doucement, mais était silencieuse alors que je dirigeais ma langue entre ses plis. Merde, je voulais l'entendre crier. Je voulais l'entendre jurer quand le plaisir monterait en elle. Déterminé à la faire crier, ou qu'elle se plaigne au moins, je pris fermement ses fesses dans mes mains, la rapprocha encore plus près de ma bouche et suça profondément son clitoris. Son corps se raidit et je sentis ses parois se resserraient autour de ma langue alors que je plongeais à l'intérieur d'elle de ma bouche. Elle était toujours silencieuse. Merde.

Je grondais et commença à laper sa chatte langoureusement, d'une manière tout à fait vicieuse. Je mordillais ses plis, les suçant chacun leur tour de ma bouche alors que je raffermissais mon emprise sur ses fesses. Je râpais son intérieur de mes dents alors que j'entrais et sortais d'elle encore et encore.

Elle haleta et s'arqua, son corps se raidissant encore plus alors qu'elle criait enfin. « MERDE … Oh Edward ! » Cria-t-elle, son corps se mouvant par saccades, doucement. Je pouvais dire à la façon dont elle avait parlé qu'elle n'était pas encore partie dans l'orgasme. Mais elle était proche, très proche. Ses yeux se fermèrent et je savais qu'elle était prête à basculer dans cet abîme qui menait à l'extase pure.

Oui._ C'était_ ce que je voulais entendre. Bien que je voulais continuer, je tenais ma promesse et m'écartais d'elle.

« Tu m'as encore une fois désobéis, Bella » Dis-je. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et ils s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. « Je t'ai expressément demandé de ne faire aucun bruit et tu ne peux même pas respecter ce petit ordre. » Je marchais jusqu'au salon et m'assis sur la seule chaise qui était face à la cuisine. Elle haletait, sa respiration lourde et ses yeux me regardant. Je pouvais voir d'ici son clitoris gonflé et rouge, douloureux, alors qu'il n'attendait que moi.

« Oh Dieu, s'il te plaît Edward » Haleta-t-elle. « Je te promets que je me tairai…s'il te plait … »

« Regarde-toi » Dis-je, mes yeux errant sur sa silhouette nue séduisante. « Nue et dégoulinante de jus sur ce comptoir. Tu es une si vilaine fille, Bella, alors que tu me demandes de te baiser ». Je fis une pause pour voir comment mes mots l'affecteraient. Quelques femmes voyaient leur plaisir s'intensifier à ces quelques mots. Et je pouvais voir à la réaction de Bella, qu'elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordant jusqu'au sang la lèvre. Encouragé par cette réponse, je continuais, toujours assis sur la chaise. « Je me demande ce qu'Alice ou Rosalie penseraient de toi en te voyant comme ça. Et même Angela. Cela fait seulement une semaine que je t'ai pervertie et tu es déjà une sale petite cochonne »

Je revins dans la cuisine, m'appuyant contre le réfrigérateur qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je croisais les bras sur mon torse alors que je la regardais. « Dis-moi que tu me veux, Bella » Dis-je. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse »

« Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Des détails s'il te plaît. »

Elle respira profondément et se tordit sur le comptoir. J'étais dur comme la pierre. Je mis mes mains devant mon pénis pour qu'elle ne sache pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. La voir sur ce comptoir, nue et offerte à moi, me serrait les boules et me faisait bander encore plus fort.

Quand Bella parla finalement, ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir, sombres et reflétant sans doute mon désir. « Je veux que tu me baises très fort. Je veux sucer ton sexe. Je veux te sentir claquer en moi » Elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. « Merde oh, Edward, s'il te plait »

Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa prière. C'était si érotique et j'étais sûr que mon boxeur allait bientôt craquer sous la pression de mon sexe tendu à bloc.

En me déplaçant pour que je sois juste en face d'elle, je baissais rapidement mon boxeur et pris le préservatif que j'avais mis sur le comptoir. J'ouvrais l'emballage et le mis rapidement sur mon érection palpitante. J'attirais ses hanches vers moi et poussais en elle, plongeant mon pénis dans son cœur serré. Elle cria de plaisir, ses poignets tirants sur ses liens.

« Merde oh, OUI ! » Cria-t-elle en se cambrant.

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je me retirais entièrement et revint en elle encore plus fortement. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent dans mon dos alors que je plongeais en elle. Mes dents étaient serrées alors que je sentais chaque vague de plaisir déferler en moi. Bon Dieu, sa chatte était si serrée et si chaude. La sueur apparut sur mon corps, mes mains saisissant ses hanches fermement. J'avais peur de laisser des contusions sur sa peau douce mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Notre accouplement était presque brutal. Chaque fois que je plongeais en elle, elle criait, rejetant la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle tape accidentellement sur la porte du placard derrière elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir mal, car elle me pressait à aller encore plus vite. Elle prit appuie dessus.

« Merde » Sifflais-je quand elle se releva un peu, prenant ma lèvre entre ses dents. Ses yeux étaient de la pure folie bestiale alors qu'elle suçait ma lèvre inférieure. J'attaquais sa bouche, continuant à claquer fortement en elle. Descendant ma main pour frotter son paquet de nerfs, je bataillais pour gagner la bataille de nos langues.

Je savais qu'elle était à son point culminant, alors que je sentais qu'elle se resserrait autour de mon pénis et qu'elle commençait à vraiment crier fort. Le son se répercutait sur les murs. Je savais que je ne serais jamais plus capable d'entrer dans cette cuisine sans penser à cette épisode bestial, avec encore cette envie de la prendre encore et encore.

Je continuais à pousser en elle, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme.

**BPOV**

Oh mon Dieu, j'allais me noyer dans mon plaisir. J'haletais, essayant de respirer alors que chaque nerf de mon corps chantait dans l'extase. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de son corps, alors que je me cambrais sous le coup de mon orgasme. Et il ne s'arrêta pas. Son sexe claqua en moi à maintes reprises et je me sentis partir dans l'extase pure une fois de plus.

En un grondement féroce, il poussa en moi une dernière fois, d'une poussée plus brusque que les autres. Il mordit mon cou et je poussais un cri alors que mon deuxième orgasme me frappait. Rejetant ma tête en arrière, je m'arquais contre lui et me laissais aller dans les nuages du plaisir.

Cela me prit quelques minutes avant que je ne puisse recouvrir la totale mobilité de mes membres. Mes poignets étaient toujours liés aux poignées du placard de la cuisine et mes jambes semblaient être collées autour de la taille d'Edward.

« Détend-toi, Bella » Dit-il doucement, étendant la main derrière moi pour me défaire des liens. Il enleva facilement mes jambes de sa taille lui alors qu'il commençait à délier mes poignets, me libérant de ma captivité « forcée ». Mon corps était de l'eau pure. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me mettre debout sur le sol de cuisine. Le préservatif finit dans la poubelle. Le bras d'Edward était chaud et sécurisant autour de ma taille alors que nous marchions hors de la cuisine.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir la bouteille de jus d'orange encore posée sur le comptoir.

Oubliée.

* * *

Voilà

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Très chaud ? Moi oui en tout cas j'ai filé sous la douche juste après.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas. Il n'attend que vous.

Bonne fête de fin d'année à tout le monde.

Biz et à bientôt tout le monde


	15. Chapter 14: The rage of Lily

Bonjour tout le monde!!! Et oui me revoilà. Tout d'abord Une Bonne et Excellente Année à toutes et tous que 2010 vous apporte pleins de bonnes choses : Amour, Argent, Travail,….

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Bon pour revenir à nos moutons, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir et sachez que moi non plus je l'ai pas eu mon Edward au pied du sapin. Je n'ai pas du être assez sage. Mais à la fin du mois c'est mon anniversaire alors je garde espoir ou autrement je me rabatterais sur un Sex Toy et oui je suis célibataire.

Voici un nouveau chapitre très mélancolique et où les protagonistes ont des révélations au niveau de leurs sentiments. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Merci aux Reviews anonymes :

Maddy, cilceferret, Gwendoline, coco, sweety, Cecile, matrineu54, eva the peach, Eva, lilo, Julie, Jessica, tizianaloredana, mlle.m, Steph, luna. J'espère n'avoir oubliez personne si c'est le cas. Je suis infiniment Désolé.

**Un grand merci à ma BETA Manelor qui a corrigé ce chapitre merci ma belle pour ton aide.**

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La rage de Lily

**EPOV**

Le matin suivant, avant que Bella ne se réveille, je reçus un appel d'Emmett. J'avais mis mon portable en vibreur de sorte à ce qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée par le bruit.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je à voix basse, en regardant vers Bella alors qu'elle était couchée dans le lit à côté de moi. Son visage était serein.

« Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tôt ce matin. » S'excusa Emmett. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'ais finalement pris contact avec Lillian et je lui ai fais part de ta décision. Elle veut te parler en privé immédiatement. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ton manager et qu'elle pouvait me le dire, elle a commencé à faire sa crise. Donc, nous avons rendez-vous avec elle à neuf heures ce matin. »

Je fermais les yeux. Merde. Je savais que Lillian n'allait pas prendre la nouvelle très bien. J'espérais juste qu'elle saurait oublier tout ça et trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer avec elle. J'étais fatigué de ses jeux d'esprit et de ses remarques tordues. « Je vais y aller seul, Emmett. » Dis-je enfin. J'avais le sentiment que mes problèmes s'amplifieraient si Emmett venait avec moi. Lillian le méprisait presque autant qu'elle avait méprisé son ancien mari.

« Je ne te permettrais pas de parler avec elle tout seul, Edward. » Dit-il gravement. « Non, pas quand elle est dans ce genre d'humeur. C'est une meurtrière. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. »

« Je sais. Je ferais attention, je le promets. » Promis-je. « Mais si tu es là, elle va trouver une excuse pour retarder la réunion jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse me parler à moi seul. Ça ne sert à rien de retarder l'inévitable. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je doute qu'elle veuille m'assassiner. » Je baissais ma voix alors que je voyais Bella bouger dans son sommeil, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle se roulait en boule. « Je dois y aller, Emmett. » Je raccrochais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Je me sentais mal de lui raccrocher au nez mais je ne voulais pas lui donner la chance d'argumenter davantage.

En repensant à la réunion que j'avais eue avec Lillian, j'étais un peu inquiet de ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Au souvenir de notre rencontre précédente, ma crainte s'amplifie et tordit mon estomac comme si on y avait apposé un fer à froid. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer à Emmett que je ressentais ce besoin de le faire seul, comme pour me prouver que j'avais effectivement le courage de faire face. Toutes les autres fois où il était arrivé quelque chose, c'est Emmett qui m'avait arrangé le coup. Cette fois, j'avais besoin de ressentir cette sensation que je n'étais pas complètement lâche.

Posant mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, je me tournais vers Bella, mettant mes bras autour d'elle et l'attirant près de mon corps. J'espérais que les blessures que j'avais eues lors de la bagarre du bar dissuaderaient Lillian. Peut-être qu'elle serait en colère, peut-être qu'elle serait choquée. Mais je savais que ça provoquerait une certaine émotion de sa part.

Lorsque Bella partit pour la fac, je lui donnais un long baiser d'au revoir. Cette fois, c'est Angela qui l'attendait devant la porte. Je souris à Angela et elle rougit légèrement, me souriant en réponse, alors que Bella refermait la porte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me préparer. J'espérais être chez Lillian pour huit heures au lieu de neuf. Je savais qu'Emmett ne voulait pas me laisser y aller seul et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais besoin d'arriver plus tôt. Je pris un taxi pour aller chez Lillian. Je courais rapidement à sa porte, m'étonnant qu'elle soit déverrouillée. Une seule fois elle m'avait montrée où était sa chambre. J'espérais qu'elle y était aujourd'hui, ça serait me sauver de la frustration d'essayer de la trouver. Je me demandais distraitement si j'irais en prison pour violation de domicile.

Alors que je marchais dans un couloir, perdu, je me trouvais soudainement devant la porte de sa chambre à coucher. La porte était peinte en noir avec des feuilles d'or dans la conception des tourbillons. Prenant une grande inspiration, je frappais doucement à sa porte.

« Entrez. » Fut la réponse que je reçu.

Lentement, j'ouvris la porte. J'espérais que je ne faisais pas une erreur en venant ici seul. La première chose que je remarquais dans sa chambre était la très grande fenêtre sur le mur du fond. Elle couvrait tout le mur et le soleil du matin filtrait au travers des rideaux à moitié-ouvert. Il y avait un grand lit dans le coin et une coiffeuse à côté. Lillian était assise sur le tabouret devant elle, en train d'appliquer son eyeliner. Je voyais que ses yeux me jetaient un regard à travers le miroir. Elle se figea, sa main tenant toujours le petit crayon près de ses yeux bleu éveillés.

« Edward ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle ne se tourna pas pour me regarder, choisissant plutôt de me regarder dans le miroir. Cela me rendait incapable de voir sa réaction en face à face au lieu d'à travers le verre réfléchissant. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos en boucles humides et douces et elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour de son corps.

« Vous vouliez me parler ? » Dis-je debout et droit.

« Oui, je le voulais, mais je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt. S'il te plait, prend un siège. » Elle fit un signe vers son lit.

A regret, j'allais m'asseoir sur le bord du lit bleu foncé. Le silence qui suivit menaça presque de me faire suffoquer tellement j'étais anxieux. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être heureuse et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle allait me dire ensuite. Elle finit d'appliquer son maquillage avant de se retourner vers moi, en me regardant enfin dans les yeux. Je la regardais alors qu'elle croisait les jambes et scrutait mon apparence.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air réprobateur.

« Bagarre. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Puis elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre, en tirant les rideaux pour les fermer, nous enveloppant ainsi dans l'obscurité. Je l'entendais faire quelques pas de plus, ses pieds nus marchant à pas feutrés sur le plancher de bois dur. Puis une petite lampe s'alluma. « Je ne tolère pas la méchanceté, Edward. Si tu veux être mon employé alors tu ferais mieux d'avoir une certaine retenue. »

Je savais que cela allait venir mais j'avais peur de ce qui était en train de monter. « Lillian, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Je ne veux pas être ton employé. Je suis terriblement désolé, mais je ne peux pas le faire. »

Elle ria sans gaieté, son rire me donnant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas naturel. Sa voix n'était que venin et dégoût, un mélange subtil de haine et d'amertume qui me donnait des frissons et me faisait hérisser le poil. « Penses-tu que je me soucie vraiment de ce qui va t'arriver maintenant ? » Lillian tourna ses yeux bleus plein de méchanceté vers moi. « Maintenant que ton visage est en ruine, tu n'es plus précieux pour moi. Je ne vais pas prendre une merde comme toi, Edward. » Dit-elle avec mépris.

J'essayais de créer comme un mur entre elle, sa méchanceté et moi, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal alors que je savais que ces paroles n'étaient que vérité. Un modèle était seulement bon grâce à son visage et son corps. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas de cicatrices.

Elle marcha vers moi, toujours avec sa serviette enroulée autour de son corps. « Personne ne donnera jamais rien à une pute, Edward. Tout ce que tu es, c'est un coup d'un soir, rien de plus. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi les femmes t'utilisaient et te laissaient ? Parce ce que tu es un salaud. » Elle était devant moi maintenant.

Un autre homme se serait levé et serait parti. Mais je savais que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Comme un enfant, je regardais le plancher pendant qu'elle parlait. Je savais qu'elle allait arriver à son point finalement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu me parler et j'espérais qu'elle allait y arriver très vite.

Plaçant ses mains sur mon visage afin qu'elle creuse mes joues, Lillian tira lentement ses mains vers le haut. Il n'y avait pas de bonté ou de sensibilité dans ses traits, de la colère seulement. Mon visage était choqué. Même si j'avais seulement un peu de bandages et de coupures, cela suffisait pour ruiner ses plans pour moi. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Et tout ce que Lillian ne planifiait pas, la mettait en colère.

D'un coup dur, sa main entrait en contact avec ma joue droite. Un petit soupir s'échappait de mes poumons quand ma tête alla à gauche à cause de la vigueur de la gifle.

« C'est Bella Swan qui t'a mis ces idées en tête, n'est-ce-pas ? » Craqua Lillian. « Il n'y a aucune vérité dans tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire. » Elle soupira dans un soufflé, en colère, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, me tournant le dos. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur courir sur mon visage et je n'avais plus aucun doute sur le fait que ma joue soit rouge.

« Lillian. » Commençais-je, en essayant de dire quelque chose pour la calmer.

« Tu n'as plus d'autres utilités pour moi. » Sa voix était comme le vent arctique hachant ma peau. Avec sa voix glaciale, elle poursuivit. « Va-t-en, Edward. Tu pourras dire à Emmett que je n'aurai plus besoin de tes services à l'avenir. Considère notre accord caduc. » Puis elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur – le cœur d'une tempête pour laquelle il n'y avait pas de salut. « Si jamais je te revois, je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais modèle à nouveau. Tu mourras de faim dans les rues et Emmett ne pourra même pas te sauver. Edward Cullen, le modèle et le prostitué, sera simplement une autre statistique, un autre corps retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre, décharné. Va-t-en maintenant, merde ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Je me levais et marchais jusqu'à la porte, en jetant un regard vers elle.

Il n'y avait pas de colère en moi, même pas d'indignation. Lillian me regardait alors que je refermais la porte, nous séparant, je l'espérais, à jamais. J'aurais voulu être furieux contre elle, mais je me sentais presque paralysé. La partie pathétique de moi savait qu'elle avait raison. Ma vie entière ne signifiait rien. Je n'avais pas de but comme les autres. J'étais un escort boy et un modèle, il n'y avait rien de profond dans cela. Au moins d'autres personnes font une différence d'une certaine manière – enseignant à leurs enfants les bonnes mœurs et d'être un bon ami à d'autres. Je n'avais rien fait.

En sortant de la maison gigantesque de Lillian, je décidais de rentrer à pied. Je savais qu'Emmett serait probablement sur mon chemin avec la crainte que j'aie fait quelque chose d'irrationnel, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'occuper de moi.

Ma pensée se tournait vers Bella. Elle était brillante, honnête et j'étais en train de maudire son existence. J'étais inutile. Ma résolution de partir était en train de se durcir. Je laisserais Bella quand notre accord sera fini et je tenterais de continuer ma vie. Penser à l'avenir, à ces jours sans elle, faisait crier mon âme de peur.

Je voulais penser à ça quand ça aurait de l'importance mais pas maintenant. Maintenant j'avais besoin de me concentrer pour être exactement ce que Bella voulait que je sois. Je pataugerais dans mon agonie plus tard.

Je saluais un chauffeur et grimpais dans le taxi. J'espérais que le chemin du retour me donnerait le temps de réfléchir. Je disais au chauffeur où j'allais et tenais ensuite la tête dans mes mains. Putain. Ma vie était foutue et je n'avais aucune idée de comment y remédier.

Levant les yeux, je vis un magasin de bijoux.

« Stop ! » Criais-je au conducteur, frappant l'arrière de son siège. Il blasphéma mais appuya sur les freins. « Laissez-moi ici. » Je suis sorti et lui ai jeté l'argent. Je voulais lui acheter quelque chose de beau. Je suis lentement entré dans la boutique, faisant courir mes yeux sur les divers types et couleur de pierres précieuses.

« Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? » Demandait la préposé, en souriant gentiment.

« Non, merci. Je regarde simplement. »

Elle hochait la tête et se remit à lire son roman. Je remarquais que toutes les quelques secondes, elle me jetait des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que je ne volais pas à l'étalage. Je poursuivais mon chemin en serpentant à travers le petit magasin. Mais rien n'était assez bon. Jetant un regard dans un boîtier en verre qui protégeait les colliers, je repérais la perfection.

C'était une petite pierre sombre bleue de la couleur du ciel, juste avant que la nuit ne soit réellement tombée, accroché sur une petite chaîne en argent, la pierre bleue était entourée par un petit anneau de diamants. Il était délicat et beau. Tout à coup, je savais que je voulais lui donner. Elle méritait mieux qu'un collier, mais il n'y avait rien dans le magasin qui ne pouvait décrire comment elle était incroyablement belle de corps et d'âme. Quand j'ai remis à la femme de l'argent pour le collier, je savais que je n'étais pas censé faire cela. Rien de bon ne pouvait venir de moi en lui achetant des bijoux.

Mais la pensée de son sourire fit disparaitre mon souci. Aucun malheur ne pouvait lutter avec l'éclat de son sourire radieux. J'espérais qu'un jour, je pourrais voir ce sourire de nouveau quant tout cela serait fini. Quand je suis retourné à notre immeuble, je laissais mon esprit fantasmer sur comment la vie avec Bella pourrait être – se réveiller avec elle chaque matin et voir la femme qui tenait mon cœur enchainé dans ses mains, m'embrassant tous les soirs après le dîner, l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

Je serrais les yeux fermés, en m'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir, obligeant les autres personnes à se serrer devant moi. Cette dernière pensée allait me causer des ennuis. Oui je l'aimais et je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Mais cette vie que j'avais imaginée n'arriverait jamais et ma réflexion à ce sujet ne pourrait que me nuire davantage.

Je blasphémais dans mon souffle et j'étais reconnaissant en arrivant dans l'immeuble. J'allais rapidement vers l'escalier et ouvrait la porte de l'appartement de Bella, en allant à l'intérieur. Regardant vers le bas, la boîte d'argent dans ma main, j'avais décidé que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Cela ne ferait que renforcer notre relation alors que nous avions besoin de rester aussi faibles que possible. Sinon, ça serait plus angoissant quand il serait temps de partir.

Je suis rentré dans la chambre à coucher et j'ai poussé la boîte sous le lit. J'espérais qu'elle ne déciderait pas de regarder dessous, mais c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais le cacher.

Puis je suis allé dans le salon pour me préparer pour l'arrivée de Bella.

**BPOV**

Je flottais à travers la félicité ce jour-là. Un sourire était définitivement réparti sur mes lèvres. Mes pensées étaient constamment tournées sur Edward. Alice et Rosalie étaient un mélange d'encouragement et d'inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'Angela était avec nous depuis mon anniversaire et je constatais que sa compagnie m'avait manqué.

« Que tu as l'air heureuse ! » Demanda Angela en me souriant.

Je riais à la légère, en commençant à rougir. « Je pensais juste à Edward. » Dis-je enfin.

Elle souriait. « Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un bon cadeau d'anniversaire alors. » Elle en riait.

Mon humeur s'assombrit légèrement. « Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était juste un cadeau. C'est un homme attentionné, Angela et il ne mérite pas d'être traité comme tel. »

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Bella. Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas avant d'ouvrir ma grande gueule. » Ses excuses étaient sincères et je lui donnais une accolade, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que je lui en tenais rigueur.

« C'est bon. » Je souriais un peu. « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette façon toute personne autour de lui.

« En parlant de ça, comment toi et Edward allez-vous ? » Demandait posément Rosalie.

Je levais les yeux, surprise que leur conversation ait prise fin. « Bien, je suppose. »

« Tu ne veux jamais nous donner les détails ? » Dit Alice, avec une moquerie exaspérée. Puis elle redevient sérieuse. « Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Je me mordais les lèvres. Je savais qu'elle désapprouvait et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. « Eh bien, … oui. »

Alice passait un bras autour de ma taille pendant que nous étions assis dans la bibliothèque, en essayant de terminer nos travaux de recherche au lieu de déjeuner pour cette heure pleine. « Tu sais que je suis inquiète pour toi, non ? » Murmurait-elle. « Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Bella. Tu sais qu'il va partir après quand tout sera fini. »

Je regardais vers le bas à mon tour, les larmes remplissaient tout à coup mes yeux. La vérité était que j'essayais de ne pas tenir compte de ces derniers jours. Je savais qu'il allait partir, mais j'avais espéré que je pourrais le convaincre de rester. Je me mordais la lèvre durement et me forçais à ne pas pleurer. Je pouvais sentir une boule dure se former dans ma gorge, mais là tout de suite je voulais essayer de penser à autre chose. Pleurer ne m'amènerait nulle part. Je voulais faire en sorte qu'Edward reste et c'est sur que l'enfer ne me ferait pas me sentir mieux.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda Rosalie doucement. Elle s'assit sur le petit carré de table d'Alice et moi. Ses yeux étaient inquiets et doux quand ils regardaient les miens.

J'hochais la tête et mes yeux clignotaient rapidement. « Je suis désolé, les filles. Je suis très stupide. »

« Tu n'es pas bête. » Dit-elle en désaccord. « Tu es bouleversée et avec raison. »

Quand il fut temps pour nous d'y aller, je fus reconnaissante de la distraction de la classe.

J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me retrouver. Je me sentais comme si je venais de faire craquer les coutures, mes émotions débordaient de toute part. A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, ce qui me rapprochait du moment où je serais finalement avec Edward, je redevenais nerveuse. Aurait-il deviné ce à quoi j'avais pensé toute la journée ? Souhaitait-il savoir que je voulais qu'il reste ? Voudrait-il rester ?

Enfin, il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Angela avait offert de me ramener mais je lui ai dit qu'Edward m'attendait à mon appartement. Je conduisais jusqu'à la maison dans le brouillard de mes propres pensées, qui luttaient pour trouver un moyen de trier tout ça. J'étais surpris de trouver ma main sur la poignée de la porte de mon appartement. Je l'ai lentement ouvert, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire quand j'ai enfin vu l'homme qui avait occupé mes pensées toute la journée.

Il était dans la cuisine et je pouvais le voir depuis le salon. Il était vêtu d'une simple paire de jeans et d'un T-shirt, me tournant le dos. Quand il s'est retourné, j'ai vu qu'il buvait du jus d'orange à la bouteille en carton. Je me demandais distraitement si le jus d'orange était sa boisson préférée. Il posait le carton et me couvant du regard de ses yeux sombres.

« Hey, Edward. » Lui dis-je tout doucement, en fermant la porte derrière moi, m'efforçant d'avoir un sourire lumineux.

« Bonjour, Bella. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela a fait monter les larmes dans mes yeux et cette fois elles ont débordées. Je me suis assise sur le canapé qui était à ma droite. Je me suis laissé couler dans le tissu mou, les larmes salées coulant le long de mes yeux. Je me suis mordue la lèvre à m'en faire mal pour retenir les sons d'étouffement qui je savais arriveraient bientôt.

« Bella, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, se déplaçant rapidement vers moi. Edward s'assit près de moi, me poussant sur ses genoux. Cette fois, un sanglot pathétique s'arracha à ma gorge, sans y être invité. Ses mains douces brossaient mes cheveux sur mon visage. Je sentais ses lèvres douces se pressées contre mon front dans une tentative de me rassurer. « Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé, Bella ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

J'ai vite essuyé mes larmes de mes yeux et me suis redressée, me déplaçant de sur lui. « Je vais bien. » Dis-je en parlant d'une voix rauque. « C'était juste vraiment éprouvant aujourd'hui. » Marmonnais-je. J'essuyais mes yeux à nouveau, dans l'espoir d'obtenir toutes les larmes qui avaient striées sur mon visage avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose sur elles. « Je vais bien. » Répétais-je, en sachant plus si je devais le convaincre lui-même ou moi-même.

« C'est quelque chose qui te tracasse. Tu peux me le dire, Bella. » Insista-t-il doucement, en prenant mon poignet dans sa main et en me tirant en arrière sur ses genoux. Il embrassait chaque centimètre de mon visage, à l'exception de mes lèvres. Ça faisait du bien d'être touché comme cela, gentiment et avec amour, mais je savais que ce n'était pas réel. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'Edward se souciait de moi comme je l'étais. Il essayait probablement juste de me calmer.

« Je vais bien. » Mentais-je. Je n'allais pas lui parler de mon combat pathétique. Je l'aimais et il ne m'aimait pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il reste à la fin de ses vingt jours, même si je lui disais ce que je ressentais. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'essayer d'être aussi heureuse et insouciante comme je l'avais été il y a de ça quelques jours seulement. J'allais faire le meilleur de ce point – c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

Il me regardait un instant encore, sachant que je mentais. Mais il n'avait pas insisté, raison pour laquelle j'étais très contente. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais le supporter, si je devais tout lui dire. Je fonderais en larmes et ne m'arrêterais pas.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » M'offrit-il, en faisant courir ses doigts le long de mon bras.

« Oui, merci. » Murmurais-je. Je me suis raclée la gorge, un sourire aquatique s'étendait sur mes lèvres.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux, mais il ne disait rien. Je sentais qu'il espérait que je lui dirais quand je serais prête. Mais ce ne serait pas de si tôt. Il m'aidait à me lever et me tirait vers la cuisine. « Que veux-tu ? » Demandait-il. « Ce soir, je ferais tout pour toi. Sauf la soupe aux pois. » Ajoutait-il, en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Je riais un peu, en essayant d'ignorer les émotions sombres qui menaçaient de me consommer. Lentement j'aidais Edward à cuisiner, j'oubliais mes larmes et de simplement m'attacher à lui. Nous avions allumé la radio et il me faisait tourner autour de la cuisine dans ses bras comme si on dansait. Une fois le repas fait et après avoir mangé sur le plancher du salon en s'alimentant mutuellement.

Et pour ce court laps de temps, je me sentais comme si tout allait bien – comme si je pouvais vraiment être avec Edward éternellement.

Comme si le bonheur pouvait durer éternellement.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? Moi il m'a déprimé un peu ce chapitre quand je l'ai traduit.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas, il n'attend que vous et il apprécie qu'on le titille.

J'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 15, il est chaud. Mais avec la reprise des cours et le fait que je sois en stage dans un mois et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'entreprise me fait délaisser la traduction. Donc je ne sais pas quand la suite sera publié mais elle le sera ne vous inquiéter pas, j'aime trop cette histoire.

Biz et à bientôt ;D

12


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai des petits soucis personnels qui font que je n'ai plus le temps de me pencher sur ma traduction, et surtout une baisse de moral.

Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, je compte bien la finir mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

Je vous poste aujourd'hui ce que j'ai traduit du chapitre 15, la moitié mais je ne sais pas quand je vous posterais la suite. Je suis désolé.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les reviews que j'ai reçu ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Je vous laisse et bonne lecture …

Chapitre 15 : Page centrale : Centerfold

**BPOV**

Après mon départ pour l'école, j'avais seulement réussi à entrer en classe sans me nuire à moi-même. Je ne me sentais pas aussi déprimé qu'hier, mais je n'étais pas complètement satisfaite non plus. Edward avait été doux, ce matin – m'embrassant pour me réveiller – et je pensais à la façon dont il serait facile de croire qu'il se souciait de moi. J'espérais qu'il allait être mon réveil à partir de maintenant.

Je souriais en marchant vers ma voiture une fois les cours terminés. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je décidais de contourner un peu L.A., peut-être pourrais-je trouver une librairie ou quelque chose. Plus je conduisais, plus je m'apercevais que j'étais dans la section de la ville qui était aussi rude que du verre brisé. Je commençais à ressentir de la nervosité, je me retournais espérant que je ne m'étais pas perdu dans la ville où je vivais depuis que j'avais commencé le collège.

Regardant par la fenêtre de ma voiture, je voyais un panneau disant « Les livres et les Films. » Reconnaissants au moins que je voyais quelque chose de familier, je me suis garée sur le parking qui était vide. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette librairie, mais je tenais à saluer les odeurs familières de pages et de la reliure en cuir des classiques. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je fus surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étagères de livres. Mais je me suis rappelé que c'était aussi un magasin de vidéos.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Me demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir, en léchant ses lèvres ostensiblement. J'essayais de cacher mon dégoût – on aurait dit qu'il était âgé de trente ans mon ainé.

« Non, je ne fais que regarder. » Dis-je rapidement, en allant vers les étagères de livres dans le coin arrière.

Les étagères étaient seulement au niveau de la hauteur de ma poitrine et je ne pouvais pas me cacher du vendeur, comme j'avais désespérément envie de le faire. Je me suis concentrée sur la recherche des titres des livres. Pendant que je continuais à lire, mes sourcils ont sourcillé de confusion.

La surabondance des positions

Le plaisir oral

Une rougeur a explosé sur mes joues quand j'ai commencé lentement à réaliser. J'avais été assez stupide pour ne pas lire le panneau complètement. Même si j'étais honteuse d'être dans u magasin de livres et de films pour adultes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fasciné. Lentement, j'ai pris un livre sur l'étagère et l'ai ouvert quelque part au milieu.

Seigneur Dieu, il y avait des photos.

En regardant la photo sur la page de droite, je tournai le livre sur le côté. C'était une image en couleur d'une femme portant sur son ventre le haut d'un homme. Sa bouche se refermait sur son pénis alors qu'il lui léchait la chatte avec sa langue. Je sentais mes joues s'assombrissaient d'embarras pendant que je regardais la photo, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder plus longtemps. J'entendais le vendeur se racler la gorge et je fus arracher à ma fascination. Je fermais la bouche, sachant qu'elle était ouverte de manière très vilaine et je remis le livre sur l'étagère, en levant les yeux.

Je remarquais que le vendeur me regardait comme si j'étais quelque chose qu'il avait envie de manger. J'eus presque le souffle coupé en réalisant ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire pour lui – me manger. Un frisson de dégoût m'a parcouru et j'ai rapidement commencé à marcher vers la porte avant. L'étagère de livres était à ma gauche et le porte-revues à ma droite.

Je me suis gelée quand j'ai reconnu ces deux mots sur l'un des magazines.

Edward Cullen.

Faisant un peu marche arrière, je cherchais ces deux mots reconnaissables.

Puis je l'ai vu. Le magazine était sur le devant avec « The Lily » en gras et noir sur le dessus. Il y avait une photo d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et de couleur de peau bronze sur la couverture avant. Il était vêtu d'une longe de cuir avec des bandes de cuir sur la poitrine. Sur le bord droit de la couverture, il était écrit : « Edward Cullen : un talent émergent. Page centrale. »

Je savais qu'Edward était un modèle masculin, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée du type de photo qu'il faisait. Tendant la main pour attraper le magazine en main, j'ai tourné les pages jusqu'à la page centrale et me suis gelée.

Il y avait Edward et deux filles. Le fond était noir afin que les couleurs se détachent. Edward était couché sur le dos pendant qu'une jeune fille était à cheval sur sa taille. Elle avait une culotté et un soutien-gorge très simple, ne cachant rien. L'autre fille était sur les mains et les genoux, survolant le visage d'Edward, ses lèvres pressées durement sur les siennes.

La jalousie s'est allumée en moi pendant que je regardais la photo. Sur la page juste avant, il y avait un article sur Edward, qui détaillait ses forces et ses faiblesses en tant que modèle. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça, tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'est que ces jeunes filles avaient embrassé Edward, l'avaient touché. Marchant d'un air arrogant vers le vendeur avec le magazine dans ma main, je le payais et sortais.

Ce n'était pas que je me sentais comme si j'avais été trompé – ce n'était pas du tout ça – c'était que je voulais me prouver à moi-même et à ces filles que je pouvais être aussi sexy et tout aussi désirable que ces dernières. Je me sentais presque comme si, après avoir vu ces beautés aux cheveux sombres, Edward ne voulait plus de moi. Alors je devais lui prouver que je pouvais faire ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Conduisant jusqu'à la maison, j'ai roulé plus que la limite légale. Enfin, j'étais à la porte de mon appartement. Tournant la poignée, je l'ai ouverte pour trouver Edward faisant des pompes sur le sol. Je ne bougeais pas, ma détermination encore bouillante en moi, mais complètement surexcitée par la façon dont ses muscles tendus et l'éclat de lumière de la sueur couvrait sa peau. Il était torse nu, me permettant de voir l'étendue tonique de son dos. Il levait les yeux vers moi, ses yeux verts me fixant. Je laissais tomber le magazine et allais vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il, se bougeant pour s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé.

Voilà.

Biz et à bientôt

;D


	17. Chapter 15 Part 2

Holà !!!

Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi !!! I'm back.

Je sais j'ai été longue, mais malheureusement pas mal de choses ce sont passés dans ma vie dernièrement, et les journées de 36h ça n'existe pas encore. lol

Côté étude : je suis diplômée mention BIEN.

Côté cœur : je suis de nouveau célibataire, d'où mon coup de blues, mais comme dirait mon ami Gad « Un de perdu, dix de retrouvé ! » Mais bien sûr, ils font tous la queue en bas de chez moi avec un ticket. Lol

Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, en plus ce n'est pas le plus important.

Et le plus important c'est la partie 2 du chapitre 15, en plus quand j'ai repris la traduction, je me suis dit j'ai vraiment coupé là où il fallait.

Sinon j'ai préféré vous poster le chapitre, avant de répondre à vos reviews, pour éviter de vous faire patienter, ma boîte mail a explosé.

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos encouragements, et pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ma BETA : ANELOR que j'adore. Merci ma belle pour tes conseils, et ta correction.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et cette magnifique et hot story à Oriana de la Rose.

Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 15, partie 2 : Page centrale

_Résumé de la partie 1 : Bella rentre dans un magasin pour adultes et tombe sur un magazine contenant des photos d'Edward avec deux filles. Bella découvre alors le vrai métier d'Edward et rentre à l'appartement pour le trouver et que va-t-il se passer ?_

**BPOV**

Sans répondre, Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses genoux et je l'embrassais durement, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Je portais un short et un top à bretelles en forme de spaghetti ce jour-là, et alors que j'y repensais, j'étais heureuse de ce choix. Ma peau brûlait pour lui, me criait de déchirer tous nos vêtements de façon à ce que je puisse sentir nos corps nus collés l'un contre l'autre.

Frictionnant mon sexe sur son short, je gémissais, une vague de plaisir bouillonnant en moi. Ses grandes mains chaudes étaient sur ma taille alors qu'il faisait passer mon top par-dessus ma tête. Je grattais à l'aide de mes ongles son torse et un grognement rencontra mes oreilles en un son mélodieux, alors qu'il me fit devenir directement humide.

Je tirais sur le bas de son short, sans succès. J'étais assise sur ses genoux, ce qui entravait toute tentative que j'avais de le déshabiller, mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Au lieu de cela, je décidais de glisser ma main dans son short et son sous-vêtement, caressant son membre durci.

« Putain Bella » grogna-t-il, dégrafant mon soutien-gorge et le jetant au sol. « Qu'est-ce-qui a amené ça ? » Sa voix était rauque de désir, sa bouche descendant sur mes seins.

J'haletais et me cambrais. Sa main pinçait et caressait mon autre sein, le pétrissant et le compressant, tandis qu'il suçait durement mon mamelon, en faisant racler ses dents sur ma peau sensible.

Ma respiration était lourde et laborieuse, mes ongles grattant son torse. « Edward, oh Dieu. » J'haletais quand sa langue humide rencontra ma peau chargée d'électricité.

Soudain, il se détacha de moi. L'air froid me frappa de plein fouet et entra en contact avec ma poitrine échauffée et humide, ce qui me fit frissonner. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis qu'Edward regardait le magazine qui trainait sur le plancher. Il s'était ouvert sur la page centrale, montrant la double page d'Edward avec les deux filles.

**EPOV**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si enthousiaste. J'étais prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour son bien. Dès qu'elle m'avait enfourché, écrasant sa bouche sur la mienne, j'avais déjà ressenti les prémices de mon excitation naissante. Je l'aurais déposée sur le plancher et baisée intensément, mais je serrais les dents et essayais de me contrôler du mieux que je le pouvais. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon.

Puis je vis le magazine.

Je me détachais de son étreinte et je regardais la photo de moi, Allison et Amanda.

Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Lorsque je me retournais vers elle, les yeux de Bella flambaient de détermination et de volonté. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi. Tout à coup, les morceaux du puzzle se mirent en place et je compris.

« Tu n'as pas à me prouver quoique ce soit, Bella. » Dis-je, ma voix étant volontairement sèche. Ses yeux chocolat regardaient dans les miens, leur intensité étant presque insupportable.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, respirant cet air lourd des non-dits. Il me fallut faire un effort herculéen pour empêcher mes yeux de descendre sur sa poitrine.

« Je te veux, Edward. » Dit-elle, sa voix sortant comme un espèce de ronronnement. « Je te veux maintenant. »

Oh putain, j'aurais du être préparé. Je savais que nous devions parler avant et non se précipiter tête baissée dans une merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air. Mais quand elle prononça ses mots, ma volonté craquela, comme si je marchais sur des feuilles mortes.

J'écrasais ma bouche sur la sienne, faisant serpenter ma langue entre ses lèvres. Je suçais et mordais sa langue. Un lent et érotique gémissement sortant de ses lèvres, m'alluma.

Sa main descendit sur mon torse, effleurant mes mamelons et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle avait tellement changée depuis que j'étais arrivé ici. Avant, elle ne pouvait pas m'embrasser avec passion parce que ça l'a gênait, maintenant elle me dominait.

« Allonge-toi. » M'ordonna-t-elle. Je me déplaçais de sorte à ce que mon dos soit contre le plancher. Une fois mon dos sur le plancher, je la regardais se lever lentement, déboutonnant son short. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Puis elle se pencha pour retirer le tissu de sur son corps.

Je n'étais pas loin de baver alors que je la regardais.

Ma douce, innocente petite Bella me faisait un strip-tease. Maintenant la seule chose qui couvrait son corps, était un string noir dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence.

Ses cheveux noire cascadaient dans son dos dénudé, les lanières de dentelles noires ne couvrant rien de ses délicieuses fesses. Mes yeux parcouraient lentement son corps, me régalant de chaque pouce de chair exposée.

Je regardais comment elle se penchait, enroulant ses doigts autour de l'ourlet de son sous-vêtement avant de le faire glisser le long de ses longues jambes. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir que sa chatte était très humide, son jus épais commençait à couler le long de ses cuisses.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je gémis. Mon érection était enfermée dans mon short et mon sous-vêtement, et je sentais que mes couilles commençaient à se serrer, alors que je ressentais l'intense besoin de sentir ses parois chaudes autour de moi.

« Oh le pauvre garçon.» Roucoula-t-elle, à genoux sur moi, un genou de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Ses bras étaient le long de son corps, afin qu'elle puisse jouer avec le bas de mon short. « « « Encore vêtue de ce short, alors que tu es si dur. »

Elle glissa lentement ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de mon short, en appuyant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau exposée. Ce matin-là, j'avais décidé de mettre mon unique caleçon. Je levai mes hanches pour qu'elle puisse le retirer de mon corps. Les yeux fermés je profitais de la sensation alors que mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, avide de plus de contact.

Alors que je ne portais plus que mon sous-vêtement, elle s'assit sur mes jambes, me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un regard qui failli me faire venir.

Les yeux de Bella allèrent directement sur la bosse de mon caleçon, un sourire sexy étirant ses lèvres.

« Pauvre Edward tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide, peut-être ? » Elle traça le contour de mon sexe avec son ongle.

Me mordant les lèvres, je gémis un peu plus fort. Mes yeux étaient fermement clos et je ne pouvais empêcher mes hanches de venir buter contre sa main.

« Réponds-moi Edward. » Dit-elle, d'une voix sévère.

« Putain oui. » Grognais-je. Elle utilisait mes propres mots contre moi, me taquinant comme je l'avais fait. « Oui, Bella. »

« T'es un bon garçon, Edward. »

Impossible de détacher mes yeux de son corps nu. Je regardais comment elle caressait mon érection encore couverte d'une seule main pendant un moment avant qu'elle n'accroche ses doigts à la ceinture de mon sous-vêtements et ne le tire vers le bas. Ses ongles grattaient légèrement ma peau alors qu'elle me dénudait afin que je sois complètement nu devant elle et à sa merci.

Je fus heureux d'avoir acheté plus de préservatifs ce matin. La boîte était encore posée sur le canapé parce que j'avais oublié de la ranger dans la chambre.

**BPOV**

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ma confiance provenait, mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter pour réfléchir à ça. Je me sentais brave, comme si j'étais son égale. Je voulais oublier ces filles. Pour oublier leur beauté, leur silhouette souple et leurs gros seins. Quand le sentiment d'insécurité passa, il fut remplacé par le désir de commander Edward, de contrôler son besoin, comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

J'embrassais ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au délicieux V de ses hanches. Je faisais courir ma langue sur sa ligne de poils qui pointait vers sa virilité. Il était dur, son sexe réclamant de l'attention, sa peau pulsant légèrement. Un gémissement animalisé me parvint de sa gorge quand j'embrassais le gland. Je voulais le faire languir, je voulais le faire gémir de plaisir, je pris alors l'initiative de prendre son pénis en bouche.

Prenant ses couilles en coupe, je les serrais légèrement, brossant les poils noirs à la base de sa queue avec le bout de mes doigts. Il grogna et me tira jusqu'à son corps par mes bras. Sa bouche attaqua sauvagement la mienne, plongeant sa langue au fond de ma bouche. Les mains d'Edward étaient chaudes sur ma peau, saisissant mes hanches si fermement que je savais que j'allais avoir des ecchymoses dans la matinée. Mais tout ce qui aurait dû me faire mal me donnait envie de plus en ce moment.

Ses mains étaient rudes sur mon corps, ses lèvres insistantes sur les miennes, et pourtant mon unique pensée était de savoir comment je pourrais le faire se rapprocher encore plus. Il nous renversa, alors qu'il se retrouvait au dessus de moi, sa bouche ne quitta plus ma peau.

« Tu me taquines un peu. » grommela-t-il, en refermant sa bouche autour de mon oreille. « Tu sais l'effet que tu as sur moi. Tu sais exactement ce que tu fais, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Sa voix était faible et prédatrice. Je n'étais plus le commandant de cette chaleur, de cette danse du désir intense. Les vibrations de sa voix envoyaient des pics de plaisir directement à mon centre humide. Je sentais son érection se frotter contre mon entrée et je criais, ma voix hésitante alors que je m'arquais contre lui. Mes seins s'aplatissaient contre son torse. Ma peau était moite et rouge, à l'égale de la sienne. Mon cœur tambourinait dans mes tempes et mon rythme cardiaque semblait comme hors de contrôle alors que toute pensée cohérente quitta mon esprit.

Je n'étais plus un être humain rationnel. Maintenant, je transpirais, me tordant sur le plancher du salon, n'attendant que d'être rempli, ravagée.

« Edward, s'il te plaît ! » Le priais-je, sanglotant presque de frustration. Tout mon corps l'appelait, le pleurant de bien vouloir combler l'espace qui séparait encore nos deux corps. « S'il te plaît, putain ! »

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux, me regardant. J'étais comme un animal en rut maintenant et j'assumais.

Si je n'avais pas été si incohérente, j'aurais rougi. Je savais que j'aimais cet homme, que je l'aimais plus que tout et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pourrais faire pour m'empêcher de tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui. Il occupait toutes mes pensées, tous mes rêves. Et même quand je pensais que c'était totalement absurde, je sentais quand même comme un espoir infime qu'il tenait aussi à moi comme je tenais à lui, comme s'il m'aimait vraiment. La bestialité entre nous n'était pas quelque chose de doux ou de tendre, mais l'amour était là, dans ses yeux en cet instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien vu, mais je savais que je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Il m'écarta les jambes un peu plus et me caressa de sa main, pour descendre jusqu'à mon sexe. Je gémis et me cambrais pour que mes hanches aillent à sa rencontre. Mais il ne me donnait jamais ce que je voulais.

Quand il retira sa main, je vis l'humidité qui brillait sur sa paume.

« Veux-tu que je te baises, Bella ? » Dit-il d'une voix tendue par l'effort de sa volonté.

« Oui. » Haletais-je.

« Fortement ? »

Ses doigts caressaient mes lèvres intimes, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Le plaisir me gagnait, faisant que mon corps se sentait léger et comme immatériel. L'ecstasy se mêlait à la douleur d'être insatisfaite. « Aussi fort que c'est possible. » Haletais-je.

Puis il utilisa ses doigts pour ouvrir ma chatte et lécha mon ouverture jusqu'à mon clitoris. Je gémis, mon corps se soulevant vers la paume de ses mains.

« Je suis d'accord, seulement tu vas devoir attendre, ma belle Bella. » Murmura-t-il en mordillant mes plis.

Je grognais de frustration. Grâce à ma force mentale, je réussis à m'assoir et à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je ne vais pas attendre, Edward. » Dis-je, l'attirant vers moi par les cheveux. « Tu vas me baiser, et maintenant. » J'étais folle de désir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Pas de nourriture, ni d'eau, même pas d'air. En ce moment, j'avais besoin de le sentir au fond de moi, de sentir mes parois se détendre autour de lui pour l'accueillir enfin en mon sein.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me repoussa brutalement pour m'allonger sur le plancher. « Tu l'as demandé. » Grogna-t-il en se positionnant sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il me disait que j'entendais déjà le froissement caractéristique de l'ouverture de l'emballage du préservatif, je ne m'en souciais guère. J'étais trop loin. Je pouvais dire de par sa voix que je n'étais pas la seule qui en avait besoin en ce moment. Mes ongles courraient le long de son dos avant qu'ils ne se plantent dans ses fesses. Il siffla et s'enfonça en moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je m'arquais. Je le sentais palpiter en moi, sa largeur m'étirant presque douloureusement, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée au plaisir qui m'assaillait. Son gémissement fut alors faible et rauque, me faisant frissonner de partout. Quand il fût tout au fond de moi, il s'arrêta.

Je gémis. « Plus vite, Edward. S'il te plaît. » Je commençais à remuer mes hanches en un cercle parfait, m'arquant exagérément. Son membre frotta contre mes parois en une sensation délicieuse. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et tout à coup, il eût du mal à respirer.

« Bordel de merde. » Siffla-t-il, se retirant de moi. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, l'extrémité de sa queue encore en moi, alors qu'il me maintenant de ses mains par les hanches. « Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules. » M'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis. Ma position me rendait légèrement maladroite jusqu'à ce qu'Edward commence à se déplacer. Me tenant fermement par les hanches, il m'empala de nouveau sur son sexe palpitant. J'ouvris la bouche et aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche tellement je manquais d'air. Mes mains cherchaient quelque chose pour s'accrocher, mais il n'y avait rien. Je dû finalement me résoudre à m'accrocher au tapis, alors que celui-ci me glissait très facilement entre les doigts.

Rencontrant mes hanches de façon à ce qu'il entre de nouveau en moi, Edward continua à ce rythme. Lent et rapide en même temps.

« Merde, Edward, tu sais ce que je veux. » Sifflais-je, ouvrant les yeux. « Je veux juste que tu me baises. » demandais-je. « Je n'en peux plus de cette taquinerie. »

Et après cela, il nous positionna de manière un peu plus conventionnelle, mes jambes étaient encore sur ses épaules et il claquait en moi si fort que je savais que mes dents en tremblaient. Cette fois, je criais pour de bon. Il jura dans un souffle et s'enfonça rapidement en moi à nouveau. Emprisonnant son dos de mes jambes, je me rendis compte que mon orgasme se construisait lentement mais sûrement, alors qu'une émotion très forte naissait.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son torse alors qu'il avait les cheveux décoiffés, comme d'habitude. Je ne me rappelais plus où mon corps prenait fin et où le sien commençait. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer de lui.

« Ah putain, Bella. » Gémit-il. Je sentais ses couilles frapper légèrement mes fesses sous ses coups de reins violents, alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément en moi.

Tout à coup, tout ce que je ressentais pour Edward me frappa comme de plein fouet. Le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné, l'amour que j'avais aussi pour lui, c'en était trop. Avec le sentiment que mon monde était beau, je vins, des étincelles éblouissantes explosant derrière mes yeux alors que mes parois se refermaient sur son sexe, comme si mon corps ne voulait plus jamais qu'il ne sorte de moi, et qu'il me laisse. Je me voutais, un cri semblable à un halètement s'échappa de ma gorge, alors qu'il venait à son tour dans le préservatif avant de se retirer avec douceur.

* * *

Alors, je suis sûr que j'en ai perdu en route !!! Mais non tout le monde arrive.

Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre, j'ai été sadique de couper là la dernière fois, mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Je le jure, j'ai pas fait attention.

Un petit rappel sur l'écologie, ne gaspiller pas l'eau !!! Penser à ses énormes ours polaires sur leur minuscule bout de banquise de la taille d'une planche de surf.

Ouvrer les fenêtres, pour faire entrer la fraicheur, et refroidir vos corps. Je ne veux tuer personne moi.

Information : il ya plusieurs fictions sur lequel je voudrais attirer votre attention car je les apprécie beaucoup :

-La douleur n'est pas que physique de pupuce0078 : Bella entre à l'université, sa vie va changé du jour au lendemain. Elle fera de nouvelles rencontres dont une qui changera sa vie, mais pas comme elle le pensait, la douleur et la souffrance seront ses meilleurs amies. /!\ VIOLENCE /!\ LEMONS /!\

- Colocation améliorée de Alaiena (qui en plus à pleins d'idées en ce moment pour des fic.) Bella Swan, étudiante en première année de littérature en a marre de vivre avec son frère et la copine de celui-ci. Elle tombe sur la petite annonce de colocation idéale, Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

The dominant's creed traduit par Eliloulou (merci de la traduire car elle est super) : Edward est un Dominant bien connu dans les milieux sadomasochistes. Que se passera-t-il quand il rencontrera une femme sans expérience qui veut être sa nouvelle soumise? Trouble émotionne, règles brisés. AH, OCC. Lemon

Juste toi et moi du point de vue d'Edward ou de Bella ya les deux par Flocondamour : Depuis deux ans, Edward vit au coeur du campus de la fac des sciences de Phoenix. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour et a toujours utilisé son charme pour sortir avec les filles. Cependant, tout bascule grâce à Bella, sa nouvelle voisine. Tous humains, lemon.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas.


	18. Chapter 16: Frigid Bitch

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais j'ai une bonne raison ou plusieurs on va dire. J'ai trouvé du travail, à 500 km de chez moi. Moins bien, donc déménagement. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Et je viens tout juste de t'avoir ma nouvelle connexion internet.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je sais le chapitre précédent était pas mal… le suivant sera encore mieux, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 16 : La salope frigide : Frigid Bitch**_

**BPOV**

C'est un jour plus tard que nous avons finalement parlé de la revue. Jusque-là, je n'en avais tout simplement pas parlé quand il en avait fait mention. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je me sentais presque ridicule d'agir de façon aussi impulsive. J'avais pensé que je n'avais qu'à me prouver que je pouvais moi aussi faire monter son désir, que j'étais tout aussi digne de lui que ces filles.

Nous étions en train de déjeuner dans le salon, la télévision allumée, mais aucun d'entre nous ne la regardait, quand tout à coup, Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains et me fit le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Bella, je ne peux plus supporter ça. » Dit-il brusquement. « Nous devons parler de ce magazine, maintenant. » Il prit mon sandwich et le mis à côté du sien sur la table basse.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Dis-je avec irritation, me penchant pour saisir à nouveau mon sandwich.

Il me poussa doucement en arrière. « Oui, il y a des choses à dire. »

Je croisais les bras de manière enfantine et le regardais. Mais il essayait seulement de m'aider, je ne devrais pas être bouleversée. Je soupirai et me penchai contre le dossier du canapé. « Non, il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai trouvé le magazine dans une librairie pour adultes et je suis rentrée à la maison. »

« Que faisais-tu dans une librairie pour adultes ? » Il souleva un sourcil de manière presque comique.

Je roulais des yeux. « C'était un accident. Je pensais que c'était une librairie ordinaire. De toute évidence, je me suis trompée. »

« Et tu n'étais pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » Consterné, je le regardais. « Je n'étais pas en colère. J'avais juste … besoin de me prouver à moi-même et que peut-être tu pourrais … me vouloir. » Je regardais mes mains, soudain fasciné par les lignes de ma paume. « Que j'étais tout aussi bonne que ces filles. J'ai pensé que peut-être … après les avoir embrassées… que tu ne voudrais plus de moi. »

Tout à coup, une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge. Surpris par ma réaction, je clignais des yeux, une larme éclaboussa mes mains. La vérité de mes paroles me saisissait, me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je me rappelais comment ces filles étaient belles et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me comparer ma laideur par rapport à elles.

J'entendais Edward passer à côté de moi et puis ses bras se serraient autour de ma taille, son corps maigre contre le mien. Ses lèvres brossaient mes cheveux quand il me parla. « Oh Bella, je te veux toujours. » Chaque fois que ma peau touche la tienne, mon corps chante. Parfois, j'agonise quand je te serre dans mes bras, car je ne peux pas goûter tes plis à cause des gens autour de nous. Ne doutes jamais de ton sex-appeal, Bella. Tu es de loin la plus attrayante et la plus séduisante des femmes que j'ai rencontrée. »

Ses doigts couraient de manière distraite sur mon bras, envoyant des frissons se propageant sur ma peau. Secrètement ses paroles me réjouissaient, mais je doutais que j'étais la plu séduisante des femmes qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Pourtant, mon sourire tomba sur mes mains, c'était enfantin, mais ses paroles me plaisaient.

« Et tu es parmi les plus brillantes que je connais. » Poursuivit-il. « Tu es intelligente et brillante. Ta gentillesse est vaste et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui cuisine aussi fabuleusement que toi. » Il sourit, puis rit légèrement.

Je continuais à regarder mes mains.

« Bella. » Soupira-t-il. Ses mains chaudes prenaient en coupe mon visage, me ramenant vers lui. Ses yeux verts étaient doux mais intense, comme s'il essayait de me communiquer quelque chose de crucial.

« Je me considère comme très chanceux, de pouvoir être avec toi. »Dit-il doucement. « Autant que je n'apprécie pas ma carrière d'escorte, elle m'a amenée à toi et pour ça je lui en suis très reconnaissant. » Ses pouces me caressaient les joues légèrement et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Mon cœur chantait de joie, mais j'essayais de me dire qu'il cherchait à me calmer. Mais ne pouvait-il pas vraiment ressentir quelque chose pour moi, même si ce sentiment était aussi petit qu'un grain de sucre ? Etait-il possible que mon amour ne soit pas complètement à sens unique ?

Il était presque trop d'espérer. Et pourtant mon cœur plantait les semences de l'espoir au plus profond de moi. Je priais pour que cela puisse être possible, qu'un jour ses semences donnent des fleurs.

En tournant mes yeux vers lui, je voyais que le sien était prudent. Je sentais qu'il savait qu'il en avait trop dit. Il détourné la tête, en regardant le petit espace qui séparait nos jambes, ses yeux durs par l'auto-reproche. Tout à coup, cet écart infime ressemblait à un grand canyon. Avais-je imaginé tout ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Edward ? » Ma voix était à peine audible.

« Oui, Bella ? » Sa voix sonnait fatigué, las.

Je pris sa main hésitante dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. J'espérais que je pourrais dire ces mots. Il était toujours difficile pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments, mais je devais essayer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je commençais.

« Edward, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Ma vie n'avait … eh bien, rien d'exceptionnel … mais tu en as fait quelque chose de plus. Pour moi, maintenant elle est tellement mieux. Chaque fois que tu souris… le bonheur me remplit. » je détestais bégayer, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet. J'ai donc pris un autre souffle pour essayer de stabiliser les battements erratiques de mon cœur.

« Tu es certainement le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, je … t'apprécie. » Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire que je l'aimais. Que faire s'il me disait qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? « J'aime tes défauts – ta mauvaise humeur et la façon dont tu te perçois. Bon, peut-être que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu te sous-estimes, mais pour ça je peux d'aider. »

Merde, ce que je disais sortait si mal. Rien ne sortait correctement de ma bouche. Appuyant ma tête sur son épaule, je continuais.

« Nous sommes semblables, et pourtant si différents, Edward. Notre passé nous emmerde vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Décidant que ce que je disais était encore plus confus, je fermais la bouche. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de cela, c'était le mieux que je pouvais expliquer dès maintenant, sans lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment.

« Pas toi, Bella. » Dit-il en désaccord, il semblait un peu plus tendue mais toujours sous contrôle. « La vie t'as traité durement, mais tu es toujours aussi douce et vertueuse comme une rose. »

« Je crois que tu m'as déjà volé ma vertu, Edward. » Dis-je en essayant de sourire.

Il eut un petit rire sans gaieté.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas – je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas de toute façon.

**EPOV**

J'en avais trop dit. Je me grondais intérieurement, une partie de moi me demandait ce que ça ferait si je lui disais tout. Ça rendrait certainement les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

Mais non, j'étais en désaccord avec moi-même. Ça ne serait pas faciliter les choses, en fait, mais les rendre encore plus difficile. Bella insisterait pour rester avec moi, et ça serait le paradis pour moi de pouvoir passer l'éternité avec elle, mais je n'étais guère un homme pour elle. Aucune femme ne méritait d'avoir un escort pour petit-ami ou mari, et encore moins Bella.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonné faiblement dans la chambre à coucher, mai je l'ignorais, tirant Bella sur mes genoux.

« Tu devrais répondre. » Dit Bella, son corps se pressant doucement contre le mien.

« En fait, non je ne veux pas. »

« Ça pourrait être Emmett. » Motiva-t-elle.

Je poussais un profond soupir et me levais à contrecœur, marchant jusqu'à la chambre. Jetant un regard sur l'écran, je vis que Bella avait raison. « Bonjour. » Dis-je après avoir répondu. « Emmett ? »

« Edward ! Putain de merde, devines quoi ? »

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Maggie va signer les papiers ! J'espérais que tu pourrais célébrer cela avec Rosalie et moi, et Bella, si vous voulez. »

« Es-tu sur qu'elle a vraiment l'intention de le faire cette fois ? Je veux dire, je déteste faire planer le doute, mais elle a déjà fait ça avant. »

« Je sais, mais cette fois elle va le faire. »

« As-tu dit à Rose que tu étais mon manager ? »

« En fait, oui. J'essayais de trouver comment lui dire depuis un certain temps, et hier je l'ai fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas surprise et que tu avais de la chance de m'avoir. Mais Edward, elle veut encore de moi. »

« C'est très bien, Emmett. » J'étais sincèrement heureux pour mon ami, mais je craignais que Maggie décide de lui faire subir une nouvelle déception. « A quelle heure souhaites-tu que nous venions ? »

« Vers 1h30. Maggie doit passer pour signer les papiers puis elle partira. »

« Nous serons là. »

« Merci, Ed. » Me dit Emmett avec gratitude.

« Pas de problème, Em. » Normalement, je détestais quand on m'appelait Ed ou Eddie, mais en ce moment, je m'entendais bien avec lui. Emmett avait eu assez de stress avec sa femme depuis les dernières semaines. Une fois raccrochée, je me dirigeais vers le salon et dit à Bella qu'Emmett nous avait demandé de venir célébrer avec lui la signature de ses papiers de divorce.

Elle était en extase et entra dans la chambre pour se préparer. Nous avions une demi-heure avant d'être censé être là-bas.

**BPOV**

La maison d'Emmett était un modeste appartement dans un quartier décent de LA. Edward frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit immédiatement. Emmett était de l'autre côté avec un large sourire. Il nous fit signe d'entrer rapidement à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière nous.

« Bella ! »

Rosalie se précipita vers moi en me souriant largement. Je me précipitai vers son étreinte. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que je l'avais vu, mais son esprit vif et son sarcasme m'avait manquée.

« Hey, Rose. » Dis-je dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Tu profites des vacances ? » Me demanda Rosalie quand nous séparâmes. « C'est assez arrogant au doyen de faire son anniversaire pendant les vacances scolaire. »

« Eh bien, sais-tu qu'il n'y a rien de moins pompeux que lui ? »

« C'est un bon point. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et je savais instinctivement que Maggie marchait vers nous.

Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle n'était pas laide non plus. Bien que sa peau ait la couleur du chocolat au lait sans tache, elle était encore très claire. Ses yeux étaient brun foncé, presque noir et elle inspecta la pièce avec un contrôle rigoureux. Elle le regarda comme si elle était plus grande que lui de cinq pieds. Et elle n'était pas heureuse.

« Finissons-en au plus vite. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Les papiers sont ici, Maggie. » Répondit Emmett, en se précipitant vers la table basse.

« Je veux un verre de vin frais, d'abord. » Dit-elle, d'une voix plus froide que la glace du congélateur. « Enfin, si tu veux bien m'en offrir un. »

La mâchoire d'Edward était tendu tant il serrait les dents. Je savais qu'il avait envie de dire quelques mots à cette femme. Comme personne ne se proposa, j'allais dans la cuisine, et bien sur, il y avait du vin. En saisissant une bouteille, je l'ai apporté à Maggie, souriant dans l'espoir de réchauffer son cœur glacé.

Elle jeta un regard à la bouteille, levant un sourcil. « Je ne veux pas de ça. »

Ma bouche s'est ouverte sous le choc. « Mais vous avez dit –. »

« Je ne bois pas de cette chose aromatisée à la cerise. » Siffla-t-elle, comme si j'étais une imbécile de ne pas savoir.

« C'est assez, Maggie. » Dit Emmett. « Bois cette saloperie ou meurs de soif, c'est tout ce que tu auras. Et puis Bella a été la seule a être assez gentil pour ça. Je suis sur que l'enfer ne le sera pas autant. »

Elle se redressa plus fière et dévisagea son mari. Raide, Maggie était assise dans le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la table basse.

« Il te suffit juste d'inscrire ton nom sur l'imprimé, d'accord ? »

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. » Reprit-elle. « Je ne suis pas une imbécile. » Son regard vacillant sur Rose et j'entendais les non-dits qui suivirent – contrairement à certains.

Les poils de Rose se hérissèrent et je lui touchai l'épaule avec ma main pour la calmer. Lancer des insultes ne nous mènerait nulle part. Nous ne voulions simplement plus avoir à endurer cette langue d e vipère jusqu'à son départ.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, le seul bruit que l'on entendait était la plume grattant sur le papier. Parfois, elle sa plaignait de quelque chose, mais elle finissait par se taire. Elle devait être la femme la plus exaspérante, que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Je ne savais pas comment Emmett avait fait pour être le mari de Maggie sans avoir envie de se suicider chaque jour.

« Eh bien, Dieu merci, c'est fini. » Dit-elle, se mettant rapidement debout, poussant les documents vers Emmett. « Tu ne valais pas le temps que j'ai pris pour me marier avec toi, de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ça, salope ? » Cracha Rosalie, debout. La blonde dominait la petite afro-américaine. « Vous ne méritez même pas d'être son paillasson. »

Les yeux de Maggie fixèrent Rosalie un instant, la jaugeant sur place. « Et vous ? Vous voulez de cette brute de paillasson ? »

« Cette « brute » est le meilleur et le plus attentionné des hommes que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais je n'attends pas à ce que vous sachez quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Vous en savez surement autant sur la bonté qu'un bébé connait le système des castes hindoues. »

Maggie sourit avec amertume avant de marcher vers la porte, la fermant doucement derrière elle.

La pièce était complètement silencieuse.

Puis Emmett s'avança et toucha Rose sur le bras. « Ainsi le système des castes hindoue ? » Il souriait gaiement et enveloppait ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant vers lui.

Elle fit la grimace. « C'était tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé sur le moment. »

« Que penses-tu de Maggie ? » Me demanda Edward, assis à côté de moi sur la causeuse.

« Je pense que Rose avait raison quand elle l'a traitée de salope. » Avouais-je. « Pourquoi est-elle si dure ? »

« C'est sa façon d'être. »

Soudain, j'ai senti les doigts d'Edward plonger dans l'arrière de mon jean. Je criai de surprise mais mouillai ma culotte. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et j'avalais difficilement ma salive.

« Devine ce que j'ai prévu pour demain. » Ronronna-t-il à mon oreille, ses lèvres me brossant la peau.

« Ummm. » Fût tout ce que je puisse gérer.

L'autre main d'Edward effleura mes seins à travers ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge. Je me mordais la lèvre.

« Il s'agit d'obscurité. » Laissa-t-il entendre, en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Un petit gémissement glissa au travers de mes lèvres. Ma peau l'implorait, ayant soif de la sensation des battements de son cœur sous ma main et du mélange de notre sueur.

« Et du popcorn. »

Je me calmais. « Popcorn ? » Mon esprit était nuageux avec des besoins et je ne comprenais rien. Ensuite, je compris. « Tu veux aller voir un film avec moi ? » Demandais-je. « Eh bien, en fait, je vais te prendre pendant le film. Dans un théâtre. »

Il faisait courir ses lèvres sur mon cou, laissant sa langue me goûter.

« Et il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de choses qui peuvent arriver dans une pièce sombre, Bella. »

Je frissonnais d'impatience.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour aller au cinéma, je n'avais même pas l'intention de regarder le film.

Désolé pour les fautes, mais ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé.

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit, donc faites exploser ma boîte mail si vous le voulez rapidement.

Petite précision : la banquise risque de disparaitre au prochain chapitre. Lol

A+


	19. Chapter 17

Hello ! Vous ne rêvez pas un nouveau chapitre arrive ce weekend. Et quel chapitre ? La banquise va fondre ! Ouvrez les fenêtres, ayez pitié de nos pauvres petits ours polaires sur leur banquise.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais je suis sur que vous préférez le chapitre.

Je préviens que le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Ma Beta passe son bac donc je la laisse réviser. Courage miss !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Théâtre succulent.

**BPOV**

Le matin, après la signature des papiers du divorce d'Emmett, Edward était étonnamment gai. Il me prépara le petit-déjeuner, il insista car c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, et j'allai en cours. Au moins j'étais capable de me concentrer cette fois, au lieu de griffonner le mot pénis. Je rougissais au souvenir du matin où Edward était devenu mon « jouet ». Je ne pensai pas que le rendu de l'artiste serait une représentation en adéquation de ses membres. La journée se passa avec une rapidité surprenante.

Et puis il était temps de rentrer à la maison…

Où Edward m'attendait…

Nous devions aller au cinéma…

Je roulais à vingt kilomètre heures au dessus de la vitesse autorisée pour rentrer à la maison. Ce fût un miracle que je ne sois pas arrêté par la police.

« Bonjour, Bella. » Me dit brillamment Edward que j'entrais dans l'appartement. « As-tu passé une bonne journée à l'école ? »

« Aussi bon que cela puisse l'être. » Je mis vite mes bras autour de lui et me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour que je puisse l'embrasser profondément.

Ses mains entouraient ma taille et je sentais ses lèvres se courber en un sourire contre la mienne. « Mmmm, j'aime ton attitude aujourd'hui. Prête à aller au cinéma ? »

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête, un sourire s'étendit sur mon visage. « Oui, certainement. »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions aller à la séance de cinq heures puis aller manger quelque chose après. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Magnifique. »

Pendant l'heure et demi suivante, nous avons joué à des jeux de cartes. J'étais prête à bondir sur le canapé avec enthousiaste. Mon esprit avait hâte de savoir tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce théâtre. Qu'avait-il planifié ? Serions-nous surpris ? Quel film allions-nous regarder … ou ne pas regarder ?

Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de le demander à Edward car il m'indiqua qu'il était temps d'y aller. Je le laissais conduire alors que je regardais par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre et je savais que l'hiver se rapprochait lentement, bien que nous devions encore attendre un peu avant de ressentir quelque chose de semblable au froid.

« Nous y sommes. » Dit-il quand il se gara.

C'était un petit cinéma sur le côté avec seulement trois salles. Edward sortit rapidement et m'ouvrit la porte comme un parfait gentlemen. Je souris et lui prit la main qu'il me tendait, lui permettant de nous conduire au guichet où nous payâmes nos billets. Je regardais les noms des films à l'affiche et riais presque quand je les vis.

« Nous allons voir des comédies musicales. » Demandais-je, en désignant l'un d'eux.

« Techniquement, oui, mais je t'assure que ça te plaira. » Dit-il en rangeant sa monnaie dans sa poche. « Enfin si on regarde le film. » Il clignait des yeux de manière suggestive, ce qui me fit rougir. Le guichetier nous regarda avec méfiance, presque sciemment, et soupira profondément.

« Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça avec les gens autour. » Sifflais-je alors que nous faisions la queue pour les boissons et le pop-corn.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Me demandait-il innocemment.

« Parce que quelqu'un va nous entendre, de toute évidence Edward ! Après nous serons jeté hors du théâtre. »

Sa main se posa dans le creux de mes reins, en appuyant légèrement, me faisant savoir qu'il était là. Lentement, son pouce se mit en mouvement, afin qu'il puisse glisser sa main sous ma chemise et toucher ma peau. J'haletai et me mordis la lèvre, en essayant d'agir comme si l'homme incroyable à côté de moi, n'était pas en train de me toucher d'une façon qui me faisait mouiller ma petite culotte. Sa peau était chaude contre la mienne – impossible de l'ignorer.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que c'était notre tour. Je rougis et regarda les bonbons qui étaient offerts. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de quelque chose à manger, je voulais simplement un lieu où regarder pour que mon rougissement ne soit pas visible pour tout le monde.

« Un pop-corn et un coca moyen. » Dit Edward. «Bella, qu'est-ce-que tu veux boire ? »

« Euh, un coca serait bien, merci. »

La main d'Edward était encore sous ma chemise et je me concentrais sur l'homme qui remplissait les deux tasses de Coca-cola. Toujours aussi lentement, Edward plongea son index sous l'ourlet de ma jupe.

Je sursautais, en criant.

L'homme se retourna pour me regarder bizarrement, comme s'il pensait que je devais me faire interner.

Je rougissais sombrement et regardais Edward avec un regard accusateur. « Stop. » Murmurais-je avec ferveur. « Ils vont penser que je suis folle. »

« Mais, Bella, c'est amusant. » Dit-il en me souriant innocemment. Je soulevais un sourcil. Il était bon acteur à coup sûr. « Et ce n'est pas tout ce qui va se passer quand les lumières seront éteintes. »

Avec ça, sa main pris en coupe mes fesses en moins d'une seconde.

Je me mordis les lèvres et l'ignorais le reste du temps, nous étions au comptoir, ce qui était facile vu qu'il avait arrêté de me toucher. Je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse à chaque seconde. Il avait prévu quelque chose et j'avais un peu peur de savoir ce que c'était. Non je n'avais pas peur … c'était plutôt de l'anticipation. Des papillons prenaient d'assaut mon estomac – ne faisait rien, mais doucement – et je mâchais nerveusement la paille de mon verre pendant que le vendeur nous préparait nos popcorns.

« Je vous remercie. Profitez bien du film. » Dit l'homme, en me tendant le sac énorme.

« Merci. » Lui dis-je en lui souriant. Soudain, il me fit un clin d'œil et je me figeais. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment réagir, mon esprit me semblait vide. Puis je sentis la main chaude d'Edward sur mon dos, me conduisant loin.

« Il est temps d'aller regarder le film, Bella. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Surpris par le ton de sa voix, je me tournais vers lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas sur moi, au contraire, il regardait le vendeur avec un regard qui ferait mourir les fleurs. Je touchai son épaule doucement, mais il ne se tourna pas vers moi.

**EPOV**

A partir du moment où nous étions entrés dans le théâtre, le vendeur n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella. Je regardais ses yeux la dévisager et soudain je détestais la jupe qu'elle portait et le haut bleu que j'avais aimé il y a peu. Elle portait des talons hauts, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ajoutés plus de deux pouces à sa taille, lui faisait des jambes longues d'environ un mile. J'étais pratiquement sur de ne pas avoir bavé avant d'avoir payé nos boissons et pop-corn.

Elle était diablement coupable et je ne pouvais pas attendre que le film commence.

La salle était modeste, rien de bien trop grand, mais pas non plus à l'étroit. Le théâtre était presque vide puisque le film était sorti depuis près d'une semaine. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder la façon dont les jambes de Bella frôlaient les sièges quand nous sommes allés nous asseoir, ou la manière dont sa jupe roulait un peu, me donnant une meilleure vue sur ses cuisses. Laissant mes yeux voyagés sur son corps, j'avais dans ma vision sa chemise flottante qui me donnait une vue sur son estomac et sur la manière dont elle était serrée au niveau de ses seins.

Dieu, je crois que je bavais cette fois.

Prenant rapidement une gorgée de mon Coca, je passais un bras autour des épaules de Bella, de la manière la plus clichée totale. Elle se blottit contre moi et je souris alors que sa tête reposait sur ma poitrine.

Lentement, les extraits passèrent, puis vint le film. Baissant les yeux, je la regardais voyant la révélation dans ses yeux.

« Nous allons regarder Le Fantôme de l'Opéra ? » Dit-elle, en me regardant avec ses grands yeux chocolat.

Je riais et hochait la tête. « Oui puisque nous sommes là. L'as-tu déjà vu avant ? »

« Une fois. » Admit-elle.

« Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas si tu manques un peu de choses, non ? » Petit à petit, je commençais à lui brosser les bras avec mes doigts, en regardant la chair de poule qui se répandait sur sa peau lisse. Elle se mordait la lèvre, mais restait concentrée sur le film. Mettant l'accent sur la déesse dans mes bras, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, juste au-dessous de l'ourlet de sa jupe.

Je la sentis se raidir, anticipant ce que je ferais prochainement, mais je n'y étais pas encore. Toutes les quelques minutes, je faisais bouger ma main, amenant ainsi mes doigts sous sa jupe. Elle respirait vite, se mordant les lèvres. Je sentais son corps trembler et ma bite se durcir instinctivement.

Quand j'effleurai son cœur, mes yeux se sont agrandis de surprise.

« Pas de culottes, Bella ? Anticiperais-tu quelque chose ? »

Une rougeur sombre apparut sur son visage et je souris, ignorant la façon dont ma bite palpitait au contact de sa chatte nue contre ma main. Et merde, elle était humide, prête à couler.

« Peut-être. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir sur mes genoux ? » Suggérais-je malicieusement, en la tirant vers moi. « Ça sera d'autant plus facile pour nous deux. »

Elle rougissait encore, mais déménagea sur mes genoux. Je la plaçais de sorte à ce qu'elle soit assise, le dos contre ma poitrine, son petit cul de pécheresse appuyant contre ma dure érection. Je fus reconnaissante du fait que personne ne se soit assis en face de nous et qu'il n'y ait que deux autres couples à l'arrière du théâtre. Si quelqu'un venait vers nous maintenant, il verrait seulement qu'elle était assise sur mes genoux, rien de plus.

Levant les yeux sur l'écran, je voyais que Raoul venait de réaliser qui était Christine. Après quelques minutes, Bella se détendit contre ma poitrine, mes bras autour de sa taille.

Voulant jouer un peu avec elle, je fis passer mes mains sur sa poitrine, l'effleurant à travers sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. Elle se raidit et poussa un gémissement. Je pouvais presque sentir ses mamelons se durcir à l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge que je continuais à caresser.

« Edward. » Haletait-elle.

« Mmmm, oui amour ? »

Faisant courir mes mains sur sa taille, j'ai vite relevé sa jupe de sorte que, si l'écran de cinéma avait des yeux, il aurait vu sur la chatte très humide et très exposée de Bella. Elle haletait de surprise et chercha à se couvrir à nouveau.

« Non, Bella. » Ronronnais-je à son oreille, léchant son lobe. « Personne ne peut nous voir, seul moi. » quand ses grands yeux se sont tournés vers moi, je posais un long regard sur son sexe luisant de désir. Je lui proposai alors qu'elle s'assoit un peu plus à ma gauche, sur une seule jambe. Poussant sa jupe jusqu'à la ceinture, je faisais courir mes mains jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Ses mains se posèrent sur l'accoudoir à côté d'elle, ses petits doigts blancs exerçant une pression. Ma bite battait, me rappelant que j'étais prêt pour elle. Le dos de mes doigts effleura la touffe de poils entre ses jambes avant de glisser un doigt le long de ses plis extérieurs, en sentant une perle de liquide sur mes doigts.

Un gémissement passa ses lèvres et je levai les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux étaient pleins de désir, un spectacle qui alla droit vers ma bite et je frémissais à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. « Tu dois rester tranquille, Bella. » Lui dis-je doucement. « Ou bien ils sauront ce que nous faisons. Maintenant, goûtes. » Je levais mon doigt vers ses lèvres.

Elle jeta un regard au liquide clair qui brillait sur mon doigt. Peu à peu, Bella se pencha en avant et enveloppa ses lèvres autour de mon doigt, enroulant sa langue autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux, laissant un petit gémissement m'échapper en réalisant à quel point je voulais ses lèvres autour de mon pénis dur, combien je voulais voir avoir sa langue me goûter et me baiser.

« Comment trouves-tu le goût ? » Demandais-je, ma voix rauque de désir.

Elle se tut, ses yeux sombres regardant sans cesse dans les miens et soudain, je me demandais où était passé la jeune fille timide que je connaissais. « Foutrement délicieux. » Ronronna-t-elle de manière séduisante.

Putain de merde, je vais jouir.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendue parler de cette façon, même quand elle avait découvert le magazine et qu'elle me dominait. Elle n'avait jamais parlé comme si elle essayait de me séduire. Oh Dieu, je vais adorer la baiser.

Suçant son cou, je trempais un doigt dans sa chatte chaude et trempée. Je me sentais son gémissement vibrer à travers son cou et je souriais sur sa peau alors que mes doigts exploraient la chair humide de son sexe. J'admirais la façon dont elle était encore serré et j'espérais qu'il en serait ainsi pour toujours.

Elle haletait, ses murs se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts.

« Tu aimes ça, Bella ? » Chuchotais-je à son oreille. « Aimes-tu regarder le Fantôme de l'Opéra prendre Christine dans son antre et me sentir explorer ta chatte en même temps ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, son dos s'arqua contre ma poitrine, moulant son cul contre moi. Je serrais les dents contre la tentation de simplement la déposer sur le plancher du théâtre pour la goûter et la baiser. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par le fait qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, pour garder le silence. J'effleurais son clitoris, aimant la manière dont elle fit un bond de surprise, puis elle gémit. Je frottais son centre lentement, en agitant mon doigt à un rythme désespérément lent.

« Oh Dieu, Edward. » Dit-elle en haletant doucement. « Ne tarde pas, s'il te plaît, ne vas pas lentement. »

« Chut. » Murmurais-je en frottant son lobe d'oreille. « La patience est une vertu. »

Maintenant, je mis mes deux mains et insérais deux doigts pour la pomper et mon autre main frottait son centre délicieusement lentement.

« Ahhh. » Gémit-elle, en s'arquant fortement. Sa poitrine se souleva tant elle haletait et sa lèvre inférieure était rouge vif de la façon dont elle l'avait mordu durement. J'avais soudain envie de la lécher et de voir si elle avait saigné. « Merde, Edward. »

Je hâtais le pas, la pompant plus vite, ma main entrant et sortant de sa chatte, en regardant ses hanches se déplacer sur les miennes.

« Toi, petite salope. » Grognais-je à son oreille. « Tu ne demandes qu'à être ravagé au milieu d'une salle de cinéma, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu en as sans doute rêvé cette nuit ? Que faire si quelqu'un nous voyait, Bella ? Tu es si haletante, si désireuse de te faire baiser. »

**BPOV**

Dieu, j'allais mourir.

Je ne voyais comment je pourrais supporter sans faire une combustion spontanée. Mon corps était en feu, s'arquant pour lui, criant pour lui. Ses mains me pompaient sans relâche, le plaisir se répandait dans tout mon corps, mais je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais continuer sans me transformer en une flaque de bouillie. Mes mains étaient serrées sur les accoudoirs du siège du théâtre et mes yeux se portèrent sur l'écran.

C'était la scène de la mascarade, où le fantôme apparaissait comme la Mort Rouge. Autant de temps c'était écoulé depuis le début du film ? Mais je ne pouvais plus y penser car les lèvres d'Edward parcouraient ma gorge, mon épaule, me mordillant la peau, me marquant.

Ses doigts frottaient mon centre et me pompaient simultanément et tout à coup je ne puis plus le supporter.

Je me raidis, tous les muscles de mon corps se contractant car l'orgasme arrivait, je fermais les yeux, laissant le plaisir chauffé à blanc ma chair brûlante de l'intérieur.

La main d'Edward couvrit ma bouche, quand j'atteignis l'orgasme. J'essayais de rester tranquille, mais je supposai que je n'étais pas très douée pour ça. Des étoiles ont explosé devant mes yeux et l'extase me consumait. Je sentais mes orteils se recroqueviller dans mes chaussures.

Quand je fus redescendu, je l'entendis rire durement.

« As-tu apprécié, Bébé ? »

Je me mordais la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'il me surnommait comme ça et j'aimais bien. Non, j'adorais ça, plus que je l'aimais. Il me faisait me sentir sexy et puissante, toutes les choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Jetant un regard vers lui, je me suis soudain rendu compte à quel point il était dur.

« Mmm-hmm. » Murmurais-je, descendant lentement pour défaire son jean.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça si tu ne le veux pas. » M'assura-t-il, enfermant mes mains dans les siennes.

Ses yeux verts étaient sombres de besoin. « Mais je le veux, Edward. » Murmurais-je. Il lâcha mes mains et me regarda. Traçant le renflement de son jean avec mes ongles, j'allais jusqu'à ses genoux. « Tu es si dur. » Dis-je, je ne sais pas si je me parlais à moi-même ou à lui. Je défis le bouton en laiton et fis lentement descendre la fermeture éclair. « Lèves ton cul. » Murmurais-je à son oreille, laissant mes lèvres effleurées sa peau, en sachant combien il aimait ça.

Il prit une grande inspiration et leva son cul de son siège, toujours avec moi assise sur ses genoux. Je descendis vite son jean sur ses genoux, puis je baissai son boxer.

Vérifiant sa dure longueur, je me mordais les lèvres. Je savais à quoi il ressemblait, comment il était long et à quel point il pouvait être dur, mais cette vision alluma un feu entre mes jambes. Je remarquai qu'il retenait son souffle.

« Respires, Edward. » Murmurais-je, traçant avec mon index une ligne droite allant jusqu'à sa bite. Je regardais les muscles de son membre se secouer et se tendre quand je le touchais. Et quand je déviai vers la tête avec mes ongles, il sursauta légèrement, puis gémit. Je souriais de satisfaction. « Respires juste et laisses-moi te toucher. » Lui dis-je, de plus en plus audacieuse.

Gardant son membre dans ma main, j'enroulais mes doigts autour de lui, en le serrant un peu, essayant que mes doigts soient en contact avec sa circonférence. Mais il était trop large.

« Putain ». Grommela-t-il.

Je remarquai qu'il avait saisi son Coca si fort que le gobelet en plastique était cabossé.

Faisant courir mes ongles sur son pénis, je faisais le tour de la base avant de faire passer ma main sur ses bourses, je les massais avec ma main gauche, pendant que la droite était de retour sur sa bite. J'insérais mon ongle dans la fente de la tête de sa queue, puis je commençais à pomper son membre. Sa poitrine se soulevait et ses yeux étaient fermés, alors qu'il luttait pour garder ses sons à l'intérieur de lui.

« As-tu un préservatif ? » Demandais-je à voix basse, en léchant sa gorge de manière érotique, dégustant la sueur salée qui se formait sur son corps. Dieu, sa peau était étonnamment bonne.

« Oui. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, en atteignant sa poche. « Es-tu sûr ? »

Je savais ce qu'il me demandait. Avais-je vraiment envie d'être baisée dans une salle de cinéma ? Par l'enfer, oui, je le voulais. J'hochais la tête et regardais Edward rapidement déchiré le préservatif et le mettre. Sans s'arrêter pour me demander, il m'attrapa avec ses mains par les hanches et me plaça sur sa queue.

Puis il me laissa tomber sur lui, m'empalant sur son pénis.

J'eus le souffle coupé et me cambra, mon dos contre sa poitrine. Mes mains tremblaient quand je saisis les accoudoirs. Edward suça durement mon cou, mordant durement aussi mon épaule, ce qui fit accroitre le plaisir en moi. Il atteignit un niveau très haut en moi et mes murs se resserraient autour de lui, presque trop serrés. Je gémis de plus belle, à lui de se déplacer et de continuer parce que je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire autre chose que fondre.

« Merde, Bella. » Grogna-t-il. « Telle une fille facile. Je vais te baiser comme la délicieuse petite putain que tu es. »

Pourquoi cela ne me retournait pas plus que cela ? Je devrais être consternée. Au lieu de ça, ses paroles étaient comme une main entre mes jambes, me faisant émettre en retour une plainte d'extase venant de l'intérieur.

Avec ses mains serrées autour de mes hanches, il me souleva et m'empala à nouveau. J'eus du mal à tenir debout. Le souffle d'Edward était chaud et peu profond sur mon cou. Je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas continuer à monter et à descendre sans que quelqu'un ne réalise ce que nous faisions, alors j'ai commencé à me mouvoir d'avant en arrière. Je fus récompensé par un choc de plaisir qui me déchira de l'intérieur. Sa queue frotta durement contre mes mus et ses mains atteignaient mon soutien-gorge sous ma chemise pour serrer mes seins. J'haletais, incapable de respirer avec tout ce qui se passait.

« Dieu, tu es tellement serré. Et chaude. Et humide. » Sa voix était rauque, envoyant des frissons directement à l'endroit où nous étions joints.

Je me tortillai sur ses genoux, haletante et me mordant pour réprimer mes gémissements de plaisir.

Oh merde, je vais crier. Je savais seulement que ça allait arriver. Puis tout le monde dans le théâtre serait qu'Edward et moi avions des rapports sexuels. Ensuite nous irions en prison pour quelque chose comme de l'exposition indécente et je passerais le restant de ma vie à me vautrer dans l'embarras. Putain, je vais crier.

Couvrant ma bouche avec ma main, je continuai à me basculer fiévreusement d'avant en arrière sur les genoux d'Edward, en espérant que mes mouvements étaient tout à fait suffisants. J'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de succomber au plaisir. Me remettant de la combustion qui s'allumait comme des feux de joie en moi, dans ma peau, que seul Edward créait. Je voulais tellement croire qu'il m'aimait, croire qu'il se souciait de moi et qu'il ne voulait pas me quitter. En ce moment, je m'accrochais au peu d'espoir que j'avais, le tenant serré contre ma poitrine.

Edward a soudainement poussé ses hanches en moi et je suis venu, mon cri fut noyé par la musique du film à ce moment là. Ma tête se renversa sur l'épaule d'Edward, j'haletais. Je ne savais pas s'il avait atteint son apogée, mais je suppose que oui, vu qu'il avait cessé de bouger.

« Putain, Bella, tu es un pur péché. » Grommela-t-il à mon oreille.

Edward me tira de sur lui et retira le préservatif de son pénis pour le mettre dans le sac de popcorn à moitié vide. Heureusement je n'avais plus faim. La pensée du préservatif dans le popcorn aurait été suffisante pour me dissuader de manger quelque chose. Après Edward remonta son jean et son boxer, les fermant avec la fermeture éclair jusqu'à la fin du film à porter de main. Edward refusa de me laisser redescendre ma jupe, préférant me caresser les lèvres intimes de la chatte furieusement lentement.

Et quand les lumières se rallumèrent, signalant la fin du film, j'étais chaude et mon jus commençait à couler de manière inconfortable le long de mes cuisses. Gênée d'être aussi humide, je me levai rapidement et essuyai une partie du liquide.

« Alors, méchante. » Ronronna Edward, me saisissant le poignet et me léchant les doigts, passant sa langue entre chacun de mes doigts pour s'assurer qu'il avait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mon corps tremblait encore une fois et j'étais prête à me jeter sur lui. « Mais tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à la maison, ma chérie. Ou peut-être jusqu'à la voiture…. » Dit-il de manière suggestive.

« La voiture. » Dis-je fermement, debout, en tirant rapidement l'ourlet de ma jupe. Il me suivit vers la sortie du théâtre et je courus presque jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je n'ai perdu personne ? Je suis sûr que oui, on a perdu des ours ! Et la banquise a encore fondu. Bravo !

Faîtes exploser ma boite mail.

Biz

A+


	20. Chapter 18: Fucked

Holà todos ! Voici un nouveau chapitre en cette fin de weekend. Il est original je trouve et m'a bien fait rire !

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais je suis sur que vous préférez le chapitre.

**Petit mot de ma BETA adorée : je t'aime miss !**

Hey, salut à vous adorateurs inconditionnels de lemon en tout genre,  
Je pense que vous me connaissez maintenant en tant que bêta de notre chère auteur qu'on aime et qui nous traduit cette histoire fabuleuse … Dawn266 !  
Je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a fait bien rire quad je l'ai corrigé, et je voulais juste vous faire part de mes impressions suite à ce chapitre …  
Je trouve qu'il met en scène pleins de choses qui constituent des étapes plus ou moins importantes dans l'avenir de nos deux tourtereaux... Mais roh je vais pas refaire l'histoire, vous en saurez plus très très bientôt * comment ça je sors ? -_- *  
Enfin bref, le « game over » de la fin résume un peu la fin du chapitre .. je sais pas pour vous mais ils ont tendance à se mettre dans des situations impossibles ces deux-là et s'en est .. cocasse XD …  
J'espère vraiment que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette traduction, autant que Dawn prend plaisir à traduire et moi à corriger !

Très gros bisous  
Manelor

PS : on veut pleins pleins pleins de reviews d'accord * yeux de chat potté * ;)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture

On se retrouve en bas….

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Fucked

**Bella POV :**

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans un espèce de brouillard merveilleux. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute ma vie que quand Edward et moi avions mangés ensemble dans ce petit restaurant, en souriant et riant. Mon cœur se sentait léger, libre et j'étais capable de mettre de côté ce qui se passerait quand nos vingt jours seraient finis. Il était difficile de croire que ce bonheur durerait toujours.

Je trouvais presque difficile de croire que ce n'était que notre second rendez-vous, même si nous avions passé presque chaque instant ensemble la dernière semaine et demi.

Je me rendis compte que, lorsque nous sommes rentrés, ce soir-là, aucun de nous n'avions sommeil. Au lieu de ça, une lente exploration de chacun de nos corps avait été au programme. J'oubliais ma timidité pendant un moment, j'appris tout simplement à me laisser aller à baiser et lécher sans gêne, et toucher sans rougir.

Les cours furent particulièrement longs, le lendemain. Il m'était difficile de me concentrer, car comme d'habitude des pensées d'Edward tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit. Alice et Rosalie se plaignaient que je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elles ces derniers temps.

Je voulais retourner au théâtre, où Edward et moi avions fait quelques petites choses pas très recommandables. Ce fut un miracle quand j'y repense que personne ne nous aient vus. Le Fantôme de l'Opéra ne sera plus jamais le même pour moi. Gérard Butler évoquera maintenant des pensées d'érotisme et de sexe.

« Bella? Est-ce-que tu as entendu un seul mot de ce que j'ai dis ? » Me dit Rosalie rapidement.

« Hum … non pas vraiment. » Admis-je.

Elle soupira. « Je disais que, maintenant qu'Emmett est officiellement divorcé de la frigide salope, il m'a invité à venir vivre avec lui. »

Je me tournais vers elle rapidement. « Quoi? Tu es sûre de toi, Rose? Je veux dire, c'est un énorme pas. »

« Je sais. Mais je pense que si nous pouvons vivre ensemble sans chercher à nous tuer l'un l'autre, après nous pourrons nous marier. »

«Se Marier? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu rapide ? » Dis-je consternée. « Avez-vous … tu sais…. »

Elle sourit. « En fait, nous ne l'avons pas fait. Il n'y a qu'Edward et toi qui vous vous êtes déjà roulés dans une meule de foin dernièrement, Bella. »

Je rougis. « Bon beh ... sois prudente, ok ? Ça fait beaucoup à assumer. Je résume : un homme fraîchement divorcé avec une ex-femme diabolique. »

Elle m'étreignit étroitement. « Ça se passera bien, Bella. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète plutôt. Avec cet homme sexy à tes côtés, c'est à se demander comment tu ne prends pas feu spontanément. »

Oo°oO

C'est plus tard, quand je fus revenue à la maison après les cours, que je réussis à convaincre Edward de sortir. Rester dans mon appartement me faisait me sentir au bord de l'asphyxie et de la folie, et je voulais juste pouvoir sentir l'air frais envahir mes poumons.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour au parc ? » Suggéra-t-il. Nous roulions simplement en voiture, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner. Je ne voulais pas penser à combien de carburant nous gaspillions. Il était seulement 18 :30 et le crépuscule était déjà à portée de main.

« Sûre et certaine ». Alors que nous nous garions sur le parking adjacent au parc, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait aucuns enfants. Je me demandais si le problème était alors les meurtres de plus en plus nombreux dans ce parc dût aux multiples cachettes. « Je ne suis pas revenu dans un de ces parcs depuis l'âge de sept ans. » Dis-je doucement, en sortant de la voiture.

« Alors il est temps pour toi, Isabella, de t'amuser. » Répondit Edward, en souriant. « Viens ici, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Je stoppais net quand je l'entendis prononcer mon nom entièrement, faisant rouler les syllabes sur sa langue comme de fines gouttelettes pétillantes de champagne. Cela me fit frissonner de plaisir. « Que veux-tu me montrer ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

Il me fit passer la grille, refermant derrière nous. Le couché de soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, semant des trainées de couleurs vives vertes, rouges, voilettes et bleues. Il y avait un carrousel et des balançoires ainsi qu'un bac à sable et des barres de suspension. Avec ma main dans la sienne, Edward me conduisit vers le manège.

« Maintenant, Bella. Comme tu n'as pas été sur un terrain de jeu depuis que tu as 7 ans, je vais devoir te montrer quelques petites choses à faire. » Dit-il formellement. Je ravalais un petit rire et m'assit sur le bord du carrousel. « Tombes-tu malade facilement ? »

« Oui » répondis-je. « Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais parfois très fortement. »

« Oh » Son visage devint comique et j'en aurais presque ris si je n'avais pas entendu sa dernière phrase. « Eh bien je suppose que la dernière fois, ça devait être sur un carrousel. »

Puis Edward me conduisit à la balançoire et commença à me pousser. Je pensais à la façon dont nous étions différents, mais presque semblables. Aucune personne de ce monde ne devinerait jamais le métier d'Edward si elles passaient devant nous. Nous étions juste un couple normal, flirtant et riant ensemble.

Mais nous étions loin d'être normaux. Ça me faisait mal de savoir qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Edward quitte son métier d'escort boy. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, la seule façon qu'il avait de se faire de l'argent en dehors du mannequinat et il était peu probable qu'il l'abandonne. Et puis, il y avait encore la question de savoir s'il m'aimait ou non. A certains moments, je pensais sérieusement qu'il l'était. Il y avait des moments où il me jetait des regards et voyant que je le regardais aussi, il me souriait de la façon la plus magnifique qui soit.

Il me serrait la main quand j'avais peur, de manière rassurante. Ses bras étaient forts et son étreinte me rendait paisible, c'était comme s'il ne voulait jamais me laisser partir. Je soupçonnais depuis quelques temps déjà le fait qu'il soit tourmenté, comme si d'un côté il voulait me garder près de lui, et de l'autre il voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible de moi. Mais j'avais trop peur de lui demander, de savoir le fin mot de ce questionnement. Avais-je tord ?

« Tu sais … » Commença-t-il d'une voix basse et sérieuse alors qu'il était assis sur la balançoire à côté de moi. « … Je venais dans une aire de jeux comme cet après-midi, quand je voulais m'évader loin de ce qu'on appelle communément ma famille d'accueil. Comme je ne savais pas où aller, je venais dormir dans le toboggan. Pendant quelques mois, il a été ma seule maison. »

Je regardais mes mains, écoutant, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Je me rappelais tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit à propos de son passé. La façon dont ses parents étaient morts et le fait qu'il soit aller vivre chez des parents adoptifs qu'il n'aimait pas. Il s'était enfui quand il était jeune et avait vécu dans la rue pendant quelques années avant qu'Emmett ne le trouve.

Edward eut un rire bref, sans gaieté. « Dieu, j'irais en enfer, Bella. » Dit-il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Edward ? » Dis-je doucement en total désaccord avec lui. Je me déplaçais vers lui. Je m'agenouillais, touchant ses mains qui couvraient doucement son visage. « Non, tu ne vas pas aller en enfer, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« J'ai menti de nombreuses fois. J'ai volé presque tout ce à quoi tu peux penser. Je me vends contre de l'argent et maintenant je t'ai corrompue. »

« Edward, non. » Lui prenant fermement les mains, je pris en coupe son visage. « Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, pourquoi tu dis que tu m'as corrompus ? »

Ses yeux étaient tristes, lugubres alors qu'ils me regardaient. « Tu étais si innocente quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu ne pouvais pas même pas dire « orgasme » sans rougir comme un véhicule de pompiers. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne dont tu as besoin près de toi. J'ai fais tellement de choses inavouables, j'ai honte de te révéler toutes les pièces de mon passé. Tu dois être avec quelqu'un d'honnête – un médecin ou un avocat peut-être. Ce n'est pas moi. »

Je ne pouvais empêcher les battements de mon cœur accélérer. Non dût au fait qu'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être avec moi, bien sûr que non, mais parce qu'il parlait comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, comme s'il tenait à moi.

« Edward … » Commençais-je doucement. « Comment peux-tu penser que tu mérites ça ? Oui, j'étais vraiment une personne débilement innocente quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais tu m'as changée en mieux. Savais-tu que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de toucher un homme ? J'avais peur de faire quelque chose de mal, de le faire fuir. J'étais mal dans ma peau. Je me sentais maladroite avec les gens, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment à ma place ... » Je passais mes mains dans une de ses mèches de cheveux bronze, ses yeux verts étaient fermés. « … Et je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir aidé à sortir de ma coquille. Edward, tu m'as fait grandir. Avant ses deux semaines, j'agissais toujours comme une enfant, mais tu m'as aidé à devenir la personne que je voulais être. »

Je marquai une pause. C'était si dur de parler de mes sentiments, si dur parce que la peur du rejet était si forte en moi. « … Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens comme si je pouvais être qui je voudrais vraiment être, imaginant toutefois ce que je voudrais que je sois. Tu m'as appris à trouver la force et à croire en moi ». Des larmes commençaient à arriver dans mes yeux. « Que tu en sois conscient ou non, peu importe. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, plus que je ne pouvais jamais espérer. Alors s'il te plait, ne pense pas que j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment si j'avais été trop loin. Bien que je ne lui aie pas dit que je l'aimais, j'avais mis mon âme à nue. En ce moment, je me sentais plus vulnérable que je ne l'avais jamais été. C'était le moment où j'imaginais qu'il allait me tourner le dos et me dire que nous devions mettre fin à ça maintenant, avant que nos sentiments ne deviennent plus profonds. C'était le moment qui me briserait à tout jamais.

« Oh Bella. » Me dit-il, en caressant ma mâchoire avec son pouce. Ses yeux verts semblaient si sombre et si éclatant en même temps. Nous nous regardion les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait regarder droit dans ma pathétique âme. Je craignais les mots qu'il dirait, les mots qui me broieraient, en me disant qu'il ne me voulait pas de cette façon, qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Mais il ne parla pas. Au lieu de cela, il prit en coupe mes joues avec ses grandes mains et rapprocha son visage du mien.

La jointure de nos lèvres était à peine plus tactile que le murmure d'un baiser, l'effleurement des plumes de l'aile d'un papillon, mais il faisait en sorte que tous mes nerfs prennent vie. Ses lèvres furent douces quand elles touchèrent les miennes, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Mes mains se promenaient dans ses cheveux, pendant que nos bouches étaient connectées pour la quatrième fois, cette fois sans se séparer. Sa langue parcourait tendrement ma lèvre inférieure et j'aurais juré sentir mes os se liquéfier, tant je me sentais fondre dans ses bras. Le baiser était si doux, si tendre et si amant que les larmes montèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues. Sa langue caressa doucement la mienne et explora la chaleur à l'intérieur de ma bouche, derrière mes dents.

« Bella … ». Dit-il de nouveau en brisant le baiser pour me regarder. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Ce n'est rien. » Murmurai-je. « Je suis juste … heureuse. » Je lui souriais faiblement, les larmes présentes dans mes yeux faisant vaciller ma vision.

Il rit doucement, d'un rire si doux et mélodieux que j'en fus encore plus touchée. « J'en suis plus qu'heureux alors à mon tour. » Murmura-t-il, appuyant son front contre le mien. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, Bella. Ton sourire est trop beau pour être caché par la tristesse que je t'apporte. » Il caressa ma gorge doucement et des frissons naquirent sur ma peau. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je les laissais tomber mollement sur les côtés de mon corps. « Ce n'est pas censé être l'homme qui s'agenouille devant la femme ? ». Dit-il à la légère, en me tirant vers le haut pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. « Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde, ma Bella. » Dit-il gravement. « Tu mérites plus que ce que je n'ai pas à t'offrir. »

Je me retins alors de lui dire qu'il était la seule chose que je voulais et que je ne méritais pas grand chose de toute façon. Je m'appuyais contre son torse, appréciant la solidité de son corps contre le mien. Je voulais juste graver ce moment pour toujours dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais jamais l'oublier.

« Regardes, les étoiles sont venues nous accueillir. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, en me montrant le ciel. Je levai les yeux pour constater que la lune se levait dans le ciel, des étoiles d'argent comme de minuscules yeux nous regardant. Ils devaient sans doute penser que ma vie rocambolesque était un feuilleton télévisé.

Le silence dura un certain temps avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Il se fait tard, Bella, nous devrions rentrer. » Dit-il à contre-coeur.

Je souriais, mon humeur s'améliorant. « Non, je veux rester ici toute la nuit avec toi. » dis-je en lui faisant la moue et en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il arqua un sourcil et me regarda en ricanant. « Eh bien, je suppose que cela signifie que je vais devoir te porter, n'est-ce pas ? » Et il se leva, me tenant dans ses bras, alors que moi je me tenais à son épaule pour qu'il ne me fasse pas tomber, essayant de toutes mes maigres forces de rester les pieds collés au sol.

« Edward ! » M'écriais-je en riant. « Putain, poses moi par terre ! »

« Oh, une dame qui jure ... » Dit-il étonné. « J'aime. Tu ne saurais croire combien je trouve sexy quand tu dis "putain" Bella. » Il leva les mains pour venir tapoter mes fesses et je rougis en me tortillant dans ses bras. Je fus soudain violemment heureuse que personne ne soit là pour nous voir. « Tu as un très joli petit cul. » Dit-il dans la conversation. « Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir te donner la fessée jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge, puis le baiser pour me faire pardonner. »

Je rougis plus violemment, ne pouvant ignorer mon traitre de corps répondre et réagir positivement à l'allumage d'Edward et à l'idée qu'il me donne la fessée.

« Tu aimerais ça, Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il quand nous fûmes de retour à la voiture. Il ouvrit ma porte et me mis du côté passager. « Tu aimerais l'idée de me fesser à ton tour, petit cul de pècheresse ? » Il se pencha dans la voiture, posant une main de chaque côté de moi, afin que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du mien.

Dieu, il était si difficile de respirer. Je me mordais les lèvres si fortement que le sang allait sans doute bientôt couler. Je serrais convulsivement mes jambes.

Ses yeux fixaient ma bouche. « Dieu, j'aime quand tu fais ça. » Il se pencha vers moi, et je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il tira mes lèvres avec ses dents d'un blanc nacré, afin de me sucer la lèvre inférieur. Puis il passa sa langue sur la ligne de ma lèvre supérieure. Ses mains parcouraient mes cuisses avant de glisser à l'intérieur puis elles remontèrent, prenant en coupe mon sexe encore couvert de ma lingerie. Je gémis faiblement.

Il esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna. « Le jeu est terminé, Isabella. » Dit-il en utilisant mon nom au complet une fois de plus. Edward monta côté conducteur et alluma le moteur.

J'attendis que nous soyons sur la route pour bouger le moindre muscle de mon corps. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes à un feu, je bougeais enfin et m'agenouillais, les genoux de part et d'autre du levier de vitesse. « Non Edward. » Murmurais-je à son oreille, mes mains sur son torse en train de déboutonner son jean. « Le jeu ne fait que commencer. » Je le sentis se raidir et je lui défis rapidement son jean avant qu'il est la possibilité de me repousser.

Ses mains serraient le volant de manière compulsive et j'essayais de tirer son jean.

« Merde, Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, sursautant quand je réussis à faire passer son pantalon en dessous de ses hanches, emportant avec son boxeur.

« J'ai envie de le faire depuis longtemps. » Avouais-je, en tirant rapidement vers le bas son boxer. Je voyais qu'il durcissait déjà, sa bite déjà dressée. Je caressais doucement de mes doigts son gland, regardant les muscles de son membre se serrer et se tendre.

**Edward POV :**

Je réprimais un gémissement, essayant de me concentrer sur la route. Les doigts de Bella étaient magiques sur mon sexe excité, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Mes mains étaient blanches à force de serrer le volant et j'essayais de me concentrer. Je savais que je devrais m'arrêter. C'était dangereux, et nous pourrions avoir un accident, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la repousser. Elle faisait ça tellement bien, elle savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin et elle était prête à me le donner.

« Dieu, Bella. » Me lamentais-je.

Elle me souri. « Puis-je te goûter, Edward ? » Dit-elle doucement, sans le savoir, de manière séduisante. « Puis-je te sucer ? »

Ces mots allèrent directement à ma bite et je gémis faiblement, mes hanches se soulevant un peu du siège. Prenant ça pour un oui, elle se pencha et remplit sa bouche chaude de mon sexe

Immédiatement, mes hanches assaillirent sa bouche, un profond soupir passa mes lèvres. Mes yeux se révulsèrent un peu, mais il était impossible pour moi de lâcher le volant.

Quelqu'un klaxonna derrière nous et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir que nous étions à un feu vert et je bloquais la circulation. Vite, je fonçais, incapable d'aller à la vitesse autorisée. La langue de Bella frappa le côté de mon membre à cause de l'accélération subite de la voiture et ses dents me grattèrent. Je pris une grande inspiration, ma bite se secoua à l'intérieur des limites de sa bouche délicieuse. Je voulais faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, mais nous aurions probablement un accident si je le faisais.

« N'arrêtes pas la voiture. » Dit-elle, les vibrations de sa voix provoquant une vague de plaisir en moi. « Si tu le fais je vais arrêter. »

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, j'enfonçais la pédale de l'accélérateur, bien que ce n'était pas encore assez pour obtenir l'accélération que je voulais.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes jambes pour se stabiliser et commença à monter et descendre sur ma bite, me suçant et me poussant tout au fond de sa gorge.

« Putain, Bella. » Grognais-je, descendant ma main pour la passer dans ses cheveux légèrement, faisant bouger sa tête comme je le voulais. Elle les respecta grandement et me permit de faire ce qui me plaisait. Elle lécha mon membre sur toute sa longueur et utilisa ses dents pour mordre des petites parties de ma peau, me faisant haleter et gémir. Elle courba sa langue autour de mon gland et utilisa sa main droite pour jouer avec mes couilles. « Merde, Bella. Merde, merde, merde. »

« Mmmm, Edward. » Gémit-elle sur ma bite. « Tu as un goût délicieux. »

Oh dieu, elle essayait de me tuer. Ma respiration était faible, ma poitrine haletante alors que je faisais en sorte de rester dans les lignes blanches et jaunes de la route. Elle utilisa ses mains pour branler et tirer sur ma bite un peu et je résistais avec mes hanches, mon corps commença à se déplacer comme si j'étais son pantin. Merde, j'avais besoin d'elle et elle me taquinait.

« Ne joues pas avec moi, putain, Bella. « Lui dis-je rudement. « Arrêtes de me sucer ou j'ai bien peur que nous ayons un accident de voiture. » Je ne voulais pas sembler exigeant, mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Ses mains et sa bouche me faisait me consumer, puis elle s'arrêta un instant, me laissant m'apaiser avant de revenir à la charge.

« Comme vous le souhaitez, mon maître. » Murmura-t-elle, en poussant ma queue profondément dans sa bouche et je touchai le fond de sa gorge. Je sentais sa gorge se détendre pour qu'elle puisse me prendre plus. Et puis elle me serra les bourses et me suça durement.

Tout à coup, j'atteignis le bord et j'en étais venu au stade où je ne respirais plus mais haletais.

ET juste quand j'atteignis mon paroxysme, des lumières bleues se firent voir derrière nous, la sirène hurlant dans nos oreilles.

Bella se releva juste à temps pour que mon sperme lui gicle sur le visage. Elle haleta et ferma les yeux alors que la substance blanche coula dans ses cheveux et sur son menton. J'appuyais sur le frein plus lentement en essayant de remonter mon pantalon le plus vite possible.

« Oh merde, Edward. » Murmura Bella. « Nous sommes mort. »

Elle utilisa sa chemise pour essuyer le liquide salé de ma semence de son visage, ses joues rougies d'embarras. Ma queue commençait à se ramollir et je me hâtais d'essayer de refermer ma braguette, en essayant d'aider Bella.

Puis j'entendis frapper à la fenêtre.

Je me tournais pour voir un flic, d'âge moyen, les yeux à la fenêtre de la voiture d'un air sévère. Jetant un coup d'œil à Bella qui avait encore du sperme dans les cheveux et le long du visage, j'ouvris la fenêtre à contrecœur.

Le policier regarda Bella, puis ensuite se tourna vers moi avec un regard sombre.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ...» Dit-il en prenant un mouchoir de sa poche et en le jetant à Bella. « Pourquoi la jeune femme ici présente a les cheveux aussi en désordre et votre braguette est ouverte ? »

Game over …

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ? lol^^

Pourquoi on m'offre jamais des choses à mon anniversaire ? Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais au lieu de nous offrir des trucs parfois inutile à nos anniversaires, un Edward avec un joli nœud au bout de …. . ça serait quand même mieux ! non, vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Le célibat c'est pas drôle n'empêche.

Allez biz à tous et profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont.

A+


	21. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que weekend a été et quoi de mieux pour le finir, qu'un nouveau petit chapitre.

Beaucoup d'entre vous on fait des suppositions sur ce qui allait arriver, juste une en était pas loin.

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, je suis désolée, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous adorez toujours autant cette fiction.

Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.

(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

Merci à ma BETA adorée manelor, qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Super travail miss !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture D

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Laissez-moi vous expliquer**_

**BPOV**

Je rougissais tellement que j'en étais rendue au point de faire de l'ombre à un camion de pompier. Le flic regarda par la fenêtre, ses yeux froids et critiques se déplaçant de manière dédaigneuse sur mon apparence échevelée. Il savait. Oh mon Dieu, il savait ce que nous avions fait. C'était évident, comment ne pourrait-il pas être au courant ?

Edward se racla la gorge et remonta rapidement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, ce que le policier remarqua. Je m'assis tranquillement sur le siège et me mit à me tordre les mains, en essayant de ne pas devenir folle. Nous allions avoir une amende. Et il faudrait aller devant les tribunaux pour tout leur expliquer. On allait devoir expliquer pourquoi j'avais fait une fellation à Edward alors qu'il conduisait, puis comment nous avions été surprit alors que j'avais son sperme sur mon visage et mes cheveux. Nous étions dans la merde, vraiment dans la merde.

« Monsieur … » Déclara Edward raisonnablement, en mettant ses mains calmement sur le volant. « Vous voyez, ma copine et moi, nous avions juste hâte de rentrer à la maison après une longue journée de travail. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. »

Je crus voir les lèvres du policier s'incurver légèrement et former une ébauche de sourire. « Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez pressés d'aller dormir par contre. » Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'essayais de maintenir une respiration calme et sereine. Edward était toujours aussi serein et impassible, comme toujours. « Nous sommes terriblement désolés, monsieur. »

Le flic se pencha vers moi par la fenêtre. « Bella ? » Ses yeux légèrement dilatés, la confusion s'empara de moi.

Comment pouvait-il savoir qui j'étais ?

« Bella ? Je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez de moi, vous étiez encore une petite fille lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Poursuivit-il. « Moi et votre père avions travaillé ensemble une grande partie du temps où vous étions à L.A. »

Tout à coup, je me souvins et mon visage devient encore plus rouge. « Bonsoir, Mr Ames. » Murmurais-je. Oh mon Dieu, comment avais-je pu laisser cela se produire ? Le meilleur ami de mon père venait de nous trouver Edward et moi dans une situation très compromettante. Argh merde, je voulais qu'un camion me renverse de suite – ça me ferait moins honte que ça.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, Bella. » Dit Ames, ses yeux se dardant sur Edward. « Mais j'aurai préféré dans d'autres circonstances, je dois l'avouer. Tu ferais mieux d'être sacrément content que ce soit moi et pas un autre flic qui vous aient arrêtés ce soir, mon garçon. Vous auriez eu bien plus qu'une simple amende tous les deux. »

« Oui, Monsieur, je vous remercie. » répondit Edward en hochant la tête.

Je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait garder son sang-froid dans un moment comme celui-ci. Je mourrais d'angoisse moi.

Ames se redressa, un regard sévère remplaçant son amusement d'un peu plus tôt. « Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ? »

« Edward Cullen, monsieur. »

Le policier regarda fixement Edward pendant un moment, comme s'il prenait une minute pour évaluer son profil. Enfin, il parla. « Vous allez être prudent avec la petite fille de Charlie à partir de maintenant, vous m'entendez ? » Ames s'était penché pour me regarder. « Et si je vous revois comme ça à l'avenir, je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre une amende bien salée à tous les deux. Pour cette fois, je vous donne juste un avertissement à tous les deux, mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre, compris ? »

J'hochais la tête vigoureusement, tout simplement heureuse de ne pas aller en prison pour atteinte à la pudeur. Puis un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ames et il se pencha en mettant ses mains sur la porte de la voiture.

« Croyez moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être jeune et amoureux, mais n'oubliez pas de respectez les lois de l'Etat. Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez avoir vingt ans dans deux semaines, que vous pouvez mettre la vie d'autrui en danger sur la route. »

Je baissais les yeux, très embarrassée, des bouffés de chaleur me montant aux joues. Puis je réalisai qu'il avait dit qu'Edward et moi étions amoureux. Je ne savais pas si je devais le corriger ou expliquer notre situation, mais Edward ne dit rien alors je restais silencieuse.

« Merci. » Répondit poliment Edward.

« Conduisez juste prudemment à partir de maintenant et gardez votre braguette fermée. »

Je rougis encore plus.

Edward, cependant, sourit de manière complice et hocha la tête. « Seulement dans la voiture. »

Puis Ames regagna sa voiture de patrouille, en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, et partit.

« Oh mon Dieu, je veux mourir. » Gémis-je, en me penchant en avant afin d'appuyer mon front contre le tableau de bord. « Seigneur, foudroie moi de suite ... »

Edward commença à rire dans la voiture. « Eh bien cette soirée aura été particulièrement intéressant. Bien que je doive admettre que je suis un peu surpris qu'il nous donne seulement un avertissement. » Je sentis sa main chaude sur mon dos, allant de haut en bas. « C'est fini maintenant, Bella. » Je gémis et me rassis correctement, mon dos se reposant sur le dossier du siège.

« Non, ce n'est pas fini. Oh mon Dieu, ce fut le moment le plus embarrassant … Non que dis-je, le plus humiliant de toute ma vie. »

Il eut un petit rire amer. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que nous étions sur la route. Au moment où nous fûmes de retour à mon immeuble, mes rougeur sur les joues avaient disparues et je pus me remémorer les dix dernières minutes qui s'étaient écoulés sans que mon cœur ne fasse les montagnes russes et mon cerveau un amalgame d'émotions diverses qui s'enchainent.

Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à dormir avec toutes les pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit, mais je pense que d'avoir les bras d'Edward autour de moi m'aidèrent.

Oo°oO

Ce fût le lendemain matin que j'appris la quatrième tentative de suicide de ma mère.

J'avais insisté pour faire le petit-déjeuner et essayer de comprendre la réaction d'Edward face à mon discours d'hier soir. Je voulais tellement savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête quand je lui montrais mon âme, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui demander. Donc je continuais à faire frire les œufs.

Puis le téléphone sonna.

« Pourrais-tu répondre ? » Dis-je distraitement, me déplaçant en entendant le pop du grille-pain.

Edward se leva de son siège, passa à côté de moi près du comptoir, me regarda et alla répondre au téléphone.

« Bonjour ? » Je remarquai que sa voix était grave et neutre. Nous avions été calme tous les deux ce matin.

Il se tourna vers moi. « C'est pour toi. Quelqu'un du nom de Mme Danvers. »

Je me figeais, ma main agrippant la spatule. Mon rythme cardiaque commença à accélérer dans ma poitrine. L'infirmière de maman ne m'appelait jamais, sauf si c'était grave, à moins que ma mère ait à nouveau essayée de se suicider.

Quand je levais les yeux vers celui qui hantait mes rêves, je vis de l'inquiétude et de la confusion dans leurs profondeurs. Rapidement, je pris le téléphone de mes mains tremblantes. « Bonjour... » Dis-je d'une voix faible. Je me repris. « Bonjour, Mme Danvers ? »

_« Bella ! » Me répondit la voix désormais familière de l'infirmière de ma mère. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais c'est urgent. »_

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

_« Renée a tentée de sauter par la fenêtre du 34__ème__ étage de notre chambre d'hôtel, après que nous soyons allés à une exposition d'art hier. Elle vous demandait au début bien sur mais maintenant elle exige de vous voir. Elle ne veut ni manger, ni prendre ses médicaments. »_

La salle commença à tourner autour de moi. Comme c'est étrange, je savais que je commençais à péter un plomb. Tout à coup deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille, me retenant solidement pour ne pas que je tombe. Je levais les yeux et plongeais dans ses yeux émeraude et vis un sourire rassurant.

« Que puis-je faire ? » demandais-je au téléphone.

_« Pouvez-vous venir nous rendre une petite visite ? Votre mère fait pratiquement une grève de la faim car elle dit qu'elle ne mangera pas tant qu'elle ne vous aura pas vu. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour. Si elle continue comme ça, elle devra être hospitalisée. » _

« Bien sur. Je viendrai vous voir toutes les deux dans la journée. »

Je raccrochais machinalement et courut jusque dans ma chambre, la vision devenue floue pour une raison qui m'échappais. Quand je sentis de l'humidité sur mes joues, je sus que je pleurais.

« Bella … » Dit la voix douce mais pleine d'autorité d'Edward. « Quel est le problème ? S'il te plait dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? »

**EPOV**

Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans le tiroir de sa commode et je vis des larmes apparaitre sur le bois.

Je me sentais inutile et perdu, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que dire.

Je ne savais pas si elle voulait que je la prenne dans mes bras ou si elle voulait que je la laisse seule pendant un petit moment. Elle jeta une petite valise sur le lit défait, ce qui répondit un peu à mes questions. Et je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire, sauf que je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Ma mère a tenté de se suicider … de nouveau. » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Je traversai la salle en silence, mettant mes bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à moi.

Je n'avais jamais pu supporter les larmes d'une femme, mais là c'était différent. Maintenant, je voulais arrêter la cause de ses pleurs, je voulais l'envelopper dans une couverture et la tenir près de moi et être en mesure de lui dire franchement qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de pleurer parce que j'allais arranger les choses. Toutes ses larmes étaient comme des petites aiguilles plantée dans mon cœur, me faisant ressentir une douleur aigüe.

Elle saisit ma chemise de ses petits poings et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. Je caressai ses cheveux qui ressemblait à de la soie, en respirant l'odeur de son shampooing.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. » Murmura-t-elle dans ma chemise, en riant amèrement. « Elle l'a déjà fait avant. C'est juste que … Je me demande parfois si elle réfléchie vraiment à la façon dont cela me touche, même si je sais que dans sa tête, elle ne pense même pas à ce qui pourrait m'arriver si un jour sa énième tentative réussit. » Elle s'arrête brusquement et je sus à l'instant qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes.

Je la tenais serrée contre moi, haïssant ces larmes traitresses. Bella méritait tellement, tellement plus. Elle méritait infiniment plus que tout ça, elle méritait d'être heureuse. Mon cœur était à l'agonie quand elle pleurait, et je pense que là c'était pire que tout.

« Maman veut me voir, » Commença Bella, me regardant de ses yeux rougis, ce qui me brisa un peu plus le cœur. « Elle ne mangera pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas vu et j'ai besoin d'y aller car je ... » Bella s'arrêta quand je lui touchai la joue du bout des doigts, en essayant de lui dire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.

« Donc, nous partons aujourd'hui. » Dis-je tout simplement.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Tu veux vraiment venir avec moi ? »

La surprise de sa voix me blessa et je pris son visage en coupe pour ancrer mes yeux dans les siens.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je être ailleurs que là où tu es ? » Dis-je d'une voix douce. La profondeur de mes sentiments pour Bella m'abasourdissait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort que cela. Ce n'était pas de la convoitise, ni de la cupidité, ou du désir et encore moins de la douleur. A ce moment, je réalisais à quel point je l'aimais, parce que oui … Je l'aimais. Je réalisai que je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle ait droit au bonheur, même si cela signifiait renoncer le mien. « Combien de temps faut-il pour aller là bas ? » Demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit-elle. « Je n'ai pas pensé à demander. »

Je commençais à remplir mon sac que j'avais apporté avec moi il y a près de deux semaines maintenant. « Il y a peut-être encore des billets d'avion disponible en ligne, sinon nous conduirons jusqu'à Phœnix. »

« Edward ? » Dit-elle doucement, presque comme si elle avait peur de ses paroles.

Je me tournai vers elle pour la regarder, elle avait un tel espoir brillant dans ses yeux qu'il faillit presque me couper le souffle. J'essayais de penser à ce qui pouvait avoir fait changer son humeur si vite. Je me demandais si c'était à cause de ce que j'avais dit. Silencieusement je me mis une claque mentale en me rendant compte que je commençais à laisser tomber ma garde. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je la repoussais depuis si longtemps et pourquoi je ne faisais que me dire que tout ça ne nous menait nulle part.

Malheureusement, mon esprit me le rappela.

Il y avait toujours le souci du bien-être de Bella, je savais que nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble. Récemment, j'avais accidentellement laissé mes sentiments se manifester. Je venais de faire une gaffe monumentale tout à l'heure mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour y remédier. Et pourtant, j'étais content qu'elle l'ait entendue.

Pour la première fois depuis que je savais que j'aimais Bella, je me demandais si ce serait vraiment si mal de quitter mon job d'escort boy et de rester avec cette femme captivante assise sur ce lit, pour la tenir dans mes bras, parler avec elle et lui faire l'amour pour le reste de ma vie, de notre vie ensemble

« Je te remercie. » Dit-elle enfin.

Je savais qu'il me faudrait une éternité pour oublier la sensation qui m'assaillit à l'énonciation de ses trois simples mots.

Oo°oO

Oui, il y avait des billets d'avion disponibles - par miracle – et non, il ne nous avait pas fallu longtemps pour arriver à Phœnix en Arizona.

Pendant le vol, Bella m'avait parlé de manière hésitante de sa mère, elle ne parlait jamais et elle ne communiquait que grâce à une plume et du papier, c'était absolument nécessaire. Lorsque le père de Bella était mort, ça l'avait détruit et Bella avait du prendre soin de sa mère dès son plus jeune âge.

« Combien de temps faut-il pour aller de l'aéroport à chez toi ? » Demandais-je alors que nous sortions de l'aéroport, et que le soleil d'Arizona nous accueillaient.

Je l'entendis respirer rapidement – surprise. « Je ne me souviens pas, mais Mme Danvers vient nous chercher. » Elle me montra un grand monospace tannish avec une femme d'âge moyen au volant. La femme s'arrêta devant nous et nous sourit chaleureusement.

« Bella dépêchez-vous. » Déclara Mme Danvers lorsqu'elle baissa la fenêtre. Je n'aime pas laisser votre mère seule longtemps. Oh bonjour jeune homme. » Dit-elle, en me remarquant.

Après une brève présentation, Bella et moi montions dans le monospace. Je fus étonné que Bella choisisse de s'asseoir à l'arrière avec moi. Comme s'il était impossible de laisser quelque chose nous séparer, je l'attirais sur mes genoux.

Pendant que Bella parlait avec Mme Danvers, je touchais sa gorge, ses bras, ses belles mains. Je voulais imprimer sa beauté et sa peau dans mon esprit.

Une bataille interne faisait rage en moi. Je me rappelai les paroles de Bella de la nuit dernière sur la balançoire. Nous avions été tous les deux trempés, par la pluie dans un premier temps et ensuite enseveli par l'amour que nous nous portions. Le souvenir de la véracité de ses premières paroles adoucit mon âme. Je voulais être avec elle, je voulais être plus que son « sex toy ».

Et bon sang, je savais que mon fantasme personnel ne deviendrai jamais réalité … car ça signifiait vieillir avec mon ange, avec ma Bella.

Je l'aimais.

Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire contre ça.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre ? le petit bouton vert en bas, n'attends que vous.

**Petite note de la traductrice °je ne vous embête pas longtemps° :**

Ma BETA a publié la traduction d'une fiction sur Twilight, l'histoire est super, et pleine de sensualité je trouve, moi en tout cas je l'adore,

Le titre est : The Caged Bird

www . Fanfiction . net / s / 6187240 /1 /The_caged_bird

Autre petit info, sachez pour les chapitres restants sont tous traduits jusqu'au dernier. Donc sois je vais me lancer dans une nouvelle traduction (si vous avez des idées), soit je vais me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction.

Voilà les dernières nouvelles.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont et bon courage pour les autres.

Biz

;D


	22. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à tous ! D**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite, les prochains chapitres vont être assez dures au niveau émotionnel. Moi en tout cas, j'ai pleuré, mais je suis quelqu'un de sensible alors.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suggéré des fictions à traduire, pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais décider. Ne vous inquiéter pas je vous le ferais savoir.**_

**Disclaimer1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire appartient à Oriana de la Rose. Cette fiction est également en train d'être traduite en espagnol.**

**(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose) **

**Merci à ma BETA adorée Manelor, qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Super travail miss !N'hésiter pas à aller faire un tour sur sa traduction, elle est super et pleins de sous-entendues, comme je les aime …**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture D**

_**Chapitre 20 : Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**_

**EPOV**

La mère de Bella, Renée, regardait comme si elle avait vu les plus sombres des cercles de l'Enfer. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, comme ceux de Bella, mais ils étaient parsemés d'une quantité importante de gris. Son visage était maigre, ses joues creusées par la malnutrition, faisait ressortir l'aspect de son crâne. Sa peau était anormalement pâle avec des hautes tâches rouges au niveau des pommettes. Ses lèvres étaient pressées dans une ligne dure et deux demi anneaux foncés accrochés sous ses yeux comme les segments des croissants de lune.

Et ses yeux bruns foncés, alors qui me rappelaient ceux de ma Bella, étaient tout simplement morts. Toute trace de vie qui aurait pu y avoir avait flétri comme une rose dans le Sahara il y a longtemps. Elle était engourdie, coupée du monde.

Bella et moi nous tenions juste dans l'encadrement de la porte de la maison où elle avait grandi. Nous allâmes dans le salon, Mme Danvers se tourna vers Renée.

« Renée, ma chérie. » Murmura Mme Danvers, touchant le bras de la femme hagard. « Bella est venue te voir. »

Renée ne bougea pas. Son silence me glaça les os et je trouvai cela difficile de croire qu'elle n'avait que trente huit ans. Elle semblait vieille, sa douleur était ancienne. Je me souvenais de jour du carnaval, où Bella m'avait dit que Renée n'avait jamais pleuré, n'avait jamais permis à quiconque de voir son agonie. Sa misère l'avait rongée de l'intérieur, comme de l'acide versée dans la gorge d'un chaton, Renée avait laissée sa douleur la consumer.

« M'avez-vous entendu, Renée ? » Demanda Mme Danvers patiemment, faisant des gestes vers Bella pour qu'elle se tienne à côté d'elle. Renée continua à regarder par la fenêtre, vêtue d'un simple T-shirt et un pantalon noir qui ne lui allait pas. « J'ai dit que votre fille est venue vous voir. Asseyez vous ici, Bella, elle sera mieux dans un moment. »

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis que Bella avait vraiment vu sa mère, mais je pouvais voir la douleur qui était maintenant gravée dans ses yeux.

« Maman ? » dit-elle doucement, le regard incrédule face au visage émacié de Renée. La douleur dans sa voix était évidente. Sa propre mère refusé de lui parler, et même de la regarder.

Je me tenais près de la porte, incapable de faire autre chose que d'être témoin de la scène. La colère se construisit lentement en moi, une plaie purulente. Comment une mère pouvait-elle ne pas regarder son enfant ? Surtout quand la mère avait exigée de voir son enfant. Et pourtant, Renée l'ignorait.

Lorsque Bella parla de nouveau, sa voix se cassa sous l'émotion. « Maman ? »

Rapidement, je traversai le salon et m'assit à côté de Bella sur la causeuse, mettant sa main dans les miennes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire pour l'aider dans son entreprise, même si je voulais désespérément estomper ses problèmes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, la profondeur de leur chocolat rempli de gratitude, et je lui souris de manière rassurante, et portai nos mains jointes à mes lèvres pour lui baiser les doigts.

Lorsque je me tournai vers la mère de Bella, je fus surpris de constater que ses yeux morts étaient dirigés vers nous, regardant notre échange. Les yeux de Renée clignotaient sur sa fille et je crus voir quelque chose, un semblant de vie à l'intérieur.

« Je suis là maman. » Dit Bella calmement, mais sérieusement, comme si elle avait peur se briser l'attention fragile de sa mère. « Je suis ici. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Silencieusement Renée prit en coupe le visage de Bella dans ses mains et je me sentais comme si j'empiétais sur un moment d'intimité. Pendant une seconde, les yeux de Renée n'étaient plus inertes. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand elle regarda Bella, puis la douleur entra à nouveau. Assis là, je réalisai que ces deux belles femmes avaient encore beaucoup de douleur au fond d'elles et elles avaient peur de le laisser paraitre. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que Bella ne devienne comme Renée, et en réaction ma main serra encore plus la sienne. Je voulais la protéger contre ce sort à tout prix.

Ensuite, Renée se tourna vers la fenêtre et je vis l'espoir quitter Bella en un instant.

« Tout va bien, Bella. » Lui assurais-je. « Elle reviendra. »

Bella sourit en secouant la tête. « Merci Edward. » Dit-elle. « Mais … j'ai besoin de parler à Mme Danvers pour le moment. »

J'hochais la tête en comprenant et elle quitta la salle.

Je fus soudain conscient du fait que j'étais seul dans la petite salle avec Renée.

« Ne vous inquiétez, ma chère. » Entendis-je dire Mme Danvers à Bella quelque part dans la salle, sa voix lointaine car elles s'éloignèrent. « Elle n'a pas parlé depuis six ans. »

Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil, suivant le regard de Renée à travers la fenêtre. Renée vivait dans la banlieue de Phoenix, sa maison était entourée des montagnes escarpées du désert.

« Vous aimez ma fille. »

Sa voix était étonnamment forte, pour une personne gravement désuète, mais pleine d'autorité. Ma surprise ne dura qu'un instant. Je me demandais s'il serait sage de mentir à une femme comme Renée.

« Oui. » répondis-je. « Beaucoup. »

« Et ton nom est Edward …. » Elle s'éteignit ostensiblement.

« Cullen. » répondis-je.

« Votre profession ? »

J'hésitai. « Mannequin et … distraction. »

Elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, son objet d'intérêt était le point de vue qu'elle avait de la fenêtre.

« Je croyais que vous étiez volontairement muette. » Dis-je en la regardant.

Les coins de ses lèvres se tirèrent vers le haut pour seulement une seconde comme quelque chose que je qualifierai juste de sourire. Puis elle fut impassible de nouveau. « C'est ma punition. » Murmura-t-elle. « Pour ne pas blesser Bella. »

« Vous lui faites plus de mal en ne lui parlant pas. »

Elle s'arrêta. « Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi continuer ? »

Ses yeux se figèrent dans les miens. « Pendant des années, j'ai vécu en sachant que j'avais détruit Bella quand elle était petite. J'étais le parent, c'était à moi de prendre soin d'elle et pas l'inverse. Je l'ai pratiquement abandonné quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi. Après Charlie est mort, et il était de plus en plus difficile de sortir du lit le matin, beaucoup trop de soins pour une jeune fille préado. Je ne me le suis jamais pardonnée. »

« Vous étiez en deuil. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. J'avais une enfant à charge – une vie qui dépendait de moi. »

Le silence planait sur la salle comme une couverture épaisse, étouffante. « Vos tentatives de suicide font du mal à Bella. »

« Je sais. Et le pire c'est que même en le sachant je le fais quand même. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Son absence me fait mal. Chaque fois que je vois une chemise en flanelle ou une voiture de police – c'est comme un couteau dans mon cœur. S'il y avait une manière, pour que je le rejoigne, je vais le faire. Je suis égoïste. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire que vous l'aimez ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler à votre fille et tout lui expliquer avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle hésita. « J'ai peur. Après tout ce temps … qu'est-ce-qu'elle ressent pour moi ? »

« Je vous ai vu aujourd'hui, elle ne vous en veut pas, Renée. » Lui répondis-je fermement. « Elle mendit presque pour avoir votre amour. Elle vous aime tellement et ça lui fait énormément de mal quand vous ne lui parlez pas. Votre fille est déjà une femme adulte, Renée. Vous ne pouvez pas retarder indéfiniment. Vous vacillez et bientôt elle sera elle-même une mère avec sa propre fille adolescente pour prendre soin d'elle. »

Renée tourna son regard vers moi, regardant droit dans mon âme. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise sous son contrôle, au lieu de ça je pris l'occasion pour l'observer. J'espérais qu'elle mange quelque chose, elle me faisait me souvenir des photos de femmes éthiopiennes qui mourraient de faim.

« Vous êtes sage, malgré votre jeune âge, Edward Cullen. » Dit-elle, un respect silencieux brillait dans ses yeux doux. « S'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite Bella, c'est vous. »

« Je vous remercie, Madame. » Dis-je sincèrement. Gagner son respect était quelque chose que je n'avais pas espéré. Malgré ses tentatives de suicides tragiques, Renée était une femme forte, indépendante et passionnée. Donc comme sa fille. Elle avait dit que je méritais Bella, elle approuvait notre relation. Je me permis d'y penser pendant un moment. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que je faisais dans la vie, Renée m'approuvait moi. Est-ce que je méritais réellement d'être avec Bella ?

Je pensais à la façon dont le tragique et les difficultés avaient touchés cette femme. Renée était encore en difficulté. Et Bella était devenue une femme digne de plus, que la Terre pouvait donner. Bella était marquée à vie, mais tout le monde l'était, non ? Etions-nous l'idéale l'un pour l'autre parce que nous avions déjà connu la douleur ?

J'entendis des pas et me retournai pour voir Bella entrer dans la salle, un sourire brave plâtré sur son visage.

J'espérais pour l'amour de Bella que Renée allait lui parler.

Attrapant les yeux de Renée, je savais qu'elle voulait que je les laisse pour qu'elle puisse s'entretenir en privé avec Bella.

« Je vais dans la cuisine. » Murmurais-je à mon ange, collant mes lèvres sur son front.

Et je suis parti alors que les blessures pouvaient guérir sans intrus, de sorte que la mère puisse expliquer et demander pardon à sa fille.

**xXx**

Plus tard, quand nous roulions vers l'hôtel ce soir-là, Bella finit par me dire ce qui s'était passé entre elle et sa mère.

Je conduisais, me glissant en douceur dans la circulation. Bella avait passé deux heures dans la salle avec Renée tandis que Mme Danvers et moi avions bu un thé chaud dans la cuisine. Je n'avais jamais pris de thé chaud avant, c'était un concept étrange. Je me demandais si Mme Danvers était anglaise.

« Maman m'a présenté ses excuses. » Me dit Bella à voix basse, les yeux regardant dehors. « Elle a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait quand j'étais enfant et qu'elle avait eu tord, mais qu'il était trop tard pour changer. Tu sais, depuis quelques années j'haïssais presque ma mère. Elle me parlait à peine, elle ne faisait rien pour moi et je lui en voulais. Je savais qu'elle était mal, mais je souffrais trop. Mon papa venait de mourir et il n'y avait personne pour me consoler. »

Tournant sur le parking de l'hôtel, je mis ma voiture dans le parc et assis sur le siège conducteur, à l'écoute.

« Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle tentait de se tuer. » Commença Bella. « Je le savais déjà mais je lui ai quand même demandé. » Ses yeux se tournaient vers moi et ils étaient grands ouverts et remplis d'émotions. « Je pense qu'elle va réessayer bientôt. Son cœur est pratiquement mort, Edward. »

« Je sais Bella. » Dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. « Elle a traversé beaucoup de choses, et tu le sais. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas tout réparer. Elle ne veut pas réparer. Peut-être qu'elle pense que ce serait une trahison envers Charlie de continuer sa vie. «

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. « C'est injuste pour elle d'être si mal. Elle ressemble à une coquille vide. » Incapable de supporter la vue de ses pleurs plus longtemps, je la tirais sur mes genoux, le dos appuyé contre le volant. Je pris en coupe son visage avec mes mains, sentir sa peau douce sous mes doigts et je levais son visage pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Ses larmes s'attardaient dans ses orbes sombres, orageuse avec tristesse, peur et regret. Ça lui avait fait du mal de voir sa mère comme ça aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'elles avaient parlé, Bella ne sentait plus le ressentiment qu'elle avait avant. Au lieu de ça, la pitié était l'émotion prédominante qu'elle éprouvait pour sa mère. Et l'amour. Pitié et amour.

« Les choses vont s'arranger. » Lui assurais-je. « Même si c'est cliché, tout arrive pour une raison. Tu peux prendre tous ces expériences douloureuses et les utiliser au mieux. Je sais que cela ne t'aidera pas maintenant, mais tu as l'intelligence de ta mère et sa force. »

Elle sourit faiblement et pleura à nouveau. J'embrassai une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Quand nous eûmes sortis nos valises de la voiture, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réception, pour avoir les clefs des chambres que j'avais réservées. Ma résolution de ne pas montrer mes émotions romantiques envers Bella tombait en poussière je me demandais, quand nous primes l'ascenseur, si j'étais si mauvais que ça pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Parce que oui, c'était ça. Pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas plus ? Tout ce que je savais c'est que nous ça ne marcherait pas et je devais durcir mon cœur pour elle. Franchement j'avais peur. Cela voudrait dire entrer dans un territoire inexploré. Je me rappelais de ce que Renée m'avait dit, que si quelqu'un méritait Bella, c'était moi. Je mis cela hors de mon esprit, je serrais les dents et attendit que les protes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre pour que je puisse sortir. Bella fut derrière moi avec une expression confuse.

Je savais que j'allais lui faire du mal et je me détestais pour ça.

**BPOV**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce changement soudain. Dans la voiture, il avait été si doux, tendre, embrassant mes larmes.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant, il était si froid.

Je me dépêchais de le suivre, nous allâmes au bout du couloir. Edward tenait la clef serrée dans sa main, ses doigts étaient blancs et il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte. Je tombai sur le dos, il me soutint rapidement et je rougissais quelque peu.

Il ne regarda même pas en arrière, il glissa la clef dans la porte et l'ouvrit.

La frustration bouillonnait en moi et j'entrais dans la chambre d'hôtel après lui, en claquant la porte qui se referma derrière moi. Et encore, il ne regarda pas derrière moi.

« Quel est ton problème, Edward ? » Demandais-je, je posais ma valise sur le lit. Il laissa tomber son sac lourdement sur le sol de la salle et alluma la lampe à côté du lit.

« Je t'assure, que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. »

« Si tu sais. » Il commençait à me mettre en colère. Je me sentis soudain et rapidement rejetée. Il avait été si prévenant dans la voiture et maintenant il me repoussait comme si j'étais une lépreuse. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Etais-ce quelque chose que j'avais dit dans la voiture ? Rapidement, les larmes se précipitèrent dans mes yeux et je me hâtais de les essuyer.

« Non, Bella. » Dit-il en désaccord, en se tournant vers le téléviseur avec la télécommande.

Rapidement, je me dirigeai vers lui et lui prit la télécommande des mains, la jetant sur la table de chevet. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Demandais-je, ma voix se rompant à la fin. Je respirais profondément pour me remettre sous contrôle. Le rejet était trop fort pour être ignoré, et trop violent pour faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. J'étais blessé, peu importe la façon dont j'essayais de le nier.

Ses yeux verts regardèrent dans les miens puis il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, se penchant en mettant ses mains sur le rebord, ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit sombre avec les lumières du centre-ville de Phoenix. Son dos était tendu, et je me demandais s'il y avait plus que son silence pour ne pas vouloir en parler.

« Parce que c'est mieux ainsi. » Dit-il faiblement de la fenêtre.

Ses paroles envoyèrent une sensation glacé de peur dans mon dos, car j'imaginais ce dont il parlait. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Demandais-je en tremblant. Je m'assis rapidement sur le lit, mes jambes faibles tout d'un coup.

« Tu sais, une semaine après t'avoir rencontré, je savais que je voulais que ça devienne plus profond. » Dit-il modestement, sa voix profonde refoulant ses souvenirs. Il rit un peu, piquant d'autodérision. « Alors je me suis promis à moi-même que je garderais notre relation d'u point de vue professionnelle ou commerciale et c'est comme ça que ça devait être. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas censés se produire. Lilian m'a menacé de me faire une mauvaise réputation si je la croisais à nouveau et je suis essentiellement un escort boy. Ma vie n'est pas pour toi Bella. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Il aurait tellement mieux si j'avais fait semblant que rien ne se passait entre nous, tellement mieux si j'avais gardé mes sentiments pour moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai fait des erreurs et maintenant c'est pire qu'avant. »

Je gardais le silence, mes yeux fixant son dos. La fenêtre me montrait sa réflexion comme un miroir sur cette horrible nuit, ce qui reflète l'horreur. Le verre noir m'offrait la réflexion de ses yeux comme ceux d'un intrus.

« Je … » Dis-je la voix tremblante. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Oh mais je ne comprenais pas. C'est pourquoi je me sentais comme si mon cœur était à la fois brisé et en feu simultanément.

« Notre relation n'était pas censée être. » Dit-il d'un ton bourru, sans bouger de sa place à la fenêtre. « J'ai visé trop haut Bella. J'ai foutu la merde dans ta vie et la mienne. »

Il me disait que c'était une erreur que nous ayons pris soin l'un de l'autre. Ou du moins, il me disait que c'était une erreur si je l'aimais. J'avais foutu la merde dans sa vie. C'est ce qu'il me disait. Mes mains étaient froides sur mes genoux et mon corps du plomb.

« Tu me hais. » Dis-je ma voix vidée de toute émotion.

Il se tourna. « Non! Non, bien sur que non. Comment pourrais-je jamais te haïr, Bella ? » Je pouvais voir dans ma vision périphérique que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts avec horreur et choc, quand il me regardait.

Je continuais à regarder le sol. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais le regarder en face, même si je le voulais. J'étais terrifiée par ce que je verrais sur son visage si je le regardais de plus près. Alors je regardais le sol. La parole était sur, normale, impassible et indifférente.

« Mais tu as dit que j'avais foutu la merde dans ta vie. » Murmurais-je.

Il s'adossa à la fenêtre, cette fois en face de moi. « Non, Bella, j'ai dit que j'avais foutu la merde dans ta vie. J'ai élevé notre relation à travers mes actions. Je devais m'éloigner de toi dès le début. Au lieu de ça, je nous ai lancé dans une relation compliquée. Je vais te quitter une fois les vingt jours terminés. »

Soudain, je sentis une étincelle à l'intérieur de moi. Je me levai du lit et le regardai maintenant, mais il regardait vers le sol comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. « Tu pars ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas juste. »

Mon indignation avait presque vaincu ma peine, le rejet et la douleur. « ce n'est pas juste ? C'est un mensonge, Edward, et nous le savons tous les deux. Pourquoi pars-tu ? » Insistais-je.

Il grogna de frustration et ses yeux vert et durs rencontrèrent les miens, sa mâchoire se tendit de frustration. « Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Arrêtes de me mentir, Edward Cullen. Ce n'est pas de savoir si c'est juste ou non, et je mérite au moins de connaître la vérité ! » Mon cœur battait fort et ma voix criait. Je combattais les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser sur mon visage. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il se battait, pourquoi il était si désespéré de me quitter et de mettre fin à ça.

Ses yeux verts étaient sauvages de frustration et de dégoût de soi. Il se dirigea vers moi et s'arrêta à seulement à un pied de moi, et je vis la colère dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne semblait pas être orientée vers moi. C'était presque comme s'il était en colère contre lui-même de ce qu'il allait faire. « Parce que je t'aime, putain, ok ? »

Je me figeais, incapable de respirer.

C'était ça.

Les mots que j'avais envie d'entendre dans sa bouche depuis des jours maintenant. Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils blessé si profondément? Je me sentais comme si une lame avait ouverte ma gorge pour me couper les cordes vocales, m'empêchant de parler. Sa poitrine se souleva et je pouvais sentir pratiquement sentir la frustration tombé sur lui. Au lieu de la déclaration d'amour que j'avais imaginée, ce fut dur et cruel. Etais-ce une chose si horrible pour lui que de m'aimer ?

En plongeant mes yeux dans ses yeux, je vus mon reflet dans son regard impassible et indifférent. Le manque d'émotion que je vis me coupa le souffle et je tombai sur le sol dans un état second, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

**Alors qu'en avez pensé ? J'adore lire vos impressions sur le chapitre ! D**


	23. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais ça fait longtemps ... très longtemps même. (Pitié ne lancé pas les tomates!) Je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment pour plusieurs raisons: la première étant que les journées ne sont que de 24 h à mon grand désarroi, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis et je ne reçois plus vos reviews ce qui est un peu décourageant .

Quoiqu'il en soit , j'ai une grande annonce à faire toute la fiction a été traduite!

Je ne vous embête pas plus

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas...

_**Chapitre 21 : Touches moi**_

**EPOV**

Je vis mourir le feu dans ses yeux et je me détestai pour ça. Je lui avais enfin dis que je l'aimais et ça lui avait fait mal au plus profond d'elle. Parce que je détestais la façon dont je l'avais dit.

Bella était assise, brisée, sur le plancher, regardant nos pieds.

Dieu, je ne pouvais pas supporter cela. Je ne supportais pas les larmes silencieuses coulant, agonisant sur ses joues.

« Bella. » Murmurais-je doucement, laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage, créant un rideau entre nous. « Bella ne pleure pas. »

Agenouillée devant elle, je repoussais les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux, les passants derrière son oreille.

J'inclinais ma tête, mes doigts sous son menton. Elle résista.

« S'il te plaît, Bella, regardes-moi. » Murmurais-je, j'avais besoin d'elle pour me regarder, voir une fois de plus l'amour briller dans ses yeux. Je le voulais désespérément, puérilement je voulais que tout aille bien.

Mais bien sur ce n'était pas le cas.

Je l'avais blessée.

Les yeux de Bella se tournèrent vers moi, le sentier de ses larmes brilla dans la lumière. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Comme Renée.

Affolé, je pris en coupe son visage, la peur me submergea tout d'un coup. « Bella je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait du mal et je n'ai aucune excuse pour cela. J'avais peur, tellement peur parce que je croyais que je ne te méritais pas. Que si j'étais près de toi je finirais par te faire du mal. Et je t'ai blessée. Mais seulement parce que je refusais d'affronter la vérité. »

Ma voix augmentait plus je continuais. Je devais lui faire comprendre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et je l'entendis respirer âprement. Ses yeux regardèrent dans les miens, je l'espérais presque.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-elle faiblement.

« Ne vois tu pas, Bella. » Dis-je vivement, mes mains tenant l'arc délicat de sa mâchoire. « J'essayais de me répéter encore et encore que je ne t'aime pas. Que cette idée même était folle. Mais c'est moi qui aie été stupide Bella. J'étais tellement stupide de penser que ton départ était le seul moyen. »

Elle détourna la tête. « Ne le fais pas ça, Edward. Ne me mens pas sur tes sentiments. » Jetant un regard derrière moi, ses pupilles rondes et chocolats souffraient. « Ne me mens plus. » Dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Mon cœur se brisa. C'était peut-être le moment le plus important de ma vie. J'avais touché d'innombrables femmes, j'avais gouté leur excitation avec ma langue. Mon travail consistait, en quelque sorte, à séduire le corps et l'esprit de ses femmes. Et pourtant ce fut certainement la séduction la plus importante de ma vie. La seule importante.

Mais non ce n'était pas une séduction. Je laissais cette partie de ma vie derrière moi. Je devrais parler à Emmett dès que possible.

« Bella, je ne mens pas. » Dis-je fermement, ma voix augmentant. « Jamais, dans de tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je n'ai jamais menti. » Elle secouait la tête, incrédule. « Pourquoi tu ne crois pas que ce que je dis est la vérité et pas un mensonge ? »

« Arrêtes ! » Cria-t-elle, serrant ses cheveux dans ses doigts comme si elle voulait se les arracher. Bella ferma ses yeux. « D'accord, peut-être que tu m'aimes. Mais tu ne peux pas supporter de me regarder – quand nous sommes entre dans la chambre et c'est surement un enfer maintenant ! »

« Je ne supportes pas de te regarder ? Mon dieu, Bella, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? » Ma voix reflétait mon incrédulité. « Il y a quelques instants, j'étais en colère contre moi-même. J'étais tellement stupide et je craignais de te faire voir mes sentiments. Bella, tu as tort. J'étais indécis dans mon esprit!»

Elle rit à nouveau, un rire nerveux et se leva rapidement. « Si tu ne m'aimes pas, Edward, je peux le comprendre. Ou alors si tu m'aimes tu te sens peut-être piégé par ça. Tu peux me laisser. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa une main sur le bureau pour se retenir. Quand elle parla à nouveau, je l'écoutai, craquée à deux reprises. « Tu peux partir, je survivrais. »

Debout, j'allai vers elle et pris en coupe son visage dans mes deux mains. « Alors je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je vais te prouver que tu es tout pour moi. »

Tenant sa mâchoire tendue dans mes mains, prenant en coupe son visage, j'avançais ma bouche vers la sienne. Mes lèvres étaient dures et urgentes sur les siennes. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle, combien je l'aimais. A ce moment, je réalisai que je ne pourrais jamais la quitter. Je n'avais plus la force de résister.

J'appuyais son dos contre le bureau, mes mains parcourant son cou, sentant son pouls s'envoler. Mes lèvres se firent plus douces et je fis courir ma langue doucement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je la sentis trembler dans mes bras.

BPOV

Non, comment tout cela pouvait-il avoir lieu ?

Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait être avec moi. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je voulais désespérément y croire.

Je rompis le baiser, me détournant légèrement. Mes mains tremblaient, je m'assis sur le lit.

« Edward. » Lui dis-je, ne le regardant pas. « Tu n'as pas à me prouver quoique ce soit. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux partir. »

Il grogna de frustration et je levai les yeux, surprise. Edward se mit à genoux devant moi, en plaçant ses mains sur mes genoux. Au lieu de son visage, je regardais ses mains. Elles étaient minces et pâles avec de longs doigts, je remarquais une tâche de rousseur foncé située à la base de son pouce que je n'avais pas vu avant. Ses mains étaient chaudes sur mes genoux.

« Bella. » Lui dit-il doucement. « S'il te plaît, regardes-moi, c'est important. »

Hésitante, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Ses orbes de couleurs vertes foncées étaient urgentes et si près qu'elles me coupèrent le souffle.

« Après la première semaine que nous avons passée ensemble, je savais que je voulais que ça devienne plus profond. » Commença-t-il. « Tu étais séduisante à bien des égards, certains d'entre nous le sont beaucoup plus que les autres. Tu es une femme passionnée, pleine de bonté, de bienveillance et d'amour. J'étais et je suis encore attirée par toi, d'une manière qui n'est pas tout à fait saine. Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. J'ai été stupide d'essayer de me faire croire que je pouvais te quitter. Je ne suis pas aussi fort. » Il atteignit mes cheveux et les caressa, de la plus douce des caresses, ses yeux fixés directement dans les miens. « je n'ai ni le désir, ni la volonté de rester éloigner de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime. »

Je sentis une larme glissée sur ma joue, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de tristesse, de douleur ou d'incrédulité. Aucune de ces choses. Mon cœur était comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé, comme s'il avait été dopé pour sortir de ma poitrine. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de saignements au niveau de la plaie, pas de douleur dans mon cœur. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Edward se pencha vers moi et me lécha lentement la larme qui coulait sur mon cou. Je frissonnai et me serra contre lui. Prenant en coupe son visage et le mettant au niveau du mien, je le regardais dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Edward Cullen. » Murmurais-je doucement en souriant. « Je t'aime tant. »

Un sourire éclatant éclata sur son visage, comme l'aurore en Alaska après des jours de ténèbres. Ses yeux verts étaient radieux, et quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, le baiser fut triomphant – exultant.

Je sentis ses mains caresser mes seins doucement, du bout des doigts. L'atmosphère changea entre nous, un doux crépitement d'électricité nous enveloppa. Nos bouches entrouvertes, les yeux d'Edward regardèrent dans les miens, en s'assombrissant, et il toucha légèrement le bas de mon T-shirt.

« Touches-moi. » Murmurais-je, incapable d'apporter plus de force à ma voix. « S'il te plaît. »

Il fit passer mon T-shirt par ma tête, ses lèvres reprirent les miennes dans un baiser faisant fondre mes os et pleurer mon âme de joie. Je saisis le col de sa chemise dans mes poings, le tirant serré contre moi. Mes doigts cherchèrent les boutons de sa chemise et dans ma hâte, j'en arrachai accidentellement deux.

« Chut. » Murmura Edward, attrapant mes mains. « Je t'aime, Bella. » Il fit parcourir ses lèvres sur mon cou, laissant sa langue glisser sur le dessus de mes seins. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Ses mains défirent rapidement le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge, puis fit glisser le tissu de mon corps. Il embrassa mon mamelon gauche, puis le droit, créant une succion légère.

Une merveilleuse chaleur propagea à travers mon corps, atteignant les lourds monticules de mes seins et mon entre-jambe. Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement silencieux, mon dos s'arqua, faisant appuyer mes seins sur sa bouche. J'allai brûler vif, j'en étais sur. Aucun être humain ne pouvait résister à une telle chaleur, un feu ardent se construisit à l'intérieur de moi.

« Je te veux. » Finit-il, en me poussant à nouveau sur le couvre-lit. Il planait au dessus de moi, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, me laissant voir les muscles sculptés de sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un feu passionné, regardant sans cesse dans les miens.

Quand je réussis enfin à lui déboutonner le reste de sa chemise, mes mains tremblaient. Je me mordis les lèvres, en regardant dans ses yeux, connaissant chaque centimètre de son âme, chaque centimètre de son corps.

Je me sentais plus exposé, vulnérable que lors des rapports sexuels qu'Edward et moi avions eu avant. J'étais terrifiée s'il venait à disparaître. Ce moment était nouveau : je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce sentiment de toute ma vie. Maintenant je me sentais comme si mon existence n'était qu'une accumulation d'événements et d'actions jusqu'à présent. C'est ce que j'avais attendu jusqu'à maintenant.

Glissant mes mains sur sa poitrine et ses épaules, je lui ôtai sa chemise, émerveillée par sa beauté. Il glissa sa langue sur mon mamelon tendu, humidifiant ma peau brûlante. Il lécha le pli sous ma poitrine, envoyant des frissons sur ma peau. Je sentais ses mains sur ma taille, défaisant lentement mon jean, j'arquai mes hanches vers lui.

« Edward. » Gémis-je, à bout de souffle, comme si j'avais été privé d'air pendant trois minutes.

« Oui, amour. »

Je ne trouvais pas les mots que je voulais. Mon cerveau disparaissait dans le plaisir lent qui se propageait dans ma peau. Chacun de mes nerfs était à vif et criait pour lui. La douleur, le regret que j'avais ressenti quelques instants plus tôt, intensifièrent l'euphorie qui se propageait en moi.

Edward m'aimait et voulait rester. Nous nous aimions. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais que tout allait bien se passer- je savais que c'était ce que cela devait être.

Edward me retira lentement mon jean, embrassant chaque centimètre de ma chair exposée, ses lèvres réveillèrent mon corps. Le désir me consumait.

« Tu es rayonnante, mon amour. » Me dit-il contre ma cheville, dégustant ma peau. Il mordit la chair tendre derrière mon genou et je gémissais en ouvrant mes jambes pour lui. Je sentis qu'une piscine d'humidité épaisse coulait entre mes jambes, humidifiant ma culotte - le seul vêtement que je portais.

Le tissu épais de mon jean raclait contre mes jambes, envoyant des décharges de plaisir délicieuses dans mon centre.

« Edward, s'il te plait. » Dis-je en haletant.

Sa tête était entre mes jambes et cette seule vue me fit rouler des yeux et m'arquer.

Sa langue était chaude, brûlante sur mes cuisses ouvertes et il frotta ses dents le long de ma peau sensible. J'ouvris la bouche de surprise et me tordit.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, ses cheveux tombant doucement sur son front, et sourit à mon état de faiblesse.

« Mmmm, Bella, tu es exquise. » Murmura-t-il, soufflant légèrement sur ma culotte mouillée.

« Oh Dieu, Edward. » Haletais-je.

Mes mains effectuèrent une recherche pour trouver quelque chose de convenable à retenir. Edward pris mes mains dans les siennes et lentement tendis ma main droite vers le bas, entre mes jambes, mettant ainsi ma main sur mon humidité encore recouverte.

« Tu sens cela, Bella ? » Dit-il en appuyant mon index sur le coton imbibé. « Est-ce-là que tu me désires ? » Il mit ma main sur son jean et la serra fermement au niveau de son entrejambe.

Je me mordis les lèvres, écarquillant les yeux. Je le sentais durcir dans son jean. Sa taille était plus prononcée sous la toile et mon estomac frémissait d'impatience.

« Est-ce-que tu me veux à l'intérieur de toi ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix séduisante à mon oreille.

« Oui. Oh Dieu, oui, s'il te plaît. » Le priai-je. Le plaisir montant lentement à l'intérieur de moi pour devenir une douleur lancinante, pas seulement dans mon cœur mais dans tout mon corps.

Il libéra ma main et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser brûlant.

Tout à coup, je me sentis comme si nous pouvions rester dans cette chambre propre pour toujours. Nous touchant, nous embrassant, nous léchant, peau contre peau, la sueur se mélangeant sur notre corps. Comme si nous avions des heures pour nous montrer notre amour, l'exprimer non seulement par nos paroles, mais par des gestes physiques. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais y dire, tellement à dire, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. Les mains fortes d'Edward taquinaient doucement et agréablement mon corps, en créant une tension si désespérément élevée dans mon corps que je sentais que j'allais vers le point de rupture. J'étais plus serrée que la corde d'un violon, mon corps chantait pour lui.

Le jean et le boxer d'Edward atterrirent sur le sol là où il les avait jetés. Ses mains me tenaient fermement les hanches pendant qu'il me léchait, j'étais trempée jusqu'à la base de ma culotte, ruinée. J'haletais et me tordait, mes doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux alors que mon dos se voutait et mes yeux se fermèrent.

Le coton ternissait la sensation de sa langue sur moi. Tout à coup, il m'aspira au travers de ma culotte. Durement.

Un fort cri d'effroi sorti de mes lèvres et mes doigts serrèrent ses cheveux, les hanches se levèrent vers lui. « S'il te plaît, Edward. » Haletais-je. « S'il te plaît, ne me taquine plus. »

« ça fait depuis plusieurs jours que je suis en toi. » Dit-il, sa voix rude de désir. « Permets-moi de profiter de ce moment, que tu aimes. » Il sourit méchamment, me faisant apercevoir ses parfaites dents droites et blanches. « D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de te donner du plaisir pendant des heures, Miss Swan. Tu en auras plus qu'assez de ma bite, je peux te le promettre. » (N/T : Oh My God, vous avez failli me perdre ! ça donne envie, j'échange ma place tout de suite avec Bella ! * je retourne à ma traduction, je veux aussi connaitre la suite*)

«Puis ma culotte atteignit le sol, sur le dessus de sa chemise, et Edward rampa jusqu'à mon corps, (N/T : tel un prédateur ! Cette scène fait vraiment réaliste vous ne trouvez pas ?), planant au dessus de moi. M'atteignant d'une main, il prit en coupe mes joues en silence, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu représentes tellement pour moi. » Dit-il, poussant mes cheveux de sur mon visage. « Je ne sais pas comment je pouvais espérer te quitter avant. » Se penchant, il embrassa ma tempe droite, il murmura : « Mais je ne vais nulle part. Tu es coincée avec moi maintenant. »

Je reconnu les mots que j'avais dit lorsque nous étions à la fête foraine. Je souris et me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je sentis quelque chose glisser près de mon entrée, et je gémissais dans sa bouche, me voutant et rompant le baiser.

Avec sa poitrine, il effleura mes mamelons tendus, Edward entra lentement en moi. Ma main serra le haut de ses bras, haletante. Je me sentais mes parois s'étirer pour accueillir sa taille, mes murs tremblant de plaisir. Je poussais mes hanches vers lui et il s'enfonça.

« Dieu, Bella. » Gémit-il en grinçant des dents. Il commença à se mouvoir en moi. Nos bouches fusionnèrent. Tout fut lent – les baisers, ses coups de reins.

Ces moments furent indéfinissable doux. La sueur coulait sur ma poitrine entre mes seins, ses lèvres étaient douces sur ma peau. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, me fondant dans ses bras comme une glace dans le désert. Je ne pouvais plus discerner où je m'arrêtais et où il commençait.

Je voulais me souvenir de cette nuit pour toujours. C'était la première fois que nous faisions l'amour avec nos sentiments mis à nu, la première fois que je réalisai à quel point je devais prendre soin de lui. Je voulais me rappeler la sensation de son dos sous mes mains, ses yeux verts sombres brillant avec passion, la façon dont il gémissait quand je mordis son épaule quand j'atteins mon apogée la première fois.

Plus il se libérait, plus rude nous étions. Au lieu de l'agonie de ses délicieux coups lents, il se mit à battre en moi.

« Edward. Oh, Edward. » M'écriais-je m'arquant fortement, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'haletai et mouvais mes hanches dans un cercle, ce qui fit que sa queue frotta rudement contre mes murs. Je me resserrai autour de lui, trayant son pénis engorgé.

Soudain, il descendit vicieusement pour aller frotter mon clitoris, organe sensible en le nappant avec mon propre jus. Mes mains me cramponnèrent à lui si étroitement que mes doigts devinrent blancs sous la pression.

Le plaisir explosa à l'intérieur de moi et de la luminosité éclata derrière mes paupières. Je criai arquée, le nom d'Edward sur ma langue.

« Dieu, que tu es belle. » Gémit-il en grinçant des dents. Il claqua en moi une dernière fois, un gémissement sourd et animal traversa sa poitrine. Je le sentis se libérer en moi pour la première fois.

Plus tard, une fois que notre sueur fut séchée, je couchais ma tête sur sa poitrine, en caressant sa queue molle.

Ses doigts jouaient le long de mon bras. « Bella, si tu veux te reposer, tu ferais mieux de cesser de jouer avec ma bite. » M'avertit-il, en me souriant.

Je rougis un peu et embrassai son téton, le léchant.

Il gémit faiblement et je le sentis se figer.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demandais-je, en le regardant.

Son visage était blanc, vidé de toutes couleurs. « Bella … Je n'ai pas utilisé de préservatif. »

Je souris et lui frappai légèrement le nez. « Tout va bien, Edward. Alice et moi sommes allées m'acheter une pilule il y a quelques semaines. Juste un peu après notre rencontre. » Je rougissais un peu. « J'étais trop embarrassée pour te le dire. Ce n'est pas une conversation très confortable. »

Je vis que la couleur retrouvât son visage et je ris, rampant sur son corps pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il rit doucement et me tint les hanches, caressant ma peau douce avec son pouce. Je l'écrasai.

« Ne commences pas ce que tu ne pourras pas terminer, amour. » Murmura-t-il.

En le regardant - ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux verts foncés, la forte ligne de sa mâchoire – je soupirai et souris. « Je savais que ça allait être comme ça. » Murmurais-je.

Edward me regarda avec une expression insondable. Quand il parla, il y avait tant de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je ne… . » Dit-il. « Je ne savais pas. »

Puis il se pencha et me pris dans un baiser fusionnel.

Et je n'avais aucune envie de lui échapper.

Voilà

Alors je vous préviens les prochains chapitres vont être durs prévoyez les mouchoirs les filles.

Bizou :D


	24. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**_

_**Je sais j'ai disparu pendant longtemps mais j'étais un peu débordée. Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps voici un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bon lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**_

_**Chapitre 22 : Tempête ardente.**_

**EPOV  
**

Jamais de ma vie, je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux et complet que je l'étais ce matin. Jamais senti aussi à l'aise. Il y avait tant de choses à fixer et modifier. J'avais l'intention de parler à Emmett dès que possible pour lui dire que je quittais mon emploi d'escort et de mannequin pour sous-vêtements. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais, mais avec l'appui de Bella je savais que j'allais bientôt le découvrir. Je devais.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux fraichement séchés, avec une serviette autour d'elle. Je souris et me mis sur le côté avec ma tête dans ma main. « Prête à te rouler une nouvelle fois dans le foin, mademoiselle ? » Demandais-je avec un léger accent du sud.

Elle eut un petit rire et rampa sur le lit, s'arrêtant à genoux juste devant moi. « Oui, maintenant que le dites monsieur, je voudrais bien me rouler une nouvelle fois dans le foin comme vous l'avez si bien dit. » Elle me sourit et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux de se déplacer sur la serviette blanche courte qui était mal enroulée autour d'elle.

Je m'assis, l'embrassant profondément et lentement je retirai la serviette de son corps.

« Je t'aime, Bella. » Murmurais-je, touchant son mamelon tendu avec mon doigt.

« Mmmm. » Gémit-elle doucement, en fermant les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime tant. »

Nous fîmes l'amour lentement ce matin-là. Je voulais la doucher de baisers jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et se lève. L'adorer jusqu'à la fin des temps ou du moins aussi longtemps qu'un souffle vivra dans mon corps.

Malheureusement, elle dut partir. Bella me dit que Mme Danvers était absente pour la journée car elle voulait passer du temps avec son petit-fils nouveau-né. « Je vais passer la journée avec ma mère, jusqu'à ce que Mme Danvers revienne. Dieu sait qu'elle mérite une pause après toutes ces années. Mme Danvers est déjà partie, donc je dois y aller rapidement. »

« Je te rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini de parler avec Emmett. » Dis-je en l'embrassant profondément.

« De quoi vas-tu lui parler ? » Dit-elle, en passant sa chemise par sa tête.

Je la regardais pendant un moment de répondre. « Bella, je quitte mon métier d'escort. » Dis-je solennellement. « Je ne veux plus toucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je ne souhaite personne d'autre que toi. »

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement creusés et je retenais mon souffle, ayant un peu peur de sa réaction. Lentement ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut en un sourire. Elle rampa sur le lit où j'étais assis, prenant en coupe mon visage doucement dans ses mains. « C'est la chose la plus attentionnée et la plus belle que quelqu'un ait fait pour moi. » Un sourire éclaira son visage. « Et je dois admettre que je suis contente du fait que tu n'embrasseras plus jamais une autre fille. »

Je souris. « Comme si j'avais envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Bella partit peu de temps après, inquiète de laisser sa mère toute seule. Je la regardai partir, souhaitant pouvoir rester avec elle, mais sachant que je ne pouvais pas.

Emmett répondit à la sixième sonnerie. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu aussi tôt, putain ? » demanda-t-il en grognant. Je regardai l'horloge numérique, il était 9 :52.

« Em, il est dix heures moins dix. Ce n'est pas si tôt. » Soulignais-je.

« Pour moi, ça l'est. » Il gémit et se racla la gorge. « Qui y a-t-il d'aussi important pour que tu m'appelles aussi tôt ? »

« Emmett je ne veux plus être un escort. Je ne veux plus le faire. Je ne peux plus le faire. » Je marquai une pause, les yeux fixés sur les feuilles froissées. « Plus jamais. »

« Emmett prit une profonde inspiration. « ça t'en a pris du temps ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Tu es sûr de ça ? C'est un grand pas. »

« J'en suis tout à fait certain. »

« Donc, cela veut dire que tu vas rester avec Bella ? »

Je souris. « Oui, je reste. » Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. « Je ne pouvais pas la quitter, quand j'ai essayé. Je l'aime. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait pour le réaliser. C'était évident pour moi et Rosalie depuis un certain temps. »

**BPOV**

« Maman ? » L'appelais-je doucement. Je ne savais pas si elle dormait et je ne voulais pas la réveiller si c'était le cas. Je poussais la porte d'entrée, et la referma derrière moi en regardant dans la salle de séjour.

Les stores étaient fermés et il y avait une odeur étrange presque écœurante. Je connaissais cette odeur, je le savais, mais je ne me rappelais pas son nom.

Je couvris mon nez avec ma main, regardant dans la petite pièce. J'en sortis et montai vers la chambre de maman. Elle n'était nulle part. La panique commença à me monter à la gorge, je me retournai et me précipitai hors de la chambre. J'ouvris la porte des toilettes, puis celle de la chambre de Mme Danvers.

Partout – partout – il y avait cette odeur familière et nauséabonde. Je toussais et haletais, inhalant de grande bouffée. Je fus prise de vertige. Je secouai ma tête, essayant de dissiper l'épais brouillard qui remplissait lentement mes pensées.

Je tombai dans la salle, mes yeux fixés sur le plancher. Tout était si sombre et je me demandais vaguement si les plombs avaient tous sautés.

Puis, je vis un objet de couleur rouge vif. Il était adossé contre le mur, partant sur le côté. Rouge vif. Un bidon.

Confuse, je levais les yeux.

Je remarquai une lueur vacillante provenant de la cuisine. Me déplaçant lentement vers la source de la lumière, j'avalais difficilement, en essayant de dissiper les étranges goûts sur ma langue. Les stores étaient baissés, dans le couloir et la salle, exceptée dans la cuisine où il y avait une ombre … bizarre, mauvaise. Il y avait quelqu'un debout dans la cuisine, avec la lumière vacillante, je vis juste une forme enveloppée.

Quelque chose craqua sous mes pieds et je m'arrêtai, confuse à cause du bruit. Cela ressemblait à des morceaux de plastique blancs brisés, les piles étaient à mes pieds. Je fronçais les sourcils, à la vue de cet objet de technologie détruit.

Une alarme incendie ?

Puis mes yeux se soulevèrent légèrement et je vis un autre récipient rouge. Il était tombé sur le côté, une flaque de liquide s'échappait de l'embouchure en plastique. Le liquide dégoulinait du bouchon, se déversant dans la flaque sombre. L'odeur m'agressa à nouveau, ma gorge me brûla.

Chancelante, j'entrais dans la cuisine. La personne était debout devant la cuisinière à gaz. Deux bidons rouges étaient à ses pieds et l'odeur était presque insupportable. Le liquide incolore coulait de ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et je savais d'instinct qu'elle avait vidée le contenu des deux bidons sur elle. Elle tenait un morceau de papier journal roulé, allumé à une extrémité par une flamme dansante. Ses yeux regardaient sans vie, la flamme dansante, comme si elle la fascinait.

Puis je vis le marteau sur le comptoir, à côté de la poêle. D'une certaine manière, mon esprit brumeux essayaient de rassembler les deux morceaux ensemble. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle

brisée les alarmes à incendie ? Et qui était-elle ?

Ses cheveux noirs, luisant, collés à son visage, cachaient les caractéristiques que je voulais voir.

« Charlie. »

Sa voix était si douce qu'il était à peine audible à mes oreilles. Pourtant, même à travers l'état de mon esprit léthargique, je reconnaitrais cette voix n'importe où. C'était la voix que j'avais entendu dans la plupart des moments de ma vie, la voix de celle dont j'avais besoin quand j'étais enfant.

Ma mère.

« Maman ? » Dis-je, ma voix étranglée par un sanglot.

Elle se retourna, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'elle me regardait tandis que je restais à ces pieds. Le rouleau de papier journal enflammé tomba de ses mains, dégringolant dans les airs.

En ce moment, mille sensations m'envahirent. D'abord le choc. Se pouvait-il réellement que ce soit ma mère ? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Puis le désespoir. Elle tentait de se suicider à nouveau, même après m'avoir présenté ses excuses pour celle qu'elle avait faite il y a quelques jours seulement. Terreur, colère et incrédulité. Chaque émotion se mélangeait avec la prochaine, faisant que je ne savais plus trop ce que je ressentais. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui déferlaient en moi que pendant une fraction de secondes, je fus engourdie.

« Oh Dieu, Bella. » Dit-elle.

Puis la flamme frappa l'essence qui imbibait le sol et la cuisine fut immédiatement engloutie par la chaleur. Le feu courut sur le corps de ma mère, ses cheveux et ses vêtements couverts de l'essence des deux bidons rouges.

Un cri d'horreur déchira ma gorge et je tombai, à la renverse sur le sol. Ma mère était une haute colonne de flammes, un cri étranglé me brûlait la gorge. Le feu léchait sa peau et ses vêtements comme la langue d'un amant chaud et cruel. La chaleur et les flammes commencèrent à noircir et brûler sa chair tendre.

« Maman ! » Criais-je frénétiquement. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je luttai pour me rendre à l'évier, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pouvant contenir de l'eau pour la sauver.

Mais une fumée noire et sentant l'odeur de chair et de cheveux brûlés, me fit suffoquée. Cela remplissait mes poumons et me brûlait la gorge. Je me sentais comme si quelqu'un me grattait la trachée avec un scotch brite. C'était difficile de penser et j'oubliais pourquoi j'étais appuyée contre l'évier, en premier lieu.

Me glaçant le sang, un cri agonisant déchira mon corps de toute part et je tournais les yeux vers la source. Je n'oublierai jamais la vue de ma lèvre brulant vive, je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans ce cri montrant sa bouche pleine de flamme. Des morceaux de sa chair se mirent à fondre sous la chaleur, et je pouvais sentir cette chaleur horrible sur mon visage.

Plus tard, je me demandai si à travers toute cette douleur elle avait le sentiment qu'elle s'éloignait de moi pour me ménager. Plus tard, je demandai si elle avait attendue pour faire ce dernier acte en tant que mère en essayant de me protéger du seul moyen qu'elle avait pu.

Elle tomba dans un coin de la cuisine, se tordant silencieusement de douleur. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, les flammes léchaient mes chevilles, je tombai dans le salon, aveuglée, rampant sur mes mains et genoux. Il était tellement difficile de penser, si difficile de respirer.

Je devais appeler quelqu'un … pour obtenir de l'aide. Le salon était allumé par le feu chaud et lumineux, il léchait les murs et le plafond, envoyant une fumée noire odorante emplissant la pièce. Les flammes étaient partout, il n'y avait nulle part ou je ne pouvais aller pour vous échapper. Par miracle, mes doigts trouvèrent le téléphone. Mais le plastique était mou et brûlant. Je criais faiblement, le plastique fondu s'accrochait à mes doigts et me consumait la peau. La fumée me brûlait la gorge et j'haletais au milieu de toutes les douleurs d'essence qui alimentaient le feu.

D'une certaine manière, je me tournai vers la cuisine. Le noir envahît peu à peu ma vision et il fut difficile de respirer.

Avant que l'obscurité n'avale ma vision, je vis ma mère, criant dans un coin alors qu'elle brûlait vive.

**EPOV**

C'est seulement une heure après que Bella soit partie que je reçus l'appel.

Mme Danvers sanglotait à l'autre bout de la ligne, sa voix était si entrecoupée que je distinguais à peine ses paroles.

« Ralentissez, Mme Danvers. » Dis-je calmement. « Dites moi ce qui se passe. »

« C'est la maison de Renée ! Elle est en train de brûler, Edward. Bella et Renée sont à l'intérieur ! »

Mon sang se glaça, l'horreur et la peur explosèrent en moi. Ne réfléchissant pas, je laissais tomber le téléphone, mon corps se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Non, non, non, non ! J'entendais faiblement la voix effrayée de Mme Danvers dans le téléphone alors qu'il était au sol, me faisant sortir de mon état de choc. Je courus hors de la chambre vêtu seulement d'un jean et de chaussures. Je hélais un taxi et donna le double du paiement au conducteur pour l'excès de vitesse.

Je voyais déjà la fumée noire s'élever dans les airs. Il y avait des camions de pompiers qui luttaient pour étancher la soif de l'incendie, des tuyaux bombardaient d'eau la maison noircie. Mon cœur s'arrêta complètement, se serrant de terreur, et je ne pouvais plus bouger. En regardant cette maison, je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait y survivre.

Les vitres des fenêtres avaient disparu, faisant sortir de la chaleur et les flammes consumaient les bords des fenêtres, s'aventurant à l'extérieur de la maison. De la suie noire tâchait la peinture blanche. Dans les limites de la maison, le feu retentissait, consommant les murs et le plafond avec une ferveur animale.

Et Bella et Renée étaient au cœur de cela.

Rapidement, je me précipitai hors du taxi, jetant plus que ce qu'il fallait au chauffeur. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour la sauver, mais je devais faire quelque chose. J'essayais d'entrer dans la maison, mais un pompier me bloqua.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais c'est une zone très dangereuse. L'incendie a été alimenté par de l'essence. »

« Non, je dois aller là-dedans ! » Lui dis-je en le poussant, mais il me rattrapa brusquement par ma chemise.

« Monsieur, tout est sous contrôle. S'il vous plaît reculer. »

« Il y a deux femmes enfermées dans cette maison ! »

« Isabella Swan est dans l'ambulance, sa mère dans l'autre. » Le pompier m'indiqua l'ambulance située loin des flammes.

« Il y a seulement une ambulance. »

« Je suppose que l'autre doit déjà être partie. Mme Swan a été grièvement brûlée quand on l'a sortie. »

Je tombai devant l'ambulance, ayant des visions indésirable du corps de Bella – brûlé et noirci, peau pelant – passèrent devant mes yeux. Deux ambulanciers soulevèrent la civière pour la mettre à l'intérieur de l'ambulance.

« Oh Dieu, Bella ! » criais-je, en courant vers elle.

Son visage et sa peau étaient noircis par la suie, mais grandement épargnés. Des larmes de soulagement inondèrent mes yeux et un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Ses yeux me regardèrent, pleins d'amour, et je pris en coupe son visage.

« Bella, j'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdu. » Ma voix paressait étranglée même à mes oreilles.

« Edward. » Croassa-t-elle, sa voix rauque par la fumée.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. » Me dit un ambulancier, me repoussant. « Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Je viens avec vous ! »

« Alors pour l'amour de Dieu, monter à l'avant, pas derrière. »

J'embrassais le front de Bella, caressant ses cheveux abimés entourant son visage. Ses tresses généralement soyeuses et éclatantes, je les caressais avec douceur et je clignais des yeux au bord des larmes.

« Je suis ici avec toi, Bella. » Lui murmurais-je. « Je serais toujours avec toi. » Mes yeux se déplacèrent vers le bas pour voir que de ses doigts à son coude, sa main droite avait été brûlée, je ne savais pas à quel point.

Elle essaya de sourire, en tirant ses lèvres gercées dans les coins. L'effort était si admirablement faible qu'il me déchirait le cœur en deux. Même maintenant, elle essayait de me rassurer. Je sentis une larme glissée sur ma jouer, la projetant sur son menton, emportant un peu de suie.

La première larme que je versais depuis plus de dix ans.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions si possible par message privé je ne reçois plus les reviews.

A très bientôt

Biz


	25. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Je sais que ça fait le longtemps, mais tout vient à point ne dit on pas.**_

_**J'ai décidé de poster l'ensemble des chapitres que j'ai c'est-à-dire les trois derniers. Vous aurez ainsi le plaisir de pouvoir lire la fiction en entier.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés et pour votre soutien et votre présence sur cette fiction.**_

_**Voilà**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas …**_

_**Chapitre 23 : La paix de l'âme**_

**EPOV**

Mes nerfs étaient tendus et fragiles au point qu'à tout moment je pouvais exploser. Pendant trois jours qui furent atroces, Bella passa d'un état de conscience à un état d'inconscience. Ses blessures n'étaient mortelles, mais elles avaient besoin de temps pour guérir.

Les doigts de sa main droite furent les plus grièvement brûlés. La peau délicate de ses doigts avait presque fondu, permettant de sentir les muscles sous-jacents. Des greffes de peau furent nécessaires pour ses doigts. Son avant-bras droit avec des brûlures du second degré, mais il guérirait avec le temps et les antibiotiques. La peau de ses chevilles avait des brûlures très mineures qui guériraient en quelques jours.

Ce fût un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Les vraies fleurs n'étaient pas autorisées dans sa chambre. Les fleurs étaient pleines de bactéries qui pouvaient infecter ses blessures. Cependant, les fleurs en nylon et plastique étaient autorisées.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil très mal à l'aise à côté d'elle. Les cheveux de Bella étaient devenus ternes et cassants à cause de la chaleur des flammes, l'éclat avait complètement disparu, et les cheveux étaient maintenant si délicats qu'ils se brisaient facilement. Son visage était propre, mais pâle, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Je me sentais tellement inutile. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider, sauf lui tenir sa main valide et prier Dieu à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis des années, pour qu'elle guérisse. Si seulement, je pouvais lui transmettre ma bonne santé, je le ferais.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour soulager la douleur que les quantités massives de morphine masquaient.

Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'elle avait inhalée beaucoup de fumée, comme c'était en général le cas chez les victimes d'incendies d'habitation. J'embrassais doucement ses doigts, pensant à une autre chose que j'allais devoir lui expliquer.

Lentement, je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, instable et floue. Je retins mon souffle, en voyant les yeux foncés que j'aimais tant. Leur air mort me serra le cœur – elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

**BPOV**

Je me sentais comme si mes os étaient cimentés sur place. Il me fallut toute ma force simplement pour ouvrir les yeux. Je voyais de manière floue, déformée et les couleurs étaient fondues ensemble. Une douleur sourde et purulente brûlait mon bras droit mais j'essayais de l'ignorer. Je n'avais jamais eu une grande tolérance à la douleur et maintenant ne faisait pas exception.

« Bella ? »

La voix était douce, mais je savais que même si j'étais aveugle, sourde et muette, je le reconnaitrais. Dans mes rêves d'origine médicamenteuse, j'avais rêvé qu'Edward me quittait, qu'il ne voulait pas prendre soin d'une femme brûlée.

Le visage d'Edward était hagard, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, comme si quelqu'un les avait barbouillés, en vertu des orbes vertes foncées que je connaissais si bien. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin là, laissant une sombre trace parcourant sa mâchoire, et l'inquiétude était gravée dans ses yeux.

« Bella ... Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Confuse, mes sourcils se froncèrent. « Bien sûr. » Je m'arrêtais, ma voix était faible et rauque. Ma gorge était à vif. Je pris une profonde respiration et souffla. « Bien sûr, que je sais qui tu es, Edward. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais à la façon sont ses yeux passées sur nos mains jointes. Il me cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de monumental.

« Quel est le problème ? » Murmurais-je, désireuse de pouvoir parler régulièrement. Des vertiges m'envahirent alors et je dus m'arrêter, ma vision se brouilla. Le vert menthe des murs se mit à plonger fortement vers la gauche.

« Bella ? Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? » Ses mains étaient douces sur ma mâchoire.

J'hochais la tête avec impatience, bouleversée par l'état de mon corps et mon incapacité à guérir en un jour. « Quel est le problème, Edward ? » demandais-je à nouveau, essayant d'atteindre son visage. Mais les tubes scellés à mon bras me retinrent. Je les atteignis dans le but de les enlever.

« Non, tu ne dois pas. » Murmura-t-il en tranquillisant ma main.

Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans ma mémoire, quelque chose d'horrible, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je fronçais des sourcils essayant de me rappeler la raison pour laquelle j'étais dans cette salle avec tout cet équipement médical.

Il soupira et s'éloigna de moi, ses yeux sombres et troublés.

« je voulais de donner ça avant. » Dit-il en changeant de sujet. Il tira une boîte de sa poche. Elle ressemblait à une boîte de velours dans lequel on aurait enfermé une bague de fiançailles. Mon rythme cardiaque commença à augmenter, inscrivant un bip sur la machine à côté de moi. « Mais maintenant semble être le bon moment. » Dit-il en asseyant lourdement sur le bord du lit d'hôpital.

« Bella, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime au delà de toutes raisons et que je serais toujours là pour toi. » Ses yeux vert foncé me regardaient avec urgence. Doucement, il tendit la boîte vers moi, l'ouvrant.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une pierre bleue sur une chaîne en argent fine. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge alors que je regardais le collier.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. « C'est magnifique. » Répondis-je. « Mais tu ne devrais pas, c'est trop d'argent. »

Il se tût, ses yeux tristes me regardaient. Leurs profondeurs obscures m'énervaient et je fus une fois de plus consciente qu'il savait quelque chose à propose de moi. Je regardais le silence comme s'il allait me libérer. Puis il prit le collier de sa boîte et le mit autour de mon cou, la chaine en argent coulissa de manière glaciale sur ma peau.

« Edward ? » Dit-il tranquillement, forçant sur ma gorge pour pouvoir parler à voix basse. « Pourquoi ne me dis tu pas ce qui se passe ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Les médecins ont estimé qu'il serait préférable pour toi de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé quand que tu n'es pas plus forte. Mais tu as le droit de savoir. » Edward prit ma main gauche celle qui était indemne, et la chaleur et la pression de sa peau était réconfortante.

Une crainte horrible déferla en moi. Un éclat de mémoire traversa mon esprit, comme des baies mûres. Il y avait eu de la chaleur, ô Dieu de la chaleur. Et il y avait des bidons d'essence rouges inflammables. L'odeur nauséabonde. Lentement, je commençai à recoller les morceaux, réalisant la vérité.

« Les brûlures de Renée étaient très étendues. » Dit Edward à voix basse. « Bien qu'il furent en mesure de vous sortir de la maison en un temps record, elle n'a survécu que cinq minutes. » Ses yeux étaient doux avec empathie. « Renée est morte sur le chemin de l'hôpital, Bella. »

Mes poumons se bloquèrent, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Un choc important et épais remplis mon corps. On, ma mère ne pouvait pas être morte.

Ensuite, contre ma volonté, des éclairs de mémoire m'agressèrent. Je vis son corps enveloppé dans des flammes chauffé à blanc, sa chair noircissant et fondant. Je l'entendis crier une fois de plus. Ces images sont gravées dans ma rétine et même en clignant des yeux, ils ne disparaissaient pas.

Désespérée, des larmes fortuites coulèrent sur mes joues.

Elle avait enfin réussi.

Renée avait rejoint Charlie.

« Les funérailles sont demain. » Commença Edward, hésitant presque à interrompre ma misère naissante. « Elle doit être enterrée aux côtés de Charlie. »

Je regardais le mur opposé, mes larmes coulèrent plus vite sur mes joues. Et malgré moi, mes lèvres se tirèrent vers le haut en un faible sourire. « Elle mérite d'être à ses côtés pour le reste de l'éternité. » Murmurais-je. « C'est ce dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps. »

Pendant la majorité de ma vie, j'avais détesté ma mère. Après la mort de mon père, elle s'était renfermée en elle-même, oubliant apparemment qu'elle avait une enfant à charge. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais compris pourquoi elle avait comploté et tenté de se suicider depuis si longtemps. J'avais été aveugle, de penser à ce que je ferais si elle n'était plus là, comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? Mais elle avait vécu des années dans la misère, son cœur mort à l'intérieur. Avais-je vraiment le droit de pleurer et elle de continuer à vivre une vie qui était une pure agonie ?

La douleur de sa perte me paralysa, comme un couteau à l'arrière de ma cheville, tranchant mon tendon. Je pleurais pour la femme admirablement forte qu'avait été ma mère et pour la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie tous les jours de sa vie.

Les bras d'Edward étaient doux et forts autour de moi alors que je pleurais dans sa chemise. Pendant des heures, je pleurais. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne m'ait pas dit qu'elle était dans un meilleur endroit ou qu'elle avait atteint le bonheur. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait que ses bras me berçant, du mieux qu'il pouvait le faire dans mon lit d'hôpital, alors que l'agonie mentale et émotionnelle éclata en moi.

Il me fallut un certain temps avant que mes larmes ne cessent de couler et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

ET malgré l'horrible vérité, j'avais une sensation bizarre de paix en moi qui me faisait défaut avant. Je n'avais même jamais su qu'il était absent, que je l'avais. J'étais enfin en paix avec ma mère.

Mon âme était en paix.

Mes sanglots repartirent encore, épais et déchirant, mais finalement je compris.

Et je pardonnais.

Voilà

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Si possible envoyé moi un mail privé car je ne reçois plus les reviews. Merci

ET la suite si vous cliqué sur suivant.


	26. Chapter 24

_**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 24 : incertitude**_

**BPOV**

Rosalie et Alice était venue avec moi à l'enterrement, tout comme Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Ça me touchait qu'Emmett et Jasper se soient soucier d'être présent, peut-être que Rosalie et Alice avaient insistées pour qu'ils viennent, mais peu importe les circonstances, je leur en étais reconnaissante.

Les funérailles se firent en petit comité. Renée n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis au moment de sa mort. Mme Danvers sanglotait doucement pendant que le prêtre parlait, ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et larmoyants. Je me sentais étrangement vide, comme si j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et que maintenant je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors que j'étais assise dans le fauteuil roulant qu'Edward et les médecins avaient insistés pour que j'utilise afin de ne pas me fatiguer.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Bella. » Me dit Rose doucement, en tournant mon fauteuil roulant.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandais-je confuse. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir que les fossoyeurs avaient commencé à utiliser leurs pelles pour remplir la fosse où se trouvait le cercueil de ma mère. J'entendis le crash de la terre contre le bois, résonant comme le tonnerre à mes oreilles.

« Les funérailles sont terminées, ma chérie. » Dit Alice avec bienveillance.

« Oh. » Lui répondis-je sans conviction. Je regardais mes mains – un bandage large sur l'une et l'autre lisse et pâle.

Peu de temps après que j'ai appris le suicide réussi de ma mère, Rose et Alice étaient venues me voir à l'hôpital. Edward m'avait dit qu'elles m'avaient rendues visite plusieurs fois au cours de ces trois derniers jours. Je les remerciai de leur présence familière et de leurs aimables paroles.

En dépit de la nouvelle à propos de ma mère, la douleur de son absence me faisait encore haleter et couler les larmes sur mes joues. J'avais versé un océan de larmes, et pourtant ils avaient continué à venir.

Maintenant que j'étais couchée sur mon lit d'hôpital, je regardais le collier qu'Edward m'avait donné. Le saphir renvoyait une réflexion miniature de moi-même. Je pensais au passé d'Edward, à la mort de ses parents, comment il s'était enfuit de son foyer d'accueil et les années qu'il avait passé à vivre dans la rue. Tous ces événements horribles, l'avaient changé, avaient formé l'homme que j'aimais. Et en dépit de tous ces souvenirs douloureux, il avait trouvé le bonheur.

**EPOV**

Bien que j'aie passé la plupart de mon temps à l'hôpital avec Bella, je devais toujours travailler. J'étais encore mannequin, mais pour des vêtements respectables – pas de la lingerie pornographiques. Au début, je fus surpris que mon passage d'escort à mannequin respectable se fasse sans accroc. Mais après quelques jours, j'étais détendu dans mon nouveau rôle.

Le paiement que j'avais reçu pour être avec Bella, je l'avais utilisé pour régler ses frais d'hospitalisation. Renée n'avait pas beaucoup de biens dont Bella pouvait hériter, seulement quelques centaines de dollars dans une banque quelque part qui devrait être utilisé pour régler des dettes passées.

Quand nous avions emballé nos affaires pour Phoenix, j'avais pris le collier que j'avais caché sous le lit et l'avais fourré dans mon sac, en prenant soin de le tenir caché. Depuis que je l'avais acheté, j'avais délibérément attendu le moment de lui présenter. Mais maintenant, il pendait à son cou, preuve tangible de mon amour.

**BPOV**

Mes yeux se promenèrent sur les bandages de mon bras droit. Je me demandai combien de temps mes blessures mettraient-elles à guérir complètement. Je détestais l'auto-apitoiement qui courait en moi, haïssais les larmes de désespoir que j'avais pour ma peau endommagée. J'avais un peu enlevé le bandage de ma peau, des ampoules rouges avaient vu le jour. Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'il faudrait du temps pour que mon bras guérisse complètement en raison de la gravité de mes brûlures. La peau est un organe de guérison lente et persistante. La seule préoccupation réelle du médecin avait été mes doigts. Ils avaient dit qu'il était brûlé si profondément que je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir quelque chose dans le bout de mes doigts de nouveau.

Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents. Comment Edward pourrait-il jamais m'aimer maintenant ? J'étais défigurée, laide à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

« Bella ? » Dit une voix douce sexy et masculine.

Je levais les yeux, surpris de voir Emmett debout à l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital, le souci évident se voyant dans ses yeux.

Je me raclai la gorge et essuyai mes larmes à la hâte, embarrassée par ma faible nature. « Oui ? » Demandais-je d'une voix rauque d'émotions refoulées.

« Tu vas bien ? »

J'hochais la tête, plâtrant un faible sourire sur mon visage. « Oui Emmett, je vais bien. »

Il entra et s'assit au bord de mon lit, me regardant fixement. Je me sentis soudain comme mise à nu, comme si mon âme était mise à nue devant moi et était facile à lire. « Je suis venu pour te dire qu'Edward a dit qu'il serait de retour dans une heure après sa séance photo. »

Je souris. « Ok, merci Emmett. »

Il ne bougea pas. Au lieu de cela, il resta assis au pied du lit, regardant ma réaction.

Incapable de supporter la douceur de ses yeux me sondant, je détournais mon regard.

« Ne doutes pas, Bella. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Mes yeux se verrouillèrent à ce son. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il soupira, appuyant sa main sur ma jambe couverte par une couverture. La pression et la chaleur de sa peau était réconfortante, et je sentais mon rythme cardiaque diminué. « Je pense que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Penses-tu honnêtement qu'Edward soit si superficiel, et qu'il te quitte à cause de tes brûlures ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ? Comment sais-tu que je pensais cela ? »

Il me sourit paternellement. « Ton visage est un livre ouvert, ma chérie. » Emmett caressa ma jambe. « Arrête de douter, Edward t'aime toujours. Rien ne pourra arrêter la façon dont il se sent avec toi, même pas la mort. Et Edward n'est pas sans cicatrices non plus. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Comme tout le monde, il a de petites cicatrices sur la peau, mais le plus grand préjudice esthétique est sur son cœur. Son passé n'est pas facile, Bella, et que tu le réalises ou non, il comprend ce que tu vis. Il sait comment on se sent quand on perd quelqu'un. Il sait ce que c'est de ne pas se sentir assez bien. » Emmett sourit, ses yeux doux rempli de compréhension. « Alors arrête cette absurdité, de te demander s'il va continuer à t'aimer. Je crains que tu ne puisses l'empêcher de t'aimer même si tu le voulais. »

« Je te remercie, Emmett. » Murmurais-je, pour le remercier de bien plus que son discours. Il était comme le frère que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir. Des larmes de gratitude remplirent mes yeux, un vrai sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Il sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. « Tu sais que Rose a emménagé avec moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Dis-je.

Je vis beaucoup de ferveur romantique gagnée ses yeux avant qu'il ne regarde vers la porte pour s'assurer que nous étions seuls. « Je l'aimais tellement, Bella. Parfois je me sens comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer quand j'étais auprès d'elle. » Il s'arrêta. « Si c'est comme ça encore Edward et toi alors je sais que vous serez heureux pour les années à venir. »

Je souris et ris. « Tu es un bijou, Emmett. Je suis tellement contente que vous vous soyez rencontré. »

« Moi aussi, Bells. » Il se leva, se déplaça vers la porte. « Edward sera bientôt de retour, juste le temps qu'il te faut pour y penser et il sera là. » Puis il sourit et sortit de ma chambre.

Comme si une ampoule électrique avait éclaté, la lumière semblait fuir de ma chambre. Emmett une vie, une lueur de bonheur, et la salle semblait étrangement vide sans lui. Ses paroles traversèrent mon esprit, me retournant. Comment pouvait-il sembler si enfantin à certains moments, et avoir une quantité incroyable de sagesse à un autre. Je fermais les yeux en souriant.

« Tu ne dors pas, Bella ? » Demanda une voix douce que je connaissais.

« Hey, Alice. » Murmurais-je, en ouvrant mes yeux. Elle portait un jean étroit et un tricot pour hommes blanc.

« Je viens justement veiller sur toi. Elle sourit et se pavanait dans la salle. « Alors comment va mon patient préféré aujourd'hui ? »

Je ris et me pencha pour l'étreindre avec un seul bras. « Je t'ai tellement manquée, Alice. Et puis, tu n'as pas d'autres patients. »

**EPOV**

Je revenais du McDonald's quand j'avais vu les restes calcinés de la maison de Renée. Le sac de nourriture posé sur le siège passager, attendait la belle jeune fille qui avait été brûlé dans cette maison. Elle en avait assez de la nourriture de l'hôpital, et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher.

Il ne restait que la cheminée rose comme un doigt noirci faisant des gestes vers le ciel, les poutres sur les murs telles une cage thoracique géométrique. Le service d'incendie avait été incapable d'arrêter l'enfer jusqu'à ce que la maison soit entièrement brûlée jusqu'à ras de terre, l'essence avait alimenté le feu pendant plus de douze heures. Tout le monde avait été évacué de la zone environnante par peur que les autres bâtiments ne s'enflamment.

Maintenant que mes yeux se portèrent sur les restes du squelette de la maison de suie, je repris ma route vers l'hôpital. La nourriture allait refroidir si je restais trop longtemps.

Alors j'accélérais pour rejoindre la femme qui avait capturé mon cœur, la femme qui avait purifié ma putain d'âme.

Le prochain et dernier chapitre en cliquant sur suivant


	27. Chapter 25 : LA FIN

_**Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 25 : La fin**_

**7 mois plus tard**

**BPOV**

Le Printemps avait fleuri presque violemment dans l'état de Californie – des fleurs éclatant dans une myriade de couleurs, les feuilles poussant sur des branches d'arbres, les animaux s'éveillant pour s'accoupler. Et bien sûr, la chaleur était déjà insupportable, mais c'est pour ça que la climatisation avait été créée.

Los Angeles restait toujours la même au fil des années. Mais les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de l'année m'avaient changée. Ma mère disait que l'on n'était pas un adulte temps que vous n'aviez pas de regrets. Maintenant quand je regardais par la fenêtre de notre appartement à moi et Edward, je regrettais le fait de ne pas avoir pardonné à ma mère avant sa mort, je regrettais d'avoir été assez égoïste pour ne pas voir la raison pour laquelle elle avait essayé de se tuer autant de fois. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour changer le passé.

La nuit de mon vingtième anniversaire, j'avais encore tout l'air d'une enfant. Trois semaines après, j'avais muri. Je ne voyais plus le monde à travers des verres de couleur rose, mais ça n'avait pas endurci mon cœur pour autant.

Edward était parti pour une séance photo et l'appartement semblait trop vide sans lui. Déterminée, je mis un jean et une chemise légère à manches longues, sans tenir compte du fait que la chaleur augmentait déjà. Le trajet en voiture fut long et pleins de souvenirs pendant que je traversais Los Angeles pour ensuite passer la frontière de l'état de Californie. J'avais eu envie tout à coup de voir ma mère même si la seule chose que je regarderais serait une pierre tombale.

Le cimetière était petit mais propre et bien entretenu. Alice avait planté des fleurs sur la tombe de Renée près de la pierre de granit où était gravé son nom et ses dates de naissance et de décès. Je ne connaissais le nom que de trois sortes de fleurs, mais peu m'importait maintenant que j'étais agenouillé au pied de la pierre tombale, la regardant. Les fleurs étaient grandes et ouvertes, des pervenches de couleur blanche et violette. Je pensais que cela convenait à ma mère, elle avait de la beauté autour d'elle maintenant qu'elle était morte, quand elle en avait eu si peu dans sa vie.

J'avais depuis longtemps cessé de me sentir désolé pour moi et mes brûlures. J'avais accepté le fait que Renée ne reviendrait jamais, que les flammes qui avaient hanté mes cauchemars pendant des mois me permettaient de me rappeler comment elle était morte. J'avais arrêté mes visites chez le psychiatre et je ne faisais plus d'horribles rêves sur les incendies et la chair brûlée. Je ne me réveillais plus en criant la nuit, quand je revivais sa mort. Mais la douleur n'avait pas totalement disparu, elle s'attardait sur le bord de ma conscience, rampant sur moi quand je m'y attendant le moins et j'étais obligée arrêter tout ce que je faisais à ce moment là et repousser la mémoire qui m'agressait. Lors de mon dernier jour de rééducation, on m'avait dit que j'allais exceptionnellement bien et qu'on ne pensait pas que j'ai besoin de plus de thérapie.

« Bonjour maman. » Dis-je doucement, en souriant à la pierre tombale. Mes doigts voyageaient doucement sur les fleurs fragiles qui s'étaient développées à la base. Alice avait une capacité étonnante pour le jardinage, elle savait exactement tel type de fleurs poussait dans ce type de sol. «Je t'aime. »

Puis je me tournai vers la droite pour regarder la pierre tombale de Charlie. La vue de ces deux-là, ensemble, enfin, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux que j'essuyais rapidement. Bien que la vie soit cruelle, il y a toujours des moments de bonheur, le bonheur vit toujours malgré la douleur.

Je restais au cimetière seulement vingt minutes avant de remonter dans ma voiture et de rentrer à Los Angeles depuis Phoenix. J'étais fière de moi pour ne pas avoir pleurée comme je l'avais fait la dernière fois que j'étais venue, il y a deçà deux mois.

Rosalie et Emmett avait eu le coup de foudre, et ils s'étaient fiancés l'année suivante. Alice et Jasper avait une sorte d'harmonie, un lien calme, de compréhension et d'amour qui se voyaient dans chaque geste et regard qu'il se lançait, telles des âmes sœurs. J'avais rarement vu Alice et Jasper s'embrasser ou montrer un quelconque élan d'affection en public, mais même un enfant aveugle pourrait voir à quel point ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. J'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait protéger leurs moments d'affection physique, loin des regards indiscrets. J'étais heureuse pour mes amis, chacun de nous avait trouvé sa moitié, et ils semblaient heureux comme nous l'avions rêvé depuis si longtemps. Et bien que Rose ait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, je savais qu'elle s'était fanée comme une fleur après les premières gelées quand elle avait vu Emmett.

J'étais déjà à la maison quand Edward franchit la porte. J'essayai soigneusement de mémoriser chaque mot du livre pour un test important que j'aurais dans quelques semaines.

« Bella. » Dit-il, en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. « Bella ? Tu es là ? »

Tournant le dos à mon ouvrage, je vis ses yeux.

J'étais vêtue de quelque chose que j'avais acheté l'autre jour – une culotte de dentelle noire et d'un soutien-gorge assorti. J'avais piqué la chemise blanche d'Edward, les boutons étaient ouverts, la lingerie noire se voyait à travers le coton blanc. J'avais espéré lui faire une surprise.

« Bonjour, Edward. » Lui dis-je en marchant vers lui. « Bienvenue à la maison. »

Il leva un sourcil, un sourire béat se propagea sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps. « Tu as prévu quelque chose ? » Murmura-t-il, en me tirant fortement vers lui.

Je rougis, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas appris à arrêter. Le T-shirt d'Edward était propre et net, son odeur fit naitre un sourire sur mon visage. C'était une odeur familière pour moi maintenant, l'arome laissé par la lessive.

Je commençai à tirer sur le bas de ma chemise, mais il attrapa mes mains, les arrêtant. Confuse, je levai les yeux vers son visage. « Quel est le problème ? » demandais-je.

« Ce soir, ma Bella, je voudrais bien avoir le contrôle. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse qui fit que les muscles de mon bas ventre se contractèrent. Je sentis une goutte humide atterrirent sur ma culotte en dentelle. Tout dans sa voix renvoyait à l'érotisme. Il passa sa main sur la mince bande de dentelle situé sur ma hanche, puis sur la trace au niveau de mon centre. « Ce soir, ma chérie, tu seras mon jouet. » Murmura-t-il.

J'eus soudain le souffle court, mon cœur pulsait frénétiquement alors que je le regardais dans les yeux.

« Pour ce soir, tu seras mon jouet sexuel. » Il cligna des yeux avant de me balancer brusquement dans ses bras, heurtant sa poitrine.

Je glapis de surprise, puis souris.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous conduise dans la chambre et que nous fassions l'amour, mais au lieu de ça, il me plaça sur la table, nous utilisions cette table comme table de salle à manger. Il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir et de la façon dont il avait gardé ses yeux loin des miens, j'en déduis qu'il avait planifié cela depuis un certain temps.

Avec précaution, il me mit sur le bord de la table, en s'arrangeant pour que mon cul soit pressé sur le bord.

« Maintenant, Isabella. » Commença Edward, en utilisant mon nom comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises avant. « Tu ne peux plus parler, sans que je te donnes mon approbation. Ton seul but est d'être présent pour moi et que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais plonger ma bite en toi. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon souffle se fit court, j'étais en manque d'oxygène. Il écarta mes jambes, et il retira lentement sa ceinture en s'assurant que je regardais bien ses doigts. « Edward ? » Murmurais-je timidement.

Brusquement, il me gifla durement entre les jambes, directement sur mon centre dégoulinant de chaleur. Je m'écriai de surprise, et mordis un peu ma lèvre pour contenir la douleur avant que cela ne devienne sonore. Oh mon Dieu. Des vagues de plaisir grimpèrent à travers mon corps me rendant encore plus humide.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-il presque avec condescendance, en faisant glisser le métal froid de la boucle de sa ceinture le long de ma cuisse, en regardant les frissons que cela procuraient sur ma peau. « Autant que je l'aimes sur toi, il va devoir s'en aller. »Edward arracha ma culotte, puis porta le morceau de tissu à ses lèvres, le suçant. Je gémis à cette vue. Putain il avait l'air si sexy, il déplaça sa langue sur la dentelle noire. Mon jus épais coulait à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

« Ceci aussi doit disparaitre, mon petit animal de compagnie. »

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoique ce soit, mon soutien-gorge et ma chemise gisaient sur le sol dans un amas inextricable. L'air frais de l'appartement arriva directement sur mes seins et mon estomac exposés. La fraicheur de l'atmosphère agit sur mes nerfs, rendant aussi chaque cellule de mon corps sensible au moindre déplacement d'air ou au contact de ces vêtements contre ma peau. La seule chose que je portais était le collier de saphirs qu'il m'avait offert il y a longtemps déjà. Je m'étais habituée à la façon dont l'argent glissait sur la base de ma gorge et au poids léger de la pierre bleue qui l'ornait.

Puis je sentis quelque chose me serrant autour de ma cuisse et je regardais vers le bas pour voir qu'il était en train de t'attacher ma cuisse à la table à l'aide de sa ceinture. Il me liait à la table alors que j'étais appuyée contre elle.

« Mais Edward. » Commençais-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Une autre gifle cinglante, atterrit sur mon genou, provoquant une chaleur jusqu'à mon sexe humide. « Une autre parole, comme ça et je ne serais pas aussi doux. » M'avertit-il. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'assurait qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. «Tu parleras seulement quand je t'y autoriserais, souviens toi en. »

Je hochai la tête, ma respiration étant laborieuse.

« Bonne fille. » Il caressa ma poitrine, pinçant mon mamelon déjà tendue. « Maintenant, reste tranquille jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans quelques minutes. »

Et c'est comme ça que je restai lié à moitié à la table, complètement nue. Pendant ce moment, des milliers de possibilités traversèrent mon esprit sur ce qu'Edward avait pu planifier. Une abondance de pensées érotiques dansa dans ma tête augmentant le débit entre mes cuisses et provoqua un picotement au niveau de mes mamelons, se propageant lentement à travers mon corps. Cela me parut des heures avant qu'Edward ne ressorte de la chambre, tenant trois ceintures de différentes nuances de brun et de noir entre ses mains. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et j'essayai de cacher mon inquiétude. Je savais qu'il ne me blesserait pas, mais la vue de ses boucles d'argent qui brillaient à la lumière de la lampe fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

« Penches-toi en arrière, Bella. » M'ordonna-t-il doucement, se penchant pour attacher une ceinture autour de ma cuisse libre.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, me penchant en arrière sur la table. La situation me mit légèrement mal à l'aise d'exposer mon corps plus que je ne l'avais jamais été au cours de toute la durée de ma courte vie. Mes seins s'aplatirent légèrement, maintenant que j'étais couché sur le dos contre la table et mes pieds toujours sur le plancher.

« Décroises tes bras. »

A contrecœur, je tendis mes bras au dessus de moi. Edward les prit et les attacha avec une ceinture plus fine, à l'autre coté de la table, m'étendant ainsi dessus.

J'étais complètement nue et attachée à la table par des ceintures.

Je n'avais jamais été si effrayée et inquiète de ce qui allait m'arriver de ma vie.

Quand il eut fini et que je fus solidement attachée à la table à manger, Edward me sourit, un éclat malicieux brillant dans ses yeux. « Mmmm, Bella, tu es un péché. Tout homme donnerait son bras gauche pour toi en ce moment, étalé sur la table, ton jus coulant de ta chatte. » Il arriva devant moi et fit courir ses doigts de mon nombril jusqu'à mon cœur. « Sais-tu ce que j'ai prévu pour toi ? »

Je déglutis de manière audible et secouai la tête. « Non, je ne sais pas. » Ma voix se brisa. Des rougissements apparurent sur mon visage et j'essayai de regarder ailleurs pour dissiper mon embarras, mais le fait que j'étais ligoté m'en empêchait. Donc je regardais tout simplement le plafond.

Il eut un petit rire sombre. « Alors je suppose que je vais devoir te montrer. » Je sentis le battement de ses doigts entre mes jambes.

**EPOV**

Merde, ce qu'elle avait belle allure à demi couchée sur la table, ses jambes attachées avec des ceintures et ses seins bougeant grâce à ses hoquets. Ses cheveux bruns en éventail autour de son visage, lui donnant un halo foncé. Mon ange.

Faisant parcourir mes doigts sur ses cuisses, je me penchai pressant mes lèvres doucement contre les siennes dans un baiser qui démentait sa position actuel. Sa bouche était douce comme des bonbons sucrés et humides comme la chair tendre d'une fraise. Elle était plus belle que n'importe qu'elle autre femme que je n'avais jamais vu, malgré les cicatrices de ses brûlures qui avaient complètement guéries, allant de sa main droite à son coude.

Les mois après la mort de Renée furent particulièrement difficiles pour Bella. Plusieurs fois, je ne pouvais rien faire comme elle le disait, haïssant la façon dont je me sentais tellement inutile. Il n'y avait aucune façon de lui enlever sa douleur, et chaque fois que je voyais des larmes coulées sur ses joues me trouaient le cœur. Mais les jours passèrent, et chaque fois elle était moins malheureuse que la veille.

Mon cœur s'accéléra chaque fois que je voyais la chaine en argent autour de son cou auquel pendait le pendentif en saphir.

« Je t'aime, Bella. » Murmurais-je à son oreille, faisant glisser ma langue sur sa peau tendre, regardant les frissons se répartirent sur ses bras et son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. » Dit-elle, Je me penchais contre elle pour que ses seins et son ventre se serrent contre mon torse. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand je me relevais.

Faisant glisser mes doigts vers le bas, je jouais sans rien faire avec sa chatte, trempant mes doigts un peu dans son nectar avant de les sortir. Elle haletait très fort, se tordant sous les liens qui le retenaient. Ses hanches se soulevèrent, ses muscles se tendirent, en réponse à mon tour de main.

Un demi-sanglot déchira sa gorge. Immédiatement, je levai les yeux vers son visage pour être sur que je ne lui avais pas fait mal. Au lieu de la douleur, l'extase était griffonnée sur ses traits. « S'il te plait. » Dit-elle en haletant. « Juste prends-moi. Oh s'il te plait. »

Parcourant son ouverture avec mes doigts, je regardais vers le bas pour voir qu'elle était humide, rouge et douloureuse pour moi. «Comment puis-je te refuser cela, quand tu me supplies ? » Murmurais-je, en défaisant rapidement mon pantalon. Je jetais ma chemise à la hâte et enlevais mon pantalon et mon boxer, ainsi ma bite atrocement dur jaillit, palpitant de désir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sur ses orbes brunes troublées et imprécises. Puis ils se posèrent sur ma bite et s'élargirent. Un long gémissement guttural emplit l'air autour de nous, allumant un feu dans mon aine.

« S'il te plait. » Gémit-elle, sa voix résonnant comme une langue sur la tête de ma bite.

Mes mains lui serrèrent les hanches – en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui causer de meurtrissures. La dernière chose que je voulais était de nuire à cette déesse. Je me plaçai à son entrée, à son pâturage. Sa chair humide glissa lentement et délicieusement sur la tête sensible de mon membre. Mon corps chantait pour elle, avait besoin de combler le vide d'elle.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je défis les ceintures qui maintenaient ses poignets. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient liés quand je la comblerais. Je voulais sentir ses ongles sur mon dos et ses jambes autour de moi. Je voulais savourer la sensation de son corps se raidissant dans le plaisir quand elle approcherait de son apogée. Rapidement je défis les ceintures qui retenaient ses cuisses.

Sans attendre sa réaction, je plongeais ma bite jusqu'à la garde, entrant rudement en elle et mes mains se serrèrent immédiatement alors que je partais dans l'extase. Elle cria, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux quand elle approcha son visage du mien. Nos lèvres se soudèrent avec passion, ma langue caressa la sienne.

« Oui. » Dit-elle, en détachant ses jambes pour les enrouler hermétiquement autour de ma taille dans un étau. « Merde, oui ! »

Je la tirais rapidement vers moi, serrant les dents pour cacher le profond soupir qui menaçait de nous perdre.

**BPOV**

Le bois de la table glissait contre mon dos, mes poumons brûlèrent sous mes soupirs. Mes pensées étaient à demi-développées, des choses éparses sur lesquelles je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. LA sueur se formait sur ma peau, provoquant le collement de nos chairs et nous accrochant ensemble.

Brusquement, il s'abattit sur moi, me faisant tomber en arrière contre la table, me tirant rapidement vers lui par les hanches, je sentais ses couilles claquées contre mon cul.

« Tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi aussi facilement, mon amour. » Grogna-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je gémissais profondément, un besoin immense et sauvage déferlant en moi. Je n'étais plus certaine que nous étions deux êtres sains d'esprit actuellement. Nous ne valions pas mieux que des animaux en rut. Oui il y avait l'amour, mais le besoin primaire était le plus fort. Edward et moi n'avions pas été ensemble ces jours-ci et j'avais envie de gouter sa peau maintenant plus que je n'en avais jamais eu le besoin de m'en nourrir. Nous étions occupés, moi par mes cours et mon nouveau travail que j'avais obtenu et Edward part son travail de mannequin. Quand nous étions dans notre chambre, en même temps, nous ne jouissions que de la compagnie de l'autre, nous embrassant, nous touchant. Mais les journées étaient longues quand nous n'étions pas connectés de cette manière, puisque nous étions aspirés par des cris d'extase.

« Putain Bella. » Gronda-t-il, ses doigts me serrant. Je forçais mes yeux à rester ouvert pour que je puisse voir son expression, pour que je puisse regarder son visage séraphique. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa mâchoire tendue. Les muscles de ses bras fléchis comme il retira sa queue de ma chatte gonflée, pour replonger immédiatement dedans.

« Edward. » M'écriais-je faiblement, les yeux fermés hermétiquement alors que je m'arquais.

Il s'arrêta, son membre au fond de ma chatte, m'étirant. La queue d'Edward était chaude et épaisse, frottant le long de mes murs. « Dieu, Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. » Dit-il, avec sa mâchoire étroite de plaisir. Je fis courir mes mains sur son dos, me pressant contre lui.

De façon inattendue, il me poussa en arrière sur la table, loin de lui. Confus, je m'assis un peu, m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Et puis je regardais Edward monter sur la table, complètement nue, maintenant. Sa queue battait dur, ses couilles se balançant légèrement, il rampa vers moi. Je sentais une hausse dangereusement de mes battements de cœur pendant que je l'observais. Ses cheveux de bronze barraient son front et ses yeux étaient sombres, exigeant de la luxure. Je me sentis soudain comme à nouveau vierge – une vierge avec un dieu du sexe rampant vers moi, sa bite dure et son corps nappé de sueur. Mon estomac se contracta de peur et d 'anticipation.

« J'espère que tu es prête, mon amour. » Grommela-t-il, sa voix profonde et épaisse quand il me prit par les hanches, ses doigts appuyant sur mon cul pour soulever mon bassin. « Parce que je vais te baiser très fort. »

Mes mains tremblèrent et mon regard se creusa quand je levai les yeux vers lui. Il se mit alors à genoux entre mes jambes ouvertes, reposant ses jambes sous lui. Puis, il me souleva de façon à ce que mes jambes tiennent sur ses genoux en levant mes hanches sur sa queue, pour m'empaler sur lui.

Je criai, un bruit dans ma gorge. Mon corps fut saisi de plaisir, ressentant des spasmes et je jetais ma tête en arrière, me cognant contre le bois de la table. Je ressentis une douleur, j'aurais rampé loin de la rudesse de son toucher, s'elle n'avait pas été autant teintée d'amour. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je le voulais, je voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il me supplie, qu'il hurle au plaisir que je lui donnais. Un sourire léger s'étira sur ses lèvres quand je réalisai que j'avais une vie pour me donner à lui. Tout comme il avait toute une vie pour me prier de le baiser.

« Merde, Bella. » Dit-il d'un ton bourru, s'arrêtant quand mon corps fit un angle bizarre et que son membre atteint le plus profond de moi qu'il n'avait jamais été auparavant. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point tes cris me font du bien, Bella. Aucune idée de comment ils font battre ma queue et me secoue de l'intérieur de toit. » Tirant lentement mes hanches, il fit tourbillonner la tête de son membre autour de ma fente, récoltant mon jus.

Au début, notre relation était purement physique. J'avais été intimidé par cet homme aux cheveux bronze qui savait exactement comment toucher une femme, savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour envoyer mon corps survoler les nuages. Cependant nos passés à tous les deux avaient empiétés sur le petit mode que nous nous étions créés. Edward n'était plus simplement une sorte d'esclave. Je levai les yeux vers ses iris d'émeraude qui contenait tout ce que je voulais, je savais qu'il était impossible de connaître l'étendue de son amour. Il était impossible de mesurer quelque chose qui avait rempli des océans et traversé des continents.

Et maintenant, que nous nous étions pris presque sauvagement, mon besoin était aussi fort que le sien, je m'accrochais désespérément à lui. Il plongea en moi, encore et encore, frappant notre peau et nos corps se fondant ensemble de sorte à ce que je ne pouvais plus discerné où je m'arrêtais et où il commençait.

Je tombais, haletante et gémissant son nom. Ses mains prirent en coupe mes seins, son pouce jouant avec mes mamelons.

« Plus vite, s'il te plait, Edward. » Le priais-je, montrant sans vergogne mon désir pour lui.

Sans répondre, il commença à plonger en moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mes ongles parcoururent son dos brutalement et je sentis un petit pincement de satisfaction quand il siffla de douleur. Il était mien et je voulais le marquer de cette façon, montrer à tous que ce dieu grec perdu depuis longtemps me voulait et que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

Il me rapprocha de plus en plus du bord de la table. Je déplaçais mes hanches en des cercles frénétiques quand il plongea si profondément en moi, j'aurais juré qu'il avait touché mon cœur.

« Cri pour moi, Bella. » Gronda Edward à mon oreille, en soulevant mes fesse avec ses mains et enfonça ses pouces dans mes hanches. « Jouis mon amour. Jouis que je t'amène au 7ème ciel. »

Avant que je n'aie pu faire autre chose que de soupirer, il se mit à frotter mon clitoris, le pinçant légèrement. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, mes doigts se crispèrent sur lu et j'arquais follement ma poitrine contre la sienne.

« Oh mon Dieu. » M'écriais-je. « Merde ! »

Avec toute la force d'un mur de briques, mon orgasme explosa en moi et je criai, mon esprit s'éteignant comme une ampoule à la fin d'une journée. Ses mains me brûlaient sur ma taille, me serrant quand un gémissement guttural sorti de ses lèvres.

Je sentis sa libération chaude au fond de moi quand il atteignit son apogée.

**EPOV**

Elle était couchée sur notre table de salle à manger, sa peau recouverte d'une patine de sueur et ses cheveux emmêlés, je ne pouvais pas éloigner mes yeux de ce spectacle. Elle était magnifique, tellement plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Je me déplaçai pour me poser à côté d'elle, en caressant la peau nue de son bras.

« Edward. » Respira-t-elle, en ouvrant les yeux, encore flou de la félicité qui venait toujours après un accouplement comme le nôtre.

« Oui, amour ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi, appuyant sa tête sur ma poitrine, les yeux se tournant vers moi avec des yeux pleins de joie. J'avais été une fois de plus frappé à quel point je l'aimais. Dans mes bras elle était la seule chose que je voulais pour exister.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? » Murmura-t-elle en appuyant ses lèvres au centre de ma poitrine dans un tendre baiser.

Je souris et la tira sur moi pour qu'elle chevauche mon estomac. « Vivre heureuse à jamais avec qui tu veux. » Répondis-je, me faisant parcourir mes doigts sur le côté de ses seins.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? » Elle me regarda sérieusement. « Je ne serais jamais heureuse sans toi, Edward. Toutefois, si jamais tu voulais quelqu'un d'autre …. »

« Bella, tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce qu'il me faut. » Je pris sa main droite – la main qui avait été marquée par les cicatrices de ses brûlures – et la porta à mes lèvres, baisant ses doigts. « Tu es mon conte de fées, Isabella Swan et je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse sans toi. » Puis je tournais sa paume et baisa sa paume. Mes yeux regardèrent sa main gauche qui reposait sur mon ventre et sur ses magnifiques doigts nus. Elle avait des beaux doigts pâles et élégants.

Et très bientôt, il y aurait un diamant sur sa main gauche – celui que j'avais acheté il y a une semaine à peine et que j'avais l'intention de lui présenter au bon moment.

« Je t'aime, Cendrillon. » Murmurais-je.

« Tu es ma vie maintenant. » Puis elle me sourit de manière presque enfantine. « Prêt pour un deuxième tour, mon Prince Charmant ? »

Je ris, mon cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des années. « Mais bien sûr. Tu es tellement insatiable, petite chose. »

**The End**

**Mot de l'auteur : Oriana de la Rose**

**Pour répondre à quelques questions …..**

**Non il n'y aura pas de suite. Tout simplement parce que j'ai tellement d'idées en cours d'exécution dans ma tête à mettre sur papier.**

**Oui Bella était au commencement de la domination dans ce chapitre.**

**Oui Edward parle bien de bague de fiançailles.**

**Je voulais mettre fin correctement à cette histoire. Bella a grandi en tant qu'individu et elle n'est plus aussi égoïste qu'elle était. Elle a appris à pardonner à sa mère et à diriger sa vie. Bella a aussi grandi par rapport à l'enfant qu'elle était au début de son histoire. Edward, lui aussi a changé. Il a appris avec Bella à se laisser aller, oublier leur passé – bien que personne en peut jamais réellement échapper à son passé – appris à vivre avec leurs souvenirs. Cet article est une sorte de thérapie pour moi et m'a fait pleurer et rire en l'écrivant. J'espère que cela a été aussi divertissant pour vous. Et si quelqu'un veut lire autre chose je vous conseille mon autre histoire Dark Whispers (une fic que j'adore avec un couple sombre Bella/jasper) ou Assassin ou The Black Forest (Bella/edward)**

**Comme toujours, j'adore les commentaires. :D**

**Oriana de la Rose - **

**Mot de la traductrice :**

**Alors qu'avez pensé de cette fin ? de Cette fiction ?**

**Moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire et à vous la faire partager. J'espère que cela vous plu, que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes.**

**Un immense merci à Manelor, qui est ma BETA et ma meilleure amie, allez faire un tour sur ces fictions elles sont géniales. « Merci beaucoup my angel pour tout, je t'aime 3 »**

**Je vous souhaite à tous bonne continuation sur fanfiction**

**A bientôt**


End file.
